Lazos de Sangre
by KagokyoOO9
Summary: Inuyasha y Kagome son hermanos, pero eso no evita que él este profundamente enamorado de ella. Resumen completo dentro de la historia
1. Chapter 1

Hola de nuevo a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de pasar por aquí y leer este nuevo fic. que espero sea de su agrado, antes de empezar quisiera contarles que no estaba muy segura de publicarlo por lo delicado del tema que aborda, pero una de mis amigas me alentó a que si lo publicara (Así que si les gusta es a ella a quien deben agradecer y si no… Pues ya tiene a quien reclamar) Ahora después de toda esa innecesaria presentación aquí les dejo la trama y el primer episodio, no sin antes pedirles que por favor dejen reviews para darme a conocer su punto de vista acerca de si debería o no seguir con el fic. Agradecería mucho sus opiniones. Supongo que eso es todo por hoy y de nuevo gracias.

**Lazos de sangre**

**Prólogo:**

Inuyasha es el chico más popular de toda la escuela, y el tipo de chico perfecto, todos lo quieren y supuestamente tiene una vida perfecta, ya que tienen de amigos a los chicos más sobresalientes-Después de él-de la escuela, y de novia a una de las chicas más bonitas de toda la escuela: Kikyo, a la vista de todos su vida es más que placentera; pero él tiene un pequeño problema toda su vida ha estado enamorado de su hermanita menor Kagome, que si bien es una joven muy hermosa, todos la toman en cuenta sólo por el hecho de que es hermana de Inuyasha. El problema está en que a pesar de que él tiene novia y su hermanita empieza a salir con un chico: Kouga, no logra olvidarla, por eso el día en que se entera de que no son hermanos de sangre; no podrá contener más sus sentimientos por ella…

**Capitulo 1: Los hermanos Taisho**

**Contado por Kagome:**

-Kagome, despierta, despierta hermanita-Dijo una voz tan suave y musical que conocía de memoria, tratando de sacarme del dulce sueño del que aún me negaba a salir-Kagome despierta-Insistió la voz, entonces sentí que me sacudían levemente-

-Por favor 5 minutos más-El chico se río, y luego contesto:

-Si duermes más llegaremos retrasados a la escuela. Ya te he dejado dormir media hora más, así que levántate.

-¡Hermano! Pero…

-Pero nada vamos-Me interrumpió él, con lentitud abrí los ojos y divise con trabajo una figura borrosa, pero cuándo enfoqué bien la mirada pude ver 2 hermosos ojos color dorado que me miraban fija y serenamente, me senté en la cama y a regañadientes me levante de ella, fui a buscar al armario mi uniforme, cómo siempre por mi culpa íbamos a llegar tarde, nunca tenía mucho tiempo para desayunar, en realidad agradecía tener un hermano tan bueno cómo lo era Inuyasha, ya que si no fuera por él, de seguro ni asistiría a la escuela.

Inuyasha era mi hermano mayor, un chico de cabello tan negro que parecía hecho con finas hebras de la noche, y ojos de un extraño color dorado, al igual que nuestro padre, Inu No Taisho. Era el chico más popular del instituto, y prácticamente tenía a todas las chicas del mismo comiendo de su mano, pero a él no le importaba, era muy atractivo, por eso cuándo éramos pequeños jugaba conmigo a que yo era la princesita encantada y él era el príncipe encantador que venía a rescatarme, era el mejor hermano que hubiera podido pedir.

Cómo casi siempre no tuve tiempo de desayunar, bajamos y subimos al auto, cómo le llamaba yo, aunque Inuyasha siempre me corregía diciendo que se llamaba limusina. Por suerte llegamos a tiempo, al llegar a la escuela, me dirigí al área de secundaría, la escuela en dónde estudiábamos era una escuela privada, que se dividía en 3 secciones: Primaría, Secundaría y Preparatoria. Yo estaba cursando el último grado de secundaría, y mi hermano mayor Inuyasha estaba en el 2 grado de la preparatoria, yo era una chica común y corriente, y él el chico más popular del instituto, la estrella de el club deportivo de atletismo, el chico más destacado en todas las asignaturas, entre otras cosas. Yo sólo era su hermanita menor, a la cual todos se acercaban para poder tener acceso a él, ya que sabían que me quería mucho, sin embargo no me gustaba nada el hecho de que todos me tratarán bien sólo por el hecho de ser la hermana de la estrella de toda la escuela, caminábamos por el patio, mi hermano siempre se ofrecía para llevarme a el salón del primer módulo que me tocara, al vernos pasar, todos empezaron a llamar a mi hermano, y a saludarlo, cómo siempre, nadie me hacía caso cuándo él estaba cerca, y cuándo no lo estaba sólo se acercaban para preguntarme acerca de Inuyasha, que cuál era su color favorito, que cual era su comida preferida, su deporte, que tipo de chicas le gustaban, que si podía conseguirles una cita con él, y cosas así, fue entonces cuándo escuche, a alguien llamarme:

-¡Kagome!

-Kouga-Le salude alejándome un poco de mi hermano, que ya se encontraba rodeado de chicas y chicos-

Kouga era un chico que estaba en el mismo grado que mi hermano y en el mismo grupo, era alto, de cabello castaño y ojos azules, era muy lindo y atento conmigo. Hacía unos meses que había estado ayudándome en todo lo que podía, y se ofrecía a acompañarme a algunos lugares. Pero por alguna razón a Inuyasha no le agradaba para nada, en realidad a él, nunca le habían caído bien los chicos que me trataban, siempre había sido muy sobreprotector conmigo en esos aspectos.

-Kagome, llegando tarde cómo siempre ¿No es cierto?-Se burlo él, con gracia-

-Si, una mala costumbre, podríamos decir-Le sonreí-

-¿Te puedo acompañar a tu salón de clases?-Preguntó-

-Supongo que sí-Dije volteando hacía atrás, ya que Inuyasha estaba muy atento con las personas que estaban a su alrededor-

Empezamos a caminar, Kouga me caía muy bien, y además era muy gracioso, las chicas me habían dicho que yo le gustaba, tal vez fuera cierto, pero no pensaba que mi hermano me dejara tener novio, ya que creía que yo era muy chica para eso. Además él siempre se molestaba cuándo yo hablaba de ese tema, no le agradaba pero para nada. Llegamos a la puerta del salón y Kouga, se despidió, preguntándome si en la tarde podríamos vernos, le conteste que no estaba segura-No sabía, si mi hermano, que estaba a cargo, ahora que mis padres estaban de viaje me dejaría, y además no quería que se pusiera de mal humor, cómo lo hacía cada vez que le mencionaba que si podía salir con algún chico-pero Kouga no desistió, insistió diciendo que no me dejaría, hasta que el dijera que si, así que tuve que aceptar. Luego de decir obtener esa respuesta, se fue sonriente, diciéndome que me estaría esperando, en el parque que estaba a unas cuadras de mi casa a las 3, pero que me esperaría hasta la 4, ya que sabía cómo era Inuyasha conmigo en esos aspectos. Pero que si no podía ir lo entendería, le sonreí y él se marcho finalmente. Una vez que entre al salón, las chicas se apilaron a mi alrededor, cómo de costumbre, preguntando por Inuyasha, el resto del día paso así. Hasta que sonó la campana de salida, todos los chicos salieron, yo tenía que esperar hasta que llegara Inuyasha, pero él se quedaba un tiempo a conversar con sus amigos, y con esa muchacha de otro salón con la que últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo, Kikyo, así se llamaba ella, Kikyo era muy bonita, pero por alguna razón no me quería, cuándo estaba con Inuyasha me trataba bien, pero cuando no lo estaba todo lo contrarío. Esa chica me daba algo de miedo.

-Kagome, vámonos-Me llamo Inuyasha, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos-

Me levante de mi asiento, y lo seguí.

-¿Y cómo estuvo tu día?-Me pregunto sonriente-

-Bien gracias, a Inuyasha…-Dudaba un poco sobre preguntarle-

-¿Sí?-Dijo sin dejar de sonreír, al parecer hoy estaba de buen humor-

-Bueno, yo…

Entonces llegamos al auto, Inuyasha me abrió la puerta, y yo entre, seguida de él.

-¿Y bien que querías decirme?-Me cuestionó-

-Bien, verás… Este… Kouga me invito a salir-Le dije con la mirada baja-

-¿Y eso qué?-Su voz había cambiado, sonaba algo irritada-

-Bueno yo quería saber si me podrías dejar salir con él esta tarde…-Pero él me interrumpió, gritando:

-¡No!-Su tono me asusto es por eso que no le cuestionaba a menudo sobre ese tipo de temas, Inuyasha era muy bueno conmigo en cualquier aspecto, pero cuándo se trataba de novios y citas, se ponía cómo una fiera-¡La respuesta es no! ¡Y no vuelvas a preguntar por que mi respuesta será la misma!-En estos momentos agradecía que hubiera una ventanilla separándonos del conductor, por que si no me moriría de la vergüenza-

-Pero…

-Nada Kagome, ya te he dicho que no, y esa es mi última palabra-Afirmo furioso-

-¿Por qué nunca me dejas salir con otros chicos? A otras chicas, sus hermanos si las dejan, además sólo es un paseo en el parque-Le reproché-

-Eso es por que esos chicos no se preocupan por sus hermanas, yo sólo estoy cuidándote.

-Si lo que quieres es cuidarme, ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo a la cita y me vigilas de lejos?-Le propuse-

-Ya te dije que no. Y no hablaremos más del tema.

Durante todo el viaje, ya no hablamos más, y cuándo al fin llegamos a nuestra casa, me baje rápidamente del auto, y enojada me dirigí a mi habitación. Al llegar me encerré con llave, tal vez mi hermano hubiera dicho que no, pero ¿Y que más daba si le desobedecía por una vez?, no tenía ningún amigo o amiga, y sólo quería alguien con quien conversar. Me bañe, y me arregle un poco, nunca usaba pintura cómo otras chicas, así que sólo me puse una cinta blanca en forma de diadema en al cabeza, un vestido azul cielo, y unos zapatos blancos, que combinarán con la cinta que usaba, y resaltarán el vestido azul que portaba, estaba lista, ahora el punto era escapar de mi hermano, los guardias no eran gran cosa, porque seguramente Inuyasha les habría dicho que no me dejarán salir, ya vería cómo convencerlos. Salí de mi habitación, y caminado con cuidado camine por varios pasillos, cuidando que nadie me viera, baje por las escaleras, y llegué hasta la puerta de salida, ahora sólo faltaba cruzar el jardín, casi lograba llegar a las enormes puertas de metal que me separaban del mundo, cuándo un hombre me habló:

-Señorita Kagome, ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Voy a salir-Trate de no mostrarme nerviosa-

-Pero su hermano ordeno que no la dejáramos salir.

-Bueno verá que convencí a mi hermano y me dejo salir-Le invente-

-Pero no he recibido nuevas ordenes.

-Es que cómo él esta muy ocupado, no pudo dar la nueva orden, pero si me dejo salir.

-¿Segura?-Preguntó dudando-

-Sí-Le sonreí-

El guardia tomo el llavero, que portaba en su cinturón y eligiendo una llave, abrió la puerta, al fin logre salir, ¡No podía creerlo estaba afuera y pronto estaría paseando en un parque cómo una persona normal!

Cuándo llegue al parque que habíamos acordado Kouga y yo, al principió él se sorprendió, pero luego me saludo:

-Kagome, ¡Qué sorpresa! creí que no vendrías.

-Pues mira, ya estoy aquí-Le dije-

-¿Te dejo salir tu hermano?-Me pregunto-

-Ahh, si algo así-Le respondí, él me miro extrañado por un momento y luego empezamos a pasear-

Conversamos de muchas cosas, que animales nos gustaban, las materias que más se nos dificultaban, y cosas así, hasta que de pronto el muchacho me dijo:

-Kagome, eres una chica muy especial para mí, ya que además de ser bonita, eres divertida, e inteligente. La verdad no entiendo por que todos hablan de tu hermano, si tu eres incluso más maravillosa-Su comentario me sonrojo-

-Gracias Kouga.

-No tienes que agradecer es la verdad, pero hay algo que tengo que decirte, la verdad es que me gustas, y me gustas mucho, por eso quería preguntarte ¿Quisieras hacerme el honor de ser mi novia?-Eso me sorprendió, había escuchado que le gustaba pero no pensé que fuese en serio, a mi me gustaba él, pero sólo cómo un buen amigo, no sabía que decirle, no quería lastimarlo, pero tampoco engañarlo-

Estaba a punto de contestarle que lo sentía pero no, cuándo escuche una voz que me causo temor:

-Kagome, ¿Puedes decirme que estás haciendo aquí? Recuerdo haberte dicho que no podías venir.

-Inuyasha, yo…

-Ve, al auto y ya hablaremos cuándo lleguemos a casa-Hice lo que él me pedía, empezando a alejarme, pero antes de que me fuera, Kouga me gritó:

-Piensa en lo que te propuse.

Llegue hasta el auto, y me metí ahí, supuse que Inuyasha estaría hablando con Kouga, después de unos minutos él llego, entró al auto y me dijo:

-Cuándo lleguemos a la casa, tú y yo vamos a hablar muy seriamente.

-Inuyasha…-Quise tranquilizarlo-

-No me hables, ya te dije cómo se harán las cosas.

Cuándo llegamos, salí del auto, y corrí hasta mi habitación, pero Inuyasha me alcanzo, me jalo hacía su cuarto, y al entrar cerro de un portazo la puerta. Me acorralo contra la pared, y se inclino sobre mí, no pude evitar abrir los ojos en par al ver que se acercaba a mi rostro, con claras intensiones de besarme…

**Contado por Inuyasha:**

Me levante temprano, a estás horas seguramente mi hermana menor Kagome todavía estaría durmiendo. Hermana, que ridícula sonaba esa palabra en mis labios y en mi mente, ¡Nunca había logrado verla cómo una hermana! Me vestí con el uniforme de la escuela, y me dirigí al cuarto de Kagome, entré cerrando la puerta atrás de mí, me acerque a la cama, observando con detenimiento a la pequeña persona que dormía en ella, a Kagome todavía le quedaban 15 minutos de sueño, ella siempre dormía medía hora más que yo, me arrodille al lado de la cama, observando su rostro con detenimiento, ella era cómo un pequeño ángel, siempre hermosa; mis manos se deslizaron por su rostro acariciándolo, era tan suave, aparte con delicadeza los delicados mechones de cabello que me impedían observar su cara en su totalidad, entonces mi mirada se centro en sus labios, aquellos pequeños labios, por dónde ella tomaba pequeñas bocanada de aire, y me acerque a ellos deseoso de probarlos, y degustar de su dulce sabor, pero retrocedí inmediatamente. Si Kagome llegará a enterarse de lo que de verdad sentía hacía a ella me aborrecería totalmente y eso no lo soportaría. Tome grandes bocanadas de aire, y entonces al fin hable:

-Kagome, despierta, despierta hermanita-Cuánto odiaba que ella fuera mi hermana, y aún más lo que sentía por ella, sabía que Kagome nunca me vería cómo yo la veía a ella y eso me lastimaba, mucho más de lo que pudiera expresar-

Kagome era mi tímida hermanita menor, era hermosa, aún más que eso; Kagome era una chica de una estura pequeña comparada conmigo, piel blanca cómo la leche, cabellos negros y preciosos que formaban coquetos rizos en las puntas, y un par de ojos castaños soñadores, amaba esos ojos, ¿Cuántas veces no me había perdido en su mirada?, sólo deseaba que ella sintiera al menos una pequeña parte de lo que yo sentía hacía ella…

-Kagome despierta-Insistí yo al ver que la muchacha no se levantaba, y entonces al notar que ella seguía algo dormida la sacudí levemente-

-Por favor 5 minutos más-Rogó ella, Kagome era tan infantil en estos sentidos, me reí levemente y luego le respondí:

-Si duermes más llegaremos retrasados a la escuela. Ya te he dejado dormir media hora más, así que levántate.

-¡Hermano!-Odiaba escucharla pronunciar esa diminuta palabra- Pero…

-Pero nada vamos-La interrumpí, nuestros padres no estaban en casa, pero me habían dejado a mí a cargo, y eran muy estrictos con eso de la puntualidad y la asistencia.

Kagome se levanto haciendo puchero, se veía tan linda haciendo eso, fue hacía el armario a buscar su uniforme y poder cambiarse. Íbamos a llegar tarde, ella se cambio, amaba verla con el uniforme, en realidad la amaba a ella.

Siempre había sido así desde que tenía memoria, había estado enamorado de mi hermana menor, había intentado de todo para sacármela de la cabeza, pero era completamente imposible, eso sólo provocaba que me gustará aún más, todo estaba bien, hasta que empecé a tener fantasías eróticas con ella, nunca había imaginado que podría tener ese tipo de deseos conforme a mi hermana, y me dolía que para ella sólo fuera su hermano mayor, cada vez que la veía me moría por besarla hasta quitarle el aliento, y ella se la pasaba sonriendo, sin saber que eso sólo aumentaba mi deseo. Era un tortura tener que verla todos los días, sin poder confesarle lo que sentía sólo por que era mi hermanita…

Abordamos la limusina, y durante todo el trayecto estuve observando a Kagome, cómo lo hacía siempre, al parecer aún tenía algo de sueño, ya que bostezo en más de una ocasión.

La limusina, al fin se detuvo, Kagome y yo salimos, e ingresamos a la escuela, yo llevaría a Kagome a su primera clase cómo acostumbraba, aunque no siempre podía hacerlo, caminamos lentamente por el patio, eso fue culpa mía, ya que lo único que quería era pasar más tiempo al lado de mi amada hermanita-Amada en el sentido literal de la palabra-entonces alumnos tanto de secundaría, cómo de prepa, empezaron a llamarme, y a reunirse a mi alrededor, tanto que ya no pude ver más el rostro de Kagome, trataba de parecer atento con las personas a mi alrededor, pero lo único que deseaba es que dejaran de molestarme y así pudiera estar más tiempo con Kagome. Entonces caí en la cuenta de que ella ya no estaba ahí, empecé a buscarla, disimuladamente, hasta que al fin la divise, Kagome caminaba a su salón, acompañada por Kouga, ¡Maldición! Sentí que la sangre me hervía de los celos, en momentos cómo este odiaba que Kagome fuera tan hermosa, a pesar de que ella no lo aceptará. Bastante ya había tenido, con Hoyo, Bankotsu, Renkotsu, Shoujo, e incluso los hermanos gemelos de Unigumo y Naraku. Era un fastidio, tener que estar al pendiente de que nadie se interesara en ella, no quería que ella estuviera cerca de algún chico, por que me sentía capaz de asesinarlo si la tocaban. Tal vez no podría tener a Kagome, pero no dejaría que ella se enamorara de alguien más.

Conocía al chico que iba con Kagome, Kouga, o cómo yo lo llamaba el número 2, por que siempre era el que quedaba en segundo lugar detrás de mí, no permitiría que Kouga, tuviera algo que ver con Kagome, ¡Primero muerto!

Me aleje de la multitud, con bastante mal humor, aún escuchando sus peticiones de que no me fuera, al llegar al salón cerré los ojos, y me imagine a Kagome, diciéndome que me amaba, cómo lo hacía siempre que estaba molesto, era la única manera de tranquilizarme, aunque eso no fuera verdad.

Todas las clases, pasaron sin novedad alguna, Sango preguntándome por Miroku, quien no vino, por alguna extraña razón, yo también necesitaba verlo, él era el único que sabía acerca de mis sentimientos hacía mi inocente hermana menor, y necesitaba desahogarme, y por supuesto aquella chica Kikyo, que me agradaba bastante, pero sólo cómo amiga, a pesar de eso, se notaba que ella pensaba en mí de otra manera, sin embargo yo sólo tenía ojos para Kagome. Kagome, Kagome, Kagome, Kagome, ¡Maldición Kagome! No podía dejar de pensar en ella. En todas las clases no tuve ninguna queja cómo siempre, a pesar de que estaba distraído, eso era algo natural en mí, ante los ojos de todos.

Sonó el timbre de salida, y todos los chicos se apilaron a mi alrededor preguntando, cosas cómo si podía salir con ellos este fin de semana, que qué era mejor un deporte o el otro, etc. Sin saber cómo me libre de ellos, y salí de ahí, antes de que empezarán a molestar de nuevo, llegue hasta el salón de Kagome, sabía que ella estaría esperándome.

-Kagome, vámonos-La llamé-

Ella me obedeció, y salio del salón para encontrarse conmigo.

-¿Y cómo estuvo tu día?-Le pregunte sonriendo, me sorprendió que el mal humor que tenía hubiese desparecido, y es que sólo ver a mi pequeña hermana me alegraba extraordinariamente-

-Bien gracias, a Inuyasha…-Contesto ella, la conocía perfectamente y sabía que algo me ocultaba-

-¿Sí?-Le pregunte sin dejar de sonreír-

-Bueno, yo…

En ese momento llegamos a la limusina, le abrí la puerta para dejarla pasar, y luego entre yo, recordé que ella quería preguntarme algo, y le cuestione:

-¿Y bien que querías decirme?-Mi hermanita bajo la mirada , para luego decir:

-Bien, verás… Este… Kouga me invito a salir-¡¿Que ese estúpido había hecho qué?, sólo imaginar a Kagome con él provocaba malestar-

-¿Y eso qué?-Trate de no mostrarme enojado, pero lo estaba-

-Bueno yo quería saber si me podrías dejar salir con él esta tarde…

-¡No!-La interrumpí, ¡Ni con él, ni con nadie! No quería que ella pensará en alguien que no fuera yo de esa forma, por que me moría de los celos-¡La respuesta es no! ¡Y no vuelvas a preguntar por que mi respuesta será la misma!-Sabía que lo que deseaba estaba mal, pero la quería sólo para mí, para mí, y nadie más-

-Pero…-Quiso protestar ella-

-Nada Kagome, ya te he dicho que no, y esa es mi última palabra-Le recalque furioso-

-¿Por qué nunca me dejas salir con otros chicos?-Eso me descolocó, no podía dejar que se enterara de lo que sentía por ella- A otras chicas, sus hermanos si las dejan, además sólo es un paseo en el parque-Ella me reclamó, tratando de persuadirme, en cualquier cosa que ella me pidiera accedería sin dudar para hacerla feliz, pero no en esta, no cuándo se trataba de salir con otro chico-

-Eso es por que esos chicos no se preocupan por sus hermanas, yo sólo estoy cuidándote-Le mentí, pero no tanto, en realidad todo el mundo notaba que era muy sobreprotector con ella, y a veces decían de broma, que si no fuera su hermano, podrían asegurar que estaba enamorado de ella, pero que eso era imposible, ¡Si claro imposible!-

-Si lo que quieres es cuidarme, ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo a la cita y me vigilas de lejos?-Ella me sugirió, ¿Verla de lejos en los brazos de otro? Eso sería peor que una tortura, más que el mismo hecho de imaginarla en la misma poción-

-Ya te dije que no. Y no hablaremos más del tema-Le dije cortante-

Durante el resto del viaje por la tensión de la platica reciente, no hablamos más, me dolía ver a Kagome tan triste, pero no tanto cómo imaginarla con alguien más. Cuándo al fin llegamos a la mansión, ella se bajo rápidamente de la limusina, y se dirigió molesta a su habitación, yo me dirigí a la mía, pero antes de llegar le ordene al jefe de seguridad que bajo ninguna circunstancia la dejará salir, escuche que se metió a bañar, pero nada más. Estaba en mi habitación sintiéndome mal, ¿Quién me daba derecho de decidir por Kagome cómo si fuera de mi propiedad? Me sentía culpable por eso, así que me dirigí a su cuarto para disculparme, y tal vez proponerle algo que lo compensará, al llegar frente a su puerta toqué, pero nadie abrió, imagine que debía estar muy enojada conmigo, y volví a tocar, nada, lo hice varías veces pero nadie abrió, forcé la cerradura, sin romperla, y logré entrar, estaba vacía, pero aún así podía estar en otros lugares de la mansión, sin embargo algo de mí me decía que no era así, fui a ver al jefe de seguridad, y el dijo que no sabía nada, entonces recordé, el guardia de seguridad que cuidaba la puerta, Kagome, no podría haber salido sin toparse con él, cuándo llegue hasta dónde estaba el señor, le cuestione si sabía dónde estaba mi hermana menor, el sujeto retrocedió asustado, excusándose con que ella le había dicho que yo le había dado permiso. Hubiera estallado en injurias contra el hombre, pero no podía si Kagome estaba paseando tranquilamente al lado de Kouga, la sola idea no me dejaba ni respirar. Ese maldito, si se atrevía a tocarle un solo cabello, despertaría en el hospital. Pero la pregunta era ¿Dónde estaba Kagome? de tantos sitios en esta ciudad, ¿Dónde? Entonces recordé sus palabras, "_Es sólo un paseo por el parque_" pero habiendo tantos parques, ¿A cuál habría ido? Trate de analizar la situación, pero Kagome no podía alejarse tanto, y el parque más cercano era, ¡Si no podía equivocarme! Llamé al cochero, y le ordene que me llevará ahí. Sólo imaginar que Kagome estaba con Kouga… ¡Me estaba muriendo de los celos!

Cuándo al fin llegamos, baje rápidamente del auto, empecé a recorrer el parque hasta que los divise a lo lejos, mi pequeña hermana lucía tan feliz, por un pequeño momento desee ser yo, quien estuviera a su lado, siempre me preguntaba, ¿Por qué había tenido que enamorarme de mi hermana menor? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había hecho yo para merecer esto? Era una verdadera agonía el pensar en ella de una manera, que jamás podría confesarle. Camine hacía ellos, tratando de contenerme, cuándo al fin llegué hasta ella, vi que estaba a punto de decirle algo a Kouga, pero yo la Interrumpí.

-Kagome, ¿Puedes decirme que estás haciendo aquí? Recuerdo haberte dicho que no podías venir.

-Inuyasha, yo…-Pude ver cómo el cuerpo de mi hermanita se tenso al escucharme hablar-

-Ve, al auto y ya hablaremos cuándo lleguemos a casa-Kagome, accedió, caminado lentamente, y antes de que se alejará más oí a Kouga gritarle:

-Piensa en lo que te propuse-No pude evitar preguntarme que era lo que lo que ese maldito le habría propuesto-

Cuándo Kagome se alejo, miré al chico y le dije:

-Kouga.

-Inuyasha

-¿Para que viniste Inuyasha? Kagome y yo estábamos muy bien solos-El que me dijera eso, con tanto cinismo me molestó aún más-

-Kagome, es mi hermana, sólo me preocupo por ella-Le respondí con naturalidad-

-Inuyasha, ¿Para qué sigues fingiendo?-Me pregunto con sorna-

-No sé a que te refieres-Mentí-

-Por supuesto que lo sabes, puedes engañar a todos los demás idiotas en la escuela, pero no a mí, Inuyasha sé perfectamente que tú no ves a Kagome, cómo a una hermana, y eso lo sé por que yo tengo una hermana, ¿La recuerdas? Yo si trato a Sango, cómo a una hermana, pero tú, Inuyasha tu no ves a Kagome, cómo una hermana, ¡La ves cómo a una mujer! ¡Tú estás enamorado de tu hermana menor!-Sabía que lo que decía era verdad, pero simplemente le mentí:

-¿De qué hablas Kouga? ¿Estás tan mal de la cabeza que ya hasta inventas cosas?

-Inuyasha, que pena me das. Estar enamorado de tu hermana menor, de tantas mujeres que hay, ¿Por qué ella? Dime ¿Alguna vez te lo has preguntado?-Baje la mirada, para no verlo-Y a eso no es todo, dime ¿Qué sientes cada vez qué la vez con otros chicos? ¿Te sientes bien?

-Ya basta-Le pedí, con la voz entrecortada-

-Si Inuyasha, sabiendo que ella jamás te verá cómo tú lo deseas, para Kagome, eres y siempre serás su hermano mayor. Ella jamás te verá cómo me ve a mí, o cualquier otro chico, ¿Lo entiendes?

-Basta-Le pedí de nuevo, sus palabras me atormentaban, por que sabía que eran verdad-

-Y si crees que eso es malo, ¿Cómo te sentirás cuándo la veas en los brazos de otro sonriendo? ¿Cuándo la veas correspondiendo a un abrazo o a un beso?

-¡Ya basta!-Le grité, pegándole en la cara-

Kouga quedo inconciente en el suelo, por lo fuerte del golpe y yo salí de ahí. Kagome, no podía concebir que quisieras a otro, no podía, antes de eso preferiría la muerte. Camine y llegue hasta el auto en silencio, y después entre. Pude ver que Kagome estaba ya adentro.

-Cuándo lleguemos a la casa, tú y yo vamos a hablar muy seriamente-Le hice saber-

-Inuyasha…-Ella me habló-

-No me hables, ya te dije cómo se harán las cosas-Le dije, aún tenía en la mente los recuerdos de la reciente conversación, ella jamás vería cómo veía a otros chicos, entendía… Pero aún así dolía y mucho-

Cuándo llegamos a la casa, ella salio corriendo, tratando de evadir la conversación, me baje del auto, y la seguí, no tarde mucho en alcanzarla, por algo era el campeón del equipo de atletismo. Cuándo la alcance, la lleve a la fuerza a mi cuarto, al entrar cerré la puerta con tanta fuerza que se oyó cómo un golpe, la acorrale contra la pared, observando su mirada temerosa, y entonces vi sus labios, semiabiertos, totalmente preparados para recibir un beso, el beso que yo tanto anhelaba, el que había estado esperando desde que podía recordar, me acerque a sus labios deseoso, completamente sediento de probarlos, y saborear del dulzor de ellos hasta hartarme, no podía contenerme, le daría a mi hermanita un beso que no podría olvidar…


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola de nuevo a todos los que aún siguen aquí! Ya que hasta ahora no lo he hecho quisiera aprovechar este espacio para agradecerle a todas las personas que me han apoyado hasta este momento. Gracias por motivarme a seguir adelante, y por tomarse el tiempo de leer las tonterías que escribo. Gracias por todo.

Bueno sin más me despido-Tengo tarea que hacer-recordándoles que dejen reviews para darme su punto de vista sobre la historia y hacerla mucho mejor. Supongo que eso es todo ¡Hasta luego nos vemos en la próxima!

**Capitulo 2: Los nuevos novios**

**Contado por Kagome:**

Inuyasha se acerco a mis labios, estaba a punto de tomarlos, cuándo desvío la ruta y me susurro al oído:

-Dime Kagome, ¿Qué hubieras hecho si Kouga hubiera intentado hacer esto?-Luego de decir esto me soltó, por lo cual supuse que sólo lo había hecho para mostrarme lo importante del asunto, mi hermano siempre se preocupaba por mí, jamás me haría daño, no podía creer que me hubiera cruzado por la mente la idea de que él trataría de besarme-

Inuyasha se sentó en su cama y me miró disgustado.

-Kagome realmente no puedo creer que te hayas ido con ese tipo a pasear por las calles en la noche y sin mi permiso-Realmente estaba molesto-

-Pero yo te pedí permiso-Le reproche-Además tengo edad cómo para hacer lo que yo quiera, tú no tienes derecho para prohibírmelo.

-Eres una niña y yo soy tu hermano mayor, y cómo tal tengo el derecho suficiente para prohibírtelo de creerlo necesario, mientras nuestros padres no estén en casa-Me respondió él y yo lo mire enojada-Por favor-Su voz cambio repentinamente-quiero que sepas que sólo me preocupo por ti, Kagome eres muy ingenua, no conoces los peligros que puede haber en una relación.

-¿Estas diciendo que no soy capaz de protegerme yo sola?

-Yo no lo dije, tú lo hiciste-No podía creer que me hubiera hablado así, siempre me daba la razón, pero no pensé que él creyera que era tan indefensa-Kagome por favor…

-No, ¡Yo soy lo suficientemente apta, para protegerme sola!-Le grite saliendo de su cuarto, si mi hermano creía que no era capaz de manejar este tipo de situaciones le demostraría lo contrario, y sabía cómo hacerlo, llegue a mi cuarto y me encerré, antes de que Inuyasha llegara persiguiéndome, pero para mi sorpresa no lo hizo. Así que pude meditar un poco las cosas, era la primera vez que peleaba con mi hermano, tal vez era mala idea hacer lo que estaba pensando, después de todo él solo se preocupaba por mí, pensé en esto hasta que me dormí…

A la mañana siguiente tuve que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para levantarme, sabía que si Inuyasha estaba molesto no vendría, me levante y fui al comedor y pedí que me prepararan algo para desayunar, cuándo subí a la limusina, mi hermano ya estaba ahí, y durante todo el trayecto ni siquiera nos miramos, y cuando bajamos, tomamos caminos separados, a él de inmediato lo rodearon otros chicos, y chicas, en cuánto a mí, me dirigía al salón sola, cuándo, escuche a alguien llamarme:

-¡Kagome!-Voltee a ver, y vi que se trataba de Kouga-

-Kouga-Le dije sin alegrarme mucho-

-¿Te puedo acompañar a tu primera clase?-Asentí, y entonces note el ojo morado que tenía-

-¿Qué te paso?-Le dije asustada-

-Me golpeo un cobarde-Me contesto molesto-

-¿Pero quien fue capaz de cometer semejante barbaridad?-Le dije, llevándolo a la enfermería, una vez ahí, me encargue de limpiarle la herida, y curársela tanto cómo pude, cuándo note la hora que era, le dije que me tenía que ir, fue entonces que él me llamo y me pregunto:

-Kagome, ¿Pensaste en lo que te propuse?

Recordé la platica con Inuyasha y la forma en que me había tratado esta mañana, le enseñaría que me podía cuidar yo sola, estaba segura de mi respuesta:

-Supongo que no me haría ningún daño darte una oportunidad-Le conteste aún sabiendo que cuándo Inuyasha lo supiera me mataría-

-Eso quiere decir que si aceptas-Me dijo sin creerlo-

-Si, Kouga acepto ser tu novia-Le dije sonriendo, sólo exteriormente, ya que no sabía cómo se lo tomaría mi hermano-

Después de darle esa respuesta me retire a mi clase, todo estuvo tranquilo hasta la hora de la salida, yo aún temía de cómo se lo tomaría Inuyasha, me sorprendió que al llegar me mirara de una forma tan fría, me daba miedo, él nunca antes me había mirado así.

-Inu… yasha-Le dije aún con temor-

-¿Por qué balbuceas Kagome?, ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?-Era que no lo sabía, o sólo fingía-

-Yo… Si…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Bueno yo…

-¿Vas a decirme que te hiciste novia de Kouga? Ya lo sabía, no te preocupes…

-¿No estás molesto?

-¿Tendría que estarlo?

-No, es… Qué…-No sabía que contestarle, su forma de actuar no era la de él-

-Olvídalo, yo también tengo algo que tengo que decirte.

-¿Así, qué es?

-Yo también tengo una nueva novia-Me sonrío-

-¡¿Qué?-Desde que tenía memoria, Inuyasha nunca había tenido ni una novia, ¿Por que ahora?, ¿Lo hacía para vengarse de mí?-¿Quién es?-Le pregunte, necesitaba saberlo-

-¿Por qué te importa tanto?-Baje la cabeza, mi hermano suspiro, y luego contesto:

-Kikyo

-¿Estás bromeando?-Ella siempre me trataba muy bien frente a él, pero cuándo él se iba la mayoría de las veces me trataba bastante mal-¿Por qué ella?

-Hermanita, ¿Cuestione yo tu relación con Kouga?-Lo mire derrotada, Inuyasha tenía razón era injusto decirle ese tipo de cosas, cuándo él no lo había hecho-

Lo escuche suspirar con un notable cansancio, no entendí la razón de eso y no pude evitar preguntarme que era lo que le pasaba.

-Vamos Kagome, estoy seguro que somos los únicos en toda la escuela-Musito él, saliendo del salón-

Le seguí y llegamos al auto, subimos, y mi hermano tomo un libro y se puso a leerlo, adivine que era sólo una excusa para evitar hablar más del tema, llegamos a la casa, y recordé que hoy tenía tarea de literatura, no era muy buena en ese tema, pero mi hermano siempre me ayudaba, me dirigí a su cuarto, pero en ese momento, él salio, al ver el libro en mis manos se disculpo:

-Lo lamento Kagome, pero voy a salir con Kikyo, hazlo tu misma, no te vas a morir por hacerlo, ¿Verdad?-Dijo para luego marcharse-

Yo sólo vi cómo salía de la casa, después de casi haberme ignorado por completo, regrese a mi cuarto, dónde me encerré, preguntándome, por que me trataba de esa forma tan fría y distante…

**Contado por Inuyasha:**

Los labios de mi pequeña hermana, se habían abierto un poco más, ella estaba completamente indefensa en esa posición, y yo no la dejaría escapar, la desesperación de saber cual seria el sabor de esos carnosos y rosados labios, no me dejaba respirar, pero sólo en ese momento mire el rostro de mi hermosa hermana menor, ella estaba aterrada, y si yo la besaba, lo único que lograría es que perdiera todo afecto que tenía hacia mí, y me aborreciera en su totalidad.

Desvíe la ruta, aún sin desear hacerlo, y entonces le susurre al oído, viendo su piel, esa piel que me moría por recorrer con mis manos, y lamer con mi legua, nunca probaría su sabor me recordé, jamás, pensé desgarrándome el corazón, y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para lograr que mi voz sonara normal le hable:

-Dime Kagome, ¿Qué hubieras hecho si Kouga hubiera intentado hacer esto?-Era una excusa en la que pensé rápidamente, no podía decirle la verdad, aunque sólo pensar que Kouga se hubiera atrevido a hacer eso, estaba seguro que le pegaría más fuerte la próxima vez que lo viera. Me aleje de ella y me senté en la cama, Kagome no contesto, y supe que no lo haría, tal vez ella no creía la excusa que le dí, así que decidí, cambiar completamente el tema. Recordé el porque ahora estábamos aquí. La mire y hable:

-Kagome realmente no puedo creer que te hayas ido con ese tipo a pasear por las calles en la noche y sin mi permiso-El sólo recordarlo me molestaba-

-Pero yo te pedí permiso-La escuche decir-Además tengo edad cómo para hacer lo que yo quiera, tú no tienes derecho para prohibírmelo.

-Eres una niña y yo soy tu hermano mayor-Jamás creí que caería tan bajo cómo para utilizar este argumento, dado que odiaba el tan sólo recordar que era su hermano- y cómo tal tengo el derecho suficiente para prohibírtelo de creerlo necesario, mientras nuestros padres no estén en casa-Ella me miraba molesta, no soportaba que Kagome me mirara así-Por favor-Le suplique-quiero que sepas que sólo me preocupo por ti, Kagome eres muy ingenua, no conoces los peligros que puede haber en una relación.

-¿Estas diciendo que no soy capaz de protegerme yo sola?-Me pregunto ella, sabía que Kagome era muy orgullosa en ese tema en especial, no le gustaba que le dijeran que era débil, yo lo sabía, y aún así metí el tema, todo un idiota-

-Yo no lo dije, tú lo hiciste-A pesar de todo no podía mentirle; si ni siquiera pudo esquivarme, si no tuviera tantas consideraciones para con ella, a estás alturas, estaría devorando esos pequeños labios, sin el menor deseo de soltarlos-Kagome por favor…-Le dije tratando de conciliar las cosas-

-No, ¡Yo soy lo suficientemente apta, para protegerme sola!-Me grito ella, para luego salir de la habitación-

Tuve deseos de seguirla, pero los contuve, sabiendo que si permanecía un solo segundo más cerca de ella haría algo que causara que ella me odiara de por vida, cerré los ojos, imaginado la imagen de Kagome, en mi mente, ella sonrío, y entonces me dijo:

-Inuyasha te amo-Me sonreí a mi mismo con compasión-

-Yo también te amo-Entonces cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por la dulce ilusión que mi mente había creado hasta que me dormí…

A la mañana siguiente, desistí de la idea de ir a despertar a Kagome, sabía que si iba, ella seguramente me sacaría a almohadazos de su habitación, nunca desayunaba, así que me dirigí a la limusina, cerrando los ojos, sólo para verla a ella de nuevo, me colmaba la paciencia tener que pensar en ella a cada momento, y era una agonía insoportable el saber que ella nunca me vería de la misma forma que yo, que ni en un millón de años, conocería cómo era el sabor de sus besos, y menos cómo sería el tenerla una sola noche para mí, fue entonces cuándo ella llego al auto y abrió la puerta, evite mirarla, para no caer en el error de hacer algo que lamentaría, al llegar a la escuela, ambos bajamos, y tomamos caminos separados, Kagome, no notó que yo observe cada uno de sus pasos al caminar, hasta dónde pude, ya que pronto la perdí de vista, porque en menos de un segundo estaba rodeado de toda clase de personas, las ignore y me dirigí a la primera clase que teníamos: E. Física, note que el estúpido Kouga no llegaba, y supuse que tal vez hoy no vendría, la verdad lo esperaba, el maestro ordeno que formáramos equipos para poder jugar, fue entonces cuándo todos los equipos ya estaban formados, que lo vi llegar con un sonrisa de oreja a oreja, definitivamente debí pegarle más fuerte, él camino hasta llegar a mi, y entonces me dijo:

-Inuyasha, hermano, tengo nuevas noticias

-¿Así? ¡Que interesante!-Le conteste con sarcasmo-no me importa.

Él se acerco a mi, y me susurro al oído:

-¿Aunque traten de Kagome?-Lo mire furioso, Kouga me guió hasta un sitio apartado, y entonces le afronté:

-¿Qué sucede con Kagome?

-Nada, sólo que bueno, ahora vamos a ser cuñados.

-¿Qué cosa?-Le dije irritado-

-Le pregunté a Kagome, si quería ser mi novia y ella acepto.

En ese momento la sangre me empezó a hervir de la furia, tomé a Kouga de los hombros y le grité:

-¡¿Qué dijiste?-Él se quedo callado-¡¿QUÉ QUE MIERDA DIJISTE?-Azote a Kouga, contra la pared, y todo mundo se me quedo viendo, por lo natural yo no actuaba así, pero sólo imaginar a Kagome, al lado de Kouga, me provocaba nauseas…

Salí de la clase, aún ante la mirada atónita del profesor, que empezó a gritarme, entonces subí hasta la terraza de la escuela, y me acosté en un lugar ahí, saqué mi celular y busque una foto de Kagome, dónde ella sonreía, en la foto ella tenía unos 12 años, se veía tan tierna, suspire y luego mirando a la foto comente:

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me lastimas de esta forma?, hacerte novia de un idiota cómo ese, ¿Por qué?-Acaricie la foto, Miroku había faltado hoy también, y sobre todo hoy que necesitaba verlo, definitivamente un hermoso día para faltar, pero recordé que había algo que él decía muy a menudo: "_Un clavo saca otro clavo" _usar a otra chica para olvidarme de mi pequeña hermana, ¡Cómo si no lo hubiera ya intentado! Sabía que eso era injusto, pero ya había tratado con todo y no funcionaba, lo había hecho ya anteriormente sin ningún resultado, entonces ¿Qué más podía perder? Usar a alguien ¿Pero quién? Entonces recordé a esa chica llamada Kikyo, a Kagome no le caía muy bien, así que sería la chica ideal. Estuve un rato más en el techo de la escuela, y es que a pesar de todo, no podía borrar de mi mente la imagen de Kagome… Kagome…

Baje del techo, y me dirigí a la clase de física, Kikyo estaba en el 2-4, así que no habría mucho problema con los maestros, ya que los alumnos de ese grado eran excelentes, llegue hasta el salón, y le pedí a el maestro permiso para ver a Kikyo él accedió, aún recuerdo cómo ella soltó un severo grito-Lo que me extraño, ya iba e contra de su forma de ser-cuándo yo le hice la pregunta, para después decir que sí. Le pedí a Kikyo, que si podíamos salir esta tarde, lo menos que quería era quedarme en casa, torturándome con la idea de Kagome junto a Kouga, ella acepto encantada, después regrese a la terraza de la escuela, no quería volver a ver a Kouga, sabiendo que si lo veía le partiría la cara.

Cuándo las clases terminaron, cómo siempre tenía que ir a ver a Kagome, no podía dejarla esperando, pero no podía pensar en ella cómo si nada, mi corazón estaba más que destrozado, ¿Y todo por qué? Por que a la niñita se le ocurrió empezar a jugar a los noviecitos, tenía que tener sangre fría al estar frente a ella, para no gritarle lo mucho que me había lastimado su decisión, llegue a su salón de clases, ahora vacío, pude verla desde el primer instante en el cuál ingrese al aula. Kagome era tan hermosa, tan pura, tan inocente, tan tierna… Me gustaba todo de ella. Todo en ella me atraía, su dulce sonrisa, su angelical mirada, su graciosa forma de andar… ¡Todo! Estaba completamente conciente de que me gustaba, de que estaba enamorado de mi pequeña hermana desde hace más tiempo del que pudiera siquiera contar. La amaba, la amaba más que a nada. Y esa era la razón por la cuál estos 15 largos años habían sido un tormento, una verdadera tortura para mi. Kagome había sido y era mi mayor obsesión desde que tenía memoria, no había nada en el mundo que yo anhelara tanto cómo poder besarla, hacerla mía, o convertirla en mi esposa. Pero lo que sentía estaba mal, era un pecado porque ella era mi hermanita. No tenía otra opción más que resignarme a ocultar lo que sentía….

Cada día trataba con más fuerzas de ignorar lo que sentía, olvidarme de ella, pero era completamente imposible y para rematar cada día que pasaba mi pequeña hermana se iba transformando en una mujer de lo más bella, hermosa e irresistiblemente tentadora y por causa de eso cada vez que la tenía cerca me era mucho más difícil el poder contenerme. Si apenas podía resistir el deseo de tomarla ahora que era una niña ¿Qué pasaría dentro de un par de años cuándo ella fuera toda una mujer?

Pensaba en eso, cuándo escuche su voz:

-Inu… yasha-Pronuncio esto tartamudeando, me causo gracia, pero no podía mostrarme tan vulnerable, y dejarle ver lo destruido que estaba por dentro-

-¿Por qué balbuceas Kagome?, ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?-Le pregunte, quería ver que tan honesta seria-

-Yo… Si…-Ella apenas podía hablar, ¿Tanto me temía?, yo no quería que ella me tuviera temor, quería que Kagome me amara-

-¿Qué cosa?-Le conteste serio-

-Bueno yo…

-¿Vas a decirme que te hiciste novia de Kouga? Ya lo sabía, no te preocupes…-Decidí interrumpirla, no soportaría que ella pronunciara la palabra novia y que no se refiriera a mí. El sólo imaginarlo Kagome con otro chico que no fuera yo… ¡No! No quería que otro chico viera su dulce y sonriente cara, que tocara su suave piel, que besara sus pequeños y rosados labios ¡No quería!-

-¿No estás molesto?-La escuche preguntar ¡¿Qué si estoy molesto? ¡Tú que piensas!-

-¿Tendría que estarlo?

-No, es… Qué…-Siguió tartamudeando-

-Olvídalo, yo también tengo algo que tengo que decirte.

-¿Así, qué es?-Su cara mostró duda, se veía tan inocente, me daban deseos de comérmela a besos, de devorarla completamente, sin darle siquiera tiempo de respirar. Quería hacerlo, realmente lo deseaba, pero siempre el pensamiento de que era mi hermanita me invadía y me recordaba que no debía hacerlo. No tenía derecho a quererla-

-Yo también tengo una nueva novia-Le sonreí. Era la primera vez que le contaba a Kagome que salía con una chica. Jamás antes lo había hecho y es por eso que ella pensaba que nunca antes había tenido novias, me preguntaba que pensaría si algún día se enteraba de que estaba equivocada-

-¡¿Qué?-La forma en que lo tomo me sorprendió-¿Quién es?-Me exigió saber-

-¿Por qué te importa tanto?-Deseaba saberlo, ya que eso me daba una esperanza, una vana esperanza, ella sólo temía perder a su hermano, no es que estuviera interesada en mi, me dolió aceptarlo, Kagome bajo la cabeza, yo suspire y le conteste:

-Kikyo

-¿Estás bromeando?-Me gustaba verla molesta, Sabía que no era por celos, pero a lo menos podía pensar lo que yo quisiera-¿Por qué ella?-Ella o cualquier otra me daba igual, me daban ganas de gritarle que lo hacía en un intento desesperado de olvidarme de ella, por que la amaba tanto que me dolía el pecho, tanto que ya no podía más, estaba hastiado de ver su rostro a cada segundo del día, y en las noche soñar con ella, cansado de tener que callar este sentir-

-Hermanita, ¿Cuestione yo tu relación con Kouga?-Le dije, no podía contestarle, así que esquive la pregunta-

Ella me miro derrotada, y en ese momento pensé que éramos los únicos que quedaban en la escuela, ya que esta sólo se limpiaba en las tardes y noches, no había ni conserjes, nadie escucharía el momento en que yo la tomara, la arrojara al suelo, le desgarrara la ropa y… Trate de apartar esas ideas de mi mente, pero sólo el estar ahí era una tentación. En realidad Kagome en si sola, ya era una tentación…

¡Maldición! Esto sólo podía pasarme a mi. Desear a una pequeña niña, que era más y nada menos que mi pequeña hermanita menor ¡Odiaba esto! De todas la mujeres que había en el basto mundo ¿Porqué Kagome? ¿Porqué ella? Era cómo si el universo entero estuviera en mi contra, porque a pesar de entender que ella era mi hermana no podía dejar de desearla.

Suspire con cansancio.

-Vamos Kagome, estoy seguro que somos los únicos en toda la escuela-Le dije, lo que más deseaba era salir de ese lugar lo más pronto posible, aunque una parte de mi pedía todo lo contrario-

Entramos al auto, y decidí tomar un libro sólo para aparentar ya que mi mente estaba en un lugar muy lejano, al fin llegamos a la mansión, me dispuse a irme arreglando recordando la cita que tenía con Kikyo, me duché y cuándo acabe de vestirme, abrí la puerta y entonces la vi, mi pequeña hermana, me preguntaba que hacía ella ahí, y entonces vi el libro: literatura, Kagome no era muy buena en esa asignatura.

-Lo lamento Kagome, pero voy a salir con Kikyo-Me disculpe. Pero entonces recordé su noviazgo con Kouga y me enoje, ¿Por qué ahora no iba con él para que la ayudara?-hazlo tu misma, no te vas a morir por hacerlo, ¿Verdad?-Le dije con sarcasmo saliendo del lugar-

Llegue al parque lugar dónde había quedado de encontrarme con Kikyo, habíamos decidido que iríamos a cualquier lugar que ella quisiese, sin embargo ella quiso solamente pasear por el parque, así que empezamos a hacerlo platicando, realmente trataba de prestarle atención a la chica que ahora era mi novia, pero por mucho que lo intentará, seguía contestando a todas sus preguntas de forma distraída, y hablando con ella de la misma manera, era inevitable: no podía sacarme la imagen de mi hermanita de la cabeza, entonces decidí que no deseaba saber más de ella, a lo menos por esta noche, nada más…

No paso nada importante, sino que ya casi al final de la velada, Kikyo se acerco a mi y me beso en los labios, no sentí absolutamente nada, pero no podía rechazarla, así que decidí fingir y seguir el ritmo que ella ponía, olí el aroma de su cabello, grave error ya que al hacerlo recordé el embriagante aroma que poseía mi dulce hermanita, entonces empecé a imaginarla a ella en mis brazos, pensando que era ella la que me besaba, mi corazón se acelero tanto que dolía, tome su nuca, profundizando más el beso, para luego separarme levemente y abrir los ojos, ahí estaba Kagome, mi pequeña y hermosa Kagome, sólo ella, mi corazón no dio más, era ella, mi inocente hermana en mis brazos, entonces la bese de nuevo, cómo ansiaba poder besarla, la bese con frenesí y locura, olvidando toda la cordura que pudiera existir en ese momento, solo deseaba que ese instante nunca terminara, fue entonces cuándo mis manos empezaron descorrer su ropa, y ella hablo:

-Inuyasha sigue, no te detengas, pero ¿No prefieres ir a un hotel?-Abrí los ojos con pesar y entonces recordé, estaba con Kikyo, no con Kagome, ¡Maldición!, era a Kikyo a quien había besado todo este tiempo, turbado me aleje de la mujer, ella me miro algo molesta.

-Kikyo yo lo lamento.

-No lo lamentes sigue-Pidió ella-

-Yo…-Baje la mirada, ¿Cómo explicarle que no podía estar con ella de esa forma? La única persona a la que podía desear era a Kagome, sólo a ella y nadie más-Mira la hora que es-Dije buscando una excusa-

-¿Qué importa la hora?

-Tengo cosas que hacer que deje pendientes en la casa, ven te llevo de regreso.

-No hace falta, puedes irte-Me dijo ella algo irritada-

Salí de ahí, y pedí un taxi, ¿La hora? Que excusa tan barata, si ni siquiera habían dado las 8.00, llegue a la mansión, le pague al chofer y entré, dentro de mi habitación cerré los ojos, y entonces suspiré frustrado, de nuevo la misma historia… Desde que tenia memoria, desde que podía recordar siempre había sido así… Cuándo salía con otras chicas-De las que Kagome nunca llegó a enterarse-aunque estuviera con otras siempre la buscaba a ella…

El mismo color de ojos, el mismo corte y tono de cabello, la misma estatura, los mismos gustos… Pero por más que lo intentará si no era mi hermana no me gustaba, yo la quería a ella… Estaba enamorado de ella…

Y vivir con ella en la misma casa sin poder tocarla de la manera en la que yo lo deseaba era cómo vivir en el mismísimo infierno…

Conforme el tiempo fue pasando me fui enamorando más y más de Kagome, por lo cuál mis deseos de tenerla también aumentaron; pronto me dí cuenta de que en mi imaginación había perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo había hecho con ella…

Esta situación simplemente me mataba… Porque yo la deseaba, y la seguiría deseando hasta el día en que finalmente la pasión que sentía por ella acabara completamente conmigo. La amaba y eso no cambiaría jamás… Lo único que podía preguntarme en este momento era ¿Dios que te había hecho? ¿Qué cosa? Para que me dieras una vida tan horrenda y miserable cómo esta…

Sabía que lo que sentía por Kagome no era un engaño, la amaba y la adoraba, pero no podía ser… Y a pesar de saber que era imposible no podía dejar de quererla, e incluso aunque se lo dijera sabía que ella jamás lo entendería, para Kagome que toda su vida me había visto cómo un hermano, sería imposible que me aceptara, dijera lo que le dijera… Éramos hermanos, la misma sangre… Y eso era algo que ni siquiera yo podía cambiar, al igual que mis sentimientos por ella la verdad de que éramos hermanos era algo contra lo que no podía luchar, incluso si me sacara toda la sangre del cuerpo y la cambiara… Incluso así seguiríamos siendo hermanos…

Kagome, ella era tan buena, hermosa e ingenua y yo… Yo era un sucio pervertido que no se merecía, que no tenía ni siquiera el derecho a respirar el mismo aire que ella, a poder verla todos los días, a vivir bajo el mismo techo, a poder ver su inocencia y sentir su calidez…

Kagome era mi hermana pequeña y por eso lo que sentía estaba mal, era incorrecto, debía ser fuerte y olvidarla… Debía olvidarla… Debía olvidarla… Yo decía esto pero a cada vez que lo repetía mis ojos se llenaban más y más de lágrimas… Olvidarla, para mi era imposible…

Amaba a Kagome… Sólo a Kagome, pero lo que sentía, mis sentimientos eran inaceptables…

Kagome, ¿Qué tenía mi pequeña hermana que me atraía tanto? La amaba y deseaba a un grado que no podía expresar con palabras. Prefería mil veces una sola e inocente caricia de parte de Kagome que una noche completa de placer con cualquier otra chica. Yo la amaba, a pesar de que ella no hiciera nada, no podía evitar lo que sentía, no podía adorar a otra que no fuera Kagome, en mis fantasías nunca había alguna imagen que no fuera la suya, y de todo lo que me rodeaba solamente me importaba lo que tenía de algún modo relación con ella… De entre millones de personas, sólo había una que me importaba. Sólo una. Y esa era Kagome. En lo que a mi se refería, todo el mundo se podía ir al infierno, siempre y cuándo ella estuviera bien. Sabia que esta forma de pensar era demasiado egoísta. Pero no podía evitarlo: La amaba fuerte, profunda e irreparablemente…

Realmente no sabía que era lo que me gustaba de ella, pero al mismo tiempo si lo sabía. Todo era tan confuso. En estos momentos de lo único que si estaba seguro era que no podía permitir que Kouga, ese estúpido idiota se quedara con ella, ya pensaría en la mejor forma para alejarlo de Kagome, no dejaría que él tuviera lo único que de verdad me importaba…


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola de nuevo a todos los que aún no se han aburrido de los testamentos que dejo al principio de cada capitulo. Supongo que en esta ocasión estuve un poco desanimada, ya que el capitulo no me quedo cómo lo deseaba. Aún así espero que lo disfruten (y si no pues lástima) prometo hacer el próximo más interesante. Bueno en esta ocasión tengo un pequeño favor que pedirles. Habrán leído ya con anterioridad en mi presentación (Y si no lo han hecho léanla) que yo dibujo, bueno pues en esta ocasión hice 2 dibujos (Bastante parecidos, baya si que tienes imaginación) a mano y los escanee, para después fregarlos, digo arreglarlos con la computadora. Y les tengo la tarea de que chequen las 2 imágenes elijan su preferida y dejen reviews con u idea de cuál debería ser la "portada" de la historia. La que obtenga más votos será la ganadora. Espero sus comentarios y ¡Hasta la próxima!  
**

**Capitulo 3: Trato**

**Contado por Inuyasha:**

Era de mañana cuándo me levante, cómo siempre, para mi sorpresa cuándo baje al comedor Kagome, ya estaba despierta, así que después de que ella desayunara, nos dirigimos a la escuela, llegamos temprano, y en menos de un minuto ya estaba rodeado de personas, Kagome por su parte camino hasta encontrarse con el maldito de Kouga, pero ya sabía cuál sería la mejor manera de deshacerme de él, espere paciente hasta que él llego al salón, más sonriente que el día anterior, estábamos en clase de filosofía, pero la maestra había dejado la tarea y se había marchado, me acerque a Kouga, él estaba sentado en su asiento, para ese entonces tratando de hacer lo que la maestra había pedido, noté que lo hacía con dificultad, pero sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Valla, que feliz vienes hoy ¿Te sucedió algo en especial?

-No nada, sólo que estuve a punto de besar a tu hermanita-Eso me enojo-

-Escucha Kouga, no soy el tipo de personas a las que les gusta andar con rodeos, sólo voy a decirte: si sabes que hoy tenemos entrenamiento en la clase de atletismo, y siempre nos ponen a competir, cómo siempre compites contra mí y pierdes, he estado pensando en que estos últimos entrenamientos se han tornado muy aburridos, así que para hacer este que viene más interesante ¿Por qué no apostamos? Si tu ganas…-Le dije para que él decidiera-

-Si yo gano, me cedes tu puesto de estrella del equipo y usando un vestido rosa, completamente maquillado gritarás bailando que eres un perdedor y que yo soy el numero uno-Le escuche en silencio, bien ahora era mi turno:

-De acuerdo. Si yo gano, no te acercarás más a mi hermana menor-Le dije esto con cierta malicia, quería a Kagome, y la quería sólo para mí-

Si Kouga estaba sorprendido, no pudo evitar abrir los ojos en el momento en que yo me subí a una de las sillas, haciéndole a todos los presentes señas, para que se acercarán, al momento que levantaba la voz para decir:

-¡Escuchen! En el entrenamiento de atletismo de hoy, tendremos una pequeña apuesta, si Kouga gana, juro que bailare con un vestido rosa, completamente maquillado, en el campo gritando que Kouga es mejor que yo-Todos rieron ante la idea-y también le cederé mi lugar de estrella del quipo. Pero si yo gano, mi querido y preciado amigo-Todos notaron el sarcasmo-dejara de verse con cierta persona. Todos ustedes son testigos del trato-Le tendí la mano a un sorprendido y boquiabierto Kouga-¿Trato hecho?-Pude ver que él se quedaba tenso mientras se le revolvía la manzana de adán, que demostraba su duda y sus nervios-vamos… A menos que te de miedo perder-Le solté con burla, Kouga me miro con rencor, y luego tensando la mandíbula, estrecho mi mano cerrando el trato-

-Trato hecho-Dijo con furia-

Kouga cayo en su asiento, después de darse cuenta del error que había cometido, pero ahora era demasiado tarde no podía retractarse, o quedaría cómo un cobarde.

-Toma-Dije lanzándole mis cuadernos de apuntes-tal vez así puedas terminar ya esa tonta tarea sin esforzarte tanto-

En menos tiempo del que esperaba la noticia se expandió por todo el campus, el resto de las clases pasaron sin ningún inconveniente, hasta que al llegar el momento tan esperado más de la mitad de los estudiantes de todos los grados se reunieron alrededor del campo de entrenamiento. Uno de los chicos que era uno de mis mejores amigos, Kohaku, se acerco a mí, diciendo que todos estaban muy interesados en este entrenamiento, por la apuesta hecha, también me dijo que los amigos de Kouga, le habían estado diciendo que desistiera ya que no podía vencerme, pero él se negaba diciendo que si se retiraba, sería el hazmerreír de todo el instituto, de todas formas lo sería, por que perdería.

El entrenador estaba enterado de la apuesta y la acepto, ya que eso aumento la popularidad del club, Kouga, ya estaba en el centro del campo de carreras, al que habíamos quedado darle la vuelta, ya que este era el lugar más extenso que la escuela, y eso haría más difícil la carrera. Me acerque a Kouga, con mi típica sonrisita burlona, aquella que hacía querer a más de uno matarme a golpes, y a otras comerme a besos.

-Hola-Le salude-¿Estás listo para perder?-Kouga apretó los puños y pude ver su deseo de retirarse de la apuesta, pero no lo dejaría-No me digas que ya no lo harás…¡Sería una victoria demasiado aburrida y fácil!

-¿Y qué si no lo hago?-Me increpó-

-Ya conoces la apuesta, tendrías que alejarte de tu ya sabes quien y… Por no haberte atrevido a competir, tendrás que cumplir igual con tu parte de la apuesta.

-¿Qué? ¡Eso no era parte del trato!-Me grito molesto-

-Bueno, sólo es lo que tendrás que hacer si renuncias a competir. Escucha, yo soy un hombre de palabra, si digo algo lo cumplo...Así que espero lo mismo de mi rival…-Le dije para comprometerlo más-

-¿Yo tenía razón no es cierto?-Me pregunto de pronto-

-¿A qué te refieres Kouga?

Estábamos muy lejos de todos y nadie podía escuchar lo que decíamos así que Kouga

Afirmo:

-Tú estas enamorado de Kagome, porque si no, ¿Entonces por qué la meterías a ella?-La sonrisa se borro por completo de mi rostro, y eso le dio más confianza a Kouga-

-Si crees que con esto lograrás alejarla de mí, tal vez lo logres, pero recuerda que no soy el único chico que hay en el mundo, Kagome es muy hermosa y cualquier chico puede interesarse en ella de esta manera-¡Maldición!, eso ya lo sabía, pero aún así era doloroso escucharlo… Cómo si fuera a dejar que Kagome estuviera con otro, le sonreí algo irritado y le conteste:

-No me importa lo que pienses, pero ya sabes que nadie sabe que la apuesta la incluye a ella, así, que ni una palabra de esto a Kagome, o te ira muy mal, sólo tu y yo sabemos de esto, y si ella se entera sabré de boca de quien lo hizo-

-Así que si lo haces por ella-Le ignore, ¡Por Dios! Claro que lo hacía por ella, si yo lo derrotaba, él tendría que alejarse de mi Kagome. Me acerque al borde del campo, ya estaba muy lejos de él, cuándo tome cierto objeto y lo llame:

-¡Kouga!-Varias personas empezaron a reír, al ver el vestidito rosa que tenia en mis manos-

Entonces el entrenador nos llamó, ambos nos colocamos en la línea de salida. El maestro dio orden de salir, y ambos salimos corriendo, yo iba adelante pero Kouga me seguía de cerca, estaba muy concentrado en la carrera, hasta que vi entre la multitud de personas una figura, aquella misma figura que no podía olvidar: Kagome; me distraje tanto viéndola, que de pronto me detuve, sólo fui conciente cuándo Kouga paso delante de mí, pude ver cómo se adelantaba, mientras yo seguía sin moverme, ante la mirada atónita de todos, no, no era posible que Kagome estuviera aquí, ¡No era posible! Tenia que estarlo imaginando, Kagome… ¿Por qué tenia que pensar en ti justo en este momento?

Me sacudí la cabeza, y entonces retome la marcha, pero Kouga ya me llevaba mucha ventaja, creí que perdería, en realidad creo que más de uno lo creyó, pero en ese momento recordé lo que pasaría si perdía, me importaba muy poco, pero Kouga se quedaría con Kagome, Kouga podría seguir con Kagome, él podría hacer con ella todo lo que yo no, él podría decirle que la amaba, él podría abrazarla, él podría besarla, ¡Maldición! Sólo pensar eso me hacia morir de los celos, ¡Jamás!, ¡Jamás permitiría que él la tocará! La rabia me recorrió y sin saber cómo empecé a correr mucho más rápido, cruzando la línea de meta, un segundo antes de que lo hiciera Kouga. Gane, había ganado…

Fue en ese instante que me di cuenta de que no había estado alucinado, ella si estaba aquí, pero la pregunta era ¿Por qué? Dudaba que Kagome supiera de las intenciones detrás de la carrera, tal vez incluso habría escuchado de la apuesta pero aún así no tenia forma de saber que se trataba de ella. Durante este lapso de "reflección" pude darme cuenta de que muchas personas se habían acercado a mi y estaban felicitándome, tendría que estar feliz: había ganado, pero sin embargo no lo estaba; Kagome no estaba a mi lado, sino que estaba tratando de seguir a Kouga, que ya se había marchado del campo, quise seguirlos pero el entrenador me detuvo:

-Inuyasha eso fue genial, pero ¿Puedes decirme que tenias en la cabeza? ¡Mira que parar así de pronto!, ¡No se te valla a ocurrir hacerlo en las competencias preliminares!

-No lo haré-Dije tratando de salir de ahí, pero fue imposible-

El entrenador me llevo a un lugar para celebrar, estuvimos ahí alrededor de 2 horas, estaba harto de estar ahí, sólo pensaba en Kagome y en lo que ella estaba haciendo en ese momento con Kouga. Al fin logre salir, pero cuándo llegue a casa, me entere de que Kagome, todavía no había llegado, estuve esperándola durante mucho tiempo, cansado de hacerlo salí al jardín una de las partes más alejadas de la casa, mi hermanita llegó a la casa aproximadamente a las 8.30 de la noche, le dije a los criados que le dijeran que me buscara cuándo llegará, cuándo lo hizo yo estaba sentado junto a un gran arbusto.

-Inuyasha-Me llamó ella con temor, voltee a verla sin alterarme-

-¿Por qué llegas a esta hora Kagome?

-Yo estaba con unos amigos-Me respondió ella, bajando la mirada-

-¡No es cierto! ¡Estabas con ese estúpido de Kouga!-Le increpé-

-¿Y qué si lo estaba?-Me respondió desafiante, eso me sorprendió, por lo natural ella era muy sumisa, pero la sorpresa no duro mucho tiempo-

-¡No quiero que te acerques a él! ¿Entiendes?-Le grité-

-¿Y por eso hiciste la apuesta?-Así que Kouga había decidido decirle, ese maldito estaba seguro que la próxima vez que lo viera le dejaría más que un ojo morado-

-Kagome, Kouga no es del tipo de chicos que quiero para ti-Le contesté-

-¿Así? ¿Y qué tipo de chicos quieres para mi?-No sabía que responderle, cómo decirle que el único chico que quería para ella era yo, únicamente yo-No vas a responderme verdad-Afirmó ella-Está bien pero respóndeme algo, ¿Por qué te importa tanto?-¿Qué por que me importaba?, ¿Por qué? ¡Kagome era tan ingenua!, sin poder contenerme le grite:

-¡Por qué no voy a perderte ante ese idiota! ¡No lo voy a dejar quedarse contigo!-Sólo después de haber pronunciado esas palabras caí en la cuenta de lo que había dicho-

Pude ver cómo Kagome me miraba sorprendida, no supe que contestarle y salí corriendo del lugar, refugiándome en mi habitación.

Al llegar me aventé en la cama y cerré los ojos preguntándome ¿Por qué tenía que pasarme esto a mí? ¿Por qué tenía que ser yo quien se enamorara de Kagome? Mi pequeña hermana menor, esa niña hermosa, dulce, tierna, y terriblemente…¡No, no podía pensar así!, y es que por más que lo intentará no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ella. Apreté los dientes terriblemente furioso, la amaba, la amaba, la amaba con toda mi alma, y por ende la odiaba por que sabía que nunca sería mía. ¿Qué demonios tenía mi hermanita que me atraía tanto? ¡¿Maldición qué cosa?, siempre me preguntaba eso, pero nunca me respondía, conociendo ya de memoria la respuesta.

-Kagome-Susurre, y es que la estúpida de mi hermanita me estaba volviendo loco, ella ocupaba todos mis pensamientos, y también mis sueños-

Si tan solo, si tan solo fuera capaz de confesarle lo que sentía, si tan solo Kagome pudiera comprender la intensidad de mi cariño hacía ella. Pero eso no pasaría…

Apreté los ojos con una cada vez más grande frustración, tantos y tantos años callando este amor que quisiera gritar, para que todo se fuera al demonio con unas cuántas palabras. Trate de imaginarme cómo había reaccionado Kagome a lo que acababa de escuchar, ¿Se daría cuenta de mis sentimientos? ¿Me odiaría por amarla? ¿Me despreciaría aún cómo su hermano? ¡No! ¡No lo soportaría! Preferiría mil veces morir que perderla; el mundo no tendría ningún sentido para mi si a Kagome dejaba de importarle aún cómo su insignificante y miserable hermano. Me dolía el sólo pensarlo; pero sabía que ahora, ella debía de odiarme ¡Maldito el momento en que respondí a su tonta pregunta! Kagome jamás me aceptaría, ella podía querer a cualquiera pero no a mí, entonces recordé a el idiota de Kouga, ¡Todo era su culpa!, pero me las pagaría, si que me las pagaría, jamás le perdonaría lo que había hecho…

**Contado por Kagome:**

Me levante muy de mañana, pues quería empezar a valerme por mi misma sin depender tanto de Inuyasha, él bajo poco después, no dijo nada, y entro al auto, yo por mi parte desayune, y luego fui rumbo a la limusina, emprendimos la marcha, y al bajar del auto, cómo siempre a mi hermano se le pegaron las personas cómo las abejas a la miel, todo mundo decía que tenía suerte de ser su hermana, y yo pensaba que era verdad, pero nadie me hacía caso sino por él, cómo vi que no podía hacer nada camine hasta mi salón hasta que me topé con Kouga, ambos empezamos a platicar, ya para la despedida, él quiso besarme diciendo que ya éramos novios, pero yo lo detuve, no quería eso para mi primer beso, quería que fuera especial, de verdad quería sentirlo. Él se fue diciendo que me esperaría todo lo que hiciera falta. Entre al salón dónde muchas chicas me criticaron diciendo que era muy tonta, Kouga era el chico más popular después de Inuyasha, y yo rechazaba uno de sus besos, pero a mi no me importaba lo que pensarán, el maestro entró dejando un ejerció y yo empecé a hacerlo, todo estuvo normal hasta el receso, cuándo escuche que todo mundo hablaba acerca de una apuesta. No me intereso mucho, ya que según sabía era de chicos de preparatoria, y a los de secundaría no nos dejaban ingresar ahí, los siguientes módulos no hicimos nada, además todos se la pasaban hablando de la tal apuesta, ya en el último pude ver cómo todos salían del salón para dirigirse a la cancha, el único lugar de todo el instituto en el cuál todos podían tener acceso. Entonces una de las últimas chicas, Yuka, me pregunto que si no quería ir, le respondí negativamente, y entonces ella me contesto:

-Bueno yo pensé que irías, por que cómo tu hermano está involucrado.

-¿Qué?-Le dije-

-Kagome, ¿No me digas que no lo sabías? Si compite contra Kouga-Dijo para luego marcharse-

Entonces yo salí corriendo detrás de ella, la perdí de vista y trate de meterme entre la multitud, me entere que para ese entonces la carrera ya estaba a poco menos de la mitad. Me acerque un poco más, con mucho trabajo por la gente que no me dejaba pasar, hasta que logre estar entre las primeras filas, pude ver cómo Kouga corría con sus tenis magistralmente, pero mi hermano a pesar de no tener zapatos especiales, y tener una suela que parecía estar más delgada que una ostia parecía haber nacido para correr.

Fue entonces cuándo la mirada de Inuyasha se tensó parecía haber visto un fantasma, entonces se quedo parado, y ante la vista sorprendida de todos fue rebasado por Kouga, y él continuo sin reaccionar, más de uno se pregunto qué que rayos hacía, pero entonces movió la cabeza, cómo tratando de olvidarse de algo y continuo de nuevo, todo mundo creyó que estaba perdido pero inexplicadamente gano.

Pude ver la mirada decepcionada de Kouga, y quise preguntarle que había pasado, así que lo seguí, pude ver que iba muy de prisa, no pude alcanzarle por lo que me resumí a llamarle:

-¡Kouga!-El muchacho volteo a verme, y sus ojos azules se centraron en mi demostrando tristeza y frustración, quise acercarme a él, pero Kouga retrocedió.

-Lo siento Kagome-Repitió él antes de intentar huir del lugar-

-¡Espera!-Le llame, él se detuvo y volvió-

-Kagome, no pienses que es por ti, lo que pasa es que la…

-La apuesta-Complete yo-¿De qué trataba la apuesta?

-Lo lamento pero no puedo decirte.

-Por favor-Le suplique-

-Lo lamento pero no.

-¿Es por mi hermano verdad?

-Kagome, no quiero meterte en todo este asunto.

-Pero es que ya lo han hecho.

-Bien supongo que eso es cierto, entonces ¿De verdad quieres saber de que trataba la apuesta?-Asentí, y no pude evitar abrir los ojos cuándo él me confeso de que trataba todo, no podía creer que mi hermano se comportará de esa forma ¿Por qué razón?-

-Así que por lo que comprenderás ya no podemos seguir siendo novios-Me dijo Kouga-

-No es necesario, yo nunca estuve de acuerdo en esa apuesta, así que si terminamos será por que yo lo quise, no por la voluntada de Inuyasha, es verdad que él es mi hermano mayor, pero no tiene derecho a tomar este tipo de decisiones por mí. Dije que pensaba darte un oportunidad y no voy a volver mi palabra-Le asegure-

-¿Estás hablando en serio?-Sonrío en ese momento, y yo asentí de nuevo-

Me despedí de Kouga, pero no quise volver a la mansión tan pronto, sino que me dirigí a aquél parque en el cuando era pequeña solían llevarme Mamá y Papá, recordé esos momentos cómo corría yo entre los juegos, y cómo cada vez que me caía Inuyasha me ayudaba y me consolaba diciendo que dejará de llorar, él siempre fue muy bueno conmigo, por eso no entendía por que ahora se comportaba así, ¿Por qué mi hermano se oponía tanto a mi relación con Kouga? Cuándo era pequeña tuve muy pocos amigos, en realidad ahora que lo pensaba bien todos habían sido niñas, Inuyasha no me dejaba acercarme a ningún chico, y cuándo empezamos a crecer las pocas amigas que tenía dejaron de interesarse en mí, para preocuparse por mi hermano, y cada vez que iban a la casa, era sólo para verlo y hablar de él, en realidad nunca les importe realmente, yo sólo quería tener un amigo, es por eso que a pesar de no querer a Kouga, no desee terminar con él deseaba que al menos pudiéramos ser amigos. Me quede pensando un momento en eso, el porque Inuyasha se comportaba de esa forma…

Fue entonces cuándo me dí cuenta de la hora, se había hecho muy tarde, esperaba que mi hermano no se enojará por la hora en la que iba a llegar, así que pidiendo un taxi, me dirigí a la mansión. Cuándo llegue los empleados me dijeron que mi hermano deseaba verme, y también me dijeron que estaba en el jardín una de las partes más alejadas de la casa, no sabía si estaría enojado así que tratando de retrasar el momento camine mucho más lento, cuándo llegue, vi que estaba al lado de un gran arbusto.

-Inuyasha-Lo llamé, y mi voz sonó temerosa-

-¿Por qué llegas a esta hora Kagome?-Me sorprendió que me hablara tan tranquilo-

-Yo estaba con unos amigos-Le respondí bajando la mirada, no me gustaba mentirle pero no podía decirle que aunque fuera solo un momento había estado con Kouga, sabiendo que no aprobaba nuestra relación-

-¡No es cierto! ¡Estabas con ese estúpido de Kouga!-Me asusto que de pronto esa máscara de tranquilidad que aparentaba se rompiera y me gritará con tanto rencor, estaba furioso, muy rara vez se ponía así, y me molestó que me hablará en ese tono, yo no le dije nada cuándo salió con Kikyo-

-¿Y qué si lo estaba?-Le respondí, no me gustaba que me tratará de esa forma-

-¡No quiero que te acerques a él! ¿Entiendes?-Por un momento podría jurar que el tono de Inuyasha sonó posesivo, pero eso no era posible-

-¿Y por eso hiciste la apuesta?-Le reclamé, no podía concebir aún que hubiera llegado hasta ese extremo, solo por terminar con la relación que tenía con Kouga-

-Kagome, Kouga no es del tipo de chicos que quiero para ti-Me dijo él de pronto-

-¿Así? ¿Y qué tipo de chicos quieres para mi?-Le pregunte, pero él se quedo callado-No vas a responderme verdad-Le afirme, era natural que él no contestará ese tipo de preguntas, así que decidí preguntarle una duda que tenía-Está bien pero respóndeme algo, ¿Por qué te importa tanto?-Quería saber por que se oponía tan terminantemente a esa relación-

-¡Por qué no voy a perderte ante ese idiota! ¡No lo voy a dejar quedarse contigo!-Mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa cuándo mi hermano mayor dijo esas palabras, sonaba histérico, pero casi inmediatamente después de haberlo dicho salio corriendo, cómo si estuviera avergonzado de haber dicho eso-

Inuyasha se marchó, dejándome aún más confundida, tarde un poco en entender que era lo que quería decir, entonces comprendí, ¡Claro! Inuyasha temía perder a su hermanita, sólo eso, pero yo le explicaría que no iba a ser así, ya vería la forma de hacerlo, no podía desconfiar de Inuyasha, él era el mejor hermano que hubiera podido desear, él era y siempre sería mi hermano mayor…


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hola a todos ¡Por fin di término a este larguísimo capítulo! Bueno niños míos, mis queridos lectores sin vida propia. Espero que les guste mucho (Muchoooo) este capítulo porque a mí por primera vez sí que me gustó algo que escribo! muchos besos para todos y los espero de nuevo en el próximo capítulo. Pliss Dejen reviews o no vuelvo a actualizar (Es broma) Diviértanse y pásenla bien._ **

**_Los kierooooooo _**

**Capitulo 4: Desahogo**

**Contado por Inuyasha:**

Era de mañana cuándo me levante cómo de costumbre, sólo que no deseaba asistir a la escuela, Kagome estaba desayunando cuándo yo baje, ella me preguntó que por qué no estaba vestido con el uniforme del instituto, y le conteste que simplemente no deseaba ir, ella dijo que no podía hacer eso, y yo le conteste que a ella que le importaba. Kagome se marchó a la escuela, y yo me vestí tenía otro tipo de planes para este día. Me cambie, y me dirigí a la casa de mi querido amigo Miroku, el mismo chico por el cual Sango que era otra de mis mejores amigas no dejaba de preguntar, no la entendía si de verdad que era un pervertido. Al llegar a su casa me llevé una gran sorpresa, Miroku estaba acostado en su cama-Él vivía solo, desde hace un mes, en un apartamento-y con una pierna enyesada.

-Miroku-Pronuncie apenas-

-¡Ohh! Inuyasha amigo, ¡Qué gusto volver a verte! No he recibido muchas visitas últimamente, así que me agrada verte.

-Me había preguntado por que no habías asistido a la escuela, pero eso lo explica-Le dije mirándolo-

-Amigo, no te burles, me caí de la escalera y el médico me ordeno reposo ¿Pero dime que te trajo aquí?

-¡Ya no lo soporto!-Exclamé-

-¿A qué te refieres?-Preguntó él-

-Sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero; así cómo que todos mis problemas se centran en una sola persona.

-Kagome-Respondió él-

-Sí, Kagome, ¡Mi pequeña hermana está volviéndome loco!-Le grité casi al borde de la locura, desde hace unos años atrás le había confesado a mi amigo que estaba enamorado de mi hermanita menor, él se asusto al principió, pero pensó que era algo pasajero y que pronto se me pasaría, pero conforme pasaron los años se dio cuenta de que lo que sentía no era un capricho o algo parecido, sino que de verdad estaba enamorado de ella, por eso cada vez que sentía que iba a explotar, venía con Miroku para desahogarme. Aún recordaba las condiciones en las que se lo había confesado…

Era una fresca mañana de verano y yo estaba acostado con Miroku en la terraza del edificio, viendo las nubes pasar. No teníamos clases, estábamos en comienzos de un nuevo año escolar, y el día de hoy era un día que en nuestra escuela se utilizaba para elegir el club en los cuáles podrías estar durante los 3 años de secundaria y si lo deseabas podías continuar en la preparatoria con el club. Te podías unir estando en la primaria, pero a diferencia de la secundaria y la preparatoria, durante esa edad era opcional. Chicos de todas la edades pertenecientes a la escuela asistían a los diferentes clubs, considerando las diferentes opciones, mientras que los directores de los clubs y algunos miembros de grados superiores del mismo, trataban de convencer a los chicos que pasaban de unirse a su club. Pero para Miroku y yo, 2 de los chicos más cotizados de la escuela, estar ahí sería suicidio.

-¿Crees que va a haber chicas lindas este año?-Escuche preguntar al que era mi mejor amigo, me enderecé sentándome y entonces mirándolo le dije:

-Tú de verdad que no piensas en otra cosa que en chicas ¿No es cierto?

-Pues tú deberías hacer lo mismo, con la cantidad de chicas que hay babeando por ti.

-Miroku, deja de decir tonterías. Tal vez salga con muchas chicas, pero no es que este obsesionado con ellas. Además mi hermanita menor comienza este año en la secundaria y no quiero darle un mal ejemplo-Sonreí. Estaba feliz, por todo un año podría ver a Kagome casi todo el día-

-Tu hermana…-Pareció reflexionar él-Dime ¿Es bonita?-Pregunto el muchacho. Con enojo voltee a ver a Miroku-

-Escúchame muy bien Miroku, porque no le repetiré. No me importa si te enredas con todas las tipas de esta escuela, pero ¡No te atrevas a tocar a Kagome! De lo contrario te juro que no vivirás para contarlo-El chico se estremeció-

-De acuerdo, pero tranquilízate amigo, nunca te había visto tan exaltado. Sólo bromeaba, soy tu mejor amigo, es obvio que nunca me metería con tu hermana.

-Eres mi mejor amigo ¿No es así?-Musite más para mi que para él-

-Bueno, supongo que lo soy.

-Y entre los mejores amigos no hay secretos ¿Cierto?

-No es una regla. Pero yo te he contado todo, incluso que me gusta Sango y no sabes lo difícil que es querer a una chica que te considera un pervertido.

-Si, supongo y créeme que Sango tiene razones para creer así-Musite, mientras pensaba que preferiría mil veces estar en esa situación que en la que tenía ahora-

-Inuyasha. Trata de comprenderme. No creo que pueda haber nada más complicado que eso-Sonreí-

-Te equivocas.

-¿A que te refieres?-La duda era perceptible en su voz y en su mirada-

Mire al muchacho que estaba enfrente de mi con cierta desidia.

-Si yo te dijera algo muy importante para mi ¿Mantendrías el secreto?-Miroku se quedo mudo, trago grueso comprendiendo la complejidad de la situación y entonces musito:

-Si, lo haría-Le sonreí, debatiéndome entre si decirle o no. Durante años había mantenido en secreto lo que sentía por mi pequeña hermana Kagome, pero sentía que si no se lo decía a alguien, iba a terminar estallando-

Mire seriamente a Miroku y entonces le confesé:

-Estoy en una situación que podría considerarse incesto-Los azules ojos de Miroku se abrieron en par-

-¿Qué?… ¿Qué acabas de…? Espera un momento…-Se interrumpió él mismo-Dijiste que estas en una "situación" no en una relación y que "podría considerarse" no que es-Le sonreí-

-Haces buenas conclusiones…-Desvíe la mirada-

-Inuyasha…-Insistió el chico. Voltee a verlo nuevamente-

-Bueno, para que haya una relación se necesitan a 2 personas, por lo cuál no es una relación. Y el incesto es el termino que se le da a la relación prohibida que hay entre 2 hermanos o miembros de una misma familia, por lo cuál si no hay relación no hay incesto…-Le respondí-

-No entiendo-Escuche decir a Miroku-

Permanecí algunos minutos en silencio y entonces musite:

-Entre Kagome y yo no hay una relación, yo la amo pero ella sólo me ve cómo su hermano. Esa es mi situación-Le aclaré-Cómo te dije el incesto es una relación prohibida, la cuál evidentemente no hay. Sin embargo yo la amo y no tienes una idea de lo mucho que la deseo…-Mi amigo estaba perplejo ante esta confesión-No hay incesto; pero al ser ella mi hermana mis sentimientos son de esa índole. Es por eso que si no es, podría considerarse.

-Inuyasha tú…

-¡Inuyasha!-Escuche decir a una dulce voz con un timbre aniñado-

La muchachita corrió hasta llegar a nosotros y entonces se detuvo.

-Mira mi nuevo uniforme ¿Está bonito? A mi si me gusta-Sonrío ella, dando vueltas para lucir su nuevo uniforme. Lucía en verdad encantadora, no pude evitar mirarla con adoración y ternura-

Mientras tanto Miroku observaba a mi pequeña hermana, un tanto incrédulo, cómo si no pudiera asimilar lo que le acababa de decir…

-¿Y qué paso ahora?-Me preguntó el Miroku de la actualidad sacándome de los recuerdos en los cuales estaba-

Voltee a mirarlo y me tomó un poco de tiempo digerir la pregunta y responderle:

-A Kagome, se le ocurrió empezar a salir con Kouga-Le conteste esto con un notable tono de celos en la voz-

-Bueno eso no es tan grave-Dijo él-

-¿Qué no es grave?-Dije con sarcasmo-¡Claro que lo es!, cada vez que la veo al lado de ese idiota me muero de los celos.

-Inuyasha, tranquilízate-Escuche decir a Miroku-sólo es su novia, no es cómo si se fuera a casar con él. Además sabes perfectamente que Kagome no está interesada en ningún chico… Al menos por el momento-Mire a Miroku un poco, sólo un poco más tranquilo-

-Lo sé Miroku, pero es mi Kagome-Enfatice el "mi"-y encima tenía que ser con el idiota estúpido ese-El chico frente a mi me miro tranquilamente, para luego decir:

-Bueno, Inuyasha, ¿Por qué simplemente no tratas de olvidar a Kagome?

-¿Y crees que no lo he intentado?-Le solté con sorna-He hecho de todo, absolutamente de todo, incluso últimamente he decidido salir con Kikyo.

-¿Kikyo? Aquella muchacha del 2-4, qué buena elección, debo decir que tienes muy buen gusto, he Inuyasha-Le escuche sin importarme lo que decía, no me importaba que tan linda era Kikyo, sólo me importaba Kagome-

-¡Cállate!-Le interrumpí-Eso no ha ayudado en nada, cada vez que salgo con Kikyo, y ella intenta algo conmigo, abrazarme, besarme o yo que sé, termino alucinando que lo hago con Kagome, y eso no ayuda en nada. ¡No puedo olvidarme de Kagome!-Le dije demasiado exaltado-

-Inuyasha-Pronunció mi amigo, tratando de apaciguarme-

-No sabes, no sabes lo difícil que es para mí ser su hermano, cada vez que la veo, lo único que deseo es comérmela a besos-Le confesé-

-Inuyasha, creo que estas exagerando, y bueno no creo que seas el primero que ha visto a su hermana de esa forma, ¿Por qué simplemente no le pides que te "ayude" un poco y ya?-Entendí a qué se refería con "Ayudarme" pero cómo decirle que no podía simplemente acostarme con Kagome y ya, yo no quería simplemente pasar una noche con ella, quería más, mucho más-

Voltee a ver a Miroku tan enojado que si las miradas mataran, estaba más que seguro que él habría sido la victima. Y pude ver cómo él se estremeció.

-No quiero a Kagome de esa forma, además aunque lo hiciera ella se negaría. No es tan simple Miroku, Kagome no es una ramera cómo las tipas con las que tú te metes, en realidad no sé cómo es que Sango pudo haberse fijado en ti, con esas cualidades que tienes.

-Bueno a lo menos yo no tengo el tipo de conflictos personales, que tu sufres. Te ves deplorable amigo.

-¡Cierra la boca!-Le ordene molesto-

-¡Oh vamos Inuyasha! No desquites conmigo, tu frustración de alcoba-Ese comentario hizo que entrecerrara los ojos y volteara a ver a Miroku con una mirada asesina-¿Es que ni siquiera la señorita Kikyo es suficiente para complacerte?

-Ya cállate Miroku-Le respondí-Al parecer no sabes hacer otra cosas más que molestarme ¿Verdad?… ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? No es lo mismo. Aunque lo hiciera con Kikyo no sentiría nada. A quien deseo es a Kagome, sólo a ella. Quiero hacerle el amor a ella…-Le confesé-

-Inuyasha sabes que eso es…

-¡Lo sé!-Gemí-Es imposible. Pero no puedo hacer nada. Eso es lo que quiero.

Cuándo yo dije esto, mi amigo se empezó a reír. Voltee a verlo enojado.

-Quién lo diría de Inuyasha Taisho. Si me lo hubieran dicho jamás lo hubiera creído, que tu ames a tu hermanita.

-Esto no es divertido Miroku, siento que a cada día que pasa me voy muriendo lentamente, más y más. Y además incluso con tu "Solución"-Le dije recordando lo que él me había dicho-las cosas no son tan simples, dado que mi hermanita menor aún es virgen-Miroku abrió los ojos sorprendido-

-¿Hablas en serio? No conozco a ninguna chica de todo el instituto que vaya en 3° de secundaría, que todavía sea virgen.

-Lo sé-Le dije-Y te sugiero que esto que te he dicho no salga de tus labios, sabes cómo son los chicos del instituto, y no quiero ellos estén rondando a mi hermanita. Sabes perfectamente lo que piensan, "Las vírgenes son tan sexys", no quiero escuchar que digan eso de Kagome-Le amenacé-

-Tranquilo amigo, no diré nada-Me tranquilizo él-

-¿Por qué demonios la amo tanto?-Suspire abatido-¿Por qué a ella? ¡Maldición! ¿Es tanto... Pedirle que me quiera? No que me ame, que me quiera... Sólo un ápice de lo que lo quiere a él-Baje la mirada deprimido-Que por una sola vez no me vea cómo su hermano mayor, sino cómo un chico normal.

Estuvimos hablando durante bastante tiempo, hasta que ya notando la hora, le dije que tenía que irme, sin embargo mi amigo antes de que pudiera hacerlo me detuvo, para entregarme un pequeño libro de color azul.

-¿Qué es esto?-Le cuestione extrañado-

-Es un libro que te indica "Los 6 pasos para alcanzar la paz interior"-Observe el libro que tenía entre mis manos, lo apreté con fuerza y entonces mire a Miroku enojado-

-¡Voy a matarte! ¿Para que quiero yo algo cómo esto?-Levante el librito-

-Bueno, pensé que te gustaría leerlo. Te gusta leer ¿No? Y además considerando la situación en la que te encuentras…-Cerré los ojos intentando tranquilizarme y entonces le respondí:

-Bien, primero que nada admito que me gusta leer, pero ¡¿Qué demonios tiene que ver esto con mi "situación?-Le recalque furioso-

-Simplemente creí que te interesaría con lo estresado que estas últimamente. Además ¿Qué libro querías que te consiguiera? Dudo encontrar un ejemplar de "Me obsesione con mi hermana menor" o "Enamorado de mi hermanita" Dedicados especialmente para Inuyasha Taisho-Le mire sin encontrarle gracia al asunto-

-Te parece gracioso ¿Cierto? Que este enamorado de Kagome. Pero la verdad es que no lo es, este amor es cómo un fuego que me va consumiendo cada segundo que pasa. La amo y no sabes lo mucho que duele el aceptar que lo nuestro es imposible. De haber podido elegir…-Me obligue a callar yo mismo-Jamás desee sentir lo que siento.

-Inuyasha-Continuo Miroku después de mirarme durante algunos minutos en completo silencio-Sé que esto es difícil para ti, pero debes entender que por mucho que lo desees las cosas no van a cambiar… Puedes cerrar los ojos a las cosas que no quieres ver, pero no puedes cerrar tu corazón a las cosas que no quieres sentir.

Suspire.

-Mejor olvidémonos de todo esto-Le respondí sin verdadero entusiasmo-Miroku, que no estoy de muy humor que digamos-Tome mi celular y mire la hora-Además ya debería regresar a la casa-Extendí la mano para devolverle el libro-

-No, quédatelo-Me respondió él-No jugaba al decir que realmente te podría ser de utilidad-Ladee la mirada para evitar volver a empezar de nuevo-

Me despedí de mi amigo y salí de su departamento con una sonrisa, tal vez Miroku fuera un tipo extraño y pervertido. Pero aún así era mi mejor amigo.

Al llegar a mi casa me entre a mi cuarto y me encerré él, pero no puse llave, por si acaso sucedía algo importante. Y después de colocar el famoso libro de Miroku sobre el buró me recosté en la cama y me puse a pensar, Kagome, de una u otra manera, siempre acababa pensando en ella, estaba tan enamorado de mi hermanita, pero jamás podría tenerla, la única forma de hacerlo, sería forzándola, y no estaba tan loco cómo para aliviar el dolor que sentía mi cuerpo, que sentía ardía en llamas, obteniendo satisfacción por un rato, y odio por el resto de mi vida, no era tan insensible cómo para obligarla a hacerlo, tocarla sin que ella lo deseara, ¡Maldición! Sólo en momentos cómo estos me daba cuenta de cuán profundos eran mis sentimientos hacía mi hermanita, que iban del amor al deseo y del deseo al dolor y a la frustración…

Poco a poco mis ojos se fueron cerrando, me dormí con el pensamiento de que algún día tal vez podría hacerla mía, tal vez…

Al cerrar los ojos, se presentaron ante mí de nuevo esos sueños, que tenía cada noche, ¡Esos malditos atrayentes sueños con ella! Todas las noches soñaba con el cuerpo desnudo de Kagome, ella me miraba diciéndome a gritos que me amaba mientras me besaba, y yo le hacía el amor. Ese tipo de sueños eran los que yo disfrutaba más que ninguno, eran sueños en los que mi amor se liberaba y se lo entregaba a mi pequeña e inocente hermana, por que la amaba, porque sólo con ella soñaba así, no me importaban las demás, Kagome era la única que hacía que todo mi ser se estremeciera. Podía escuchar con claridad la voz de mi dulce hermanita gimiendo mi nombre:

-¡Inuyasha!, ¡Inuyasha!-Repetía ella una y otra vez al tiempo que su cuerpo se contraía en torno a mí. Mientras yo disfrutaba de la sensación de salir ligeramente de ella, para volver a embestirla hasta el fondo-Sigue así Inuyasha, ¡Ahh!, ¡Inuyasha!, ¡Inuyasha!

-Inuyasha… Inuyasha… Inuyasha-Abrí los ojos respondiendo al leve llamado, seguramente parte de la ilusión de el sueño.

**- **Demonios... Kagome, quiero dormir un día en paz. Me estoy cansando de soñar contigo todas las noches... Pareces un maldito ángel…

Sentí de pronto el silencio abrumador, y luego la voz aniñada que pronunciaba:

-¿Todavía tienes sueño? Estás diciendo cada tonterías-No esto no era un sueño, de repente en mi cabeza se acumularon los recuerdos del reciente sueño, observe el lugar, no era el mismo escenario, está era mi habitación, no la de Kagome, cómo en mi sueño, ¡Mierda! No estaba dormido, estaba en la realidad de mi habitación y con mi verdadera hermanita mirándome, recordé entonces lo que le había dicho, ¡Estúpido Idiota! Sólo a mí se me ocurría cometer ese tipo de errores. ¡Y por Dios! De todas las personas que había en la casa, ¿Por qué rayos tenía que ser Kagome la que me despertará?

-Kagome ¿Qué demonios haces en mi habitación?-Fue lo único que se me ocurrió preguntar, con el característico tono "dulce" de mi voz, en realidad soné bastante irritadito-

-Bueno, cómo no asististe a la escuela, se me ocurrió pedir la tarea de hoy para ti, fue más fácil de lo qué pensé, apenas decía que era para ti, todos casi me tiraban sus cuadernos encima. Toma-Me dijo extendiendo una gran cantidad de libros-mira te explico-Trato de sentarse, pero yo la detuve, pues en ese momento noté la humedad de la cama, gracias al reciente sueño. No podía dejar que Kagome lo notará-

-Kagome, por favor por qué no te sientas en la silla de la sala y me esperas ahí, supongo que será menos incomodo-Le dije-

-No es necesario, puedo explicártelo aquí-Contesto ella sonriente-

Kagome empezó a explicarme las cosas, pero yo no le presté atención, ya que me quede viendo el sutil movimiento de su cuerpo, en este momento ella portaba el uniforme de la escuela, que combinado con su expresión tan inocente sólo me provocaban desearla más, la entrepierna me ardía cómo nunca, empecé a apretarme mi virilidad en un intento desesperado de apaciguar ese ardor, y ese dolor tan intenso, me sentía totalmente perdido, todo en mí había renunciado a la cordura, ¡Me estaba volviendo loco! Lo único que deseaba era tomarla y hacerla mía, todo en mí clamaba por reclamar el cuerpo de mi inocente hermana cómo mío. Incluso estando aquí, en mi propia habitación, y estando el peligro de que vinieran los criados, supe que si ella cometía el más mínimo error incitándome, sería capaz de destrozarle la ropa, quitarme los pantalones, y enterrarme completamente dentro de ella, sin el menor deseo de salir. Con todo ella no hizo nada, Kagome era demasiado ingenua, y nunca pasaría por su mente que en este momento tuviera ese tipo de intenciones lascivas en la cabeza, sólo pensaba en lo placentero que sería estar dentro de ella, sabía sin embargo que no podía ser tan cruel con Kagome, y forzarla, pero a pesar de saberlo de mi mente no desaparecieron esos deseos.

-¿Entendiste?-Pregunto ella de repente-

-Ahh, sí claro-Le mentí, no entendí nada. Estúpida Kagome y su estúpida forma de hipnotizarme. De seguro, le gustaba hacerme sentir así-

-Kagome-Le hable antes de que se marchará-agradezco mucho tu preocupación por mi, pero ¿Me harías el favor de no volver a entrar a mi habitación sin tocar y mucho menos sin mi permiso?

-No entiendo, siempre lo había hecho y nunca antes te había molestado-Me respondió ella-

-Si, pero ahora las cosas son distintas no vuelvas a hacerlo o si no de verdad me voy a enojar-Le hice saber, sería demasiado peligroso que ella se diera cuenta de la clase de sueños que tenía y mucho más con quién los tenía…-

-Pero…-La escuché protestar-

-Pero nada Kagome, entiende que no quiero tenerte tan cerca de mi-Le explique, sería mucho más seguro para ella que permaneciera alejada de mi, ya que cuándo estaba cerca de ella, no podía pensar coherentemente, en realidad ni siquiera sabía si pensaba y lo que menos deseaba era dañarla al dejarme llevar por mis impulsos-

-Inuyasha…-Intento objetar ella otra vez pero de nuevo yo la interrumpí diciendo:

-Escucha Kagome no estoy precisamente del humor para discutir contigo, y sobre todo cuándo sé que no tiene sentido y que estás actuando de forma infantil e imprudente, nunca antes me habías llevado la contraría y todo esto comenzó desde el momento en el cuál empezaste a "salir" con Kouga.

Mi hermanita me miró confundida a esta aclaración.

-¿Kouga? ¿Qué tiene que ver Kouga en todo esto? No entiendo.

Le sonreí con burla.

-¿De verdad que no Kagome?… ¿Realmente no lo sabes?-Le pregunte con un nada agradable tono de sarcasmo-Te lo he dicho y te lo repito: No me gusta que estés cerca de Kouga, ese tipo no te merece-Incluso yo podía detectar el tono de celos que tenía mi voz y casi suplique al cielo para que Kagome no lo notará-Y además por otra parte es muy molesto ver a tu propia hermana coquetearle a cualquiera…-Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no golpearme a estas palabras, ¿Coquetearle? Dudaba siquiera que Kagome comprendiera lo que esa palabra significaba, además ¿Cómo podía decirle eso? Cuándo era precisamente yo quién cambiaba de novia cada ¿3 días? Tal vez menos… Y las besaba a diario, para colmo pensando que se trataba de Kagome, era patético que ni siquiera pudiera besar a una chica sin pensar en mi hermanita… Realmente Kagome jamás tendría un mejor ejemplo que yo…-

Kagome permanecía callada mirándome y sin realmente pensarlo mi mirada se poso en sus pequeños y rosados labios, dudaba seriamente que ella alguna vez hubiera sido besada y la sola idea de pensar que seria otro el que lo hiciera resultaba una verdadera tortura. Suspire con cansancio, definitivamente no era el mejor momento para ello, pero deseaba besarla… Los labios de Kagome finalmente se movieron y ella musito:

-Inuyasha por favor… Quiero hablar contigo en serio-Al parecer ella creía que todo lo que le había dicho hasta ahora era una broma-

-Kagome, creo que he sido lo suficiente serio hasta ahora-Le sonreí-Bien, supongo que no soy nadie para decidir a tus amigos, así que dejando ese tema de lado lo único que quiero decir es: mantente alejada de mi habitación-Le dije en un tono cortante. Y es que estar tan cerca de ella resultaba una agonía cuándo lo único que quería en estos momentos era sujetarla, halarla hacía mi, estamparla en la cama, desnudarla y hacer realidad al pie de la letra el sueño que había tenido hace unos minutos-

-Muy bien-Escuche responder a Kagome notoriamente molesta-Si no quieres tenerme cerca ¡No te molestes siquiera en volver a dirigirme la palabra!-Sonreí, no lo deseaba, pero definitivamente sería lo mejor-

-De acuerdo, si eso es lo que deseas-Mi hermanita me miro atónita, cómo si no pudiera entender lo que acababa de pasar-Kagome ¿Me harías el favor de salir de mi recamara?-Le pedí, pues el inmenso calor que sentía iba aumentando a cada segundo que pasaba, sólo por el hecho de tenerla cerca-Tengo cosas importantes que hacer.

-Tú… ¡Eres un idiota!-Gimió ella, mientras sus hermoso ojos comenzaban a volverse repentinamente cristalinos-

Kagome se dio la vuelta dejo los libros y se marchó de mi habitación, dejándome en un extraño estado de enojo, depresión y más que nada frustración.

-¡Maldición Kagome! ¡Ya no soporto más esto!-Exclamé con una cada vez más intensa y creciente frustración acompañada de una muy notable irritación-¡Te deseo tanto que duele!-Sentía que si esto continuaba así iba a terminar enloqueciendo, si es que no estaba lo suficientemente desquiciado ahora…-

Tal vez esto resultará pervertido y asqueroso, pero la realidad es que yo deseaba a mi hermanita menor. Estaba completamente obsesionado con su pequeño cuerpo, a estas alturas había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había soñado con hacerla mía, que me había masturbado pensando en ella. Me imaginaba su inocente carita gimiendo de placer, chupando mi miembro, casi podía sentir sus manitas recorriéndolo, acariciándome. Deseaba hacerle el amor, hacerla mía, penetrarla, poseerla de una y mil formas… Sabía perfectamente que mis pensamientos no eran buenos y en ocasiones incluso a mi me parecía desagradable imaginarme a Kagome haciendo eso, pero simplemente no podía quitarme esos pensamientos de la cabeza; estaba perdido y cegado por el intenso amor y deseo que sentía hacía mi hermana pequeña, aunque ella no diera cuenta de ello…

Sabía que no era lo correcto. Pero aún así me maldije a mi mismo una y mil veces, por haber dejado pasar una oportunidad cómo esa. Nuestros padres no estaban en casa, y habría resultado tan fácil someterla… Pero yo había dejado ir esa oportunidad, tal vez la única que podría tener en años de que Kagome fuera mía. Suspiré. Si tan sólo no tuviera tantas consideraciones con la inocente muchachita, si tan sólo fuera un poco más perverso, en estos momentos estaría dentro de ella, pudiéndole demostrar con hechos cuánto la amaba, demostrarle todo lo que sentía, y con lo mucho que la deseaba podría haberle dado más de una semana de placer, sólo haciéndole eso. Pero sabía que si la obligaba y ganaba en ese aspecto, perdería definitivamente la única batalla que me interesaba y me importaba ganar, la del corazón de mi pequeña hermana…

Suspiré con cansancio.

-Esto es realmente doloroso Kagome…-Musite mientras sentía cómo todo mi cuerpo estaba atrapado en un incendio de fuego voraz e inevitable, al mismo tiempo que sentía mi miembro palpitar con una intensa necesidad-Pero aún así… Te amo pequeña tonta.

Sin mucho ánimo me levante de la cama, tomando unas prendas de ropa y me dirigí a el cuarto de baño, de una u otra manera tenía que calmar todo este calor, sin embargo el agua de la ducha parecía volverse vapor en el momento en que tocaba mi piel, ya que yo seguía absolutamente igual. Kagome, ella era la única culpable de todo lo que sentía, y sin embargo no podía hacer nada para solucionar el problema, cerré los ojos, recordando cada uno de los sueños que había tenido. Kagome, te amaba tanto…

**Contado por Kagome:**

Me levante más temprano que de costumbre, ya que sabía que por el pleito de ayer, Inuyasha no vendría a despertarme, me puse el uniforme, y baje a desayunar, mi hermano mayor no tardó mucho tiempo en bajar, pero me sorprendió que no llevará el uniforme puesto, le pregunté la razón, y él me contesto con simpleza que no deseaba ir, le dije que no podía hacer eso, porque si se enteraban nuestros padres se enojarían, pero él me contesto que no le importaba, y que dejara de meterme en sus asuntos, al parecer el enojo no se la había pasado, no quería retrasarme y subiendo al auto, le pedí al chofer que me llevará de una vez, él, me preguntó que si no íbamos a esperar a mi hermano, le dije que no, ya que él no asistiría hoy a la escuela, así que el chofer emprendió la marcha. Cuándo llegue a la escuela, un gran grupito ya estaba esperando a Inuyasha, sin embargo al no verlo se acercaron a mí, para poder preguntar a razón, les dije que él no asistiría ese día, muchos se empezaron a lamentar y a ir, hasta que me dejaron sola. Las clases pasaron sin contratiempos, platique un poco con Kouga, las chicas me preguntaron por mi hermano cómo siempre, cuándo las clases terminaron, decidí utilizar el tiempo que tenía antes de que el chofer viniera por mí para pedir la tarea de el curso de mi hermano, tal vez de esa manera ya no estuviera tan enojado conmigo, los chicos de dicho curso al principió se negaron, pero entonces cuándo reconocieron quien era, y por supuesto para quien pedía la tarea casi todos los chicos, y chicas se amontonaron mi alrededor, diciendo que claro que me la daban, y además se ofrecieron a explicarme cómo se harían las tareas. Al ver cómo se comportaba, no pude evitar pensar que Inuyasha era muy popular, él era una gran persona, yo sólo era la persona a su lado.

La limusina llegó y subí a ella, durante el viaje estuve pensando en el extraño comportamiento que tenía mi hermano últimamente, pero sabía que sólo lo hacía por preocupación hacía mí, él era un buen hermano.

Llegué a la casa, y decidí tomar un baño antes de ir con mi hermano, pero cambie de idea por miedo a que se me olvidara lo que me habían dicho los chicos, tome las libretas de apuntes que ellos me habían dado y me dirigí al cuarto de mi hermano, pero cuándo llegue para mi sorpresa me encontré a mi hermano dormido. Tenía una expresión medio rara, pero aún así parecía que disfrutaba con lo que estaba soñando. Me pregunte que sería, pero necesitaba interrumpir su sueño, así que empecé a hablarle suavemente.

-Inuyasha… Inuyasha… Inuyasha-Al principió pareció no escucharme pero luego se fue despertando poco a poco-

Pero lo que escuché en ese momento me sorprendió un poco más de lo normal.

**-**Demonios... Kagome, quiero dormir un día en paz. Me estoy cansando de soñar contigo todas las noches... Pareces un maldito ángel…

Me quede petrificada por un instante, e Inuyasha tampoco dijo nada, entonces recordé lo bromista que era, ¡Claro era una broma!

-¿Todavía tienes sueño? Estás diciendo cada tonterías-Le dije-

-Kagome ¿Qué demonios haces en mi habitación?-En ese momento ya habló normal, aunque sonó un poco más irritado de lo usual-

-Bueno, cómo no asististe a la escuela, se me ocurrió pedir la tarea de hoy para ti, fue más fácil de lo qué pensé, apenas decía que era para ti, todos casi me tiraban sus cuadernos encima. Toma-Le dije extendiendo las libretas de apuntes-mira te explico-En ese instante quise sentarme pero mi hermano me detuvo, no entendí esa acción-

-Kagome, por favor por qué no te sientas en la silla de la sala y me esperas ahí, supongo que será menos incomodo-Dijo él-

-No es necesario, puedo explicártelo aquí-Le conteste sonriente-

Le explique al pie de la letra cada una de las actividades que me habían dicho, acerca de las tareas de hoy. Cuándo terminé de explicarle, le pregunté:

-¿Entendiste?

-Ahh, sí claro-Contesto él, era normal mi hermano era muy astuto y aprendía las cosas muy rápido, podía formular planes perfectos en menos de un minuto, ya desearía yo tener esa inteligencia-

-Kagome-Le escuche decir repentinamente-agradezco mucho tu preocupación por mi, pero ¿Me harías el favor de no volver a entrar a mi habitación sin tocar y mucho menos sin mi permiso?-Eso me extraño, así que decidí responderle siendo sincera:

-No entiendo, siempre lo había hecho y nunca antes te había molestado-Desde que tenía memoria recordaba cómo me metía en la recamara de mi hermano, ya fuera para jugar, hablar con él, o algo parecido y él nunca me había regañado por eso-

-Si-Repitió él-pero ahora las cosas son distintas no vuelvas a hacerlo o si no de verdad me voy a enojar-Continuo Inuyasha, mientras que yo seguía sin comprender nada-

-Pero…-Quise objetar algo, para que mi hermano me explicar el porque de esta extraña prohibición-

-Pero nada Kagome, entiende que no quiero tenerte tan cerca de mi-Eso me sorprendió ¿Tan molesta era en la vida de Inuyasha? ¿Tan desagradable era para él?-

-Inuyasha…-Intente hacerlo recapacitar de nuevo, pero mi hermano me interrumpió diciendo:

-Escucha Kagome no estoy precisamente del humor para discutir contigo, y sobre todo cuándo sé que no tiene sentido y que estás actuando de forma infantil e imprudente, nunca antes me habías llevado la contraría y todo esto comenzó desde el momento en el cuál empezaste a "salir" con Kouga.

Lo mire confundida ¿Kouga? ¿Qué tenía él que ver en esta discusión?

-¿Kouga? ¿Qué tiene que ver Kouga en todo esto? No entiendo-Le hice entender a mi hermano-

El chico me sonrió con burla.

-¿De verdad que no Kagome?… ¿Realmente no lo sabes?-No me gusto el tonito en la voz de Inuyasha-Te lo he dicho y te lo repito: No me gusta que estés cerca de Kouga, ese tipo no te merece-Por un momento creí distinguir un mortífero tono de celos en la voz de mi hermano ¿Pero eso no era posible? ¿O si?-Y además por otra parte es muy molesto ver a tu propia hermana coquetearle a cualquiera…-Eso me dejo anonadada ¿Coquetear? ¿Porqué razón habría de hacer eso? O tal vez malinterprete las palabras de mi hermano… Si, de seguro era eso…-

-Inuyasha por favor…-Le hable nuevamente-Quiero hablar contigo en serio-Me dudaba a creer que esto fuera más que una broma para nada graciosa-

-Kagome, creo que he sido lo suficiente serio hasta ahora-El chico me sonrío-Bien, supongo que no soy nadie para decidir a tus amigos, así que dejando ese tema de lado lo único que quiero decir es: mantente alejada de mi habitación-Eso me tomo un poco con la guardia baja pero aún así me oí decirle:

-Muy bien-Decidí seguir su juego-Si no quieres tenerme cerca ¡No te molestes siquiera en volver a dirigirme la palabra!-Tal vez no fuera una muy buena hermana, pero estaba segura de que Inuyasha me quería, así que pensé que diciéndole eso él se daría cuenta de que lo que pedía no tenía sentido y las cosas se solucionarían-

El muchacho sonrió, pero contrario a lo que pensaba le escuché decir:

-De acuerdo, si eso es lo que deseas-Lo mire sin poder creer que él hubiera dicho eso, nunca había sido tan frío y despectivo conmigo-Kagome ¿Me harías el favor de salir de mi recamara?-Continuo el chico, mientras yo seguía sin poder asimilar lo sucedido hace algunos segundos-Tengo cosas importantes que hacer-Añadió el muchacho sin más. Era increíble que mi hermano me tratara así. Cerré los ojos molesta y entonces le grite:

-Tú… ¡Eres un idiota!

Me di la vuelta tratando de ignorar las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir de mis ojos y dejando las libretas encima del escritorio que tenía Inuyasha, salí de su habitación, preguntándome ¿Qué le pasaba a mi hermano? ¿Porqué me trataba así? Él no era de esos hermanos crueles que tratan mal a sus hermanas y no pensaba que deseara transformarse en uno, entonces ¿Cuál era la razón de su comportamiento?

Al llegar a mi cuarto busque un poco de ropa y me metí a bañar, cuándo salí ya un poco más tranquila me puse a ver las fotografías de nuestra infancia, había varias de Inuyasha y yo juntos, pero había una que en especial me llamaba la atención en aquella foto mi hermano tendría unos 11 ó 12 años, era un día de verano por lo cual decidimos ir a pescar a un lago, unos días antes mi padre me había comprado una cámara fotográfica, así que decidí llevarla, nuestro padre e Inuyasha se subieron a un bote a pescar, mientras que mamá y yo, nos quedamos en la orilla, cuándo ellos 2 estaban de regreso, mi hermano se inclino de más en el borde de la barca y cayó al agua, todos nos empezamos a reír, cuándo él salio se sentó sobre el pasto, apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas y entrelazando sus manos, mientras me veía fijamente, ya que yo era la que se rió de una forma más estrepitosa, mi sonrisa en aquel momento se esfumo ante su mirada, tan seria, mi hermano estaba completamente empapado, y su flequillo cortado en mechas irregulares, sólo dejaba ver sus tan serios ojos dorados, se veía tan lindo que no pude resistirme y le tomé la foto. Días después cuándo le mostré esa misma foto a mis amigas, ella dijeron que Inuyasha se veía indudablemente sexi. No sabía que era eso. Pero cuándo tiempo después lo comprendí empecé a odiar que lo hiciera. Ya que siempre me molestaba de esa manera, estando muy conciente de que le podía cortar la respiración a cualquier chica con sólo mirarla fijamente.

Suspire. Ahora entendía que no debí ser tan poco comprensiva con mi hermano, quizá él había tenido un día difícil y yo había llegado a molestarlo. Suponía que en su lugar yo habría actuado igual. Sonreí, después de todo tal vez a Inuyasha le divertía un poco molestarme, pero sabía que me había sacado la lotería con un hermano tan bueno cómo él, sabía que Inuyasha jamás me haría daño, y siempre se preocupaba por mí, me apoyaba cuándo necesitaba ayuda, me protegía siempre que lo necesitaba, siempre estaba ahí para mí, y sabía que en él tenía a una persona en la que podía confiar y desahogarme cuándo necesitará llorar, ¿Qué más podía pedir?…

Él era sencillamente el mejor hermano del mundo…


	5. Chapter 5

**Antes que nada quisiera darles una disculpa pública a todos los lectores, por la tardanza al actualizar por motivos que ya explique anteriormente en mi otro fic y que no tengo ganas de volver a escribir, como no dispongo de mucho tiempo -Por razones que seguramente ya sabrán- me limitaré a decirles que disfruten el capitulo, me dejen reviews y que si les gusto el capitulo me perdonen por tardar tanto en publicarlo. Eso es todo, adiós, disfruten la lectura y nos vemos en la próxima!**

**Capitulo** **5:** **El Club**

**Contado por Kagome:**

Me desperté temprano algo que se estaba volviendo una costumbre, me levante de la cama, me peine y luego me vestí con el uniforme de la escuela y baje para desayunar. Mi hermano se encontraba parado a la entrada de el comedor, aunque no parecía que tuviera intención alguna de comer algo. Me pregunte que era lo que estaba haciendo ahí, y desee preguntarle pero las cosas con Inuyasha todavía no estaban solucionadas y dudaba que aunque le preguntara en verdad él me respondiera. Pensaba que mi hermano todavía estaba lo suficiente enfadado conmigo cómo para tratarme con la misma naturalidad de antes y mi teoría se comprobó cuándo al pasar al lado de Inuyasha él no me hablo y ni siquiera me miro, en realidad ni siquiera parecía consciente de mi presencia. Había creído que para el día de hoy él ya se hubiera calmado y las cosas se hubieran arreglado aunque fuera un poco, pero al parecer no era así. Cuándo acabe de desayunar pude darme cuenta de que Inuyasha ya no se encontraba en la habitación. Me levante, di las gracias por la comida y me dirigí hacia el auto.

Cuándo entre pude ver que mi hermano ya se encontraba ahí y tenia un porte distraído mientras miraba por la ventana. Aunque tampoco aquí dio el menor indicio de que mi presencia le importara. Durante todo el viaje rumbo a la escuela ambos permanecimos callados, ignorando plenamente la presencia de el otro. Cuándo llegamos a nuestro destino, nos bajamos de el auto y mi hermano sin siquiera despedirse de mi se alejo y me dejo sola para ir a reunirse con aquel grupo de personas que ya le esperaban.

Camine en silencio rumbo a mi salón de clases, al parecer Kouga hoy no había podido venir, ya que de otra manera a estas alturas ya estaría a mi lado. Al llegar a la puerta de mi salón me di cuenta de que todavía faltaban unos 5 minutos para que la clase empezara, aún así decidí entrar y ocupar mi lugar mientras pensaba en cómo podría solucionar las cosas con Inuyasha, él era mi hermano y era natural que deseara que todo entre nosotros estuviera bien, pensaba en esto cuándo note que ya era bastante tarde y el maestro no había entrado al salón, al parecer hoy no vendría ya que era muy puntual. Uno de mis compañeros ingreso al salón y confirmo lo que yo ya sabía: Que el maestro no había asistido. Dijo que teníamos que quedarnos aquí o si queríamos podíamos ir a alguna de las bibliotecas, después de decir esto salió de el salón. Yo por mi parte decidí que deseaba ir a alguna de las bibliotecas, ya que de quedarme aquí seguramente terminaría atosigada con las millones de preguntas respecto a Inuyasha, que me harían mis compañeros.

Salí del salón dirigiéndome a la primera biblioteca, la que me quedaba más cerca. Pero al parecer no éramos el único grupo que había tenido módulos libres y yo no había sido la única que había pensado en venir aquí, la biblioteca estaba llena. Recordé que en la escuela habían 6 bibliotecas, y para el área de secundaria correspondían 2, pero la segunda biblioteca quedaba en los limites de la secundaria con la prepa y era algo común encontrase con algún chico de un grado superior, es por eso que la mayoría de los estudiantes prefería ir a la primera, bien al menos suponía que esa no estaría tan llena cómo la anterior.

Antes de que me diera cuenta ya me encontraba parada frente a la puerta de dicha biblioteca, recordé que no tenia nada que temer, esta era un área parte de la secundaria. Abrí la puerta y me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que todo el recinto estaba vacío, no se encontraba ni siquiera la encargada. Sonreí mientras contemplaba los estantes repletos de libros, si, definitivamente era mejor que estuviera vacío, todo mundo solía burlarse de mi cuando se daban cuenta de que sólo leía libros de cuentos, algo demasiado estúpido para una chica de tercero de secundaria según ellos. Recordé que la única persona que nunca lo había hecho había sido mi hermano, él bromeaba al respecto, pero nunca se había burlado de mi, me preguntaba el porque. Seguramente tenia cosas más interesantes en las cuales pensar…

Empecé a caminar hacia los estantes de libros de cuentos leyendo los respectivos títulos, hasta que al fin me decidí por uno y lo tome. Feliz me di la vuelta para encontrarme con una desconocida y atractiva mujer mirándome.

Ella era más alta que yo, con cabello pelirrojo y ojos color caramelo. Tenia también un bonito cuerpo. Realmente no había comparación entre nosotras, ella era muy bonita. Al fijarme bien pude darme cuenta de que el uniforme que portaba correspondía a la preparatoria, ya que los uniformes para cada grado eran diferentes, así que el de la secundaria era distinto de el de la primaria o de la prepa.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-Me pregunto de repente-

-Yo… Sólo…-Titubee-

-¿Eres acaso una invitada? ¿Ó una aspirante a miembro?… No recuerdo haber mandado invitaciones…-Musito de pronto, yo por mi parte no entendí ni una sola palabra de lo que ella dijo-¡Ritzuko!-Llamo ella de pronto, y pude ver acercarse a una bella muchacha de cabello castaño-

-¿Y ahora que quieres Ranko?-Contesto la mujer mientras se acercaba a nosotros-

Observe a la chica caminar hasta que se detuvo frente a su descocida amiga. Me di cuenta de que la recién llegada llevaba un libro en las manos, me preguntaba por que si ellas estaban aquí para leer, al igual que yo, les molestaba tanto mi presencia. De pronto me dio curiosidad el saber que tipo de lectura les interesaba, así que preste más atención a aquel libro, tratando de ver la portada, pero esta era cubierta por la mano de aquella mujer.

-Oye ¿Nosotros hemos mandado a llamar a alguien para esta nueva sesión?

-Que yo sepa no esta programado en la agenda-Dijo la nueva chica, mientras jugaba con su cabello-Además ¿Para que querríamos a una chica cómo ella?-Pronuncio mientras me miraba de forma despectiva-

Fue en ese instante que pude ver la portada del libro que sujetaba, tenia una enorme foto de mi hermano sonriendo. Eso me extraño un poco, así que decidí preguntar:

-Disculpe-Dije mirando a la segunda de las 2 mujeres-¿Qué es eso?-Pregunte mientras apuntaba el libro y trataba de tomarlo-

-¡No lo toques!-Pronuncio ella-Esto es un álbum de fotos-Bueno eso tenia algo de sentido, pero entonces reflexione-

-¿Y el chico de la portada?

-No te refieras a él de una forma tan familiar, sobre todo cuándo él jamás podría interesarse por alguien cómo tú-Lo pensé un poco y entonces ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no me dí cuenta antes?-

-¿Es un álbum de fotos de Inuyasha? Bueno aunque realmente me pregunto cómo las consiguieron él odia las fotos…-Las mujeres me miraron con una expresión de desconcierto-Pero si es por las fotos, yo también tengo-Dije mientras tomaba mi celular y les empezaba a mostrar diversas fotos de mi hermano y yo, ó de él sólo. Inuyasha odiaba verdaderamente las fotos, pero por alguna razón conmigo no ponía tantos pretextos cómo con los demás-

-Tú… ¿De dónde?-Pregunto la primera chica-¿Acaso eres su novia?-Eso me sorprendió y divirtió un poco-

-¿Su novia?-Interrumpió la otra mujer-¿Quieres decir otra? ¿Tan rápido ya se olvido de Kikyo? Oí que estaba saliendo con ella…

-Esperen-Las detuve esto estaba yendo demasiado lejos-¿Otra? ¿Novia? ¿De que están hablando? ¿Qué tiene que ver mi hermano con todo esto?-Las mujeres interrumpieron su discusión y voltearon a mirarme-

-¿Su hermana?-Pregunto la chica llamada Ritzuko y asentí-

-Bueno ahora que lo pienso, eso tiene algo de sentido, había escuchado que tenia una hermanita en la secundaria. Pero ¿Cómo sabemos que no estás mintiendo?-Dijo esto mirándome siempre con frivolidad, pero con una voz un poco más educada-

-¿Por qué razón lo haría?-Pregunte extrañada-

-Bueno tampoco serias la primera que lo hiciera, es totalmente obvio que a cualquiera le gustaría tener un hermano así-Sonreí en eso si tenia razón-aunque lo que la mayoría preferiría es salir con él…-Agrego rápidamente, entendía que con eso se refería también a ella-

-¿Te gusta Inuyasha?-Sonreí, y la muchacha se sonrojo ante mi comentario-Bueno aunque yo considero que estás perdiendo tu tiempo, él no estás muy interesado en las chicas, de hecho me pregunto cómo es que está saliendo con Kikyo…-Musite con gesto reflexivo-

-¡Ja!-Pronuncio de pronto la mujer de nombre Ranko-Tú no eres su hermana, su verdadera hermana sabría que Inuyasha es el chico que ha tenido más novias en toda la escuela, es conocido por todos cómo un verdadero casanova, lástima que no dure con sus novias más de una semana…

-¿Una semana?-Corto la otra-Yo diría más de 24 horas, es sorprendente la velocidad con la que cambia de novia.

-¿De que están hablando ustedes 2?-Pregunte extrañada, ellas debían de estar confundidas Kikyo era la primera novia de Inuyasha… ¿O no?-¡Por supuesto que soy su hermana! Y él no ha tenido tantas novias.

Las 2 mujeres voltearon a verme y estonces después de mirase entre si, la pelirroja me dijo:

-Bien supongamos que dices la verdad ¿No te importaría responder unas cuantas preguntas? ¿Verdad?

-Por supuesto que no-Le sonreí, esto me hacia gracia, nunca antes había tenido que comprobar que era la hermana de Inuyasha-

Las 2 chicas me guiaron hasta un área apartada de la biblioteca, dónde se encontraban otras 4 mujeres, las cuales al verme se sorprendieron, todas eran muy bonitas y de pronto me sentí excluida, pensaba en esto cuándo una muchacha rubia hablo:

-¿Quién es ella?-Su voz dejaba ver cierto desencanto-

Fue Ritzuko la que le respondió.

-Es una chica que asegura ser la hermana de Inuyasha-Cuándo ella dijo esto 4 pares de ojos se posaron en mi cara y yo avergonzada baje la mirada-

-No seria la primera ¿Verdad?-Completo otra de las nuevas chicas, una de cabello corto color marrón-¿Qué tiene ella de especial?

-Dijo que respondería todas nuestras dudas sobre Inuyasha-Respondió Ranko-

-¿Así?-Interrumpió otra mujer que tenia un gran parecido con Ritzuko, tal vez serian hermanas-Bien, aunque sea probable que este mintiendo ¿Podremos divertirnos un poco? ¿O no?-Sonrío-

-Bien, en ese caso comencemos-Añadió otra mujer de cabello casi blanquecino y ojos azules mientras me miraba-Esto será divertido-Mientras ella decía esto mi mirada se centro en la joven muchacha de ojos verdes y cabello café sentada en un rincón con una libreta en las manos, que al parecer era la única que no tenia intención de unirse al juego, al igual que sus demás amigas-

-Responde-Pidió Ranko-¿Cuál es el color favorito de Inuyasha?

-El rojo-Conteste sin dudar, entonces ellas dirigieron su mirada hacia la apartada chica del rincón que respondió:

-Tiene razón.

-Pero esa era demasiado fácil-Alego la chica de cabello corto-

-Bueno, entonces ¿Cuál es el aroma favorito de Inuyasha?-Lo pensé un momento y luego respondí:

-Un aroma dulce, cómo a rosas, fresas, lavanda o flores-Ellas voltearon a ver a la mujer de ojos verdes nuevamente y esta asintió, ahora ellas me miraban con un poco de curiosidad-

Después de esto las preguntas fueron variando: su música favorita, su marca preferida de ropa, su estación favorita, etc. Hasta que llegó a una especialmente complicada:

-¿Cuál es su comida favorita?-Esta pregunta no era complicada por que no lo sabia, sino porque Inuyasha cambiaba de preferencias muy rápido, lo pensé detenidamente y entonces finalmente respondí:

-Las sopas instantáneas.

-¡¿Qué?!-Preguntaron al unísono todas las mujeres, excepto aquella que permanecía aislada del grupo, repentinamente voltearon a ver a esta, que por primera vez en toda la velada sonrío-

-Equivocada.

-¿Ah?-Ahora la extrañada era yo-

-El platillo favorito de Inuyasha es el raviolli con setas horneadas, acompañado de una exquisita sopa campell´s. No algo tan vulgar cómo una sopa instantánea. Así que te equivocas.

Sonreí.

-No me equivoco, él siempre dice eso, pero la verdad es que adora las sopas instantáneas, o al menos eso es lo que me ha dicho. Tal vez no ayuda mucho el hecho de que es lo único que sé cocinar, cada vez que él llega de algún lugar a pesar de que están los criados, me pide que le prepare algo y cómo es lo único que sé hacer. De hecho en una ocasión dijo que podría comerlas durante toda la vida, aunque no sé si eso signifique que sea su platillo favorito, pero por si las dudas si quieren hoy cuándo lo vea le pregunto-Sonreí, pero la desconocida que se parecía a Ritzuko se acerco a mi diciendo:

-¡Ya deja de mentir, es más que obvio que tú no…-Pero de pronto su discurso se vio interrumpido por una desconocida voz:

-¿Kagome?-Las miradas de todas aquellas mujeres al igual que la mía se dirigieron al lugar de dónde procedía la voz, sólo para encontrarnos con una hermosa joven de cabello negro y ojos color marrón. Nunca en mi vida la había visto y es por eso que me extraño que supiera mi nombre-

-¿Tú eres Kagome? ¿Cierto?-Asentí mirándola siempre extrañada, la chica lo comprendió ya que continuo-¡Oh, claro! Mi nombre es Auhen, tengo 17 años, tú no me conoces pero fui la novia o mejor dicho estuve saliendo con tu hermano por 3 días-Me pregunte que tipo de presentación era esa-

-Pero eso no explica el porque me conoces, si yo nunca antes había escuchado mencionar siquiera tu nombre-Añadí. La chica hizo un gesto reprobativo y luego respondió:

-Supongo que no era lo suficiente importante para Inuyasha, cómo para que hablara de mi. Ahora tu pregunta es simple, te conozco por la simple razón de que Inuyasha siempre hablaba de ti.

-¿Ah?-Pregunte-

-Tal vez no lo sepas pero tu hermano te quiere mucho. De hecho tiene la memoria de su celular llena de puras fotografías tuyas. En algún momento me hiciste sentir celosa-Le sonreí-

-Lo siento, lo de las fotos es culpa mía, siempre estoy obligándolo a tomárselas conmigo ¡Pero ya no lo haré más!-Agregue-

-Descuida no hay problema.

-Espera un momento-Interrumpió Ranko-¿Quieres decir que ella de verdad es…?-La nueva y desconocida chica sonrío-

-Les presento a Kagome Taisho, la hermana menor de Inuyasha.

Ahora todas las mujeres me miraban con cierta culpa en la mirada.

-Así que de verdad eres su hermanita…-Intento sonreír la joven de cabello corto-

-Nosotros en verdad lo sentimos… Es que esto…-Les sonreí-

-No tienen que disculparse.

-Eres en verdad tan encantadora, cómo decía tu hermano-Escuche decir a la más reciente desconocida-

-Ahora que ya todo esta bien, me gustaría preguntar ¿Quienes son ustedes?-Pronto caí en la cuenta de que no lo sabia-

-¡Por supuesto! Disculpa, ellas son Ranko y Ritzuko-Dijo la chica de cabello negro haciendo referencia a las 2 primeras chicas que había conocido-Nanker y Akira-Añadió señalando a la chica de cabello corto y a la que se parecía de Ritzuko-Tamerky y Rossmel-Continuo mientras señalaba a la mujer de cabello blanquecino y después a la de ojos verdes-Y cómo ya te había dicho antes mi nombre es Auhen. Nosotras conformamos el club por Inuyasha.

-¿Club?-Repetí sin poder creerlo-¿Quieres decir que mi hermano tiene un fan club?

-Bueno nosotras sólo somos las creadoras del club. La presidenta es Ranko ella lo organiza todo, Ritzuko cómo vicepresidenta se encarga de conseguir el material apropiado para subastar en el club. Nanker y Akira se encargan de procesar ese material en diversos objetos, actualmente las tarjetas son muy populares. Tamerky se encarga de llevar la agenda de ventas. Akira es la que se encarga de conseguir toda la información posible sobre Inuyasha y bueno yo me encargo de invitar a las chicas a unirse. Hay 2 tipos de miembros los normales y los especiales que tienen derecho a material exclusivo, no cualquiera logra volverse un miembro especial, sólo se puede si eres verdaderamente dedicado al club y si recibes una invitación de parte de nosotras, es en realidad a esas personas a las que nosotras consideramos verdaderos miembros. Es un club muy popular, en realidad más del 95% del alumnado femenino está registrado cómo miembro normal. Nosotros tenemos reuniones de planeación cada mes, pero cómo verás las reuniones son privadas….

Mientras ella explicaba yo la miraba pasmada, esas mujeres estaban completamente locas.

-Bueno pero eso no es tan importante ya te lo explicaré después. Ahora quisiera disculparme por el mal trato que seguro te habrán dado ellas-Continuo la muchacha mientras miraba a sus amigas-Lo que sucede es que nosotras si bien nos encargamos de recolectar todas la información posible sobre Inuyasha, es sólo sobre él, no tomamos vital importancia en las personas que lo rodean; es así cómo sabíamos que tenia una hermanita, pero no conocíamos su apariencia-Vaya club de fans, pensé-

-He.. Kagome…-Me hablo Akira-Yo quisiera disculparme, creo que he sido la más cruel de todas cuándo no tenia ningún derecho.

-No te preocupes por eso-La disculpe-

-Si no te molesta-Siguió hablando ella-quisiera pedirte un favor.

-¿Un favor?-Repetí, me preguntaba que tipo de favor seria-

-Si. Mira-Dijo extendiendo un pequeño sobre de papel rosado frente a mi, al fijarme bien pude darme cuenta de que se trataba de una carta. Volví a mirar a Akira y entonces note que ahora estaba toda roja-quiero que por favor le entregues esto a Inuyasha.

-¿Qué se la entregue?-Pregunte confusa y la muchacha asintió. Sólo en ese momento comprendí que era una carta de amor-¿Porque no se das tu personalmente?-Le pregunte-

La joven bajo la mirada.

-Ya lo he hecho, pero él siempre me las devuelve sin siquiera leerlas o las tira a la basura enfrente de mi-Eso me pareció muy cruel ¿De verdad Inuyasha hacia eso? Había una persona que le decía que lo amaba ¿Y él la trataba así? Me resultaba imposible creer eso de mi hermano-Yo también he oído que él te quiere mucho y estoy segura de que si tú se lo pides él leerá la carta. No me importa que no me corresponda sólo quiero que él sepa lo que yo siento-Le sonreí-

-De acuerdo lo haré.

-Oh ¡Muchas gracias!-Gimió la muchacha-

-Ya déjala en paz Akira. Kagome discúlpala, en realidad discúlpanos a todas-Hablo Ranko-En compensación ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer por ti?-Estaba a punto de decir que no, pero entonces recordé algo que me había y me causaba algo de duda-

-Lo que ustedes dijeron sobre que Inuyasha tenía muchas novias ¿Es verdad? ¿No era una broma?-Las chicas me miraron confundidas-

-¿Es que acaso no lo sabias?-Negué con la cabeza-

-Si es cierto. No comprendo la razón por la que me ha estado ocultando algo tan importante.

-Ritzuko-Hablo de nuevo Ranko-podrías ir por el libro-Observe a la muchacha marcharse y me pregunte de que libro hablaban-

Después de algunos minutos Ritzuko regreso con un libro de color azul bastante grueso, casi parecía una enciclopedia, ella se lo entrego a Ranko, que seguidamente me lo dio a mi.

-¿Qué es esto?-Pregunte extrañada-

-Kagome escucha muy bien. Este es un libro dónde se lleva el registro de todas las novias que tu hermano ha tenido desde el periodo de la secundaria hasta la fecha, en el se llevan registros específicos de los nombres, direcciones, teléfonos, la fecha y edad que tenían cuándo salieron con tu hermano y cuánto tiempo duraron con él. Así cómo una fotografía y un breve resumen de las chicas y la relación que tuvieron. Si te parece extenso la razón es que Inuyasha no duraba más de 1 día con cada chica, en realidad no sabemos lo que piense es como si realmente nadie le interesara verdaderamente en lo absoluto, para él son sólo un pasatiempo. Ahora supongo que eso es todo lo que podemos hacer por ti. Lee el libro y devuélvenoslo cuando lo hayas acabado de leer-Le sonreí agradecida-

Me despedí de todas y regrese a mi salón, sólo para darme cuenta de que las clases habían terminado, pase todo el día en el club. Con algo de trabajo tomando en cuenta lo grueso que era el libro lo metí en mi mochila, y me dirigí hacia la limusina, Inuyasha no estaba en el salón, así que ese era el único lugar en el que podía estar. No me equivoque él estaba ahí, sin embargo cuándo entre no dijo nada y permaneció callado durante todo el viaje. Al llegar a la casa me baje del auto y me dirigí a mi habitación.

Decidí cambiarme el uniforme y darme un baño antes que cualquier otra cosa, cuándo termine después de secarme el cabello, me senté en la cama y tomando la mochila de la escuela saque el enorme libro, lo tome en mis manos y entonces lo abrí por primera vez.

La primera página estaba en blanco, así que delicadamente cambie la hoja, sólo para encontrarme con la fotografía de una muchacha de ojos cafés y largos cabellos negros que según el libro tenía 13 años. Se llamaba Yue Hamatsuka y había salido con mi hermano en el primer grado de secundaria y estaba en el mismo salón que él. A ella le gustaban mucho los animales y los postres, sonreí, a mi igual me gustaban mucho esas 2 cosas. Ella parecía realmente encantadora la chica ideal, sin embargo Inuyasha sólo salió con ella por una semana y luego repentinamente la dejo sin darle una coherente explicación.

La siguiente chica se llamaba Kamir, e igualmente tenia 13 años. Ella al igual que Yue tenía el cabello negro y los ojos color marrón. Inuyasha había empezado a salir con ella a tan sólo 3 días de haber dejado a Yue y termino con ella de la misma desconcertante manera. La tercera chica se llamaba Amater, tenía el cabello negro, pero sus ojos eran azules, al parecer había durado con Inuyasha mucho menos que las otras 2. Las chicas e historias de las siguientes a esa eran muy parecidas. Todas eran chicas adorables con algunos gustos en común, de hecho algunos se repetían, sin embargo Inuyasha terminaba con todas rápidamente y sin dar un buena explicación y con el paso del tiempo cada vez duraba menos con sus novias. Después de leer un rato pude darme cuenta de que a mi hermano le gustaban las chicas con cabello negro y ojos cafés, ya que a pesar de que algunas eran rubias o castañas y otras tenían los ojos azules o verdes, era esa frecuencia la que más se repetía y al parecer eran chicas con era fisonomía con las que duraban más tiempo, aunque no tanto. Durante la lectura me causo gracia encontrar a un par de muchachas con un peinado parecido al mío, la primera era castaña y la otra de cabello negro, mi hermano había salido con esta última durante 2 semanas. Finalmente cansada abandone el libro sobre la cama había estado leyendo casi toda la tarde y ni siquiera había llegado a la mitad…

Decidí regresar el libro a mi mochila, y la tome, más sin embargo cambie de idea no pensaba que fuera algo bueno estar paseando un libro así por toda la escuela. Estaba a punto de regresar la mochila a su lugar cuándo me tope con un sobre de color rosa. Sólo entonces recordé la carta ¡Tenía que dársela a Inuyasha! Salí de mi cuarto y me dirigí a la habitación de mi hermano, sólo al atravesar la puerta recordé que entre nosotros las cosas no estaban muy bien del todo. Aún así, ayer no se había enfadado mucho cuándo entre, esperaba que hoy fuera igual.

Mi hermano estaba tendido en la cama leyendo algo así cómo un libro, sin embargo en el momento en el cuál entre aparto sus ojos de la lectura y me miro a mi.

-¿Kagome y ahora que es lo que deseas?-Musito esto con algo de irritación, cómo si hubiera visto la misma escena varias veces y ya estuviera aburrido de ella-

-Toma-Dije extendiendo la mano para entregarle la carta-

-Ka… Kagome… Eso es…-No entendí por que de pronto titubeaba y se mostraba confuso, pero el inusual brillo en sus ojos me decía que estaba verdaderamente feliz. Era muy raro, difícil y extraño ver a Inuyasha tan feliz. Y sin embargo lo estaba-

-Toma-Repetí, poniendo la carta en sus manos-una amiga me pidió que te la entregara-En ese momento el brillo se esfumo totalmente de los ojos de mi hermano y yo no comprendí el porque-

-Así que una amiga…-Repitió él, y de repente su voz sonaba triste. Me pregunte que le sucedía-¿Y por que no me la da ella personalmente?

-Lo ha hecho-Le respondí-Pero ella dice que tú te niegas a recibirla.

-Supongo que si lo he hecho, realmente no lo recuerdo. Verdaderamente es una perdida de tiempo, no hay nada tan estúpido cómo una carta de amor-No podía creer, que él en verdad hubiera dicho eso-

-Eso no es cierto.

-¿No lo es? Bien cómo sea Kagome, no tomes responsabilidades que no puedes asumir, devuélvele la carta a tu amiga y dile que teje de perder el tiempo en cosas tan insignificantes.

-¡No lo hare!-Le respondí-Yo prometí que la entregaría y así será.

-De acuerdo hazlo. Tendrá un muy lindo y acogedor lugar en el bote de basura-Lo mire con rencor, no podía creer que todo lo que había escuchado era cierto-

-Inuyasha por favor-Le suplique-Tan sólo acepta la carta y léela. Hazlo por mi.-El chico bajo la cabeza-

-Esta bien, de acuerdo ¿Estas contenta Kagome?-Le sonreí-

-Si, ahora lo estoy-Me acerque a mi hermano y le di un beso en la mejilla-Gracias Inuyasha.

Después de esto salí del cuarto de mi hermano. Y me dirigí a mi habitación. Me acosté en la cama y después de algunos minutos finalmente me dormí.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté temprano y baje a desayunar, Inuyasha no estaba allí. Cuando acabe y subí a la limusina, me dí cuenta que mi hermano ya se encontraba ahí.

-¡Buenos días Inuyasha!-Le sonreí-

-Ah…-El chico reacciono al parecer estaba pensando en algo más-

-Buenos días-Repetí-

-Buenos días Kagome-Me respondió él, pero no sonrío-

El viaje fue tranquilo y al parecer el ambiente no era tan tenso cómo el día anterior. De hecho resultaba agradable. Al llegar a la escuela me dirigí a mi primera clase. Al llegar me enteré por un compañero de que el maestro tampoco había venido hoy; al parecer estaba enfermo y no se presentaría durante algunos días. Al saber esto decidí salir a dar un paseo, acababa de dar la vuelta al tercer pasillo, para salir al aire libre cuándo escuche una reciente conocida voz:

-¿Porque me odias? Ya te he dicho que no importa lo que piensen las otras mujeres. Yo te quiero de verdad…-Sin embargo sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por otra voz:

-Eres muy molesta. Apártate de mi vista-Esa voz ¿Inuyasha?-

-Por favor no me importa que sólo sea por un tiempo yo quiero estar contigo.

-¡Si crees que puedes cambiar mi forma de pensar con sólo decir un par de palabras eres una idiota! Puedes intentarlo hasta que te quedes muda y veras si me importa-Hablaba con un cruel sarcasmo. Nunca había escuchado a mi hermano utilizar ese tono de voz-

Estaba enojada y desconcertada ¿Porque él se comportaba así?

-De verdad que eres una…-Continuo ofendiendo a la muchacha, pero yo ya no pude soportarlo, salí del lugar de dónde estaba y le grite:

-¡Ya basta! ¿Cómo puedes decir cosas así? Sobre todo de alguien que sabes que te ama.

-Kagome…-Que yo estuviera escuchando verdaderamente le tomo con la guardia baja-

-Ella… Ella es mi amiga-Dije mirando a Akira y en ese momento me di cuenta de que todo el comité del club estaba ahí-y tú… Tú…

-Kagome, esto no te concierne en lo absoluto-Me interrumpió él-Mejor regresa a tu salón de clases o ve a algún otro lugar.

-No… No voy a permitir que sigas insultando a mis amigas… Yo no…

-¡¿Quieres callarte de una buena vez?!-Me gritó él, eso me sorprendió Inuyasha nunca antes me había hablado así-¡Me tienes harto! ¡El sólo ver tu cara me provoca dolor de cabeza! Eres tan irritante, tan tonta, tan estúpida… ¡No puedo creer que de verdad seas mi hermana!-A medida que él hablaba mis ojos se fueron llenando de lágrimas-

-Yo… Yo lo siento-Musite y salí corriendo de ahí-

Corrí sin darme cuanta de a dónde iba en realidad, lo único que quería era alejarme de ahí, era demasiado doloroso ¿Eso era en realidad lo que mi hermano pensaba de mi? Seguí corriendo, divise el pasillo que llevaba a los jardines de la escuela y decidí ir por ahí, sólo tenia que dar la media vuelta estaría afuera. Sin embargo no calcule bien la trayectoria y justo cuándo estaba dando la vuelta me tropecé, esperé estrellarme contra el suelo pero eso no sucedió, en su lugar unos fuertes brazos me sujetaron de la cintura y al instante escuche una voz que decía:

-Maldita sea Kagome ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso otra vez!-Voltee el rostro para encontrarme con la cara de mi hermano-

-Inuyasha…

-Kagome ¿Que rayos es lo que crees que estabas haciendo?-Su voz mostraba una enorme irritación, él estaba enojado-

-Inuyasha suéltame-Le pedí-

-¿Qué?

-Que me sueltes. Tú… No puedo creer que hayas dicho todo eso… Sé que no soy una hermana lo suficiente buena para ti… Que mereces una mejor… Pero no pensé que me odiaras tanto…

-Kagome idiota ¿Quién demonios te dijo que yo te odiaba?

-Tú dijiste que te gustaría que no fuéramos hermanos-Cuándo yo dije eso el chico cambio la dirección de su mirada, negándose rotundamente a verme a la cara-

-Yo nunca dije eso… Dije que no podía creer que fuéramos hermanos.

-¿Porqué no soy lo suficientemente buena?

-No-Corto él-Kagome, el problema no esta en ti; eres la hermana perfecta, el único que esta mal aquí soy yo. La única razón por la que dije eso fue por que yo te… Yo te…

-¿Tú que Inuyasha?-Le pregunte-

-Yo temo que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para alguien tan perfecta cómo tú-Mire a Inuyasha con confusión, aquí él era el único perfecto, era yo quien no estaba y nunca estaría a su altura-Te quiero Kagome… -Al decir esto me tomo en sus brazos y me abrazo-No tienes una idea de lo mucho que te quiero-Me sorprendió el sentimiento y la ternura que tenía su voz-

-Yo también te quiero Inuyasha-Le respondí, era natural hacerlo él era mi hermano, cuándo yo dije esto él me abrazo aún mas fuerte-

Después de algunos momentos finalmente me soltó, entonces mirándome a los ojos me pidió:

-Perdóname Kagome. Fui realmente un idiota al decir todo eso.

-De acuerdo-Le mire-Pero con una condición.

-¿Condición? ¿Cuál?

-También tienes que disculparte con Akira y con las otras chicas, por lo que les dijiste.

-Lo haré-Fue lo único que dijo-

Inuyasha y yo volvimos a dónde las jóvenes. Llegados a un punto él se alejo de mi y se paro frente a Akira.

-Yo realmente lo lamento mucho. No era mi intensión hacerte sentir mal, lo único que quería era que te olvidarás de mi, aunque supongo que no debí ser tan cruel. Lo siento, por favor perdóname. Y a ustedes también les ofrezco una disculpa-Continuo mientras miraba al las otras muchachas-No se preocupen entenderé si desean deshacer para siempre el Club por Inuyasha.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Eres incluso más adorable de lo que pensábamos-Hablo una de las muchachas y todas se mostraron de acuerdo. Con eso hasta yo me quede asustada. Definitivamente estaban locas-

-Eh Kagome…-Me hablo mi hermano-Lo de irte a tu salón era cierto, si te quedas más tiempo aquí llegaras tarde a clase.

-El profesor que me tocaba a primera y segunda hora no vino-Le hice saber-

-¿Quién? ¿El señor Knosky? No sé quien te haya dicho eso pero te jugaron una muy pesada broma. Hace algunos minutos cuando venia para aquí a hablar con Akira, acabo de verlo, al parecer se dirigía a tu salón.

-¡¿Qué?!-Gemí-¿Porque no me dijiste eso antes?

Y sin decir nada más de dirigía al salón de clases, el profesor Knosky iba a matarme…

**Contado por Inuyasha:**

Me levante de la cama más temprano que de costumbre, tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza de tanto pensar en Kagome. Había estado pensando en ella toda la noche y en que era totalmente imposible que pudiéramos estar juntos. Kagome jamás me aceptaría. Mire el reloj, marcaba las 5.15 de la mañana. Me toque la cabeza, tenia algo de temperatura. Si seguía así iba a terminar enfermándome. Decidí darme un baño para ver si se me bajaba un poco la temperatura. El agua estaba fría, pero era refrescante. Cuándo termine salí del baño y me seque el cabello para después ponerme el uniforme. Al parecer el baño había funcionado ya no tenia fiebre, aún así todavía era muy temprano. Me acosté en la cama y cerré los ojos y suspire. Kagome. Me preguntaba cuando podría olvidarme de ella, cuándo podría transformarme en el hermano ideal que ella se merecía, cuándo empezaría a verla cómo una hermana, cuándo podría arrancarme del pecho la pasión que sentía por ella…

Después de algún tiempo volví a mirar el reloj, este ya marcaba las 6.00, bien suponía que ahora debía bajar al comedor. Salí de mi habitación y me dirigí ahí, camine en silencio sin prisa alguna, pero mis pasos se detuvieron frente a la puerta de la habitación de Kagome, preguntándome ¿Era incorrecto desear verla? ¿Estaba mal desear que ella me amara? ¿Estaba mal?

Sacudí la cabeza debía olvidarme de Kagome, eso es lo que debía hacer. Llegué al comedor. Los criados inmediatamente me preguntaron si deseaba comer algo, negué rotundamente ante la proposición. Tenía unos 15 minutos de haber llegado al comedor, cuándo finalmente mi hermanita bajo. Cuando ella paso a mi lado y pude oler en el aire la fragancia de Kagome, sentí que nada más me importaba en ese momento. Adoraba aquel perfume único de Kagome, tan dulce comparable con la fragancia de las rosas, fresas, lavanda o flores. Kagome sabía que ese era mi aroma favorito, pero lo que no sabía era que era por ella.

Kagome pidió el desayuno, ella tenía un desayuno especial para cada día de la semana. Hoy era jueves lo que significaba Hot-cakes con miel, mermelada y jugo de naranja. Observé a la pequeña chica comer observando cómo sus pequeños labios rosados se abrían y cerraban cada vez que se llevaba un pedazo de comida a la boca. En cierto momento por un error de Kagome sus labios se bañaron con miel, haciéndolos ver tan apetitosos; quería ¡Cuánto deseaba besarla! Atrapar esos pequeños y carnosos labios rosados con los míos, saborear de ellos con un creciente ímpetu hasta el cansancio. Cerré los ojos apretando la mandíbula con fuerza. Eso era demasiado, más de lo que podía soportar, sentía que si permanecía aquí un sólo segundo más definitivamente terminaría cediendo ante ese deseo; caminaría hacía ella, la tomaría de los hombros, mientras veía sus inocentes ojos mirándome con confusión y entonces la besaría, sin importarme que parte de la servidumbre estuviera aquí, y seguramente después Kagome me apartaría, me rechazaría y me daría una buena cachetada. Decidí salir de ahí, antes de que la profecía se cumpliera.

Llegué a la limusina y entre sin decir nada. Una vez adentro cerré los ojos mientras inhalaba y exhalaba tratando de calmarme. Voltee a ver hacia la ventana recordando nuevamente la cara de Kagome. En ese momento escuche abrirse la puerta de la limusina, mi hermanita finalmente había llegado. Decidí no mirarla, los labios todavía me quemaban rogando por probar el sabor de los suyos y si la miraba no sabía por cuánto tiempo podría contenerme. Cuándo finalmente llegamos a la escuela decidí bajarme sin despedirme de Kagome, no habría soportado un sólo segundo más con ella tan cerca de mi. Lo mejor para Kagome, la única manera de mantenerla a salvo era lejos de mi.

Llegue junto al grupo de personas que ya me esperaban y sin darle verdadera importancia trate de seguir lo que me decían. Después de un tiempo me aparte de ellas y me dirigí a mi salón. Al parecer Kouga no había venido hoy y eso si que me alegraba. Miroku tampoco había venido, deseaba que se recuperara pronto, era aburrido que mi mejor amigo no estuviera en la escuela. La primera hora era de Educación Física, el maestro era igualmente el entrenador del equipo de atletismo, no había tanto de que preocuparse además el maestro llegaba siempre retrasado. Me senté en una de las gradas que había alrededor de la cancha. Estaba tan aburrido, pero al menos eso era más satisfactorio que pensar siempre en Kagome. Kagome… ¡¿Es que no me la podía sacar de la cabeza?!

-¡Inuyasha!-Voltee siguiendo la dirección de la voz que me hablaba-

-Sango-Sango era una muchacha que estaba en el mismo grupo que yo y Miroku y al igual que él era una de mis mejores amigas, sin embargo pasaba más tiempo con otras chicas que conmigo, lo cuál era natural. Ella era la novia no oficial de Miroku, para todos era obvio que estaban enamorados, pero Miroku se negaba a salir con una sola chica, a pesar de saber que realmente estaba interesado en la muchacha. Sango era una chica alta, de piel clara, con cabello largo de olor marrón, al igual que los ojos. Lo único que no me gustaba de ella, es que fuera la hermana de Kouga-

-Oye Inuyasha ¿Todavía no se ha presentado Miroku por aquí? Ya han pasado varios días y no ha venido, estoy preocupada por él ¿Tú no sabes nada?-Le sonreí-

-Creo que pasará un largo tiempo antes de que pueda volver a poner un pie dentro de la escuela.

-¿Qué?

-Miroku se cayó de las escaleras y está lesionado de una pierna. Se está quedando en un departamento ¿Ya sabías que se mudo no?

-Si, pobrecito. Cuándo salga iré a verlo. Gracias Inuyasha-Me sonrío y yo le devolví la sonrisa-

El resto del día paso sin inconvenientes, -Si es que pensar en tu hermana menor durante todo ese tiempo no cuenta cómo inconveniente- Cuándo finalizaron las clases me dirigí al salón de Kagome a buscarla. Ella no estaba ahí, y según me enteré no había asistido a las clases durante el resto del día. Si no estaba ahí, entonces ¿Dónde rayos se había metido mi hermanita? Cómo fuera no podía quedarme ahí, me dirigí a la limusina, para bien o para mal, Kagome tenía que ir hacía ahí.

Cuándo ella finalmente llegó no me explico nada y yo tampoco le pregunte, no quería quedar expuesto respecto a que estaba pendiente de todo lo que ella hacía. Al llegar a la casa Kagome se bajo antes que yo, espere a que ella llegará a las puertas de la mansión para finalmente bajar yo.

Luego de entrar a la casa, me dirigí a mi habitación sin ninguna prisa, mientras trataba de averiguar en dónde demonios se había metido Kagome el día de hoy. Al llegar a mi habitación me tumbe en la cama y cruce un brazo sobre mi frente, no estaba cansado, pero actuaba cómo si lo estuviera. Este tipo de vida iba a acabar matándome. Recordé que mañana tenia una cita con Kikyo y eso solo me estreso mucho más. Kikyo mi actual novia, me preguntaba cuánto tiempo duraría con ella, con la anterior había durado apenas 2 días, suponía que eso era un avance respecto a Kikyo. Recordaba que durante un tiempo harto de pensar tanto en Kagome me había dedicado a salir con muchas chicas, ya que había pensado que negando la triste y angustiante realidad en la que vivía, podría llegar a ser más feliz. Pero lo único que había hecho era tapar el problema con una capa de pintura. Y era obvio que de esa manera el problema no desaparecía, sólo se agrandaba. Suspiré al pensar que durante meses me dedique a conseguir todo el placer que me fuera posible, deseando poder olvidarme de mi pequeña hermana me centré en obtener tanto placer a tal manera que eclipsara mis sentidos, y lo único que encontré al final de todo ese tiempo fue una insatisfacción aún mayor, ya que yo no quería a esas mujeres, cada vez que las tocaba irremediablemente buscaba el rostro de Kagome en sus caras, me empeñaba en imaginar su cuerpo, sus caricias, sus besos, su voz… Y cada vez que esto sucedía una tristeza aún mayor me embargaba.

En todos estos años… Tantas, tantas chicas; había salido con más chicas de las que pudiera contar y sin embargo ninguna me satisfacía. No había ninguna lo suficientemente buena para hacerme olvidar a Kagome… Por más que lo intentará, no había forma, simplemente no podía arrancarla de mi corazón…

En la escuela tenia fama por ser todo un casanova, o cómo me llamaban algunos un verdadero playboy. Los chicos en ocasiones me buscaban para pedirme consejos y de vez en cuando me preguntaban la razón por la que dejaba a todas mis novias tan rápido. No lo entendían y jamás lo entenderían. La razón por la que salía con tantas chicas y porque terminaba con ellas tan rápido. No conocían mis sentimientos. Y por el bien de Kagome, era mucho mejor así…

Tomé un álbum de fotografías que tenía en la repisa, y después de buscar un poco finalmente encontré la foto que deseaba. Una foto de Kagome que ocupaba toda una página en la que ella sonreía. Si deseaba seguir viendo esa sonrisa, era mejor que mi hermanita nunca se enterara de mis sentimientos… Nunca…

Contemple la fotografía con tristeza, mientras observaba la dulce sonrisa de Kagome. Mis manos se apretaron fuertemente en los bordes de la fotografía al tiempo que mis ojos se fueron entrecerrando poco a poco, con un notable dolor en ellos. Ya no pude soportarlo más y acercando la fotografía de Kagome a mi rostro, presione mis labios sobre los de ella… Nada más que frío y grueso papel. Aleje la fotografía de mi cara, preguntándome ¿Cuál sería el sabor de los pequeños, carnosos y rosados labios de Kagome?… ¿Cuál seria su sabor?…

Pensaba en eso cuándo de repente la puerta de mi habitación se abrió, levante la mirada de la fotografía. Kagome. Este tipo de escenas eran tan comunes, ella entrando en mi habitación y yo mirándola cómo un completo idiota…

-¿Kagome y ahora que es lo que deseas?-Le pregunte-

-Toma-Hablo ella sonriente mientras extendía una de sus manos y me enseñaba un pequeño sobre rosado-

-Ka… Kagome… Eso es…-¡Era imposible! ¿Una carta de amor? ¿De Kagome?… ¿Es que acaso ella también sentía lo mismo que yo? Me resultaba imposible creerlo y sin embargo estaba tan feliz-

-Toma-Repitió ella, mientras colocaba la carta en mis manos. En ese momento creí que podría morirme de la felicidad-una amiga me pidió que te la entregara-¿Una amiga? Creí que el mundo se desmoronaba frente a mis pies, había sido tan feliz por un sólo momento y ahora me sentía peor de lo que me sentía antes de que ella entrara. Lo sabía era imposible que Kagome sintiera lo mismo, había sido un iluso al siquiera pensar en esa posibilidad-

Una amiga, la carta era de una amiga.

-Así que una amiga…-Musite en voz alta sin darme cuenta, hasta que lo hube dicho-¿Y por que no me la da ella personalmente?-Le pregunte-

-Lo ha hecho. Pero ella dice que tú te niegas a recibirla-Me respondió ella-

-Supongo que si lo he hecho, realmente no lo recuerdo. Verdaderamente es una perdida de tiempo, no hay nada tan estúpido cómo una carta de amor-En realidad sólo estaba molesto. No creía que las cartas de amor fueran eso; pero en este momento estar en el infierno sería mucho mejor que estar aquí. Kagome me estaba pidiendo que aceptara la carta de amor de otra chica, lo que burdamente traducido significaba que ella no sentía nada por mi. Para ella no era algo más que su insignificante hermano-

-Eso no es cierto-La escuche decir de repente y eso me saco del estado de reflección en el que estaba-

-¿No lo es?-Le pregunte con burla, estaba enojado ¿Cómo Kagome podía pedirme eso? ¿Cómo?-Bien cómo sea Kagome, no tomes responsabilidades que no puedes asumir, devuélvele la carta a tu amiga y dile que teje de perder el tiempo en cosas tan insignificantes-Le hice saber-

-¡No lo hare!-Me grito ella-Yo prometí que la entregaría y así será-Sentí que el corazón se me partía en 2 cuándo ella dijo eso ¿Tanto le interesaba entregarme esa maldita carta? ¿Tan poco le importaba yo?-

-De acuerdo hazlo. Tendrá un muy lindo y acogedor lugar en el bote de basura-La motive con un cruel sarcasmo, y cuándo lo hice los ojos de Kagome se llenaron de rencor. No soportaba esa mirada ¡No la soportaba!-

-Inuyasha por favor-Hablo ella de nuevo. Su voz sonaba a súplica-Tan sólo acepta la carta y léela-Estaba a punto de decirle que hiciera lo que hiciera jamás la aceptaría, pero lo que ella dijo después de eso me desarmo completamente- Hazlo por mi-Baje el rostro ¿Hacerlo por ella? Haría cualquier cosa por Kagome, cualquiera, pero esto…-

-Esta bien, de acuerdo ¿Estas contenta Kagome?-Lo había intentado, pero era imposible negarme cuándo ella me decía eso. La amaba con toda mi alma y era demasiado vulnerable frente a ella, cedía con demasiada facilidad ante Kagome, era inevitable-

-Si, ahora lo estoy-La oí responder con una sonrisa en su bello rostro de ángel. Entonces repentinamente se acerco a mi y me dio un beso en la mejilla, el tacto de sus labios era tan suave cuándo presiono mi piel, que en ese mismo instante sentí mi cuerpo estallar en llamas por el deseo, tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para mantener mi autocontrol y no dejarme llevar por el deseo de tomarla, apretarla contra mi y hacer que me besara en serio, obteniendo de ella un beso mucho más satisfactorio, al menos para mi… Los labios de Kagome finalmente se separaron de mi mejilla con ella aún sonriendo-Gracias Inuyasha-La oí decir antes de que se diera la medía vuelta y saliera de mi habitación-

Cuándo ella se fue, inconscientemente me acaricie la mejilla. Kagome… Entonces note que tenía algo en las manos, baje la mirada y vi el sobre rosado que mi hermanita había insistido tanto en que aceptara. Podría haberlo tirado a la basura, pero entonces recordé las palabras de Kagome "_Hazlo por mi__" _¿Porque tenía que ser tan dócil ante ella? Abrí el sobre con algo de recelo y entonces empecé a leer:

_De: Akira Hitomi_

_Para: Inuyasha Taisho_

_Querido Inuyasha desde que te conocí me pareciste una persona muy especial, llena de inigualables_ _virtudes, aquella tarde de verano que fue la primera vez que nos vimos creí haber visto a un ángel. Desde ese día no he podido dejar de pensar en ti. Sinceramente me gustas y me gustas de verdad, me gustaría que pudieras corresponder a mis sentimientos._

Deje la carta sobre la cama ¿Cuántas veces no había leído lo mismo? El amor que esas chicas sentían por mi era pasajero, simplemente influenciado por los rumores de la escuela de que era perfecto en todo y que me creían atractivo. Hubo un periodo dónde había recibido tantas cartas de amor que ya no sabia dónde meterlas. Aunque nunca las leía. La única carta, la única confesión de amor que yo quería escuchar era la de mi pequeña hermana. Ella era lo que yo más quería en el mundo y sin embargo lo único que no podía y jamás podría tener. Es verdad que podía tenerla cómo mi hermana, su fraternal cariño hacía mi era algo que podría tener toda la vida… Pero no había forma en que pudiera tenerla completamente, sin reservas, eso sería imposible. Cerré los ojos empezando a sentir un poco de sueño, si tan sólo Kagome sintiera una décima parte de lo que esas mujeres sentían por mi, sería más feliz de lo que nunca había sido. Pero para Kagome sólo existía cómo su hermano, y siempre sería así…

A la mañana siguiente me desperté tan temprano cómo de costumbre, esta vez decidí no arriesgarme a ir al comedor, no quería que la historia de ayer se repitiera...

Me dirigí directo a la limusina y espere a que Kagome llegara. Mientras esperaba empecé a recordar el beso que Kagome me había dado el día de ayer, cuánto hubiera dado porque aquél beso hubiera sido en los labios…

Escuche un leve murmullo trayéndome a la realidad y voltee en dirección a dónde lo había escuchado.

-Ah…-Pude ver a Kagome sonriéndome, evidentemente ella había dicho algo, pero yo no sabía que-

-Buenos días-Me sonrío-

-Buenos días Kagome-Le respondí, más sin embargo no sonreí. Ella no me quería. Kagome no sentía igual que yo. Ella nunca sería mía-

A diferencia del día de ayer el viaje fue mucho más agradable. Cuándo llegamos Kagome fue la primera en salir, observe dentro del auto cómo ella caminaba hasta desaparecer en uno de los pasillo del edificio, entonces decidí salir. La multitud me rodeo de nuevo, sin embargo yo los aparte:

-Disculpen, hoy no. Tengo algo importante que hacer-Las personas me miraron extrañadas pero se apartaron de mi camino-

Me adentré en uno de los pasillos del área de la secundaría que llevaban a la segunda biblioteca. Saque de mi chaqueta la carta rosada que Kagome me dio el día anterior. Si no me equivocaba esta carta era de…

Estaba cerca de llegar a mi destino cuándo me tope con un grupo de chicas. Definitivamente: El Comité del El Club por Inuyasha. Hace algunos años cuando decidieron fundarlo les dije que no lo hicieran, no me hicieron caso. No esperaba encontrármelas tan pronto. Me acerque a una joven de cabello castaño.

-Si no me equivoco esto es tuyo-Dije mientras le entregaba la carta, la muchacha me miro-

-Inuyasha…-No había dicho nada más, se había quedado muda-

-Supongo que eso es todo-Musite y me dí la media vuelta-

-¡No! ¡Espera!-Me detuve-

-¿Y ahora que quieres?-Le cuestione mientras me volvía a mirarla-

-Tú… ¿En verdad la leíste?-Pregunto mirando el sello roto de la carta-Nunca antes lo habías hecho…-Desvíe la mirada recordando las razones por las que lo hice. Kagome…-

-Lo hice-Le respondí-Y ahora te quisiera pedir que te alejes de mi hermana y que ninguna de ustedes vuelva a molestarla-Les pedí-

-¿Ella te dijo que la molestamos?

-No. Kagome es demasiado tonta cómo para poder elegir bien a sus amigas-Les hice saber-Y no quiero que se vuelvan a acercar a ella.

-Pero…-Hablo la chica que me había escrito la carta-¿Qué es lo que piensas de mi? ¿De lo que siento?-La mire-

-Lo lamento no eres para nada mi tipo-Esa chica no se parecía ni física ni emocionalmente a Kagome-

-No me importa si sólo es una aventura pasajera. Yo quiero estar contigo. No me importa lo que otras mujeres digan de ti.

-Realmente eres patética-Le dije-Voy a enseñarte algo, la lección del día es la dignidad. ¿Cómo puedes decir que amas a una persona cuándo ni siquiera te valoras a ti misma? Antes de amar a alguien debes amarte a ti misma, rebajarte a hacer esto es degradante-Le dije mientras la miraba-

-¿Porque me odias? Ya te he dicho que no importa lo que piensen las otras mujeres. Yo te quiero de verdad…-Ella siguió hablando, pero yo la interrumpí. Era ese tipo de mujeres sin ninguna clase de dignidad las que más odiaba-

-Eres muy molesta. Apártate de mi vista.

-Por favor no me importa que sólo sea por un tiempo yo quiero estar contigo-Volvió a pedir ella. Estaba harto de esta situación, si lo que tenia que hacer era tratarla mal, lo haría-

-¡Si crees que puedes cambiar mi forma de pensar con decir un par de palabras eres una idiota! Puedes intentarlo hasta que te quedes muda y veras si me importa-Le hable con crueldad, esperaba que así se olvidará de mi y recuperara al menos un poco de su dignidad-De verdad que eres una…-Estaba a punto de decirle que era una verdadera idiota por no comprender su valor cómo persona, cuándo una familiar y aniñada voz me interrumpió:

-¡Ya basta! ¿Cómo puedes decir cosas así? Sobre todo de alguien que sabes que te ama-El rostro de la pequeña chica mostraba su furia-

-Kagome…-Apenas y pude hablar. Lo que menos esperaba era verla por aquí-

-Ella… Ella es mi amiga y tú… Tú…-No podía creer que esa mujer le importará más que yo, ¿Tan interesada estaba en que saliera con ella? ¿Tan poco interesada estaba en mi?-

-Kagome, esto no te concierne en lo absoluto-Le hice saber-Mejor regresa a tu salón de clases o ve a algún otro lugar-Suponía que sería mucho más fácil para mi concentrarme si ella se iba-

-No… No voy a permitir que sigas insultando a mis amigas… Yo no…

-¡¿Quieres callarte de una buena vez?!-Le grite, en primera ella lo estaba mal interpretando todo y en segunda ¿Era tan difícil comprender que aquella mujer que Kagome llamaba su amiga no me interesaba? ¿Porque rayos Kagome estaba tan empeñada en que le correspondiera? ¿No comprendía que a la que realmente quería, que a quien amaba era a ella?-¡Me tienes harto! ¡El sólo ver tu cara me provoca dolor de cabeza!-No mentía la cabeza al igual que el corazón me dolían cada vez que la veía-Eres tan irritante, tan tonta, tan estúpida… ¡No puedo creer que de verdad seas mi hermana!

Kagome bajo la mirada a mediada que yo hablaba por lo que no pude ver su rostro hasta que lo levanto y sus ojos estaban cubiertos de lágrimas ¡La había hecho llorar!

-Yo… Yo lo siento-Musito ella y salio corriendo de ahí-

-Vaya tu realmente debes odiar a tu hermana-Escuche decir a una de la chicas de aquel extraño club-

¿Odiarla? Yo no la odiaba, todo lo contrario. Baje la mirada arrepentido. Esto no podía quedarse así…

-¡Kagome…!-Grite mientras salía corriendo tras de ella-

Pero dónde se había metido, Kagome no era muy rápida comparada conmigo, pero si muy escurridiza. Después de algunos minutos, finalmente divise su pequeña figura corriendo sin ningún sentido ¿Es que planeaba matarse? ¿O algo? Porque si seguía corriendo así, eso sería lo único seguro.

Kagome giro para dar la media vuelta en un pasillo desierto, observe el lugar, pudiendo observar una curva un tanto engañosa en la esquina, si caminabas por ella no habría peligro, pero si ibas corriendo cómo Kagome, los resultados no eran muy agradables…

Y si ella seguía corriendo así, no llegaría a tiempo para ayudarla… ¡Maldición! ¿Qué rayos era lo que tenia Kagome en la cabeza?

La muchacha giro en dicha curva tal y como yo lo había previsto, observe su dimito cuerpo inclinarse para caer y estamparse contra el suelo, por suerte antes de que eso pasará, mis brazos rodearon su cintura y la sujetaron con fuerza.

-Maldita sea Kagome ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso otra vez!-Le grité, había estado tan preocupado-

La jovencita giro el rostro para verme, sentí un gran alivio al ver que estaba a salvo, gracias a Dios no tenia ningún rasguño.

-Inuyasha…-La escuche decir-

-Kagome ¿Que rayos es lo que crees que estabas haciendo?-Le pregunte ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquila?-

-Inuyasha suéltame-La escuche decir-

-¿Qué?-No dije esto porque no lo hubiera oído, sino porque no lo deseaba. Yo no quería soltarla-

-Que me sueltes-Volvió a pedir ella-Tú… No puedo creer que hayas dicho todo eso… Sé que no soy una hermana lo suficiente buena para ti… Que mereces una mejor… Pero no pensé que me odiaras tanto…-Que ella dijera eso me sorprendió ¿Como Kagome podía ser tan estúpida cómo para creer que la odiaba?-

-Kagome idiota ¿Quién demonios te dijo que yo te odiaba?-Le pregunté-

-Tú dijiste que te gustaría que no fuéramos hermanos-Cuándo ella dijo esto desvíe la mirada, eso era una de las cosas que yo mas deseaba, si Kagome y yo no fuéramos hermanos, lo que sentía no estaría mal y ella tal vez algún día podría quererme. Sin embargo, si en este momento ella se daba cuenta de que yo deseaba eso quedaría destrozada-

-Yo nunca dije eso…-Le dije a contra mi voluntad, no podría decirle que no lo deseaba ¡Porque lo anhelaba con toda mi alma! Pero quería que al menos ella se sintiera bien- Dije que no podría creer que fuéramos hermanos-Era lo mas cercano a una negativa que le podía dar-

-¿Porqué no soy lo suficientemente buena?-Pregunto ella ¡Kagome era tan tonta!-

-No. Kagome, el problema no esta en ti; eres la hermana perfecta, el único que esta mal aquí soy yo-Le hice saber, el único que estaba mal respecto a lo que sentía era yo, Kagome estaba bien, era yo quien debería verla cómo a una hermana-La única razón por la que dije eso fue por que yo te… Yo te…-Me calle de súbito, ¿Qué pasaría una vez que le confesara mis sentimientos? Ella me aceptaría o me despreciaría, lo más probable es que fuera lo segundo. Y eso me mataría-

-¿Tú que Inuyasha?-La escuche preguntar de pronto. Miré a Kagome, sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus hermosos ojos castaños con ese brillo inocente que me hipnotizaba, sus labios rosados; no, definitivamente no era el momento ni el lugar para este tipo de cosas-

Decidí ser sincero con ella aunque no del todo:

-Yo temo no que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para alguien tan perfecta cómo tú-Observe cómo sus inocentes ojos se llenaban de confusión ¡No podía soportarlo más!-Te quiero Kagome… -Le confesé mientras la tomaba en brazos, apretándola fuertemente-No tienes una idea de lo mucho que te quiero-Lo que más deseaba en este momento era tenerla así por siempre, entre mis brazos-

-Yo también te quiero Inuyasha-La escuche decir de repente, al principió me sorprendí. Pero luego entendí que ella se refería a que me quería cómo hermano. Su querer era muy diferente de mi "querer" me dolió aceptarlo. Al entenderlo la abrace aún más fuerte-

Quería permanecer con ella así por siempre pero eso evidentemente no era posible, y si no la soltaba rápido Kagome empezaría a sospechar. Con algo de dolor y tristeza finalmente la deje ir. Pero entonces recordé la razón del que estuviéramos aquí:

-Perdóname Kagome. Fui realmente un idiota al decir todo eso-Le pedí mientras la miraba a los ojos-

-De acuerdo-Acepto ella-Pero con una condición-Eso me sorprendió-

-¿Condición? ¿Cuál?

-También tienes que disculparte con Akira y con las otras chicas, por lo que les dijiste-No entendía porque debía hacerlo, pero si eso era lo que ella deseaba-

-Lo haré-Le respondí sin sonreír-

Mi hermanita y yo desandamos todo el camino recorrido hasta llegar junto a las nuevas amigas de Kagome. Al estar a nos 2 metros de distancia, me aleje de Kagome y me para frente aquella chica llamada Akira.

-Yo realmente lo lamento mucho. No era mi intensión hacerte sentir mal, lo único que quería era que te olvidarás de mi, aunque supongo que no debí ser tan cruel. Lo siento, por favor perdóname. Y a ustedes también les ofrezco una disculpa-Me disculpe con las otras muchachas, aunque en verdad no lo sentía. Esa chica si necesitaba un poco de dignidad-No se preocupen entenderé si desean deshacer para siempre el Club por Inuyasha-En realidad eso era lo que yo deseaba, estaba harto de que a cada rato me tomaran fotografías y se entrometieran en mi vida-

-¿Qué? ¡No! Eres incluso más adorable de lo que pensábamos-Eso dio un poco de miedo ¿Incluso después de hablarlas tratado mal seguían queriéndome?… Estaban locas-

Después de recuperarme de aquel extraño momento. Me acorde de Kagome, ella aún estaba aquí:

-Eh Kagome…-Le hable-Lo de irte a tu salón era cierto, si te quedas más tiempo aquí llegaras tarde a clase.

-El profesor que me tocaba a primera y segunda hora no vino-Me aclaro ella. Hoy era viernes, a primera hora Kagome tenia clase con… ¡Si, no podía equivocarme!-

-¿Quién? ¿El señor Knosky?-Le pregunte- No sé quien te haya dicho eso pero te jugaron una muy pesada broma. Hace algunos minutos cuando venia para aquí a habar con Akira, acabo de verlo, al parecer se dirigía a tu salón.

-¡¿Qué?!-Se quejo la pequeña chica-¿Porque no me dijiste eso antes?

Observe la pequeña silueta de Kagome corriendo hasta desaparecer ante mi vista rumbo a su salón. Tal vez había sido algo cruel, de todas formas ya no podía solucionarlo. Me preguntaba cuánto tiempo le tomaría para darse cuenta de que sólo había sido una broma. Sonreí con frescura, mientras con una mano me cubría los labios.

-Realmente quieres mucho a tu hermanita ¿Verdad?-Me pregunto una muchacha muy parecida a la que me había escrito la carta-

-La adoro con toda mi alma-Le respondí sin siquiera pensármelo-

-Inuyasha, ¿Acaso tú estás…?-Gire a verla lentamente-

-¿Qué cosa?-Le pregunte-

**-**No**,** nada una tontería-Sabía lo que estaba pensando y no sabía cuanta razón tenia. Yo estaba enamorado de Kagome-

Me dí la medía vuelta directo a mi salón de clases, un "maravilloso" día de clases me esperaba…


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola de nuevo a todos los que todavía siguen tomándose la molestia de pasarse por aquí y leer todas las tonterías que escribo! Bueno pues para empezar quisiera recomendarles que antes de empezar a leer tomen unas palomitas y algún refresco porque este capitulo va para largo-Me gustaría saber que me pasa, en un fic escribo un testamento y en el otro hago un mini-episodio-bueno, una vez dicho esto espero que se diviertan con la lectura de la misma forma que yo me divertí partiéndome el "coco" para sacar mas ideas de esta cabecita loca. Una vez que ya lo hemos aclarado todo quisiera informarles que esta "quincena" inicio otra historia, que planeo sea un mini fic de 4-5-Tal vez menos- capítulos de nombre :"Despedida: Juegos nocturnos"****cuyo primer episodio ya está disponible aquí y ****cuya trama es la sig:**

**Inuyasha y Kagome se van casar y nunca han sostenido relaciones sexuales, pero en el día de su despedida de soltera Kagome es raptada por un extraño de ojos dorados, que le resulta extrañamente familar ¡Quien sera?...**

**Bueno para finalizar sólo quiera pedirles que dejen review ¡Por favor! Es una de las únicas cosas por que continuo escribiendo!-De las demás recordaran que les hable en mi otro fic-Vamos no sean malos ¡Yo no muerdo! ¡No les va a pasar nada!-Excepto perder su tiempo y tal vez aburrirse…- Pero les aseguro que entre mas tenga, tengo mayor motivación y mas rápido escribo!**

**Bueno por último-Esta vez si es lo último-este capitulo va dedicado a todas y cada una de las personas que me han seguido desde el principio de este y mi otro fic, ya que habiendo tantas propuestas me dieron la oportunidad de presentarles las mías. Y pues durante los próximos capítulos de este fic, ya veremos que va a pasar con este loco amor de Inuyasha por Kagome, gracias de nuevo a todas y todos los lectores que siguen apoyándome y un abrazo!**

**De igual manera escríbanme si tienen cualquier duda o comentario ¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Capitulo 6: Verdad**

**Contado por Kagome:**

Suspiré. Hace algunos minutos la campana acababa de sonar finalizando las clases. Empecé a recoger todas mis cosas para poder salir del salón. Estaba a punto de hacerlo cuándo me tope con cierta familiar persona.

-Inuyasha…-Musite, casi susurrando. Él no había venido por aquí desde hace algún tiempo-No te esperaba-Le confesé-de todas formas, hoy llegas temprano, no es muy frecuente en ti-Estaba algo sorprendida por ello-

-Si, lo sé-Me sonrió el muchacho, hacía mucho que no veía a mi hermano con un rostro tan despreocupado y feliz-

Inuyasha y yo salimos del salón y nos dirigimos hacia la limusina que ya nos esperaba. Una vez adentro, recordé la bromita de Inuyasha sobre que el maestro si había venido. Me voltee mirándolo fijamente y con cierto disgusto le dije:

-Oye, la broma de hace rato no fue graciosa-Debería de haberme visto mientras corría cómo loca hacía el salón sólo para enterarme de que la broma me la había jugado él-

-Perdóname-Sonrió el chico-Creí que sería gracioso, al parecer me equivoque.

Eso fue lo último que mi hermano dijo y yo ya no me atreví a hablar, estaba feliz de que todo se hubiera solucionado entre nosotros y no quería que volviéramos a pelear por algo sin sentido. Cuándo finalmente llegamos a la Mansión, fui la primera en bajarme de la limusina y mi hermano se bajo seguidamente después de mi. Una vez adentro de la casa me dirigí a mi habitación y deposite la mochila en la cama, no tenía ganas de hacer la tarea, pero tenía que hacerlo saque los libros de matemáticas, ciencias y literatura y me puse a hacer la tarea. Para mi mala suerte era pésima en todas ellas, pensé en pedirle ayuda a mi hermano, pero desistí de la idea, no podía depender tanto de Inuyasha; no era buena idea molestarlo por cosas cómo esa, debía intentar hacerlo yo misma.

Cuándo hube acabado con las tareas, me sentía agotada, así que tomando algo de ropa decidí darme un baño, para poder refrescarme.

Cuándo finalmente terminé tomando la toalla me seque y camine hacía el lugar dónde había puesto mi ropa, pude ponerme la ropa interior, una blusa sin mangas que utilizaba debajo de otras prendas y un pequeño short blanco demasiado pequeño según mi gusto, pero si lo usaba debajo de la falda suponía que estaba bien, estaba por ponerme la demás ropa, cuándo pude darme cuenta de que un desagradable bicho con ocho horribles largas patas estaba sobre la pared, camine de espaldas hacía la puerta y entonces salí corriendo directo al cuarto de mi hermano.

Al llegar a la habitación de Inuyasha, pude darme cuenta de que él no se encontraba ahí. Me pregunte dónde estaría, pero no pude responderme esa pregunta, pensé en regresar a mi cuarto, pero al recordar al animal que me esperaba en la habitación de baño, me negué rotundamente a hacerlo. Seguramente mi hermano no tardaría mucho, así que lo esperaría y cuándo él volviera le pediría que me ayudara y todo se solucionaría. Me senté en la cama esperando a Inuyasha, pero después de un tiempo me aburrí y me recosté en dicha cama, pensando en cuánto tiempo volvería Inuyasha. Cerré los ojos bostezando, no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo tenía estando aquí, aún así era mejor que estar en mi habitación con esa horrible araña…

Me levante al escuchar una conocida agradable y dulce voz hablándome:

-Kagome… ¡Ey Kagome! ¡Despierta de una vez! ¿Y puedes explicarme que haces durmiendo en mi cama?-No recordaba que me hubiera dormido, bostecé cerrando los ojos-

Así que me había quedado dormida, no lo recordaba, sólo recordaba…

-Es que me daba mucho miedo…-Le respondí al joven y atractivo chico que ahora me miraba con cierto disgusto-

-No deberías dormir con ese aspecto y menos en la recamara de un chico-Me regaño mi hermano. Baje la mirada con un poco de culpa-

-No tienes porque estar tan molesto.

-¿Y crees que está bien hacer este tipo de cosas? ¿Entrar así al cuarto de un muchacho?-Le oí decir-

-¡Lo lamento!-Me disculpe con una notable culpa en la voz-No lo pensé, supongo que no lo hice por que eres mi hermano, ¿Es diferente de esta forma no?-Le pregunte, esperaba que decirle eso lo calmará un poco, sin embargo Inuyasha cerró los ojos con un visible dolor plasmado en el rostro, no entendí esa acción-

-Olvídalo Kagome ¿Quieres explicarme que haces aquí?-Le escuche decirme repentinamente, decidí hacer lo que él me pedía-

-Lo que sucede es que me metí a bañar. Cuándo termine y fui a buscar mi ropa para ponérmela ¡Un horrible bicho estaba en la pared! Me dio tanto miedo que salí corriendo sin haber terminado de vestirme. Cuándo llegué y vi que no estabas no quise regresar sola a mi cuarto, me acosté en la cama y sin darme cuenta me dormí-El chico escucho atentamente cada palabra que yo le dije-

Cuándo finalmente acabe de hablar de la nada algo me golpeo de lleno en la cara.

-¿Qué?-Pronuncie, mientras tomaba aquello que me había golpeado entre mis manos y pude ver que se trataba de la chaqueta de mi hermano, lo mire extrañada-

-Sólo póntela-Me ordeno él-

Hice lo que él me pedía, aún sin comprender nada.

-¡Ya está!-Musite una vez que lo hube hecho-

-De acuerdo, ahora regresa a tu cuarto-Dijo el muchacho mientras me miraba fijamente-

-¿Pero y el bicho?-Gemí y el chico suspiro-

-Ven, vamos-Dijo él mientras me sujetaba de la mano y me guiaba hacía mi habitación-

Cuándo llegamos a mi cuarto, mi hermano y yo entramos al baño y yo le mostré el lugar dónde se suponía estaba la araña, pero esta no estaba. Mi hermano con cierto cansancio en la mirada se dio la medía vuelta y salió de mi cuarto sin haberse despedido.

A la mañana siguiente me levante aproximadamente a las 8.00 de la mañana, lo primero que hice al levantarme fue lavarme la cara, peinarme y cambiarme de ropa. Después de eso baje al comedor y pedí algo, ya que tenía hambre. Fue entonces que escuche que el timbre de la puerta sonaba, observe que una de las sirvientas se aproximaba para abrir, pero yo la detuve:

-No se preocupe, yo lo hago-Le sonreí-

-Pero señorita-Me reprocho ella, no le hice caso y abrí la puerta, sólo para encontrarme con la última persona a la que hubiera esperado ver-

-¿Kikyo?-Pregunte, la chica asintió-

-Kagome ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos!-Dijo esto sonriendo más yo no sonreí, Kikyo podía parecer una chica encantadora, pero los recuerdos que tenía de ella no eran para nada encantadores-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Le cuestione-

-Bueno supongo que puedo explicártelo todo si me invitas a pasar-Sólo cuándo ella dijo esto me di cuenta de que estaba bloqueando la entrada-

-Así, claro… Disculpa-Me aparte del camino y ella ingreso a la Mansión-

-Supongo que estás aquí para ver a mi hermano ¿O no?-Pregunte en esta ocasión-

-No en realidad-Respondió ella-Me gustaría poder hablar contigo.

-¿Conmigo?-Le pregunte extrañada-

-Si, pero me gustaría que fuera en privado. En tu cuarto tal vez.

-Pero voy a desayunar-Le hice saber-

-Oh, si es por eso… Disculpe-Se dirigió a una de las sirvientas-me haría el favor de llevar el desayuno de la señorita a su habitación.

-Por supuesto-La joven hizo una reverencia-

Sin más excusas que dar, guíe a Kikyo hacía mi recamara.

-Es un lugar bastante acogedor-Musito mirando el lugar-

-Gracias… Supongo-Mire a la muchacha y entonces le dije-¿Segura que no estás aquí por Inuyasha? Podría llamarlo si quieres.

-Gracias por el ofrecimiento pero no-Ella sonrío-En realidad estoy aquí por…-En ese momento se escucho un golpe en la puerta de mi cuarto-

-Adelante-Pronuncie, entonces una chica ingreso al cuarto con una bandeja de comida-Puedes dejarla en la cama-Le hice saber. La mujer hizo lo que le dije y luego se marcho-

Yo por mi parte me acerque a la cama y tomando la bandeja la levante, luego me senté y la puse en mis piernas. Al parecer hoy era jugo de naranja y una pequeña ensalada. Tome un bocado y me volví a mirar a Kikyo, para escucharla mientras comía.

-Bueno cómo te decía estoy aquí por una sola razón. Quería disculparme contigo-Tragué fuerte y entonces la mire confundida-

-¿Disculparte?

-Bueno, me he dado cuenta de que te he tratado mal y puesto que tal vez algún día podría casarme con tu hermano, no creo que a él le gustará eso-Observe a Kikyo, es verdad ella era la novia de Inuyasha-

-Comprendo-Musite-

-Además creo que a él le haría feliz que tú y yo pudiéramos llevarnos bien-¿Lo haría feliz? Si, posiblemente-Además me gustaría poder ser tu amiga.

-¿Amiga?-Pregunte sorprendida, casi no podía recordar cuándo era la última vez que había tenido una-

-Si por supuesto, ¿Te agradaría?-La mire con un poco de recelo y entonces le sonreí-

-¡Me encantaría!

Finalmente acabe de comer. Llame a una chica para que se llevara la bandeja ahora vacía. Después de que se la hubieran llevado, mire a la chica que se encontraba en mi habitación ¡Una amiga! Podía tener una amiga, ¡Me sentía tan feliz! Kikyo y yo estuvimos platicando un rato sobre algunos temas que me interesaban, ella había prometido enseñarme a hacer pulseras bonitas, llevarme a pasear por el parque esta tarde y de ser posible salir otro día de compras, no pensaba que mi hermano se opusiera a esto, estábamos discutiendo en que fechas podría ser posible, cuándo la puerta de mi cuarto se abrió y por ella ingreso un atractivo chico diciendo:

-Oye, Kagome…

-¡Inuyasha!-Exclame, suponía que le haría feliz ver a su novia aquí, así que decidí decirle-Mira quien vino a verme-El chico miro a dónde se encontraba la muchacha y entonces casi gimió-

-¿Kikyo?-Asentí, pensando que para sorprenderse de esa manera él tenía que estar muy feliz-

Mi hermano se acerco a mi y me susurro:

-Creí que no te caía bien Kikyo-Él sabía eso, debido a que yo siempre estaba quejándome de ella-

-Oh si-Le sonreí-pero eso ya es pasado. No debía haberla juzgado sin conocerla. Dijo que quiere ser mi amiga y me va a enseñar a…

-Kagome-Me interrumpió él-¿Podría hablar un momento con Kikyo?-No entendí, pero asentí, seguramente un asunto de novios-

Inuyasha llamo a la chica y la guío afuera de mi recamara.

Mientras ellos estaban afuera, me pregunte que es lo que estarían discutiendo. Tal vez estarían besándose o algo, no podía imaginarlo, me resultaba simplemente imposible imaginar a mi hermano así y cada vez que lo intentaba sólo me provocaba nauseas.

Al cabo de un rato, la puerta se volvió a abrir, pero sólo ingreso Kikyo.

-¿E Inuyasha?-Le pregunte-

-Él dijo que nos divirtiéramos.

El resto de la mañana Kikyo y yo nos la pasamos conversando, y ella tal y cómo lo había dicho me enseño y me ayudo a hacer unas pulseras muy bonitas, hice de varios colores. Pensé que tal vez debería hacerle una a Inuyasha, pero no sabía si le gustaría… Pensaba en esto, cuándo note que Kikyo observaba un pequeño frasco.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Oh eso, es mi perfume-Le respondí, sintiéndome un poco avergonzada. De seguro ella sería más selectiva a la hora de elegir que fragancias comprar-

-Así que un perfume-Musito-¿ Puedo?-Me cuestiono tomando el pequeño frasco en sus manos-

-Si, claro-La joven muchacha se lo puso-

-Vaya, huele bien…-Pronuncio, mientras llevaba el frasquito a su nariz-

-¿Te gusta?-Le pregunte-

-Si, es bastante agradable-Sonreí-

-Te lo regalo.

-¿En serio?… Quiero decir, no es necesario…

-No te preocupes-Le respondí-Lo compro por paquetes de 3, así que todavía me quedan 2.

-Entiendo-Musito la mujer, metiendo el perfume en su bolso-Muchas gracias.

-De nada-Le sonreí-

Más de repente la oí decir:

-¿No tienes hambre Kagome?

-Si, un poco-Le sonreí-

-En ese caso voy a buscar algo de comer, espérame aquí-La mujer salio del cuarto y yo me acosté en la cama, de manera que así se sentía tener una amiga-

Espere pacientemente a Kikyo, pero al cabo de unos minutos, me preocupe, ella no debería haber tardado tanto, ya que la cocina no quedaba muy lejos, pero ahora que lo pensaba ella no conocía bien la casa ¿Y si se había perdido? Decidí salir de mi cuarto e ir a buscarla, me dirigí primero a la cocina y ahí mis dudas se comprobaron, Kikyo no había estado por ahí, ¡Lo sabía! Ella se había perdido. Empecé a buscarla por todos los lugares dónde suponía que podría estar, pero no logre encontrarla. No era lo suficientemente buena para encontrarla, tal vez yo no, pero…

Me dirigí al cuarto de mi hermano, estaba segura de que él podría ayudarme a encontrarla, ingrese a su habitación.

-¡Inuyasha!-Casi sollocé, estaba en verdad preocupada. El chico volteo a verme-¿No has visto a…?-Le cuestione, sin embargo él me interrumpió:

-Kagome, ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no debes entrar en un lugar privado sin tocar la puerta primero?-Me sonroje, a su regaño, siempre lo olvidaba-

-Yo… Yo lo…-Trate de disculparme-

-Olvídalo Kagome-Le escuche decir y yo le sonreí en agradecimiento-

Cambie la dirección de mi mirada y entonces me tope con alguien a quien no esperaba ver.

-¡Kikyo! ¿Estabas aquí?-Suponía que era natural que ella prefiriera estar con mi hermano que conmigo, pero no pude evitar sentirme triste-

-No-Corto Inuyasha-Me la encontré de camino acá y cómo no te encontramos sintió curiosidad de conocer mi recamará.

-¿Así?-Pregunte sorprendida, no lo había pensado pero seguramente sería verdad. Fue entonces cuándo me acorde de otra de las cosas que Kikyo me había dicho esta mañana-¿Cuándo vamos a salir a dar el paseo?-Le pregunte-

-Sólo arréglate y tu dirás-Me respondió ella-

-¿Me pueden esperar por un momento?-Les pregunte a los 2-

-Si, por mi no hay problema-Me dijo la muchacha-

Salí del cuarto de mi hermano y me dí un baño rápido, poniéndome lo primero que tuve a la mano al salir, por suerte hoy no hubo ningún bicho feo. Después de eso regrese al cuarto de Inuyasha, para encontrarme con las 2 personas esperándome. Al estar ahí, llame a Kikyo para irnos, e invite a mi hermano a venir con nosotras. No pensaba que a Kikyo le molestara. Y mi hermano no se negó.

Kikyo nos llevo a un parque ecológico que ya había visitado con anterioridad, pero que cada vez que iba me sorprendía por lo amplio y hermoso que era. Mi hermano también había venido conmigo antes.

Después de algunos minutos de paseo Kikyo se ofreció a ir a comprar unos refrescos y nosotros no se lo impedimos. Cuándo ella se hubo marchado, recordé que me había puesto unas de las pulseritas que había hecho con Kikyo esta mañana. Quería mostrárselas a mi hermano, así que acercándomela él y levantando las manos, le dije:

-¡Mira! ¿No te parecen lindas? Las he hecho yo misma. Kikyo me enseño a hacerlas-El chico me observo fijamente mientras hablaba-

Sonreí, al parecer si le habían gustado, ya que no había dejado de mirarme. Sonreí y me aleje de él todavía riendo. Estaba tan feliz, de que podía tener una día normal en compañía de una amiga y mi hermano. Fue entonces cuándo note que iba a chocar con algo y me detuve. Sólo para escuchar una desconocida voz, decir:

-¡Qué linda chica! Oye, preciosa a donde vas ¿No quieres que te acompañemos?-Levante la mirada, para encontrarme con 2 desconocidos sujetos, de apariencia desagradable-

-Preferiría que no…-Les respondí, algo temerosa-

-¿Cómo de que no? ¡Vamos!-Musito uno de aquellos sujetos y acto seguido intento sujetarme del brazo y llevarme con él, pero antes de que todo eso sucediera, una pequeña piedra se estampo en la cara del hombre y antes de que me diera cuenta, mi hermano ya se encontraba interponiéndose entre esos sujetos y yo-

-¡Lo lamento tanto!-Lo escuche decir-Pero desafortunadamente mi hermana es tímida. Así que antes de salir con ella, tendrás que tener una cita conmigo.

-Inuyasha…-Gemí, estaba asustada y preocupada, esos hombres lucían mayores y demasiado robustos, no quería que lastimaran a mi hermano-

-No te preocupes hermosa, pronto estaremos contigo-Escuche decir al hombre que se encontraba más cerca de mi, al escucharlo decir eso me estremecí-

Repentinamente mi hermano lo sujetó del cuello y lo levanto, parecía que quería ahorcarlo.

-Debería, no…-Se corrigió-¡Voy a sacarte los ojos!-Me dio miedo, nunca había escuchado a Inuyasha adoptar ese tono de voz y mucho menos actuar de esa manera-

-¡Inu…!-Gemí, al instante mi hermano dejo caer a aquel sujeto que se revolvió en el suelo intentando respirar-

-¡Oye, tú!-Hablo su compañero-Aunque seas su hermano, eso es demasiado. Eres despreciable ¿No crees que has ido demasiado lejos?-Inuyasha levanto el rostro y lo miro-

Entonces antes de que aquel chico pudiera siquiera reaccionar un puño le dio de lleno en la cara, el impacto fue tan fuerte, que el tipo cayo al suelo, al lado del otro hombre. Contemple asustada la escena sin poder hacer nada. Sabía que lo que ellos habían intentado hacer estaba mal, pero Inuyasha no tenía que llegar a tanto. Pensaba en esto, cuándo lo escuche decir:

-Vuelve a decir que es demasiado y…-No, estaba mal, si él seguía así iba a terminar matándolos-

-¡Inuyasha!-Sollocé, mientras pasaba a abrazarlo-¡Basta!-Dudaba que pudiera detenerlo, pero si al menos lograra tranquilizarlo, sería un avance-

Sin embargo después de unos pocos segundos, mi hermano aparto mis brazos de él. Lo mire confundida, esperando que ya estuviera un poco más calmado y me alegro que fuera así. Nos quedamos parados ahí mirándonos y ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta de en que momento los hombres esos se marcharon. Finalmente Kikyo regreso. Me aleje de mi hermano y de ella, seguramente Kikyo lograría tranquilizarlo mucho más efectivamente que yo. Me senté en una banca y me sorprendí cuándo vi que la muchacha se dirigía hacía mi. Me pregunto que me pasaba y yo le confesé que la forma de actuar de mi hermano me asustaba. Después de esto, Kikyo se levanto y fue de nuevo con Inuyasha.

Poco después mi hermano me dijo que regresaríamos a la casa y llamo al cochero, y me pidió que me despidiera de Kikyo, más sin embargo yo me negué a irme antes de que la chica lo hiciera. Yo había tenido suerte de que mi hermano hubiera estado aquí conmigo, pero y si ella se quedaba solita y le pasaba algo similar. No quería ni pensarlo.

Después de que Kikyo se hubo marchado, Inuyasha y yo abordamos la limusina y nos dirigimos a casa.

Durante el viaje no me atreví a mirar a Inuyasha, todavía no entendía su reciente comportamiento. Mire por la ventana y entonces pude ver a una muchacha que ya había visto antes, pero no recordaba dónde, fue entonces cuándo recordé que ella salía en el libro que me había dado las chicas del Club; Kaeroly Minage, ahora lucía un poquito diferente pero sin duda se notaba que era ella, dejándome llevar por la emoción, me olvide por completo de lo sucedido hace algunos minutos y dirigiéndome a mi hermano, exclamé:

-¡Mira es Kaeroly! ¿Saliste con ella, no?-Le dije esto, mientras señalaba a la joven. Mi hermano miro a dónde yo señalaba y entonces volviéndose hacía mi, me dijo:

-¿Cómo conoces a Kaeroly? No recuerdo haberte hablado de ella-Sólo cuándo él dijo esto, caí en la cuenta de que Inuyasha no sabía nada de que yo sabía-

-Yo lo lamento… Es que en el Club por Inuyasha…-Me obligué a callar-

-¿Si?-Me insto él a seguir-

-Bueno en el club, conocí a una muchacha que dijo haber salido contigo; yo no le creí pero sus amigas la apoyaron y al ver que no sabía nada de lo que estaban hablando me prestaron un libro que trataba de todas las chicas con las cuales se sepa has salido-El chico me miro casi atónito-Inuyasha… Yo enserio lo siento tanto… Lo siento…-Cuándo dije esto mi hermano volvió a mirarme, pero ahora fijamente. Trate de tranquilizarme y seguir-Pero… Aún no puedo comprender ¿Porqué me ocultaste algo tan importante?-Seguía sin comprenderlo y deseaba que él me lo explicara-

Sin embargo no lo hizo y yo no me atreví a pedírselo.

Cuándo llegamos a la Mansión, obligue a mi hermano a ir a mi cuarto, temía que pudiera estar herido, y aunque al principió no quiso, terminó aceptando a regañadientes. Le dije que me esperara en mi habitación, mientras yo iba a la cocina a buscar unas pastillas para el dolor y un vaso con agua. Una vez que las obtuve me dirigí a mi cuarto; cuándo ingrese Inuyasha se encontraba sentado en la cama.

-¿Qué es eso?-Lo escuche preguntar, refiriéndose a lo que tenía en la mano-

-Son pastillas para calmar el dolor-Le respondí-

-Kagome, por favor no tengo nada, así que no es necesario que las tome-Ya sabía que no querría tomarlas-

-De acuerdo. Pero al menos tomate el agua-Le pedí, el chico me miro con cierta irritación-

-Esta bien-Cedió finalmente, tomando el vaso en sus manos-

-Inuyasha estaba muy asustada, nunca antes te vi actuar así…-Le confesé, tal vez así él me explicaría el porque de todo-

-Kagome…-Lo mire inmediatamente cuándo él pronuncio mi nombre, esperando que él dijera algo. Sin embargo él sólo se limito a observarme en silencio, de pronto comencé a sentirme nerviosa y algo incomoda-

-¿Te sucede algo?-Le pregunte tratando de olvidarme de la incomodidad que sentía, simplemente no tenía sentido-¿Te sientes mal? ¿Estás tal vez enfermo?-Suponía que había sido mala idea salir tan de noche, con el aire frío tal vez se hubiera resfriado o algo-

El muchacho ladeo la cara.

-Si. Podría decirse que sí…

-¡Lo sabía! Es mi culpa, no debimos salir tan tarde…-No podía dejar de sentirme culpable, si Inuyasha se ponía grave nunca me lo perdonaría-¿Puedo traerte algo? ¿Quieres algo?-Le pregunte, al notar la forma en la cual me veía, pensando que algo debía querer para mirarme con tanta insistencia-

-Nada que tú puedas darme…-Respondió él-

-¿Ah?-No entendí, que era lo que él quiso decir-

-Nada, olvídalo-Me tranquilizo el muchacho-

El chico acerco el vaso a su boca, al parecer al fin iba a tomar el agua. Sin embargo decidí interrumpirlo.

-Inuyasha…-No estaba segura de continuar-

-¿Qué quieres Kagome?-Me cuestiono él-

-Yo… No quiero que pienses que soy fastidiosa o algo, pero… Quiero saber…

-¿Qué cosa?-Musito él, para luego tomar un sorbo de agua-

-Todos dicen que eres un casanova, y que sólo juegas con las chicas así que me preguntó… ¿Hay alguien que verdaderamente te guste?-Apenas había acabado de exponer esa pregunta, cuándo mi hermano escupió toda el agua que había tomado. Y luego lentamente se volvió para mirarme con un notable miedo en los ojos. Su reacción me sorprendió y preocupo un poco-

-No tienes que responderme si no lo deseas…-Le hice saber, el muchacho trago fuerte y después de algunos minutos en completo silencio, por fin me respondió :

-Hay una chica a la que amo más que a mi vida.

-¿Tanto la quieres?-Me sorprendió su respuesta, así que había una persona a la cuál en verdad él quería. Me preguntaba quien sería, quién sería la afortunada que le había robado el corazón a mi hermano, realmente me hubiera gustado saberlo. De esa manera podría felicitarla para después darle mis más serias condolencias. Sonreí si él quería a alguien no podía ser cierto que hubiera jugado con todas esas mujeres. Aquél libro sólo lo exageraba todo, de seguro en su momento Inuyasha las abría amado-Me alegra que todos estén equivocados, si realmente te gusta alguien, no has estado jugando con todas esas chicas ¿Verdad?-El chico me miro con un sentimiento que no supe interpretar-

-Kagome-Dijo él repentinamente-gracias por todo, pero creo que ahora lo mejor será regresar a mi habitación-Y sin más se dio la media vuelta y salió de mi cuarto-

Confundida me quede mirando hacía la puerta, sin aún poder entender su comportamiento…

**Contado** **por** **Inuyasha:**

La campana sonó anunciando el fin de las clases. Me levante de mi pupitre y me dirigí a la salida antes de que las personas irritantes me rodearan, me dirigí al aula de Kagome, ahora que las cosas estaban mejor entre nosotros no creía que eso le molestara.

-Inuyasha..-Se asombro ella al verme-No te esperaba, de todas formas, hoy llegas temprano, no es muy frecuente en ti-Me dijo ella extrañada-

-Si, lo sé-Le sonreí, lo que más anhelaba era estar cerca de ella-

Kagome y yo caminamos hasta la limusina y nos subimos en ella, de repente Kagome se dio la vuelta y me dijo:

-Oye, la broma de hace rato no fue graciosa-Se mostraba algo disgustada-

-Perdóname-Le sonreí-Creí que sería gracioso, al parecer me equivoque.

Durante el resto del viaje no dijimos más. Al llegar a la mansión Kagome se bajo del auto y yo me baje luego de ella y me dirigí a mi habitación. Al estar ahí miré la hora eran las 2.00 de la tarde, recordé que hoy había quedado en salir con Kikyo, no era algo que esperara con ansias pero al menos era mejor que quedarme encerrado en mi habitación pensando en Kagome.

Me quite la camisa y me metí a bañar, cuándo acabe me vestí y salí del cuarto de baño. Me acosté en la cama, todavía me quedaba un poco de tiempo para acudir puntual a la cita. De pronto me pregunte cómo seria salir en una cita con Kagome. Besándola, abrazándola, diciéndole que la amaba… Si tan sólo ella no fuera mi hermana, ¿Porqué el destino tenía que ser tan cruel conmigo? Al hacer que me enamorará precisamente de mi hermana, la única persona con la que nunca podría estar. La única chica a la cuál jamás podría tener y la única a quien en verdad quería… ¿Porqué ella? ¿Porqué Kagome? De toda la gente que había en el mundo ¿Por qué precisamente Kagome tenía que ser mi hermana? No lo entendía… El corazón me dolía cada vez que me recordaba a mi mismo que jamás, de ningún modo ella me correspondería. Podía tener a todas las mujeres del mundo, pero yo sólo quería a una. y aunque supiera que estaba mal, que era incorrecto, incluso aunque fuera inmoral si algo podía pedirle a Dios y al cielo, era que me ayudarán a que pudiera tenerla, que me permitieran tener a mi hermanita…

Por que sabía perfectamente que si Dios me permitiera hacerle el amor a mi pequeña hermana por una sola noche, entraría yo mismo al infierno con todo el placer del mundo…

Cerré los ojos con frustración ¡Maldición Kagome! ¿Por qué tenia que amarte tanto? Deseaba tanto tenerla y el saber que nunca seria mía me dolía y mucho ¡Maldito el momento en que puse mis ojos en ella! El momento en que noté lo inocente que era su mirada, el momento en que empecé a hacerme falsas esperanzas, el momento en que me enamore de toda ella, de su sonrisa, de su carita tan ingenua, de su carácter tan infantil, ¡Maldito el momento en que ella entró en mi vida!, aquél mismo día en que mis padres, cruzaron la puerta principal con una bebé en sus brazos, aún recordaba cómo ellos me hablaron diciendo: "Ven hijo, conoce a tu nueva hermanita", Kagome, la dulce niña que me robo el corazón, y que hoy me lo destrozaba…

Antes de que me diera cuenta las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas, me dolía, me dolía tanto. ¿Cuándo llegaría el día en que lograría verla cómo a mi hermana pequeña?

De nuevo mire el reloj, entonces con una sonrisa melancólica me seque las lágrimas y decidí salir de mi habitación a encontrarme con mi adorable y querida novia.

Llegué al departamento de Kikyo por ahí de las 4.00 de la tarde. Ella me sonrío y me dejo pasar.

-Linda decoración-Le dije simplemente para decir algo mientras miraba el amplio lugar-

-¿Te gusta?

-Tienes muy buen gusto-La halague-

-Oh, ¡Muchas gracias!

-No hay de que…

-¿Te puedo ofrecer algo?-Me pregunto de repente-

-No deseo tomar nada, aún así gracias.

-Oye Inuyasha…-Al parecer dudaba sobre si seguir o detenerse-

-¿Si?-La histe a continuar-

-Escuche que tu hermanita menor Kagome tuvo ciertos problemas con El Club por Inuyasha.

-¿Así?-Me hice el desentendido-

-Al parecer ellas no creían que Kagome fuera en verdad tu hermana.

-No me sorprende con lo bien informadas que están-Le conteste con un sarcasmo cansado-

-Realmente lo siento por tu hermanita, debió de haberlo pasado muy mal; ya sabes cómo son esas chicas-Suspire con irritación-

-Dejemos ese tema por la paz ¿Quieres?-Hablar de Kagome no era algo que me apeteciera en este momento. Demasiados problemas había tenido para dejar de pensar en ella durante estos últimos minutos-

-De acuerdo, si no quieres hablar de ello dejaremos el tema. Lo había escuchado antes pero hasta ahora me doy cuenta. Tú debes querer mucho a Kagome ¿No es cierto?-¿Qué si la quería? ¿Qué clase de pregunta tonta era esa?-

Por un momento me olvidé completamente de que Kikyo estaba parada junto a mi y mi mente se lleno de pensamientos y recuerdos pasados…

Cuándo Kagome y yo éramos pequeños no pensaba que lo que sintiera hacia ella estuviera mal; creía que era natural tener este tipo de sentimientos por ella, después de todo, era mi hermanita… Después de algún tiempo me di cuenta de que lo sentía era algo diferente a un simple cariño de hermanos, me dolía y me ponía furioso verla rodeada de otros chicos y con el paso del tiempo se fue haciendo cada vez más doloroso para mi… Cuándo fui un poco más grande y pude entender mejor la profundidad de los sentimientos de las personas, no tarde mucho en darme cuenta de que era el único que sentía este tipo de atracción, este tipo de deseos hacia Kagome; para ella yo sólo era su hermano. Pero para mi ella era mucho más… Al darme cuenta de lo incorrecto de mis sentimientos decidí olvidarla. Debía aprender a verla, cómo siempre debí verla: Cómo mi hermana. Pero era tan difícil, cada vez que veía su sonrisa, su rostro o escuchaba tan sólo la mención de su nombre mi corazón sin que pudiera evitarlo se aceleraba. Fue en ese tiempo cuándo decidí empezar a salir con otras chicas, tal vez si lo hacía este sentimiento irracional desapareciera, pero no fue así. Cada vez que besaba o abrazaba a alguien, que tan sólo la tocaba mi corazón anhelaba a Kagome. Era a ella a quien quería… Ha pesar de que estuviera mal, a pesar de que el sólo desearla condenara mi alma para siempre, no podía evitarlo ¡Estaba enamorado de mi hermanita menor!… Cada noche soñaba con poder tenerla, tal vez Kouga no se equivocará al decir que era todo un incestuoso, porque a pesar de no haberla tocado nunca, de jamás haberle puesto una mano encima, yo lo deseaba. Deseaba a mi hermanita… ¡Por Dios! Cuánto deseaba tomarla, besarla… Hacerla mía… Y sin importar cuánto dolor me causara el saber que nunca lo sería, sin poder evitarlo mi mente se llenaba de millones de imágenes de en las que Kagome y yo estábamos juntos, y dónde ella correspondía a mis besos y caricias, con la misma ardorosa pasión que yo sentía por ella, podía escuchar con toda claridad su inocente voz diciendo mi nombre entre gemidos, mientras hacíamos el amor…

Era patético y tan cruel, ha pesar de haber hecho mía a Kagome tantas veces en mis sueños no estaba satisfecho, la deseaba en la vida real. Quería hacérselo a la verdadera Kagome y no a la ilusión de un sueño. Definitivamente era de lo peor…

Lo único que podía preguntarme era ¿Porqué? ¿Porqué Dios nos había hecho hermanos? Si Kagome no hubiera sido mi hermana, si no hubiéramos nacido en la misma familia, si la misma sangre que corría por mis venas, no fuera la misma que corría por las de ella, yo definitivamente no me sentiría tan culpable por lo que sentía… ¡Era un inmoral! ¡Un pervertido! ¡Una persona sucia! Todo por permitirme sentir algo que en otras condiciones sería ante los ojos de todos una bendición… Después de todo eso era estar enamorado ¿O no? Una bendición… Que se había transformado en una tortura, mi propio infierno personal…

¡La odiaba! ¡Odiaba mi vida! Odiaba el aquel sentimiento que no tenía sentido, odiaba a mi pequeña hermana por haberme enamorado, a mis Padres por ser ellos los culpables de todo esto, y mas que nada odiaba a esta estúpida familia que todos se empeñaban en creer que era perfecta…

Sabía que mis Padres y mas que nada mi inocente hermana menor, no tenían la culpa de nada, pero de la misma manera yo no tenía la culpa de estar enamorado de mi hermanita; ella que precisamente era la menos culpable de todos. Amaba a Kagome, la amaba mas que a nada y era ese mismo sentimiento el que a veces me incitaba a odiarla, porque sabía que aunque pasaran mil años habrían 3 cosas que yo nunca, jamás podría perdonarle a mi querida hermana el hecho de que por su culpa, de que por estar perdida y ridículamente enamorado de ella mi vida era peor que el infierno… La primera era el hecho de haber nacido como mi hermana, el hecho de ser mi hermanita… La segunda, el hecho de que me había visto forzado a creer con ella, a cuidarla, a protegerla, a verla convertirse en la hermosa muchachita que hoy era y en la preciosa mujer que sería, sabiendo que sin importar cuanto lo deseara, que tan fuerte lo anhelara ella jamás sería mía y algún día tendría que entregársela a otro… Y tercera y mas importante, el profundo e irreparable amor, el intenso y enfermizo deseo que sentía hacía ella y que no podía controlar, ni saciar sin importar lo que hiciera…

Recordé las palabras de Kikyo: _Tú debes querer mucho a Kagome ¿No es cierto?_ ¿Quererla? Lo que yo sentía por Kagome era algo mucho más fuerte que un simple "Me gusta" o "La quiero" Estaba perdidamente enamorado de mi pequeña hermana menor a más no poder, sentía que el cuerpo me hervía de lo mucho que la deseaba… Quería, deseaba hacerla mía… Definitivamente había llegado a mi limite…

Sin realmente entender lo que estaba haciendo tome la cabeza de la mujer que se encontraba frente a mi, acercando sus labios a mi boca, entonces la besé con más necesidad de la que podía explicarse, pero ¡Maldición! ¡No era suficiente! Continúe besando a aquella mujer mientras le desabrochaba la blusa y empezaba a quitársela. Me levante del sillón en el que estaba y empecé a llevarla hasta la cama y al llegar la avente sobre ella. La mujer cayó sobre las sabanas blancas de la cama, finalmente abrí los ojos… No, esa mujer no era Kagome… Y aún así no podía detenerme… Lo que iba a hacer era un acto de lo más reprobable, utilizar el cuerpo de otra mujer para saciar la pasión que sentía por mi pequeña hermana, hacerle el amor a Kikyo, mientras mi mente pensaba que se trataba de Kagome…

De una u otra manera, para bien o para mal ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirme. Seguí besando a Kikyo a la cuál tenía contra la cama, entonces comencé a besar su cuello, mientras tomaba sus blancos senos y los apretaba estrujándolos entre mis manos, con tanta fuerza que la mujer comenzó a derramar lágrimas del dolor, eso lejos de ser algo romántico resultaba más bien depravado. Tomé a Kikyo quitándole finalmente el sujetador, mientras ella metía sus manos ansiosas bajo mi camisa. La tumbé en la cama, para después pasar a quitarme la camisa, realmente no deseaba hacer aquél tipo de juegos preliminares que desearía hacer de tratarse con Kagome. Era algo que no me apetecía para nada. Me coloqué encima de ella, que abrió las piernas en buena disposición, para poder rozar de esa manera su ingle con la mía, no tenía nada de que preocuparme, en el instituto era más que obvio que Kikyo no era una chica pura y virginal cómo intentaba aparentar. La mujer gimió al instante al sentir el roce entre nuestras 2 intimidades; yo por mi parte no experimente nada. Kikyo me abrazo del cuello fuertemente, mientras comenzaba a gemir enloquecida, mientras me pedía que ya la hiciera mía. Mientras la escuchaba gemir no pude evitar preguntarme ¿Qué tipo de dulces sonidos haría Kagome?… ¿Qué tipo de voz pondría si yo la acariciara?…

Le destrocé la ropa sin piedad, y es que a pesar de lo que hacía no sentía nada, estaba seguro de que si fuera Kagome la que estuviera en su lugar sería yo el que estuviera desesperado por estar con ella, pero justo en este momento no sentía nada, ni siquiera pasión. No era que Kikyo no fuera una mujer hermosa, sino más bien que yo no podía querer o desear a otra que no fuera Kagome… Kagome, su maldito rostro sólo me torturaba más, cada vez que la recordaba…

Incluso estando a punto de hacerlo con otra chica… Es a Kagome… Es a Kagome… Eso era todo en lo que podía pensar. Inconscientemente no podía dejar de ver su cara. Amaba a Kagome. Realmente la amaba. Realmente… Deseaba hacerle esto a Kagome…

-¡Ahh! Inu.. Ya… Sha-Suspiro la muchacha entrecortadamente-

Tragué saliva fuertemente mientras me desataba el cinturón, para poder quedar en las mismas condiciones en las que ya se encontraba Kikyo, mientras cerraba los ojos lentamente recordando momentos de todos los sueños que había tenido con Kagome, casi podía verla a ella, su piel blanca que contrastaba con su sedoso cabello negro, su rostro inocente sonrosado y pequeñas lágrimas producidas por el placer, definitivamente no había comparación; abrí los ojos lentamente observando cómo aquella visión se desvanecía ante mis ojos y comenzaba a ver de nuevo a Kikyo debajo de mi, no, no quería, ¡Yo no quería ver a Kikyo! Así que volviendo a cerrar los ojos empecé a besarla en el cuello escuchando cómo ella gemía enloquecida por algo tan simple cómo eso, no pude soportarlo y una de mis manos se aproximo hasta tapar la boca de la mujer, imposibilitando la salida de sus gritos y gemidos. No, no era a ella a quien quería ver, no era ella a quien quería escuchar… Y mientras la mantenía con la boca cerrada, mi mente se encargo de mostrarme la imagen que yo realmente deseaba observar y de hacerme escuchar los suspiros de la persona a la que realmente amaba… Los de ella… Los de la dulce… Los de la tierna… Los de la estúpida y hermosa Kagome…

Es verdad yo había estado haciendo todo esto con el objetivo de poder quitarme por un maldito instante la imagen de Kagome de mi mente, pero no podía, ella seguía tan clavada en mi corazón cómo una espina que era incapaz de arrancarme del pecho. Mis ojos se humedecieron sin que pudiera evitarlo, a pesar de haber llegado hasta aquí, yo…

-No puedo-Dije mirando fijamente a Kikyo, sintiendo la humedad en mis ojos aumentar. No podía, no podía volver a cometer el mismo error…-

-¿Te sucede algo Inuyasha? ¿Por qué te detienes?-Me preguntó ella observándome de forma suplicante-

-Kikyo yo… Lo lamento tanto…-Dije mientras me quitaba de encima de ella y comenzaba a recoger mi ropa para volver a ponérmela-

-¿Qué sucede Inuyasha?-Me volvió a preguntar ella-

-Kikyo yo, lamento tanto las molestias que te he causado pero no puedo… Yo no puedo hacerlo contigo-A pesar de que sonara estúpido mi cuerpo, mi mente, mi alma y mi corazón sólo podían desear hacer esto con una persona y esa no era Kikyo-

-¿Por qué? ¿Porqué no quieres hacerlo conmigo? ¿Soy tan poca cosa?

-Kikyo el problema no tiene nada que ver contigo-Hable involuntariamente-

-Inuyasha respóndeme sinceramente ¿Te sientes bien?-Eso me extraño-Últimamente no has sido tan energético cómo te costumbre-Sonreí sin ganas, con que esa era la manera en la que me veía a los ojos de los demás-

-Inuyasha… No vas a terminar conmigo ¿Verdad?-Me pregunto ella-

-¿Qué?

-Sé que no estás interesado en mi. Y aunque no lo digas también me he dado cuenta de que ya hay una chica que te gusta ¿Cierto?-Eso me sorprendió, ¿Acaso Kikyo sabía?-Verás, no tengo idea de quien sea ella, pero estoy segura que si me das un poco de tiempo yo lograre que me quieras y con el tiempo que me ames. Así que por el momento no me importaría ser un remplazo.

-¿Qué?-Repetí. Eso había resultado escalofriante-Kikyo esto no funcionará, la verdad pienso que lo mejor sería terminar la relación aquí-Le dije esto y salí de su departamento-

Después de eso pedí un taxi y le dí las indicaciones para que me llevara de vuelta a la mansión. Y mientras que el vehiculo se dirigía rumbo a la enorme casa mi mente se puso a pensar en lo que estuve a punto de hacer con Kikyo. Realmente no era una experiencia que no hubiera experimentado con anterioridad, y la única diferencia en esta ocasión era que no había llegado a consumar el acto. No me gustaba recordar este tipo de cosas ya que hacían sentir profundamente culpable, en primer lugar por saber perfectamente que a quien realmente deseaba tener en mi cama era a mi dulce, pequeña e inocente hermana menor… Y en segunda por que a pesar de saber que entre Kagome y yo no había absolutamente nada, me sentía culpable, tal y cómo si la hubiera traicionado y me dolía saber que en parte era así: Había traicionado el amor que sentía hacía ella; de la misma forma que había traicionado el cariño fraternal que Kagome sentía hacía mi al haberme enamorado de ella…

Pero no podía evitarlo. Mi hermanita de verdad que era un pecado, un pecado por el que verdaderamente valdría la pena pasar el resto de la eternidad en el infierno. Y yo definitivamente quería la condenación total si ese era el precio por tenerla entre mi brazos…

Por que a pesar de ser mi hermana estaba enamorado de ella y no podía desear alguna otra mujer que no fuera Kagome. Bastaba simplemente con que ella me mirara para que la temperatura me subiera y todo mi cuerpo estallara en llamas. Tal vez sonara pervertido pero era así... De hecho todas las chicas con las cuales había estado eran simplemente un escape para la irrefrenable pasión que me provocaba mi hermanita…

Y lo peor de esta situación era saber que todo, absolutamente todo había sido en vano, sin importar el numero y la cantidad de chicas y las veces que lo hiciera con ellas, no estaba satisfecho, hacerlo con ellas no me satisfacía para nada… Y cada vez que estaba con alguna de ellas la historia se repetía: En aquellos culminantes momentos en las que esas pobres y desafortunadas chicas se entregaban completamente a mi, para demostrarme la profundidad y la sinceridad de su amor, era el rostro de mi pequeña hermana el que veía, el que se presentaba frente a mi, podía sentir su cálido, penetrante y exquisito aroma rodeándome hasta enloquecerme, podía jurar que era a ella a la que tenía entre mis brazos, que era la suavidad de su piel la que podía sentir... Era patético, pero tenía que aceptarlo yo no podía, simplemente no podía estar con alguna mujer sin pensar en ella… Sin imaginarme que era ella a la que le hacía todo eso… Yo les tapaba la boca a esas mujeres y cerraba los ojos imaginándome a Kagome, escuchando su inocente voz gritar mi nombre en medio de tanto placer… Imaginaba que el cuerpo que me acogía, que se encontraba debajo de mi era el de ella, que quien correspondía a mis besos y caricias era ella. Y entonces un nombre se formaba en mi mente, un nombre que en ninguna de tantas ocasiones tenía en absoluto que ver, con la mujer que se encontraba debajo de mi, escuchaba ese nombre torturando mi mente, clamando, suplicando de forma agonizante por salir de mis labios en forma de un incontenible gemido de amor y placer, y me mordía los labios hasta hacerlos sangrar para evitarlo, pero ese nombre, esa figura, esa mirada, esa sonrisa, esa voz… Seguían ahí presentes en todo momento: Kagome… ¡Kagome!… El nombre que yo me moría por gritar en esos momentos de pasión… ¡Kagome!… El nombre que jamás podría decir en esos momentos y el único que yo me moría por pronunciar hasta el delirio…

Porque aún me medio de aquellos gemidos que jamás pudieron salir de la boca de tantas mujeres, en medio de tantas noches de pasión y locura, en medio de tantas caricias, era a Kagome a la que deseaba. Ella, sólo ella había conseguido que estuviera a punto de estallar de tanto amor y pasión, era ella la chica a la que ansiaba, anhelaba tocar, acariciar, era ella a la que quería con todos mis sentidos. Y en esos momentos lo que más deseba era que pudiera llegar un día en que finalmente pudiera hacerle el amor a Kagome… Por que la única verdad era que yo simplemente utilizaba a esas mujeres por muy vil y ruin que sonara. Y aún así no me servía de nada, porque seguía deseando de la misma desesperante manera a mi pequeña hermana. Es por eso que después de un tiempo decidí ya no estar con ninguna… En mis fantasías siempre me decía que haría que Kagome me amara y esperaría a que ella se entregara a mi y pudiera hacerla completamente mía…

El taxi finalmente llegó a su destino, pagué, me baje e ingrese a la Mansión. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era estar en mi habitación y si se podía no ver a Kagome por el resto del día. Entre a mi cuarto y entonces me lleve una inesperada sorpresa…

Kagome estaba completamente dormida en mi cama y la ropa que traía puesta era diminuta. Su pequeña y estrecha blusita enmarcaba muy bien sus apetitosos y firmes senos y si eso no era suficiente los demasiado hermosos y perfectos pechos se asomaban tentadores en un escote bastante pronunciado y sus torneadas piernas estaban totalmente descubiertas. Mi hermanita estaba extremadamente provocativa. Sin que pudiera evitarlo me sonroje y desvíe la mirada. Después de algunos minutos estando ya más tranquilo me acerque a ella y la contemple en silencio, pensando con tristeza que podría morir en paz si tan sólo pudiera tenerla una vez… Sólo una vez…

Suspire y entonces hable:

-Kagome… ¡Ey Kagome! ¡Despierta de una vez! ¿Y puedes explicarme que haces durmiendo en mi cama?-Ella se empezó a levantar y se sentó en la cama bostezando-

-Es que me daba mucho miedo…-No entendí nada de lo que decía-

-No deberías dormir con ese aspecto y menos en la recamara de un chico-Le dije molesto-

-No tienes porque estar tan molesto-Me reprocho ella-

-¿Y crees que está bien hacer este tipo de cosas? ¿Entrar así al cuarto de un muchacho?-Le pregunte agachando la mirada, verla así era demasiado excitante-

-¡Lo lamento!-Musito ella mirándome con culpa en sus hermosos ojos-No lo pensé, supongo que no lo hice por que eres mi hermano, ¿Es diferente de esta forma no?-Cerré los ojos con pesar… Ante sus ojos yo era sólo su hermano-

-Olvídalo Kagome ¿Quieres explicarme que haces aquí?

-Lo que sucede es que me metí a bañar. Cuándo termine y fui a buscar mi ropa para ponérmela ¡Un horrible bicho estaba en la pared! Me dio tanto miedo que salí corriendo sin haber terminado de vestirme. Cuándo llegué y vi que no estabas no quise regresar sola a mi cuarto, me acosté en la cama y sin darme cuenta me dormí-Su rostro me miraba con culpa. Si, eso definitivamente sonaba cómo algo que haría Kagome-

No soportaba verla así, era demasiado para mi, más de lo que mi herido corazón podía soportar; con una leve irritación me quite la chaqueta y se la lance en la cara.

-¿Qué?-Exclamo ella sorprendida-

-Sólo pontela-Le dije aún sin mirarla, no lo haría hasta que se la hubiese puesto-

Escuche el sonido que sus pequeñas manos hacían mientras se la ponía, aún con la cara roja.

-¡Ya está!-La escuche decir-

-De acuerdo, ahora regresa a tu cuarto.

-¿Pero y el bicho?-Suspire-

-Ven, vamos-Dije mientras la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba a su habitación, la piel de Kagome era tan suave…-

Al llegar, entramos al baño y Kagome me mostró el lugar dónde había visto a el bicho, este al parecer se había ido. Esto era tan cansado, me di la media vuelta y salí de su habitación. Regresé a la mía y me acosté en la cama, al instante mis ojos se abrieron y mis mejillas se llenaron de color, las sabanas y las almohadas, todo, estaba lleno de la dulce fragancia de Kagome, cerré los ojos mientras mis manos tomaban las sabanas y me las llevaba a la nariz oliéndolas… Kagome…

Al día siguiente a pesar de ser sábado me levante temprano. Baje al comedor y no me extraño que Kagome no se encontrará ahí, ella se levantaba un poco más tarde los fines de semana. No había cenado nada anoche así que tenía hambre, pedí que me subieran algo de desayunar y regrese a mi habitación. Mientras esperaba me acosté en la cama sintiendo de nuevo aquél cálido aroma embriagarme por completo. Nunca en mi vida recordaba haber dormido tan bien, el aroma de Kagome para mi era cómo una droga a la cual me había vuelto un completo adicto. Finalmente la puerta de mi habitación se abrió dejándome ver a una de las muchachas de servicio que me entrego el desayuno y luego se marcho. Mientras comía recordé a Kikyo diciendo que se había dado cuanta de que estaba interesado en alguien más ¿Tan obvio era ante los ojos de todos? Me reí, después de todo aunque se dieran cuenta de nada serviría, podrían mirar a cualquier lado menos al correcto ¿Quién sería tan iluso cómo para creer que Inuyasha Taisho estaba enamorado de su pequeña hermanita menor?

Deje los cubiertos sobre la charola que la empleada de servicio me había traído y lo coloque en la mesita al lado de mi cama. Miré la hora las 8.20 de la mañana, me preguntaba que estaría haciendo Kagome, a estas horas ella seguramente se encontraría desayunando en el comedor, baje a decirle a la empleada que me llevo la comida que subiera recoger la bandeja, cómo una excusa para verla. Pero extrañamente ella no estaba ahí. Recordé que la noche pasada ella se había quedado con mi chaqueta y decidí usar eso cómo excusa para entrar a su cuarto y verla.

-Oye, Kagome…

-¡Inuyasha!-Ella me interrumpió-Mira quien vino a verme-Seguí la dirección de su mirada y entonces por poco me da un infarto-

-¿Kikyo?-Kagome asintió, algo confundido me acerque a ella y le susurre-Creí que no te caía bien Kikyo.

-Oh si, pero eso ya es pasado. No debía haberla juzgado sin conocerla. Dijo que quiere ser mi amiga y me va a enseñar a…

-Kagome-En esta ocasión fui yo quien la interrumpió-¿Podría hablar un momento con Kikyo?-Ella se mostró confundida y luego asintió-

Llamé a Kikyo y la guíe fuera del cuarto de Kagome.

-Kikyo ¿Quieres explicarme que haces aquí?-Le pregunte una vez que estuvimos fuera de la habitación de mi hermanita y a una distancia algo razonable para que ella no pudiera escucharnos-

-Bueno, me alegro que no estés tan enojado cómo pensé que lo estarías-Me respondió la chica con una sonrisa-Ayer cuándo dijiste que lo mejor seria terminar, entendí que lo hacías por esa mujer. No me daría por vencida tan fácil, así que decidí tomar cartas en el asunto y después de meditarlo un poco recordé lo mucho que tu quieres a Kagome, también he escuchado por ahí que nunca le niegas nada; así que pensé que si me ganaba la simpatía de mi futura cuñada, sería una ventaja.

-¿Perdón? ¿Tu qué?-Le cuestione con irritación-

-Cuñada ¿Te gusta el nombre? Al fin y al cabo cuándo te enamores de mi ¿Eso sería ella no?-Evite mirarla con disgusto, Kikyo no comprendía nada-

-No será tan fácil a Kagome no le agradas-Le recordé-

-Si, yo también pensé que sería un poco más difícil, pero tu hermanita es más inocente de lo que creí, con solo decirle que lo lamentaba y que deseaba que nos lleváramos bien y fuéramos amigas… Al parecer no ha tenido muchas…-La mire con creciente enojo, si sólo estaba jugando con los sentimientos de Kagome, utilizándola para conseguir su objetivo; en este caso yo haría que se arrepintiera para toda su vida-

-Escucha muy bien Kikyo-Musite-Mi pequeña hermana me importa más que cualquier cosa en el universo-Añadí suavemente, pero cada palabra estaba llena de determinación-Haría cualquier cosa por ella, para asegurarme de que ésta feliz y segura-Continúe mirándola fijamente-

-Vamos, no me mires así, no voy a hacerle ningún daño, la he invitado a pasear y a salir otro día de compras, no es cómo si fuera a comérmela o algo. Bueno supongo que eso es todo, te dejo tengo cosas de las cuales ocuparme con mi nueva cuñada-Al decir esto volvió a ingresar a la habitación, no quería ser tan fastidioso así que pase de largo y me dirigí a mi habitación-

El cuarto de Kagome quedaba cerca del mío y es por eso que con lo callada que era ella se podía escuchar cuándo salía de su cuarto. Sin embargo la puerta de su habitación no se abrió durante toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, cansado de esa situación y de estar pensado que es lo que estarían haciendo decidí darme un baño. Sin embargo cuándo salí me encontré con una inusual invitada en mi habitación.

-¿Kikyo…?

-Oh, Inuyasha ya saliste. Te vez muy bien recién salido del baño. Nunca antes te había visto tan sexy…-Rolé los ojos ante esas palabras-

-Kikyo ¿Quieres explicarme qué rayos haces en mi cuarto?

-No, nada sólo pasaba por aquí y no pude resistir la tentación

-¿Pasabas? ¿Qué pasó con Kagome?

-Ah, nada ella piensa que fui a la cocina a pedir que nos preparen algo. A estas alturas a de creer que me perdí y me estará buscando por toda la casa. No se le ocurrirá venir a buscar aquí-La miré con enfado-

-Kikyo te sugiero que te vallas.

-Pero yo no quiero.

-No te lo estoy preguntando-Le hice saber-

-Pues yo no me voy a mover de aquí-Ya demasiado irritado con esa actitud la sujete del brazo y la jalé hacia la puerta para sacarla de mi habitación, en ese momento su cabello se agito y en el aire pude detectar una demasiado conocida y familiar fragancia… ¿Kagome?-

-¿Qué?-Voltee confundido y casi mareado por aquél dulce aroma y al mirarla al rostro me encontré con el de Kagome… ¿Qué hacía Kagome en mi habitación?-

-Bueno si tanto deseas que me marche, ya me voy ¿Estás feliz?-Observe sus labios moverse, pero no pude escucharla-

Sujete a la jovencita con fuerza de los hombros y entonces escuche su voz confundida:

-¿Inu?… ¿Inuyasha?…-No le respondí, sino que tomando su rostro entre mis manos la besé con dulzura y entonces me separé de ella, tan sólo observándola con adoración… Kagome…-

No pude soportarlo más la arroje a la cama, mientras me desabrochaba los primeros botones de la camisa y luego me colocaba encima de la muchachita descorriéndole la ropa con brusquedad, hasta casi el punto de romperla. Mis labios se dirigieron a su cuello llenándolo con besos llenos de pasión, bajando cada vez más…

-Inuyasha ¿Qué te sucede?-Escuche una lejana voz preguntar, más no le preste atención-

-Te deseo… Te deseo tanto… Porque yo te amo… Siempre te he amado…-Musite mientras mis labios llegaban a la altura de sus senos y depositaban besos aún más pasionales que los anteriores ahí-

-¡Te amo Kagome!-Musite creyendo morir del deseo que sentía con los ojos cerrados-

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Qué acabas de decir?-Me llamo una nueva voz que no era la de mi hermanita trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad-

Levante el rostro y mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa al encontrarme con Kikyo.

-Inu… Inuyasha tú…-Ella me observaba casi pasmada-¿Qué acabas de decir?-Voltee el rostro evitando mirarla a la cara, por dentro estaba igual de pasmado que ella ¿Qué demonios era lo que había hecho?-

-No tengo idea de que estás hablando-Le respondí-

-Inuyasha, no soy tan estúpida cómo las chicas con las que acostumbrabas salir y estoy completamente segura de lo que oí. Tú…-Se obligo a callarse de nuevo-

Mientras tanto yo pensaba ¿Porque rayos había llegado a esto? ¿Cómo pude dejar que Kikyo se enterara de algo tan importante? Todo sucedió por ese aroma, ese maldito aroma… Nuevamente volví a mirar a Kikyo. Ella seguía mirándome igual pero algo más calmada.

-Dijiste que amabas a… Y no sólo eso me confundiste con ella.

-Te repito que no sé de que estás hablando.

-¡Ya basta! Deja de fingir ¿Te gustaría que propagara esto por toda la escuela?-Sonreí-

-En realidad me da igual-De esa manera ya no tendría nada que ocultar y tal vez llevaría una vida más feliz-

-¿Me pregunto que diría Kagome sobre todo esto?-Soltó ella de repente. La mire con rencor, no me importaba que el mundo entero se enterara, pero Kagome…-No te preocupes-Añadió Kikyo-No diré nada sólo quiero que me expliques que sucede, por que no comprendo nada-Suspire-

Me acerque un paso más a Kikyo y pude detectar de nuevo aquel aroma. Ahora que lo examinaba bien no era realmente idéntico, era muy parecido pero definitivamente el de Kagome era mucho mejor y más dulce, Kikyo olía realmente bien, pero le faltaba algo para tener esa fragancia embriagadora, anestesiante, casi adictiva que el de Kagome ejercía sobre mi, sin embargo en este momento la pregunta era porque olía tan parecido.

-¿Es por el aroma?-Pregunto de repente Kikyo-Así que es por eso-La mire sin entender-Tu hermanita me presto su perfume, en realidad me regalo el frasco completo-Explico ella. Ahora todo cobraba sentido, cuándo Kikyo uso el perfume de Kagome creo una fragancia parecida pero distinta, era su propio aroma. A su vez el perfume de Kagome al combinarse con el aroma dulce que de por si ella ya poseía se transformaba en la mejor fragancia que alguna vez hubiera podido conocer-

-Entonces tu estás enamorado de… Ka… Kago…-Al parecer le costaba trabajo expresarlo-

-Kagome-Complete yo-Si, la he amado desde que tengo memoria.

-¿Pero? Es tu hermana…

-Si, lo sé. Yo más que nadie sé eso. Aún así no puedo evitar sentir lo que siento. Kagome no tiene la culpa de nada, para ella yo sólo soy su hermano…-Al pronunciar esta última frase mi voz se quebró-

-¿Y si la quieres tanto por que no se lo confiesas?-Me pregunto ella-

Mire a Kikyo con una mezcla entre el rencor y la melancolía.

-¿Realmente piensas que sería correcto? Confesarse a tu hermana, tu pequeña hermanita menor ¿Es algo que debería hacerse?…-La chica no contesto y yo continúe-No podría, simplemente no podría hacerlo… Kagome me adora, para ella soy el hermano con el que toda la vida ha soñado… Y si yo le confesara lo que siento le rompería el corazón…

-Entiendo. Así que no le dices nada para no herirla, sin embargo al mismo tiempo te lastimas a ti mismo-Sonreí con tristeza-

-Siempre y cuándo ella sea feliz, no me importa nada más…

Kikyo y yo nos miramos sin decir nada, la situación era demasíado complicada incluso para mi. La tensión en el aire era palpable, cuándo…

-¡Inuyasha!-Voltee a ver inmediatamente respondiendo al llamado. Frente a mi se encontraba la persona a la que menos deseaba ver en este momento-¿No has visto a…?

-Kagome, ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no debes entrar en un lugar privado sin tocar la puerta primero?-La muchachita se sonrojo, ella era tan inocente, no tenía la culpa de nada de lo que yo sentía-

-Yo… Yo lo…

-Olvídalo Kagome-Ella me sonrío y yo sentí cómo si el mundo se detuviera en ese momento-

-¡Kikyo! ¿Estabas aquí?-Pregunto ella de repente, si Kagome se enteraba de lo que había hecho Kikyo eso la lastimaría mucho. No podía dejar que eso pasará-

-No. Me la encontré de camino acá y cómo no te encontramos sintió curiosidad de conocer mi recamará.

-¿Así?-Pregunto ella-¿Cuándo vamos a salir a dar el paseo?-Ahora se dirigía a Kikyo, ver de pronto aquel hermoso rostro lleno de ilusión me causo tanta ternura. Desee poder abrazarla-

-Sólo arréglate y tu dirás-Le hizo saber Kikyo.

-¿Me pueden esperar por un momento?-Pregunto ella-

-Si, por mi no hay problema-Le hizo saber Kikyo-

Kagome salio de la habitación y entonces escuche a Kikyo preguntar:

-Hace un momento ¿Tu deseabas abrazarla, cierto? Tus ojos te delataban. Kagome es realmente una ingenua-No le respondí-

A pasar de haber dicho un momento Kagome no regreso hasta media hora después. Tenía el cabello húmedo y estaba utilizando un vestido blanco con flores rosadas, zapatos rojos y una diadema del mismo color. Se veía preciosa. Ella era preciosa. Kagome nos llamó a su nueva amiga y a mi y me pidió que las acompañara. No pude negarme.

Kikyo nos llevo a un parque ecológico que había tenido oportunidad de visitar en otra ocasión, conocía el lugar y a Kagome le encantaba. Siempre adoro venir aquí por la gran cantidad de vegetación presente.

Estábamos paseando por el lugar, Kikyo decidió ir a comprar unos refrescos y yo me quede a solas con Kagome, de repente ella se acerco a mi y levantando las manos me dijo:

-¡Mira! ¿No te parecen lindas? Las he hecho yo misma. Kikyo me enseño a hacerlas-Ella se refería a las pulseras que llevaba puestas-La observe fijamente mientras me hablaba, ella era tan pura, tan dulce, tan inocente, ella era así… Todo lo contrario de mi. No quería que nadie perturbara esa pureza, no quería que ella cambiara nunca-

Kagome se alejo de mi riéndose, más de repente se detuvo.

-¡Qué linda chica! Oye, preciosa a donde vas ¿No quieres que te acompañemos?-Delante de Kagome se encontraban 2 sujetos y su sola forma de mirarla no me agrado para nada-

-Preferiría que no…-Hablo ella con voz apagada-

-¿Cómo de que no? ¡Vamos!-La mano de uno de esos sujetos intento sujetarla del brazo, pero antes de que eso pasara, yo le lance una pequeña piedra y me coloque entre ella y los 2 chicos-

-¡Lo lamento tanto! Pero desafortunadamente mi hermana es tímida. Así que antes de salir con ella, tendrás que tener una cita conmigo.

-Inuyasha…-La escuche decir a mis espaldas, su voz se escuchaba nerviosa y asustada-

-No te preocupes hermosa, pronto estaremos contigo-Dijo eso mientras la miraba. La forma en la cuál la observaba me causaba asco-

Demasiado enojado lo levante del cuello, casi ahorcándolo.

-Debería, no…-Me corregí automáticamente-¡Voy a sacarte los ojos!-No quería que nadie, absolutamente nadie que no fuera yo la mirara-

-¡Inu…!-Kagome se escuchaba asustada, así que decidí soltar al tipo que cayo al suelo panas pudiendo respirar-

-¡Oye, tú!-Escuche decir al otro-Aunque seas su hermano, eso es demasiado. Eres despreciable ¿No crees que has ido demasiado lejos?-Lo mire con creciente rencor ¿Demasiado lejos? Escuchar esas palabras de la boca de otro…-

Antes de que el tipo siquiera pudiera defenderse le dí un puñetazo en la cara, con tanta fuerza que cayo al lado de su amigo que tampoco se había recuperado.

-Vuelve a decir que es demasiado y…

-¡Inuyasha!-Sus pequeños brazos rodearon mi cintura-¡Basta!-Kagome, siempre tan idiota… Y aún así tenerla cerca era tan cálido-

Aparte los brazos de Kagome de mi cuerpo, eso sólo provocaba que deseara estar mucho más cerca de ella de lo fraternalmente permitido entre hermanos. Al hacerlo ella me miro algo confundida, pero lo acepto. Kikyo regreso al poco tiempo, el aspecto de Kagome no parecía estar muy bien, así que le pedí que hablara con ella, después de un tiempo Kikyo regreso.

-Ella esta muy alterada, será mejor que la lleves de regreso a casa.

-Si, supongo que será lo mejor…-Apenas pude responder. Kagome, siempre tan adorable cómo un ángel. No merecía, no merecía estar cerca de ella. No debía desearla, no debía quererla, no debía amarla…-

Llamé al cochero para que viniera por nosotros y le pedí a Kagome que se despidiera de Kikyo quien le hizo saber que pediría un taxi para ir de regreso a su casa. Ella lo entendió, sin embargo no quiso marcharse hasta ver que la mujer se trepaba a dicho taxi, al parecer tenía miedo de que la historia se repitiera, pero ahora con Kikyo. Después de ello, los 2 subimos a la limusina y nos encaminamos a casa-

Durante el camino de regreso Kagome se la paso mirando a todos lados excepto a mi y no la culpe por hacerlo. Ella estaba mirando por la ventana cuándo de repente la escuche decir:

-¡Mira es Kaeroly! ¿Saliste con ella, no?-Mi mirada se dirigió a la chica que ahora ella señalaba. Entonces mi cuerpo se congelo, definitivamente yo había salido con esa chica tiempo atrás, sin embargo…-

-¿Cómo conoces a Kaeroly? No recuerdo haberte hablado de ella-Cuándo yo dije esto la muchachita bajo la mirada temerosa, al parecer apenada de haber cometido un gran error-

-Yo lo lamento… Es que en el Club por Inuyasha…-Se quedo callada y al parecer no deseaba hablar más-

-¿Si?-La motive a continuar-

-Bueno en el club, conocí a una muchacha que dijo haber salido contigo; yo no le creí pero sus amigas la apoyaron y al ver que no sabía nada de lo que estaban hablando me prestaron un libro que trataba de todas las chicas con las cuales se sepa has salido-Me quede mudo-Inuyasha… Yo enserio lo siento tanto…-La escuche decir, sin embargo no reaccione, así que todo se debía al Club por Inuyasha… Esas chicas estaban más que muertas-Lo siento…-Finalmente me volví para mirarla-Pero… Aún no puedo comprender ¿Porqué me ocultaste algo tan importante?-¿Porqué? Exactamente por esto. El hecho de que Kagome lo tomara todo tan tranquilamente me decía a gritos que ella no me correspondía-

No le respondí y ella no volvió a tocar el tema.

Al llegar a la casa pesar de no desearlo, Kagome me obligo a ir a su habitación con el pretexto de que necesitaba curarme. Si, claro estaba tan herido… Bueno, al menos físicamente no lo estaba… Pero la herida que tenía dentro de mi, era una que no desaparecería jamás…

Al llegar me senté en la cama sin pedirle permiso, mientras la esperaba ella había ido a la cocina a buscar algo. Cuándo finalmente regreso trajo un vaso con agua y una pequeña caja de pastillas.

-¿Qué es eso?-Le pregunte-

-Son pastillas para calmar el dolor.

-Kagome, por favor no tengo nada, así que no es necesario que las tome-Ella me miro con frustración-

-De acuerdo. Pero al menos tomate el agua-La mire con una leve irritación-

-Esta bien-Le respondí, mientras sujetaba el vaso con una de las manos-

-Inuyasha-La escuche decir de repente-estaba muy asustada, nunca antes te vi actuar así…

-Kagome…-No debería tener derecho ni de mencionar su nombre… No después de lo que acababa de hacer… La mujercita centro su mirada en mi en cuanto la llame. Mientras tanto yo sólo la contemple con adoración-

-¿Te sucede algo?-Pregunto ella-¿Te sientes mal? ¿Estás tal vez enfermo?-Le escuche decir, no tenía idea de dónde había sacado eso, pero aún así si lo veíamos desde otro punto de vista…-

Ladee la cara para evitar mirarla.

-Si. Podría decirse que sí…-Le respondí. Enfermo de amor y deseo hacía la pequeña mujercita que estaba frente a mi y que además era mi hermanita pequeña. Sabía perfectamente que el único remedió para mi mal sería el amor y el cuerpo de mi inocente hermana. Mi mirada se lleno de tristeza al saber que jamás podría obtener la cura-

-¡Lo sabía!-Exclamo ella-Es mi culpa, no debimos salir tan tarde…-Sonreí con melancolía. Kagome tenía razón mi estado si que era su culpa, pero no por la razón que mi hermanita suponía. La miré simplemente adorándola en silencio-¿Puedo traerte algo? ¿Quieres algo?-Le sonreí con indulgencia, Kagome no sabía que era lo que acababa de preguntarme-

-Nada que tú puedas darme…

-¿Ah?-Estaba evidentemente confundida, sólo le sonreí-

-Nada, olvídalo.

Finalmente acerque el vaso a mi boca estaba a punto de beber el liquido cuándo la escuche decir:

-Inuyasha…-Al parecer dudaba sobre si preguntar o no-

-¿Qué quieres Kagome?

-Yo… No quiero que pienses que soy fastidiosa o algo, pero… Quiero saber…

-¿Qué cosa?-Dije antes de comenzar a tomar el agua mientras la escuchaba-

-Todos dicen que eres un casanova, y que sólo juegas con las chicas así que me preguntó… ¿Hay alguien que verdaderamente te guste?-Cuándo escuche esa pregunta en un acto reflejo escupí toda el agua que estaba bebiendo y me quede mirando a Kagome verdaderamente asustado-

La jovencita lógicamente se preocupo por mi forma de tomar las cosas, ya que rápidamente añadió:

-No tienes que responderme si no lo deseas…-Trague fuerte y entonces después de que lograra tranquilizarme le confesé:

-Hay una chica a la que amo más que a mi vida.

-¿Tanto la quieres?-Ella estaba sorprendida, más de repente sonrío-Me alegra que todos estén equivocados, si realmente te gusta alguien, no has estado jugando con todas esas chicas ¿Verdad?-Miré a Kagome con pesar, ella se equivocaba…-

-Kagome gracias por todo, pero creo que ahora lo mejor será regresar a mi habitación-Me dí la medía vuelta y salí de su cuarto-

Dentro de mi habitación acostado en la cama intente dormirme pero no lo logre, ante todo pensar en Kagome era algo inevitable. Recordé a Kikyo, ella dijo que se quedaría callada y no diría nada. No creía mucho en ella pero no tenía otra opción; realmente creer que ella actuaría así después de intente utilizarla para al menos intentar aplacar la incontrolable pasión que sentía por mi hermanita. Suspire y mire el reloj, eran pasadas las 12 de la noche, Kagome a estas alturas ya estaría dormida. Involuntariamente me levante y salí de mi habitación, sólo me dí cuenta de lo que deseaba hacer cuándo mis manos se cerraron alrededor de el picaporte de la puerta del cuarto de Kagome ¡¿Pero qué demonios estaba haciendo?! Nunca antes mis deseos me habían llevado tan lejos. Con frustración mis manos se alejaron de el picaporte y observe la blanca puerta con flores rosadas con un sentimiento que combinaba culpa, tristeza y resignación… No debía entrar… Detrás de aquella puerta ella estaba a salvo. A salvo de mi, de mis sucios deseos, de mis asquerosas manos… Cerré los ojos mientras sentía cómo lágrimas amargas brotaban de ellos… Mientras sentía a lo más profundo de mi alma clamar a Dios que por favor matará este oscuro deseo. Que protegiera a ese pequeño ángel de mi…

A la mañana siguiente Kikyo se presento en la casa utilizando una ropa muy similar a la de Kagome y utilizando según pude notar el perfume que ella le había dado.

-¿Qué rayos es lo que estás haciendo?-Le pregunte con irritación-

-Bueno dije que no diría nada, pero no dije que me daría por vencida, durante mucho tiempo trate de indagar en las cosas que te gustan y ahora que lo sé…

Cerré los ojos intentando tranquilizarme, si esto seguía así iba a acabar matando a esa mujer...

¡Genial! A estas altura mi vida era tan perfecta cómo todos decían, tenía un sentimiento que me carcomía el alma por mi pequeña hermana, ella no me correspondía, y nadie más aparte de mi a excepción de Miroku, Kouga y ahora Kikyo lo sabían. La única que no se daba cuenta era Kagome. Realmente no pude haber deseado una vida mejor…


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola de nueva cuenta a todos los seguidores de este fic y también a todos los seguidores de mi otro fic "Entre el amor, la pasión y la locura", y ahora nos hayamos aquí reunidos para unir en matrimonio… Perdón, me equivoque…**

**Ahora ya en serio, quisiera decir de nueva cuenta, para todos los que aún no lo sepan que estoy un poco preocupada, pero para explicarles esto empecemos por el principio: **

**En el principio creo Dios los cielos y la…-Ese principio no tonta. Lo siento ya, empecemos de nuevo:**

**Verán en mi escuela, mi adorada y maldita prisión-Quedémonos solo con lo de adorada…-tengo muchos amigos y uno de ellos se llama Peter, y no, no hablo de Peter Pan… Conozco a Peter desde que éramos niños, y desde que éramos niños nos hemos llevado así: Somos amigos, pero por alguna extraña, perversa y desconocida razón sentimos la necesidad de competir por todo, tanto así que si yo saco 10 en español y él saca 9, para desquitarse en geografía él saca 10 y yo 9, entonces para estar a la par en ciencias yo saco 10 y él 9, y por eso para no quedarse atrás en mate…-Bueno, ya entienden como esta la cosa. Lo que desde luego no nos lleva a nada-somos lo que se llama "ene-amigos", hasta ahí todo bien, ahora él problema: A mi querido amigo no le gusta leer, considera que eso solo lo hacen los retrasados y también nunca, repito: NUNCA ha visto anime, (bueno de ver si, pero nunca; bueno ustedes me entienden) ya que piensa que es súper ñoño, (de hecho me burla mucho por eso) no entiende nada en lo absoluto, con decirles que en una ocasión en la que le mostré una imagen de Inuyasha creyó que era mujer y al decirle que era un chico pensó que era un travestí, y ahora cada vez que me ve con una imagen o algo por el estilo de Inu, se refiere a él de esa manera. Bien, supongo que en este mundo hay diferencia de creencias y libertad de expresión, pero eso debería cambiar por gente como él… Bueno, el punto es el siguiente: Cuando se entero de que estoy escribiendo un fic (1 según él, que no ha visto los otros…) algo que combina 2 de las cosas que él cree para tarados, se empezó a burlar de mi y a llamarme retrasada hasta el punto de hartarme, así que lo halé de los cabellos-No es broma-diciéndole que dejara de llamarme así, y explicándole que la gente a la que le gusta ver anime, o leer libros, mangas, novelas, fics y cualquier otra cosa que se incluya en el genero, no son idiotas, ni retrasados, babosos, tarados ni nada por el estilo, y que hay mucha gente que gusta de esas cosas a lo que él liberándose de mi me respondió que de acuerdo, lo aceptaría y se disculparía con una condición; según él no puede creer que haya al menos 100 estúpidos que se interesen por leer "las porquerías sin talento"-Y además…- que escribo, yo le respondí que eso no era cierto y si yo lo pidiera lograría llegar a ese número de comentarios, (yo y mi gran bocota), así que la condición fue: si yo lograba llegar a los 100 reviews él se disculparía y dejaría de molestarme por eso, pero… Si no lo lograba tendría que dejar de escribir el fic (en este caso los fics) por un promedio de 2 meses para dedicarme a hacer solo su tarea(Apenas y sobrevivo cundo hago la mía y quiere que haga la suya)… Ya se imaginaran como quede.**

**Y es por eso que en esta ocasión quiero pedirles que por favor dejen reviews, y que le pidan a sus novios, amigos, a sus hermanos, primos, perros, gatos y a cada ser de este planeta que conozcan que por favor me dejen review, no importa lo que diga incluso si desean pueden dar criticas reconstructivas, pero recuerden la meta es llegar a los 100.**

**Y bueno como también sé que no se puede dar sin recibir algo a cambio, tengo un pequeño trato para ustedes: El día en que lleguen a los 100, yo a modo de agradecimiento publicaré los próximos capítulos de mis respetivos fics, esto sería:**

**El capitulo 16 de: "Entre el amor, la pasión y la locura"**

**El capitulo 8 de: "Lazos de Sangre"**

**Y el capitulo 3 de: "Despedida: Juegos nocturnos"**

**Así que por todo esto y si quieren los capítulos tienen de aquí a 15 días, en que será la próxima actualización "normal" de mis fics y bueno pues de no lograrlo ya saben: Tendré que suspender la escritura y actualización de los fics por un promedio de 2 meses en los que tendré que dedicarme enteramente a hacer la tarea de mi queridísimo amigo Peter.**

**Y para terminar: Por favor dejen review, ¡Háganlo por mi! ¡Háganlo por ustedes! ¡Háganlo por el fic! ****¡Háganlo por Inuyasha! **¡Háganlo por el manga! ¡Háganlo por el anime! ¡Yo quiero mi disculpa!

**Capitulo 7: Error**

**Capitulo especial narrado solo por Inuyasha:**

Finalmente era sábado, ¡Genial otro día más de aburrimiento! Hacia ya poco más de medía hora que me había despertado, y mientras bajaba por las escaleras rumbo a el comedor cómo cada fin de semana me preguntaba que sería lo mejor que podría hacer hoy. Tal vez debería asistir al club campestre, ir a ver a mis amigos, salir con mi novia… Si, eso sería lo más común que haría un chico de mi edad, pero en mi situación lo único que deseaba era estar cerca de mi pequeña hermana, aunque eso significara estar encerrado en un sótano durante todo el fin de semana…

Kagome, no era de las chicas a las cuales les gustara mucho salir y naturalmente los fines de semana se la pasaba en la biblioteca de la mansión leyendo cuentos infantiles o dibujando en el jardín. Y yo usualmente la acompañaba…

Cuándo finalmente llegué al comedor me sorprendió enterarme de que mi hermana ya había despertado y desayunado, generalmente ella los sábados se levantaba hasta tarde. Mientras meditaba en esto, sacándome de mis pensamientos, la muchacha que atendía en la cocina me preguntó si deseaba comer algo, negué rotundamente y dándome la medía vuelta me dirigí a mi habitación, pensando en que era lo que le sucedía a Kagome. Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no pude percatarme de que no era la única persona presente en el pasillo, sino hasta que hube chocado con una pequeña figura. Cerré los ojos por el golpe y cuándo los volví a abrir los enfoque en el suelo en el cual se encontraba una pequeña chica.

-¡Eso dolió…!-Exclamó ella con una típica y demasiado conocida voz de niña-

-¿Kagome?-Pregunte confundido al tiempo que extendía una mano para ayudarla a pararse-

La jovencita tomo mi mano y yo halé de ella haciéndola levantarse.

-Gracias-Musito ella-

Kagome se levanto y entonces mirándome fijamente me dijo:

-Te estaba buscando Inuyasha.

-Buscándome ¿A mi?-Pregunte confundido, ya que a eso no le veía sentido-

La jovencita asintió.

-Algunas compañeras de la escuela me invitaron a ir a casa de Yuriko, y pensaba si tú podrías acompañarme-Suspire-

-En otras palabras, te pusieron cómo condición el que yo fuera-La muchacha bajo la mirada-No te preocupes Kagome, si eso es lo que deseas iré-La chica sonrío-

-Tenemos que estar ahí, a más tardar a las 10.00 de la mañana, creo que para comer iban a hacer hamburguesas a la parilla-La mire sin decir nada más, simplemente contemplando su bello rostro, sintiendo mil sensaciones embargarme por el simple hecho de tenerla cerca-También hay que llevar ropa para cambiarse-La escuche decir-según lo planeado la reunión terminará hasta la tarde y creo que lo más preferible seria bañarnos ahí, ¿No crees?-El sólo hecho de que ella dijera "Bañarnos" cómo si lo fuéramos a hacer juntos hizo que me sonrojara. Kagome perdida en las instrucciones que me daba no se dio cuenta de ello-Igual comentaron algo sobre un baño de piscina, cómo hace tiempo que no compro un traje, Yatar me dijo que me iba a prestar uno; pero no sé si tú deseas…

-No-La interrumpí-Sólo llevaré la ropa para cambiarme, no me apetece tomar baños de piscina-Le confesé, lo que menos quería era estar cerca de una Kagome en traje de baño. Si eso pasaba seguramente yo…-

-Bueno si tú lo dices-Escuche nuevamente la voz de Kagome, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Volví mi mirada hacía ella que me veía levemente confundida-

-Si, yo lo digo-Le dije con voz irritada-

-De acuerdo-Me miro ella con un poco de temor-Nos vemos en la sala en 15 minutos.

Después de decir esto Kagome se marcho a su habitación para escoger la ropa que llevaría, a la vez que yo hice lo mismo. Luego de hacer esto me tumbe en la cama, sabía que Kagome había dicho que 15 minutos, pero también sabía que lo impuntual que era en este tipo de casos. Sin nada más, me acosté en la cama, mientras pensaba en el porque mi vida tenía que ser tan complicada. Haberme enamorado de mi hermanita. Amar a alguien que jamás me correspondería. Cerré los ojos con irritación. Kagome; ya no quería pensar más en ella, porque me dolía, este amor cada vez me dolía más, y cada día que pasaba iba quemando más y más mi corazón. Sabía perfectamente que Kagome jamás podría amarme, y el saber eso era para mí una tortura porque yo no podía olvidarla, cada vez que lo intentaba, lo único que conseguía era quererla mucho más.

Cansado de esto tomé uno de los libros que tenía en los estantes, para intentar distraerme hasta que Kagome estuviera lista. Lo abrí y pude ver que se trataba de un libro de literatura, suspire y sin más me dispuse a "_Leer__"__, _pero en realidad lo único que hacía era fingir, ya que queriéndolo o no, mi mente estaba completamente concentrada en cierta muchachita de rostro infantil, Kagome, por más que lo intentaba no podía apartarla de mi mente, la amaba tanto, que la pasión que me provocaba ese amor me carcomía el alma… Realmente estaba harto de esta situación, harto de no poder decirle que la amaba, de desear besarla cada vez que la veía, de soñar con ella todas la noches, ¡Harto de todo!

Mire el reloj, había pasado casi medía hora desde que había entrado a mi cuarto, sin mucho ánimo me levante de la cama y dejando el libro que "_Leía__" _con tanto interés, me dirigí a la sala. Al llegar me senté en un pequeño sillón de color rojo, nuevamente suspire con cansancio, Kagome debería llegar en 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...

-¡Inuyasha!-Escuche decir a una infantil voz que parecía que tuviera grabada en la memoria de una manera tan absoluta, cómo si se tratara de una segunda conciencia-¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando?-Voltee a verla lentamente al tiempo que le respondía:

-No en realidad sólo…-Mi voz se corto automáticamente al mirarla y en ese instante mi corazón dio un vuelco, ella se veía hermosa, aunque Kagome siempre lucía así. En esta ocasión con un pequeño vestido de colores tropicales, un sombrerito de paja y unas sandalias en juego, parecía más bien una pequeña princesa-

-¿Inuyasha?-Escuché su inocente voz-¿Te sientes bien?-Tragué grueso y entonces le respondí:

-Si, no tengo nada Kagome. No es necesario que te preocupes-La chica sonrío-

-¿Sabes Inuyasha?-Continuo-Estoy muy feliz de que tú seas mi hermano-Musito ella con una sonrisa. En ese instante con un profundo dolor sentí algo romperse dentro de mí-¿Qué pasa Inuyasha?-Escuche su voz llena de preocupación-Te siento algo raro.

-No es nada Kagome. Estoy bien-Le conteste sin mucho ánimo y tratando de que mi voz no demostrara la profunda tristeza que sus palabras me habían provocado-

-De acuerdo-Me respondió ella con una sonrisa-Pero si algún día te sucede algo dime, así podría ayudarte.

Levante la mirada hacía ella, recorriendo su rostro con lentitud, sus inocentes ojos, sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus pequeños y rosados labios; Kagome era tan buena y hermosa… Yo sólo deseaba… Sólo quería obtener aunque fuera un poco de su amor…

Eso era lo que quería, pero yo más que nadie sabía lo inocente y despistada que podía llegar a ser mi hermanita, ella, sólo ella podía llegar a ser tan estúpida, y sabía que si no le decía lo que sentía, jamás conseguiría llegar a su corazón de la forma en que anhelaba. Suspiré profundamente. Si deseaba que Kagome dejara de verme cómo a su hermano debía ser sincero con ella y decirle la verdad. La mire detenidamente y en silencio para luego decirle:

-En realidad si hay algo que quiero decirte Kagome…-Me quede callado contemplando la posibilidad de cómo decírselo sin asustarla, confesarle lo que sentía sin que mi pequeña hermana rompiera a llorar, me mirara aterrada y nunca más en su vida me volviera a dejar acercarme a ella o siquiera dirigirle la palabra…-

La muchacha me miraba en silencio esperando a que finalmente le dijera algo, mientras que yo me limitaba a observar los perfectos contornos de su cara pensando en que había esperado este momento durante toda mi vida, el momento en el cuál le revelara mis verdaderos sentimientos a mi pequeña hermanita, inhale profundamente y entonces musite:

-Kagome yo te…-Antes de que pudiera terminar de decir aquella frase una voz a lo lejos me interrumpió diciendo:

-Señorita, la limusina que pidió esta lista para salir.

Me aleje de Kagome, a la cuál inconscientemente me había acercado de más observando cómo ella se giraba para responderle a la chica.

-Si. Muchas gracias, puedes retirarte.

Ladee la cara para evitar verla, sintiendo nacer en mi interior una serie de sentimientos encontrados, entre la frustración y la felicidad. Frustración por no poder confesarle mi amor y felicidad por no haber cometido una estupidez.

-Lo lamento ¿Hay algo que quisieras decirme Inuyasha?-Oí la voz de Kagome trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad-

La mire de nuevo, el destino siempre se empeñaba en que Kagome nunca se enterara de mis sentimientos, ya fuera por mis dudas, alguna interrupción, porque el momento no era e correcto, o alguna otra cosa. Si siempre era así, tal vez se debía a que no era nuestro destino estar juntos… Si tan sólo no fuéramos hermanos…

-Nada en especial Kagome. Sólo que yo también me alegro de que seas mi hermana-Le dije con una sonrisa, mientras en mi interior maldecía más que nunca ese lazo que nos unía-

Después de esto mi querida hermana y yo salimos de la mansión dirigiéndonos a la limusina; la cuál nos dejo en la casa de la chica a la cuál Kagome llamaba su amiga.

Entramos y entonces a lo lejos pude observar a un grupo de chicas, todas ellas en traje de baño. Kagome se separo de mi y entonces se adelanto diciendo:

-¡Yuka, Yuriko, Eri, Yatar, Ayumi! ¡Todas están aquí!

-¡Kagome! Ya estábamos empezando a creer que no vendrías.

Mientras ellas hablaban yo me fui acercando lentamente sin hacer ruido.

-Es verdad todas creíamos que… Inuyasha-Tartamudeo una de las "Amigas" de Kagome, que según sabía se llamaba Ayumi-

-¿Inuyasha?-Pregunto otra de nombre Eri, y al instante todas las demás se volvieron a verme-

-Valla, nunca creí que en verdad vendrías-Hablo la chica que respondía al nombre de Yuriko-

-¿Tenía que hacerlo? ¿O no?-Musite con un irritante sarcasmo. Al escucharme decir esto la mujer desvío la mirada-

Pase de largo y me acosté en uno de los camastros que tenían puestos cerca de la piscina. Mientras que Kagome se entretuvo ayudando a sus amiguitas asando la carne que utilizarían para las hamburguesas, mientras las otras le ponían mayonesa a los panes, picaban y asaban cebolla, separaban y elegían la lechuga y cosas por el estilo. Yo por mi parte todo el tiempo estuve observando a Kagome, tan bella, ella era despiadada y endiabladamente bella…

Finalmente después de algunas horas desde dónde estaba escuche a la pequeña chica decir:

-Ya no hay más carne.

-Bien, ya hemos terminado con eso-Le respondió la tal Yuka-

Sonreí por lo bajo, si, ya era hora, nosotros llegamos cómo a las 10.30-11.00 de la mañana, contando lo que tardo Kagome eligiendo su ropa y luego lo pésima que era dando instrucciones, a tal punto que yo termine guiando al chofer. Miré el reloj, estaban por dar las 2.00 de la tarde, por lo cuál ya llevaba más de 2 horas asando carne. Si hubiera tardado más, la asada sería ella…

-Si entiendo ¿Pero ahora que hago?-La escuche preguntar-

-¿Porque no te cambias?-Sugirió Eri-

-Ella tiene razón, hace un calor horrible, deberías cambiarte-Añadió Ayumi-

-¡Vamos Kagome!-Escuche decir a la chica que se llamaba Yatar-Traje varios conjuntos para ti, tienes que probártelos.

-Ehh… Si supongo-La escuche tartamudear-

Kagome se retiró, para cambiarse. Apenas lo hubo hecho una de las chicas que estaba picando tomate, dejo de hacer lo que hacía y acercándose a mi me pregunto:

-Y tú ¿No piensas cambiarte?

-No traje ropa para cambiarme-Le respondí secamente-

-Puedo prestarte de mi hermano, si lo deseas.

-No gracias-Rechacé su propuesta-

-Entiendo. Bueno sólo quería hacerte saber que si deseas cualquier otra cosa no dudes en pedírmelo-Entendí perfectamente el doble sentido de sus palabras-

Con una gran irritación, ladee la cara para evitar responderle cómo se debía y entonces me quede mudo y completamente embobado al verla pasar. Kagome… Su cabello color azabache caía en forma de cascada sobre su espalda, y el traje de baño de color rojo que portaba, se ajustaba muy bien a su cuerpo, haciendo lucir más sus perfectos senos y sus preciosas piernas. Mire ansioso y con el más absoluto descaro cada parte de su pequeño cuerpo. Mis mejillas se llenaron de color sin que pudiera evitarlo, tragué con dificultad. Deseaba extender las manos hacia ella y besarla, acariciarla de todas las maneras humanas e inhumanamente posibles… Baje la mirada tratando de tranquilizarme, mientras mis manos se aferraban fuertemente a el camastro.

-Inuyasha-Escuche la voz de Kagome-

Levante la mirada hacia ella muy serio y mirando detenidamente cada detalle de su cuerpecito, de su bello rostro. El sólo estar cerca de ella me encendía. Lo único que deseaba en este momento era besarla, deseaba besarla y Kagome… Ella…

-¿Qué te parece mi…?-La oí preguntar lejanamente. Sin embargo no le preste atención, y es que su voz tan aniñada. Su cuerpo. Ella toda… Sentí cómo cierta parte de mi cuerpo comenzaba a endurecerse sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo-

Me levante sin decir nada y entonces caminando hacía la piscina, me aventé en ella.

-¿Inuyasha?-Pude escuchar la voz de Kagome a mis espaldas-

La chica camino hasta llegar al borde la piscina y entonces me pregunto:

-¿Porqué hiciste eso?

-Porque tenía calor-Le respondí con una leve irritación-Mucho calor…-Continúe con mayor irritación al tiempo que me quitaba la camisa y la veía fijamente. Dejando sorprendidas a todas las chicas de ahí. Incluida Kagome-

Me acerque a mi hermanita, lo suficiente para que sólo ella me escuchara y continúe:

-Tú también deberías quitarte la ropa Kagome.

-¿Ahh?… Pero ya lo he hecho-Musito ella confundida, sonreí por lo bajo con tristeza, era natural que Kagome, no me entendiera incluso siendo tan directo-

-Bien ¿Porqué no nos metemos todas de una vez?-Escuche decir a una de las muchachas-

No había acabado de decir esa frase cuándo todas las chicas a excepción de Kagome, ya estaban conmigo dentro de la piscina.

Me gire e hice ademán de querer salir. La voz de Kagome nuevamente me interrumpió:

-¿Ya te vas a salir?

-Si. Y por lo visto, tú no te vas a meter.

-No, se trata de eso, es que… ¿No está muy helada?-Preguntó repentinamente, agachándose para poder estar a mi altura-

Sonreí.

-No lo sé-Sujete uno de sus brazos-Dímelo tú-Halé de ella haciéndola caer dentro de la piscina, al tiempo que mis brazos se cerraban alrededor de su pequeña cintura, para no lastimarla con el golpe-

Kagome se revolvió entre mis brazos temblando. Mientras que yo hice más fuerte el agarre en su cintura, acercándola a mi pecho.

-¡Por favor! Vamos Kagome, no esta tan fría.

-No tiemblo por eso-Musito ella-¿Puedes decirme que tenías en la cabeza al hacer eso? ¡No fue divertido! Creí que moriría.

-No exageres Kagome, tampoco es para tanto-Le reproche con dulzura-

-Tu hermano tiene razón-Intervino una de sus "amigas"-No hagas tanto drama Kagome.

La muchacha bajo la mirada y entonces la escuche decir:

-Inuyasha… ¿Podrías soltarme?

-Ahh… Lo lamento-No lo lamento-

Solté a mi pequeña hermana y entonces la deje con sutileza en el agua.

Todas las demás chicas se pusieron a jugar, mientras que Kagome, permanecía parada junto a la orilla.

-Me siento incomoda-Le escuche decir repentinamente-Este bikini no es de mi talla-Mientras ella hablaba mi mirada se poso sobre sus hermosos senos, perfectos; me preguntaba cómo se sentirían, cuál sería su textura en mis manos y en mi boca… Que tan dulce seria su sabor…-

Pensaba en esto, cuándo la voz de Kagome me distrajo.

-¿Tú que piensas Inuyasha? ¿Me queda bien?-Mire a Kagome detenidamente, definitivamente ese pequeño traje le quedaba más que bien-

-Sigo creyendo que deberías quitártelo-Musite obviamente estaba siendo demasiado directo, pero por la cara de tristeza de mi hermanita, ella no pudo comprenderlo-

-¿Tan mal me queda?

Le sonreí.

-Sólo bromeaba-Realmente no lo hacía, deseaba quitárselo-

-Oye Kagome-Escuche decir a una de las chicas que estaban atrás-vamos a preparar la comida ¿Deseas venir?

-Gracias, pero quiero quedarme un rato más aquí.

Las muchachas salieron del agua, de tal forma que sólo quedamos Kagome y yo.

-¿Porqué deseas quedarte Kagome? Si ni siquiera sabes nadar…-Le pregunte-

-Es que me daba vergüenza decirlo enfrente de ellas-Musito la muchachita con la cara roja-pero…

-¿Si?-La inste a continuar-

-Mi…-Ella se dio la vuelta y pude ver que la parte superior de su trajecito se había desatado-¿Podrías…?-Preguntó ella con las mejillas sonrosadas-

-¿Aquí?-Le cuestione-

Kagome observo el lugar, se vería raro si la ayudara aquí. Después de algún tiempo ella negó con la cabeza y ambos salimos de la piscina, auque Kagome lo hizo antes que yo, no le dí mucha importancia a este hecho y salí del agua, pero entonces me quede mudo al divisar a mi pequeña hermana, su pequeño cuerpo brillaba por las pequeñas gotas de agua en él, y su sedoso cabello estaba húmedo, la vista de su cuerpecito en el mojado trajecito de baño que se le pegaba a la piel y que dejaba transparentar la piel debajo de sus senos, permitiéndome ver más de lo que debería me hicieron perder la noción de la realidad.

-Inuyasha ¿Te sucede algo?-Oí a aquella inocente voz preguntarme. No me había dado cuenta de que ella también me estaba mirando pues me cegaba el deseo-

-No nada…-Respondí casi por inercia, ya que seguía obsesionado con la visión de su cuerpo-

-Entonces vamos-Me apuro ella-

Hice lo que ella me pedía. Así que al cabo de unos minutos mi hermana y yo entramos en un pequeño cuarto, que al parecer era cómo un pequeño baño, en forma, era más o menos parecido a los que hay en los centros comerciales, Kagome intentó prender las luces, pero estas al parecer no funcionaban. El lugar en si estaba oscuro, sólo la tenue luz del exterior le daba un poco de claridad. Mi hermanita y yo, caminamos hasta el centro de la habitación y Kagome se dio la vuelta, para que yo pudiera atar la parte superior de su pequeño bikini. Mis ojos se entrecerraron al tiempo que mis manos tomaban las pequeñas tiras de tela para atarlas. Sin poder evitarlo mis ojos recorrieron su cuerpo muy lentamente, la piel blanca, tan suave…

Kagome era definitivamente una tonta, de todas las personas a las cuales podría pedírselo tuvo que pedírmelo a mi… No podía, realmente no podía manejar esta situación. Sin poder resistirme en lugar de atar las diminutas tiras de su traje, mis manos atraparon sus perfectos senos dándoles suaves masajes.

-¿Inuyasha qué…?-Quiso protestar ella, más sin embargo yo no se lo permití, ya que acercándome a su oído suavemente le susurre:

-Escucha muy bien Kagome: Si gritas te mato.

Sin esperar más mis dedos comenzaron a jugar con sus delicados pezones, apretándolos y aplastándolos a placer.

-Inu… No…

Ignore lo que ella me decía y una de mis manos alejándose de sus senos se poso en su suave intimidad apretándola fuertemente. Sentí el cuerpo de Kagome tensarse mientras que con delicadeza separaba los labios de su feminidad, empezando a acariciar el interior de su sexo y a jugar con su clítoris; al tiempo que acercando mis labios a su suculento y níveo cuello comenzaba a besarla y ligeramente morderla, para después poder acercarme a sus pechos, atrapando uno de sus pequeños pezones chupándolo al principio suavemente y después con brusquedad.

-¡Para! ¡Inuyasha para!-La escuche sollozar-

-Pero Kagome… No quiero parar…-Casi lloré al decirle esto-

Saque mis dedos de su interior y tomando el cuerpo de la jovencita le dí vuelta, para tenerla de frente. Sonreí al mirarla, el más hermoso cuerpo con el que jamás se pudiera haber soñado. Sujete las piernas de mi hermanita con mis 2 manos, levantándola en el aire al tiempo que la ponía contra una pared y me colocaba entre sus piernas, colocándole firmemente y a la fuerza mi duro y atormentando miembro contra su suave feminidad, empecé de esa manera a rozar su sexo con el mío, al tiempo que alejando una de mis manos del agarre que tenía en sus piernas, sujetaba su hermosa carita del mentón con brusquedad y la besaba a la fuerza devorando literalmente sus labios. Mi otra mano sin preocuparse de igual manera se alejo de sus piernas, no me preocupaba que ella intentara bajarlas, la tenía completamente empalmada contra la pared, por lo cuál era técnicamente imposible. Esa mano se acerco a sus senos, abarcándolos por completo, estrujándolos, masajeándolos, simplemente jugando con ellos, mis labios no dejaban descansar ni un segundo a los suyos, y aunque al principió mi pequeña hermana se resistió poco a poco fue cediendo ante mi y comenzó a corresponder a mis besos y caricias primero de forma tímida y después de forma casi tan ansiosa y pasional cómo yo; que sin esperar un sólo momento más comencé a embestirla fuerte y salvajemente, cada vez que mi agonizante y endurecido miembro chocaba contra el suave centro de mi hermanita, mis labios emitían un gemido ¡Maldición! Se sentía tan bien… Ella era deliciosa… Indescriptiblemente deliciosa… Fue entonces cuándo escuche su voz diciendo:

-Inuyasha ¿Sucede algo? Se supones que tienes que atar las cintas-Esto me trajo abruptamente de vuelta a la realidad-

¡Mierda! Nada de eso había pasado, yo aún estaba parado con Kagome en medio de aquel cuarto, con ella esperando que atara su pequeña prenda ¿Atarla? ¡Lo que yo quería era quitársela!

Con una cierta irritación hice lo que ella me pedía. Cuándo acabe mi hermanita se volvió hacía mi diciendo:

-Muchas gracias Inuyasha-Su sonrisa y su mirada tan pura, me provocaron un repentino sentimiento de culpa-

Kagome se dio la vuelta de nuevo y se dirigió a la salida, mientras yo la contemplaba alejarse de mi para simplemente irse. Cerré los ojos con frustración. No podía, esto no podía terminar así, ¡Yo no quería que esto terminará así! ¡Yo no quería que ella se marchará! Inconscientemente camine hacia Kagome y acercándome lo suficiente a mi pequeña hermana mis brazos cubrieron su pequeño cuerpo acercándolo al mío….

-¿Inuyasha?-Escuché decir a Kagome con una voz notablemente confundida-

-Kagome yo…-Susurre. Tenerla así de cerca se sentía tan bien. Lamentablemente yo quería estar mucho más cerca de ella…-

-¿Qué sucede Inu…?-Su voz se corto al sentirme lamer sin el menor remordimiento y con el más grande descaro una de sus tiernas y sonrosadas mejillas. El cuerpo de Kagome tembló inmediatamente a esto, pero no la solté por ello. Al contario el agarre que tenía en su pequeña cintura se intensifico-

No quería soltarla, no quería alejarme de ella, no podía dejarla, la amaba demasiado. Sin detenerme a pensarlo mis labios descendieron lentamente por la hermosa cara de Kagome, en forma de húmedos besos hasta llegar a su níveo cuello, deteniéndose en su clavícula. Estaba a punto de morderla cuándo las manos de Kagome me apartaron de ella y pude escuchar su inocente voz decirme:

-¡Suéltame! No… No lo vuelvas a hacer-Tartamudeo ella-

-Kagome yo…-No sabía que decirle, cómo salir de este problema. Me maldije a mi mismo por permitirme ceder ante mis impulsos-

-Yo… Yo no sé que decir de ti. Aunque seas mi hermano, no tienes ningún derecho para tocarme de esa manera-¡Maldición! Eso lo sabía, pero ella no tenía porque recordármelo-

-Kagome yo creo que lo estas malinterpretando todo-Le dije con una voz de falsa calma, intentando tranquilizarla, ya que por dentro estaba incluso más aterrado que ella-

-¿De verdad?-Ahora Kagome parecía un poco más tranquila-

-Si-Continúe con calma, sin tener idea de como continuar la mentira-verás la verdad es que leí en una página-Se me ocurrió esto repentinamente-que es de buena suerte hacerle eso a otra persona-En ese momento pensé que debería caerme un rayo en la cabeza por mentiroso-

-¿En serio?-Kagome parecía sorprendida-

-Puedo mostrarte la página si lo deseas-Añadí para darle más credibilidad a la mentira. Si ella decía que si tendría que pasar toda la noche despierto o bien pagarle a alguien para la creación de una nueva página-

-No, no es necesario-Hablo ella-Lamento haber malinterpretado todo-

-Si, no necesitas disculparte Kagome. Supongo que debí habértelo explicado antes, cualquiera podría cometer ese tipo de errores-Musite cómo burla, la chica se encogió-

-Entonces ¿Es de buena suerte?-Pregunto ella-

-Si, lo es.

-Al hacer eso tu me diste suerte ¿Verdad?-Asentí-Supongo que lo justo sería hacer lo mismo por ti. Me gustaría poder hacer lo mismo por ti, pero… ¿Es lo único que se puede hacer?-Preguntó-

-Era eso o un beso-Le dije sonriente, dudaba mucho que Kagome se atreviera a seguir preguntando después de esto-

-Entiendo-Musito ella-En ese caso…

En el momento en el cuál observe a pequeña hermana ponerse de puntillas y levantar la cara hacía mi, acercándose a mi rostro, me congelé. ¡No Kagome tonta! ¡No lo hagas!, pensé, ¿Es que ella no se daba cuanta de que todo era una mentira? Si ella hacía esto por mi culpa, por una mentira, me sentiría culpable por el resto de mi vida y sin embargo no podía dejar de sentirme así, tan ansioso… Mis mejillas se llenaron de color y mi corazón empezó a latir cómo loco mientras veía cómo sus labios cada vez estaban más cerca de los míos ¿Kagome en verdad iba a besarme?

Cerré los ojos esperando el dulce roce cuándo escuche una voz a lo lejos:

-¡Kagome! ¡Inuyasha!

Abrí lentamente los ojos, observando cómo mi hermanita se alejaba de mi y se dirigía al lugar dónde se escucho la voz.

-¡Eri!-La oí decir-

Me acerque a dónde estaban ella y su amiga, mirando a la nueva chica con rencor, si tan sólo ella no hubiera venido Kagome…

-Inuyasha, Kagome. Así que aquí están, los estábamos buscando, la comida esta lista.

-Gracias por preocuparse por nosotros, ¡Vamos Inuyasha!-Añadió rápidamente Kagome-

-Si, vamos Kagome-Le dije pasando al lado de ella, sin embargo cuándo pase junto a su "Amiguita" mi mirada se centro en ella, deseando matarla ahí mismo-

Me adelante de las 2 chicas y me acerque a la mesa dónde estaban puestas todas las cosas. Me senté en una de las sillas, y me recosté en la mesa sosteniendo mi rostro con una de mis manos. Casi al instante ya había a 3 chicas sentadas a mi derecha, izquierda y enfrente de mi.

-Oye Inuyasha que prefieres-Me pregunto la mujer que estaba sirviendo las bebidas-¿refresco de sabor o de cola?

-Me da igual-Le respondí con irritación-

-Inuyasha yo… Me… Me preguntaba si estabas… Libre el…-Tartamudeo una chica cuyo nombre no recordaba y no tenía deseos de hacerlo-

-No lo estoy-Le respondí cortante-

-Inuyasha…-Hablo otra mujer-Yo quería…-No pude escuchar que más dijo ya que en ese momento pude divisar a mi pequeña hermana y me perdí observando su gracioso caminar. Kagome…-

-¿Escuchaste Inuyasha?-Levanto la voz la muchacha que ni siquiera recordaba que me estuviera hablando, despertándome de mi embeleso-

-Voy a ser muy sincero contigo-Le dije mirándola fijamente-No me interesan para nada las chicas cómo tú.

Kagome llego en ese momento, deje de mirar a la muchacha que se había quedado muda y me volví para mirar a Kagome, quien se sentó a la izquierda de la mujer sentada frente a mi. Las únicas 2 chicas que aún permanecían paradas se encargaron de servirnos a todos. Kagome tomo su hamburguesa y la abrió pude ver que le ponía algunas cosas, cómo catsup y cosas así. Evitando siempre la mostaza y la cebolla ya que las detestaba. Yo por mi parte hice lo mismo con la mía y así todos nos dispusimos a comer, Kagome y sus amigas se pusieron a platicar de cosas a las que no les veía sentido. Mientras que yo comía en silencio limitándome a ver a mi hermana. Observando con detenimiento cada milímetro de su hermosa cara, especialmente sus rosados labios. Tragué grueso y baje la mirada, desearía tanto poder besarla…

Finalmente terminamos de comer y la anfitriona del lugar recogió los platos y los vasos sucios. Y las demás chicas, incluida Kagome la ayudaron a llevarlos a la cocina, para que más tarde las sirvientas pudieran lavarlos.

Después de esto, las mujeres empezaron a decir que organizarían una pequeña función de cine, que ya estaba casi todo preparado. No era necesario que nosotros hiciéramos algo, por lo cuál Yoriko mirándonos nos dijo:

-Y bueno Inuyasha ¿Qué es lo que deseas hacer? Lo mismo para ti Kagome-Añadió ella rápidamente, la mire con molestia y respondí:

-Bañarme-Me sorprendió que Kagome respondiera al mismo tiempo que yo, justo la misma respuesta-

-Bueno no creo que haya problema, si los 2 desean hacerlo-Dijo Yoriko-tengo un cuarto con 2 baños conjuntos, el único problema es que todavía no están terminados y en lugar de puerta lo único que tienen es una pequeña cortina. Si no tiene ningún problema con eso…

-Por mi no hay problema-Escuche decir a Kagome-Y si mi hermano no tiene ningún inconveniente.

Baje la mirada a estas palabras, ¿Inconveniente? Si cómo inconveniente no contaba que la deseaba más que a nada, y que en el peor de los casos podría terminar violándola, entonces no había ningún inconveniente…

-No creo que haya problema-Musito Kagome, antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar-

La dueña de la casa nos guió hasta un pequeño cuarto de baño dentro de la mansión. Después de esto nos dejo solos. Kagome y yo dejamos nuestra ropa en una pequeña repisa tipo tocador que había al lado de unos cuartitos que servían cómo vestidores que habían en el lugar y sin detenerme a esperarla yo me metí a las regaderas.

Permanecí unos cuántos minutos parado debajo de la regadera sin hacer absolutamente nada. Suspire y empecé a desnudarme lentamente. Fue entonces cuándo escuché el sonido del agua de la regadera cayendo, a estas alturas, Kagome estaba dentro de seguro. La sola idea de imaginarla desnuda bañándose, tan cerca de mi, me hizo arder en el deseo. Mientras trataba de evitar la tentación de salir de ese baño y mirar a través de la cortina para ver a Kagome. Sin poder evitarlo recuerdos de todos los sueños que había tenido con ella llenaron mi mente, los besos, su diminuto cuerpo junto al mío, lo dulce que era el sabor de su piel, lo estrecha que era la pequeña entrada de su sexo, yo dentro de ella embistiéndola…. ¡Qué delicia!, el sólo imaginarlo aumento más mis deseos. Mi virilidad, me ardía y dolía ferozmente, sabía perfectamente quien podría acabar con todos mis sufrimientos. Realmente deseaba hacerlo, y es que la sola idea de poder poseerla, me causaba una pasión aún mayor, la deseaba, ¿Cómo podía desear tanto a una pequeña niña? Una pequeña niña que además era mi hermana... No lo sabía, sino sólo que la necesitaba. Deseaba, anhelaba ser el dueño de sus besos y de su cuerpo… ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué tenía ella que me tenía así? ¿Qué tenía mi pequeña hermana que me volvía loco? Desconocía mis actos, no era en mi natural actuar así, pero era un idiota deseoso por sus besos, por toda ella. Sabía que era imposible, que no podía ser. Pero Kagome era tan…

Abrí la regadera y el agua fría cayo sobre de mí cómo una inesperada unión entre la cordura y yo. Cerré los ojos con frustración y despoje de toda la ropa que aún tenía puesta. Cuándo finalmente acabe de bañarme, tomé una de las batas que estaba en el baño y salí de él, sólo para encontrarme con que mi pequeña hermana acababa de hacer lo mismo. La bata que llevaba Kagome era casi idéntica a la mía, con la única diferencia que la de ella era blanca y la mía negra. Mientras Kagome enrollaba una toalla en su cabeza yo la observe profundamente, notando como el terno de baño que ella portaba hacía que mi mente volara, pero lamentablemente no era el momento de pensar en eso. Me preguntaba cómo reaccionaría Kagome si le confesará mis sentimientos y deseos en este momento. Sabía que no era correcto, pero la amaba y deseaba tanto que si fuera por mi, la tomaría en brazos, la recostaría en el suelo y la haría mía ahí. Mía, de nadie más que mía ¡Era todo un idiota egoísta!

Me metí a los vestidores, poniéndome la ropa que había llevado con anterioridad, al salir note que mi hermana igual se había cambiado, estaba vestida con una faldita con flores rosadas y blancas y una blusa rosadita, y una diadema blanca adornaba su cabeza. Estaba preciosa. Pero tenerla cerca era un verdadero problema, mi cuerpo la deseaba y mi corazón la adoraba más que a nada. Si permanecía un sólo segundo más cerca de ella y de aquél dulce aroma que me volvía literalmente loco, yo… Cerré los ojos con pesar y sin explicarle nada a Kagome salí del cuarto de baño. Me encontré con aquella amiguita de Kagome, que era la que le había tan amigablemente traído aquel trajecito tan revelador que ella había portado recientemente.

-Inuyasha-Escuche decir a la mujer que era una de las amigas de Kagome. Pero no le preste atención ya que mi pequeña hermana entro en la habitación en aquel momento-yo quería decirt…-Continuo ella. Pero yo no pude soportarlo más, tener a Kagome tan cerca y no poder tocarla… Mis labios atraparon los de aquella mujer que tenía enfrente de mi, besándola con más necesidad de la humanamente posible, mientras mi mente pensaba en Kagome. Kagome…-

La besé con fiereza y ella tampoco opuso resistencia. Realmente debía de estar acostumbrado a fingir sin ningún problema, porque me encontraba con esa mujer besándola y aceptando sus caricias de buen gusto, incluso podía ser tierno sin que me temblara el pulso, pero estaba actuando, haciendo comedia, y verdaderamente ansiaba estar así con Kagome, era a mi pequeña hermana a quien realmente deseaba tener entre mis brazos… Finalmente deje de besar a aquella mujer, y levante la mirada, pero en lugar de mirarla a ella, mi mirada se centro en Kagome. Hubiera dado mi vida por poder besarla a ella…

Fijándome más en mi pequeña hermana pude notar que me miraba con sorpresa. Evidentemente era algo que ella no se esperaba.

-Kagome… No me había dado cuenta de que estabas aquí-Escuche decir a la mujer a la cuál acaba de besar, antes de que yo pudiera siquiera decir algo-

-La… Lamento interrumpir-Murmuro la chica tartamudeando para luego salir de la habitación-

-Kagome ¡Espera!-La seguí sin importarme dejar a aquella mujer atrás-¡Maldición no malinterpretes las cosas!-Llegué hasta ella y la sujete del brazo-¿Estás molesta?

-No-Negó ella, pero su mirada demostraba otra cosa y de sus ojitos amenazaban por salir unas cristalinas lágrimas-Simplemente no comprendo cómo puedes hacer eso.

-¿Hacer qué cosa?-Le pregunte confundido-

-Besar a una chica teniendo novia. Esto no es muy justo para Kikyo.

-Kagome ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije antes? "Era un beso o eso"-Musite a modo de recordatorio-Hice con ella lo mismo que contigo. No puedo besarte a ti, porque eres mi hermana-Aunque ganas no me faltan, pensé-¿Entiendes? Con esa chica fue simplemente un beso. No tengo nada con ella, simplemente eso. No es cómo si besara a la mujer que amo-Le confesé mirándola-

-Lo lamento tanto Inuyasha-Susurro ella-Al parecer no hago otra cosas más que malinterpretarlo todo y causarte problemas. ¡Soy una mala hermana!-Sin poderlo evitarlo abracé a Kagome aprisionándola de la cintura y acercándola a mi pecho, mientras suavemente acariciaba su sedoso cabello-

-No. Kagome tú puedes ser lo que quieras menos una mala hermana. Si todo esto ha pasado ha sido por mi culpa, no debí comportarme así con esa chica y contigo en primer lugar, eres mi hermana pero yo…

-Kagome… Inuyasha… Los estábamos buscando la función va a comenzar-Murmuro una muchacha cuyo nombre recordaba vagamente, una tal Ayumi. Y al parecer estaba sorprendida por la escena que estaba presenciando-

-¡Ayumi!-Exclamó Kagome, queriendo alejarse de mi, pero sin poder hacerlo-

Con algo de desidia solté a Kagome y la deje marchar con su recién llegada amiga, observando cómo su delicada silueta se iba perdiendo en cada paso que daba y que la alejaba de mi. Suspire, preguntándome que le hubiera dicho si su amiguita no me hubiera interrumpido…

Cuándo llegué a la sala dónde las chicas habían organizado la función, pude ver que la película ya había empezado y que el rostro de Kagome reflejaba temor.

-¿Película de qué?-Pregunte, sentándome en uno de los muebles que había en el lugar-

-Ohh. Es una de terror. Algo así cómo de un zombi-Respondió nuestra anfitriona-

Suspire frustrado. Así que era eso.

-Kagome-Me dirigí a mi inocente hermanita-tú odias las películas de terror. En otras palabras te aterran.

-¡No es cierto!-Casi gimió ella-

-Si tú lo dices…-Desvíe la mirada de ella-

Me levante y me disponía a salir de la habitación cuándo una muchacha que se sentaba junto a mi hermana me detuvo:

-¿No vas a quedarte a ver la película?

-No me interesa hacerlo-Le respondí con irritación-

-Pero si la trama es muy entretenida, todo comienza cuándo un hombre se presenta ante el protagonista y se ofrece cumplirle su mayor deseo si él…-Ella hablaba cuándo repentinamente Kagome la interrumpió-

-¿Cumplirle su mayor deseo?…-La chica se volvió hacia mi mirándome con gesto pensativo-¿Qué es lo que más deseas Inuyasha?-La escuche preguntarme inesperadamente y de la nada-

-A ti…-Le respondí sin pensarlo-

-¿Qué?-Ella parecía confundida y algo asustada-

Tragué grueso, mirándola mientras me preguntaba ¿Cómo demonios se me ocurrió decirle eso?

-A ti te preguntaría lo mismo-Añadí rogando al cielo que ella se lo creyera-

-¿Lo que yo más deseo?… Creo que nada. Soy muy feliz y me considero afortunada con la vida que tengo, adoro a Papá y Mamá y además tengo un hermano mejor de lo que pude pedir…-Mi mirada se entristeció a esta aclaración-

-Entiendo-Musite y salí de la habitación-

La función de aquellas chicas duro aproximadamente 2 horas, y mientras ellas veían la película, y comían palomitas acompañándolas con algún refresco. Yo leía un libro acompañándolo con su ensordecedores gritos. Definitivamente jamás volvería a acompañar a Kagome a otra de estas reunioncitas. Sonreí, yo decía eso, pero sabía que si ella volvía a pedírmelo, no sería capaz de negarme a su linda carita y sus ojitos suplicantes…

Cuándo finalmente la función acabo, eran pasadas las 9.00 de la noche, por lo cuál llegaríamos a la casa bastante tarde. Kagome se despidió de sus amigas y les agradeció por todo y después de que yo igual me despidiera de una manera un poco menos carismática que ella, abordamos la limusina-Qué había llamado con anterioridad-y partimos. Al llegar a la casa Kagome fue la primera en bajar del auto, me agradeció por haberla acompañado y se dirigió a su habitación. Después de eso yo hice lo mismo y entre a mi cuarto, me sentía muy cansado así que no me moleste en ponerle seguro, me tumbe en la cama cerré los ojos y me dispuse a por fin poder descansar. Aunque me costo más trabajo del que hubiera querido, después de un tiempo todo empezó a volverse oscuro, con la promesa de un placentero sueño…

Eran aproximadamente las 2.00 de la mañana, cuándo un extraño sonido en mi habitación me despertó, apreté los ojos con cansancio, demasiados problemas ya había tenido para dormirme… Entonces los abrí lentamente y sin que pudiera evitarlo mis ojos se abrieron completamente.

-¿Ka… Kagome…?-Tartamudee apenas, sonrojándome-

No era para menos mi pequeña hermana se encontraba acostada encima de mi y su rostro estaban tan cerca del mío que sus pequeños labios rosados, casi se rozaban con los míos. El tener su cuerpo en contacto directo con el mío y su dulce aroma tan cerca, estaban haciéndome perder la cabeza.

-¿Kagome que es lo qu…?-Mi pregunta fue interrumpida por su aniñada voz:

-Bésame Inuyasha-Demando ella con una mirada provocativamente traviesa. En ese instante sentí mi corazón latir cómo si estuviera en una carrera y una repentina oleada de calor recorrió mi cuerpo-

-¿Kagome que fue lo que…?-Intente preguntar, pero ella me interrumpió de nuevo-

-Me gustas Inuyasha-Me respondió ella-Y sé que tu deseas esto tanto cómo yo-Me sonrío ella de manera seductora-

-Kagome yo…-No podía pensar, sentía el cuerpo de Kagome tan cerca de mi, sus perfectos y suaves senos contra mi pecho, y sus preciosas piernas rodeando mis caderas, no podía negarlo, mi propio cuerpo estaba ardiendo de deseos-

-¿Quieres hacerlo? ¿No es verdad Inuyasha? ¿Deseas hacerlo con tu hermana menor?-Me pregunto ella con una voz que era inocente y sensual al mismo tiempo-

Las manos de Kagome se posaron en mis mejillas y entonces sus labios rozaron los míos; atrapándome en un beso increíblemente mojado y excitante. Mis ojos se abrieron completamente mientras sentía cómo su lengua caliente recorría mi boca; mis ojos se entrecerraron, tratando de pensar coherente, esto no estaba bien… Ella era mi hermana…. Esto era incorrecto… Pero por mucho que lo estuviera, no pude soportarlo por más tiempo y mis labios devoraron completamente los suyos. Tome posesión de su boca saboreando de la inigualable dulzura de su aliento. Mientras la besaba sujete a Kagome de los hombros y entonces separándome de sus labios la estampe contra la cama. La chica me miro sorprendida por un instante pero después sonrío.

Le alce la blusa y luego con mis manos desgarre su pequeño sujetador, acercando mi cara a sus senos besándolos, lamiéndolos y finalmente chupándolos. Eran tan dulces y sabrosos. Sus rozados pezones se endurecían cada vez más a medida que los chupaba con más fuerza. Sentía las manos de mi pequeña hermana sujetarme de la cabeza, presionando, evitando que me alejara de ella y siguiera lamiendo. ¿Alejarme de ella? Cómo si deseara hacerlo… Podía escuchar los gemidos de Kagome llenando la habitación, tal cómo música en mis oídos; mientras con mis dientes mordía sus pequeños y delicados pezones. Intentando controlar de esa manera la insaciable sed que sentía de ella…

Me volví para poder nuevamente besarla, y nuestros labios se fundieron en un beso enloquecedoramente húmedo y sensual. A medida que la besaba las piernas de mi hermanita se abrieron y yo me coloque entre ellas, dejando de esa manera que nuestros sexos se encontraran por encima de la ropa, haciéndome desearla más… Sin esperar más comencé a presionarme contra su suave feminidad deseando pronto poder enterrarme en su húmedo interior. Me separe de sus labios y comencé a descender lentamente por su cuello en forma de húmedas caricias…

-¡Ahhh! Inuyasha…-La escuche gemir mientras que con mis dedos acariciaba sus pezones-

-Kagome yo… Te amo tanto…-Le respondí sin dejar de besarla en el cuello, en los hombros. Mientras mis manos se posaban en sus suaves pechos acariciándolos, sintiendo cómo ella se arqueaba contra mi. Apreté uno de sus pequeños pechos al tiempo que chupaba su cuello y escuché a Kagome gemir de placer-

-Te deseo Inuyasha. Haz conmigo todo lo que desees-Sonreí. Si, esta noche haría con ella todo lo que deseará, al diablo con todo lo demás… Tal vez Kagome fuera mi hermanita, pero tenerla así se sentía tan bien… En este momento sentía la felicidad que se podía obtener cuándo se tiene lo que más se desea. Sabía que hacer esto estaba terriblemente mal, pero no me importaba, después de todo ¿Cómo es algo que me hacía sentir tan feliz podía ser tan malo?-

Enterré mi cabeza en su cuello, limitándome a oler su fragancia; al tiempo que continuaba descorriendo su ropa, mientras sentía sus pequeñas manos hacer lo mismo con la mía. Anhelaba tanto sentir su piel desnuda contra la mía… Quería besarla, lamerla en sus tentadores y apetitosos labios, en su níveo cuello, en sus perfectos senos, en sus esplendorosas piernas… Quería saborear cada parte del cuerpo de mi hermosa y pequeña hermana.

-Te amo Kagome…-Susurre apenas-

Kagome me llevaba al límite… Sentía que moriría si no hacía esto en ese momento…

Con mis manos sujete los bordes de las blancas bragas de Kagome, colocando mi excitado miembro en su húmeda entrada, pera poder penetrarla, e inmediatamente intente hacerlo, pero ella me aparto.

-Podrás hacerlo. Pero todavía no Inuyasha.

-¿A que te refieres con…?-Intente preguntar sin embargo mis palabras se cortaron al sentir la boca de Kagome chupando mi cuello-

Ella de nuevo giro y me coloco contra la cama, quedando encima de mi. Entonces comenzó a descender lentamente por mi cuello, mi pecho, mi abdomen… Me estremecí con cada una de sus caricias. Pero cuándo ella introdujo mi miembro a su boca, creí que podría morir ahí mismo… Y sin embargo no lo hice. Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar y estremecerse del inmenso placer que sentía. Los labios y la lengua de mi bella hermanita me atormentaban de forma implacable, brindándome un éxtasis abrazador. Y justo cuándo pensaba que ya no podría soportarlo más; que no podía haber algo mucho mejor que eso, Kagome sujeto mi masculinidad y la acerco al dulce néctar que nacía de sus piernas, ahí dónde la ardiente humedad me decía que estaba preparada para mi.

-Te quiero y te necesito dentro de mi Inuyasha-Me susurro ella-

Temblando ante semejante invitación, no vacile ni medio segundo. La sujeté con fuerza de las caderas y justo cuándo estaba por penetrarla, me desperté sobresaltado al sentir que alguien me sacudía. Abrí levemente los ojos, parpadeando un par de veces hasta obtener una buena visión. Lo primero que vi al despertarme fueron un par de ojos de un color marrón con un inocente brillo en ellos. Los mismos ojos con los cuáles acaba de soñar… Por alguna extraña razón esta escena me resultaba vagamente familiar…

Centré la mirada en la pequeña figura que ahora se encontraba de pie junto a mi cama, abrazando una enorme almohada rosada cómo si en ello le fuera la vida. Kagome se encontraba parada frente a mi en mi habitación completamente vestida.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Pregunto ella-

-Si…-Le respondí apenas con voz ronca. Cambiando inmediatamente mi postura para evitar que ella notara mi creciente erección. No sabía que era lo que me molestaba más: Que hubiese interrumpido mi sueño o que me hubiera pillado teniendo ese tipo de sueños por segunda ocasión ¿Cómo podían mis sueños traicionarme de esa manera?-

Suspire intentando tranquilizarme.

-¿Kagome que haces en mi habitación a estás horas?-Musite mirando el reloj que marcaba las 2.45 A.M.-

-Es que tenía mucho miedo.

-¿Miedo?-La pequeña chica asintió-¿Miedo de qué?

-De que un malvado monstruo zombi… -Sonreí de manera burlona y ella se callo-

-Si no mal recuerdo, la película que viste trataba de eso ¿Cierto? Recuerdo haberte escuchado decir que no tenías miedo…

-Es que…

-Kagome si no te gustan las películas de terror en primer lugar no deberías verlas-Le dije recordando cómo desde siempre a mi hermanita le aterraban las películas de miedo, siempre que por alguna razón veía alguna acababa yendo a dormir al cuarto de mis padres o al mío, ya que de lo contrario no podía dormirse-

-Yo no quería verla, pero ellas dijeron que si no lo hacía nunca iba a superar el miedo que les tengo.

-¿Lo hiciste por eso?-Le pregunte-Kagome, eres una verdadera niñita tonta.

La muchachita bajo la mirada apenada.

-Inuyasha ¿Te importa si duermo contigo esta noche?-Sabía que tarde o temprano ella preguntaría eso, pero aún no podía liberarme de todos los efectos del reciente sueño, seguían tan excitado, cómo si la tuviera desnuda delante de mi-

Realmente no sabía que sería peor para Kagome quedarse en su cuarto literalmente aterrada y muerta de miedo, o quedarse a pasar la noche en mi habitación. A decir verdad apostaba por lo segundo.

-Kagome…

-¡Por favor!-Suplico ella-

La mire en silencio, deseaba negarme, eso sería lo mejor y más seguro para ella, sin embargo al verla mirándome de esa manera, yo…

-De acuerdo puedes quedarte…-Le respondí de manera frustrada-

-¡Muchas gracias hermano!-De nuevo aquella maldita palabra. La única que me detenía en estos momentos de gritarle que la amaba, para después desgarrarle la ropa y perderme en las profundidades de su hermoso cuerpo… Era imposible pensar que una palabra tan pequeña causara tanto sufrimiento-

Kagome se metió en la cama y cerro los ojos, con tranquilidad, sin preocupación alguna, ella estaba separada de mi tan sólo por la enorme almohada que abrazaba cómo si en eso le fuera la vida. Después de acostarse a Kagome no le tomo mucho tiempo dormirse-Suponía que para las personas que tenían la conciencia limpia era algo sumamente fácil-Pero yo ya no pude volver a hacerlo. Me preguntaba que hubiera pasado si Kagome hubiera llegado un sólo segundo más tarde, lo suficiente para encontrar la cama húmeda o escucharme decir algo comprometedor. Y todo por culpa de ese estúpido sueño, creía haber aprendido la lección aquella vez que ella me pillo soñando de esa manera. Sin embargo el soñar con ella era algo que ni siquiera yo podía controlar. Sin importar mi estado de ánimo, estuviera feliz, triste, enojado, deprimido, confundido e incluso enfadado con ella, todas las noche soñaba con poder hacerlo con mi inocente y hermosa hermana. Tanto así, que podía asegurar que si mañana ella venía por la noche a mi habitación, me pillaría teniendo ese tipo de sueños con ella por tercera vez. Era inevitable, la amaba y la deseaba. Los sueños que tenía con Kagome eran bastante, muy placenteros, sin embargo me mataba el saber que la Kagome de mis sueños era tan diferente a la Kagome real… En mis sueños Kagome dejaba que se lo hiciera una y otra vez, cuándo en la vida real ni siquiera podía tocarla.

Aún recordaba el primer sueño que tuve con ella, fue algo completamente inesperado, durante toda una semana, no pude ver a mi hermana a los ojos, porque me sentía tan culpable y miserable. Sin embargo no podía negar lo mucho que me había gustado ver a Kagome desnuda, sentirla correspondiéndome, observarla completamente entregada a mis besos y caricias, disfrutar de la sensación de su cuerpecito bajo el mío, perderme en su tersa y suave piel... Con el paso del tiempo los sueños comenzaron a volverse cada vez más frecuentes y poco a poco me di cuenta de que yo esperaba con ansias a que llegara la noche, para poder tenerla entre mis brazos. Porque aunque fuera un sueño me hacía feliz… Me sentía libre de soñar con ella. Después de todo ¿Quién podría imaginar que yo deseara hacerle el amor a mi tímida, hermosa e inocente hermanita? ¿Quién imaginaria que la deseaba de una manera que me causaba dolor y deseaba tenerla? Nadie podía saberlo.

Suspire profundamente y entonces mire a la jovencita extremadamente hermosa que dormía placida y tranquilamente a mi lado. Observe su rostro con detenimiento delineándolo suavemente con la mirada, no pude resistirlo y desvíe la mirada sintiéndome cómo un verdadero miserable, inevitable y caprichosamente las imágenes de aquél sueño que había tenido esta noche se metían en mi mente y la mantenían ocupada en cosas que resultaban inconcebibles al pensar que deseabas hacérselas tu hermana. Trataba con todas mis fuerzas de poner la mente en blanco y dejar de pensar en eso… Pero simplemente no funcionaba, era imposible… ¡Y maldición! Me sentía tan tentado a hacerle cosas que incluso para una virginal chica cómo ella se sentirían tan bien…

Hice todo lo posible por tratar de ignorar la dulce fragancia que despedía su piel, su cabello y toda ella, pero ¡Por Dios! Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en el hecho de la entrada al paraíso se encontraba a tan sólo unos centímetros de distancia…

Voltee a ver a la pequeña chica que tranquila dormía junto a mi, observando su pequeña carita, era tan dulce, realmente un verdadero ángel, entonces sin poder resistirme alargue la mano y acaricie sus hermosos cabellos negros tan suaves y delicados que parecían hechos de seda, tenerla tan cerca de mi me estremecía. Deseaba tanto poder lamer cada parte de su tersa y nívea piel, pasar mi lengua por sus rosadas mejillas, bajar por toda su cara saboreándola y detenerme en su cuello a disfrutar de su pequeña clavícula, para después seguir bajando, más, más y más… Sentía que si esto seguía así, terminaría haciéndole el amor a Kagome para antes de que acabara la noche. Sabía que el tener este tipo de pensamientos y deseos hacía mi hermana resultaba algo incorrecto, asqueroso y enfermizo. Pero ¡Maldita sea! Anhelaba tanto poder tenerla. No podía concebir que hubiera algo que si quiera se comparara a la tan maravillosa y deliciosa experiencia de pasar una entera y larga noche haciéndole el amor hasta desfallecer a mi pequeña e inocente hermanita de forma dulce, lenta y meticulosa, acariciando, conociendo, explorando cada centímetro de su piel, de su perfecto cuerpecito con la lengua, la boca y las manos…

¡Nunca me había sentido tan frustrado en mi vida! Yo el gran Inuyasha Taisho que podía tener a todas las mujeres del planeta, menos a aquella de la que me había enamorado loca y perdidamente, mi hermosa, ingenua y tímida hermanita menor.

Cerré lo ojos con pesar ¡Maldición Kagome!… Si esto seguía así no iba a poder contener más mis deseos. Te tomaría cómo un animal salvaje a su presa y te devoraría completamente…

Suspire tratando de calmarme y luego volví a mirarla, teniéndola así, tan cerca de mi me parecía una maldita e imposible ilusión. Inconscientemente me relamí los labios mientras la miraba, sería delicioso poder hacerla mía, pero inmediatamente me regañé interiormente por pensar así, era incorrecto que yo deseara hacerle eso a Kagome. Era mi hermanita. Pero por mucho que estuviera mal no podía libérame de todas las sensaciones que estar cerca de ella me provocaban, estaba adolorido y preso de una pasión enloquecedora que me estaba matando. Mi pequeña hermana me estaba volviendo literalmente loco, apreté fuertemente la mandíbula, cerrando los ojos, y contuve de nuevo el impulso de tirarme encima de ella y hacerle cosas que aún ni siquiera habían sido inventadas.

-Flores…-Escuche decir de pronto a Kagome entre sueños-Me gustan las flores…

Mi bella hermana estaba vuelta hacía el extremo de la cama, en ese momento repentinamente soltó la almohada que estaba abrazando y esta cayo al suelo. Así que era eso, siempre me había preguntado cómo es todas las mañanas encontraba una almohada en el suelo de su habitación. Kagome se dio la vuelta, girándose hacía mi. La observe en silencio con tranquilidad, pero en ese momento mis ojos se abrieron al sentir los suaves brazos de Kagome abrazándome acercándome a ella y para mi mala suerte estaba mal acomodado, por lo cuál no estaba cara a cara con ella, sino que mi cara se encontraba contra los perfectos senos de Kagome, me sonroje sin que pudiera evitarlo ¡Maldición! ¿Porqué tenía que sentir esto? ¡Tenerla así era tan excitante! E incrementaba mi deseo por ella. La deseaba, la deseaba más que a nada, más que a nadie, cómo nunca en mi vida había deseado a nadie. Y mi deseo por ella rozaba la desesperación. Haría, daría lo que fuera por poder hacerla mía. Por tenerla entre mis brazos, por disfrutar de su hermoso cuerpo, por hundirme en su pequeño y suave sexo, por una sola y maldita única noche…

Antes de que me diera cuenta sentí mi miembro palpitar con una dolorosa y creciente necesidad, ¡Mierda! Sentía tanto calor, me asfixiaba, más que nunca deseaba poder desnudarla y terminar de una vez por todas con esta horrorosa tortura. Podía sentir cómo a cada segundo mi adolorido miembro crecía más deseándola, gritándome por poseerla de una maldita vez. Cerré los ojos con frustración, esto era demasiado para mi… Esperaba que Kagome pudiera perdonarme por todo lo que iba a hacerle…

Me libere del suave agarre que tenían los bracitos de mi hermana sobre mi y entonces la estampe sobre la cama. Sin mucho esfuerzo me senté a horcadas sobre ella, que todavía dormía ajena a cualquier cosa que pasara a su alrededor. Acerque mi rostro al suyo, anhelando nuevamente poder besarla. Sin embargo no pude hacerlo; en su lugar mis manos se acercaron a sus labios acariciándolos, deleitándome en su tierna textura y suavidad. Entonces mi pulgar a la fuerza se abrió paso por entre sus labios hasta llegar al interior de su pequeña boquita. Se sentía tan cálido… Mmmm… Moví mi dedo suavemente dentro de su boca, disfrutando de la sensación. Y permanecí así algunos segundos. Finalmente saque mi dedo de su boca, fue entonces cuándo noté que estaba cubierto con un líquido de apariencia pegajosa y transparente. Sabía perfectamente que era así que sin dudarlo me lo lleve a la boca saboreando el tenue y dulce sabor que tenía, preguntándome ¿Sería este el sabor de los besos de Kagome? ¿Sería este el dulce sabor de su labios?…

Por primera vez en toda la noche preste atención a la ropa que mi hermosa hermana llevaba puesta, al parecer ella si había optado por ponerse el pijama, el cuál estaba conformado por una blusita de manga corta de botones y una frágil faldita. Mis manos se acercaron a su blusa y comenzaron a desabrochar el primer botón, mi respiración se volvió forzada mientras lo hacía, respire profundo mientras continuaba con mi "trabajo" hasta que llegué al último botón. Sin esperar mucho baje su faldita por sus piernas.

Y entonces por primera vez desde que comencé me volví para mírala y en ese momento no pude más que tragar grueso, ante mi estaba la imagen más sensual y sugerente que en mi vida había visto, Kagome estaba tan sólo cubierta por su pequeña ropa interior, mi corazón empezó a latir más y más rápido. Y por un sólo momento desee ser capaz de atreverme a desgarrarle las últimas prendas de su pequeña ropita y enterrarme dentro de ella, sin poder evitarlo comencé a imaginar cómo sentiría su piel húmeda y desnuda contra la mía, su precioso cuerpo bajo el mío, sus perfectas piernas rodeando mis caderas mientras la penetraba con fuerza una y otra vez… Me costaba tanto trabajo respirar…

Sin poder resistirme una de mis manos se acerco a su blanca piel acariciándola, ella era tan suave, me coloque encima de ella sintiendo la cálida tibieza de su piel rozarse con la mía, en un tacto por de más exquisito, deseaba tanto poder prologar la unión, el contacto que tenía con ella en estos momentos, o mejor dicho aumentarlo. Sentía cómo mi adolorido miembro no dejaba de palpitar, ¡Maldición! ¿Porqué tenía que desearla tanto? ¿Porqué a Kagome? ¿Porque a la chica que era mi hermana menor? Deseaba, deseaba tanto, tanto poder penetrarla, hundirme en ella. Y yo más que nadie sabía lo fácil que resultaría someter a Kagome y poder ultrajar de una maldita vez aquel cálido sexo que ella tenía… Sería tan fácil…

Suspire. Sabía que era incorrecto, y que yo no la merecía pero la amaba y la quería para mi y nadie más. Este era mi momento, mi oportunidad de tenerla, de estar con la chica que me había enamorado. De tenerla para mi y al menos para mi eso era más que suficiente para hacer el amor. Eso era lo que quería… Hacer el amor con ella de una vez por todas. Quería que Kagome descubriera lo que sería volverse mujer entre mis brazos, gritando mi nombre. Ya no aguantaba más, le haría el amor a Kagome ahora mismo, la haría gemir hasta el cansancio, a estas alturas me importaba un verdadero carajo si esto estaba o no mal, sólo quería que ella disfrutara de esto conmigo, que mi placer fuera el suyo y el de ella el mío. Ya no lo soportaba más quería poseer a Kagome hasta que la noche se volviera día y el día noche. Quería hacerla mía. Porque eso era lo que quería: Descubrir cómo era hacer el amor con ella…

Posé mis manos en los bordes de su diminuto sujetador blanco, al tiempo que acercaba mi rostro mucho más a su cara, mis manos comenzaron a temblar mientras lentamente se lo iba levantando…

-¡Mierda! ¡No puedo hacer esto!-Musite tirándome sobre la cama nuevamente. Simplemente no podía forzarla a hacerlo conmigo, me resultaba inconcebible, podría hacerle esto a cualquiera pero no a mi Kagome. Jamás la lastimaría de esa manera-

Suspire con un profundo y creciente dolor ¿Alguna vez has deseado tener algo? Desearlo hasta la desesperación y tener la oportunidad de tenerlo. Tener esa oportunidad única, tenerla enfrente de ti, y darte cuenta de que puedes obtenerlo, puedes hacerlo, puedes, puedes… Pero no debes… Pues así era exactamente cómo me sentía en este momento.

Con más trabajo del que pude imaginar volví a colocarle la ropa apropiadamente. Justo cuándo acababa de abrocharle el último botón la escuché susurrar:

-Inuyasha…-Ella sonrío y mi corazón se detuvo-Te quiero hermano…-Esas palabras terminaron por destrozar mi ya demasiado herido corazón-

Su hermano… Ante los ojos de Kagome hoy y siempre seria su hermano. Pero yo no deseaba que me viera cómo su hermano, yo la quería cómo mujer, no cómo mi hermana. Lo quería absolutamente todo de ella menos su fraternal cariño hacía mi. Yo la amaba y deseaba que ella fuera mía, no estaba dispuesto a compartirla con nadie. Y es por eso que me dolía saber que ante la mirada de Kagome sólo podía aspirar a ser su hermano, el hermano que la cuidaba, le daba consejos, el que la ayudaba. Pero nunca algo más. Nunca lo que yo en verdad quería, lo que en verdad deseaba de ella. Su amor, su cuerpo, su alma entera…

Porque a pesar de ser incorrecto era en verdad una tortura el saber que yo deseaba hacer el amor con Kagome… Pero ella jamás me dejaría hacerlo.

Contemple lentamente a la joven muchacha que aún continuaba sumergida en el sueño más puro que en mi vida había podido presenciar. Y sin poder evitarlo de pronto me sentí culpable y avergonzado al recordar todo lo que había deseado hacerle a Kagome hace sólo unos segundos. Si ella se enterara de ello, si por alguna razón llegara a saberlo, jamás me lo perdonaría y yo jamás podría volver a verla a la cara y sostenerle la mirada sin sentir remordimientos.

Era imposible pero si tan sólo llegara a hacerle entender que la amaba locamente, la deseaba desde siempre y que su cuerpo me enloquecía. Tal vez ella no me odiara tanto y no se detuviera a pensar que sólo era un sucio pervertido obsesionado con su hermanita menor.

Me levante de la cama con la más grande frustración que en toda mi vida tuve el placer que poder experimentar y me dirigí al cuarto de baño, en dónde me dispuse a tomar la más largar y fría ducha que en mi corta vida pude haber deseado. Sin embargo el agua fría no parecía ser suficiente para calmarme, con irritación aparte el cabello húmedo que caía sobre mi rostro debajo de la regadera, mientras trataba de apartar todo tipo de pensamientos que involucraran la palabra Kagome, cama, noche y yo, juntas.

Si esto seguía así, este baño no iba a ser de mucha utilidad, tenía que encontrar algo para distraerme lo suficiente cómo para olvidarme de Kagome, sin embargo parecía que eso no iba a ser posible.

Suspire con un creciente dolor, un dolor que hiciera lo que hiciera sabía que no desaparecería, mientras no dejara de amar a mi hermosa y pequeña hermana, recordé que nunca había sido de aquellas personas que creen fervientemente en Dios, sin embargo ahora suponía que no tenía más opción que acudir a él. Cerré los ojos al tiempo que decía:

-Padre nuestro que estás en los cielos, dame la fuerza necesaria para poder olvidarme de Kagome-Musite esto con lágrimas en los ojos, que se negaban a dejar de salir-Ayúdame a sobrevivir a esta noche sin lastimarla. Elimina el rastrero y asqueroso deseo que siento hacia ella. O envía a un arcángel para que me mate aquí mismo, antes de que se presente la oportunidad de que ya no pueda soportarlo más y termine arruinando su vida y la mía…

La mañana siguiente llego con una fresca brisa y tenues rayos del sol colándose en mi habitación, mi hermanita acababa de levantarse y ahora se encontraba dentro de la habitación de baño, mientras que yo estaba sentado junto a la ventana mirando el paisaje que se reflejaba afuera de esta. Era ahí dónde había pasado la mayor parte de la noche, ya que después de bañarme ya no pude volver a acostarme en la cama, teniendo en cuenta que Kagome estaba ahí. Tenía los ojos rojos, suponía que era algo normal después de pasar toda la noche llorando, siendo incapaz de arrancarme del pecho el intenso amor que sentía hacía mi pequeña hermana.

Me levante y me dirigí al armario para tomar algo de ropa y poder cambiarme, aprovechando que mi hermanita estaba en el baño. Acababa de terminar cuándo escuche una inocente voz detrás de mi:

-¿Vas a salir Inuyasha?

-Si-Le respondí sin mirarla-necesito devolverle un libro a Miroku-Dije recordando aquel libro que él tiempo atrás me había prestado y que nunca había leído. Bien de una u otra manera él había tenido la razón y si me había sido de utilidad: Era la escusa perfecta para poder alejarme de Kagome-

Me acerque al pequeño buró que había al lado de mi cama y tome aquel pequeño libro de color azul entre mis manos. Luego me volví a mi hermana para decirle:

-Kagome, aún es muy temprano, puedes seguir durmiendo si lo deseas. Supongo que no regresaré hasta la tarde.

Me dirigí a la puerta ya tenía todo listo para partir cuándo recordé que no llevaba mi celular, recordé que ayer antes de bañarme lo había dejado en la pequeña repisa que tenía cerca del baño, así que soltando aquel extraño objeto que tenía entre las manos, me acerque ahí y lo tome. Después de esto salí de mi habitación.

Llegué a casa de Miroku por ahí de las 9.00 de la mañana, contando el largo recorrido hasta su casa había tardado poco. Al entrar lo busque por todo el lugar hasta que lo divise en la cocina, tratando de preparar algo que no supe que era, pude notar que ya estaba un poco mejor, y que ahora podía caminar con muletas, pero aún así le suponía un gran esfuerzo.

-¿Tan desesperado estás que tratas de envenenarte a ti mismo?-Le pregunte con sarcasmo-

El muchacho se giro inmediatamente sin sorprenderse por mi repentina vistita.

-Inuyasha-Le escuche decir sin inmutarse-¿Y ahora que desastre te paso para que te dignes a visitar a este tu pobre amigo?-Hice un gesto reprobativo-

-Muy gracioso Miroku…-Le respondí sin mucho animo-

El chico suspiro.

-De acuerdo comencemos ¿Y ahora que te hizo la señorita Kagome? Por la expresión que traes debió ser algo muy serio-Lo mire sin mucho interés en discutir con él. Así que decidí ser directo-

-Kagome me busco ayer por la noche y me pidió quedarse a dormir conmigo.

-Entiendo-Respondió él cómo si fuera lo más normal del mundo-Pero eso no es tan grave, en todo caso podías negarte ¿Cierto?

-No, no podía-Le respondí cortante-

-Ahh ¡Claro! ¡Lo olvidaba!-Se burlo Miroku-Para nuestro gran mártir Inuyasha no habría nada mejor que compartir la misma cama con su bella hermanita ¿No es cierto?-Entendí perfectamente el doble sentido de sus palabras-

-Si, desde luego que la hay-Le respondí con una perversa sonrisa y Miroku enarco una ceja interesado y sorprendido-Asesinar a mi entrometido e irritable mejor amigo seria, sin duda alguna, mucho mejor.

Miroku se hecho a reír.

-En ese caso supongo que será mejor que prepare mis cosas y me mantenga alejado de ti por un tiempo.

-Hazlo Miroku, y cuándo estés en ello, asegúrate de encontrar tu sentido común y traerlo de vuelta también.

-De acuerdo-Sonrío él-Ahora volviendo a lo anterior ¿Cuál es el problema?

-¿El problema?-Repetí sin poder creérmelo-Nada importante Miroku, simplemente que ¡A mi hermanita menor la deseo desnuda en mi cama!

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué dijiste Inuyasha?…-Voltee instintivamente en el momento en el cuál escuche esa tierna y aniñada voz que me conocía de memoria-

-Kagome…-Apenas pude pronunciar-

Sentía que la tormenta apenas acababa de empezar.

**¡Hola a todos! Estoy aquí de nuevo para motivarlos a dejar review, dejándoles una pequeña probadita de lo que podría ser el prox. Capitulo:**

"Me parecía estar tenido una pesadilla, de repente todos mis peores temores se volvían realidad. Pero no estaba soñando: Kagome se encontraba realmente frente a mi después de escucharme decir que yo la quería conmigo en mi cama y precisamente para dormir…

-¿Qué dijiste? Responde Inuyasha-Insistió ella con la mirada llena de sorpresa y temor-

-Kagome yo…-No tenía ni la más mínima idea de que responderle…"

**¿Lo quieren? ¡Pues apresúrese a dejar review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Nuevamente hola a todos, por motivos que ya explique anteriormente en mi otro fic: Entre en amor la pasión y la locura no había podido actualizar, antes de hoy. Bien primero que nada quisiera agradecerle a todos las personas que me apoyaron y a pesar de no haber llegado a la meta, el tener a personas que realmente estuvieron conmigo ya es una ganancia para mi. Otra cosa que quisiera decir es que no voy a dejar las historias. Por ahí había leído un review que hablaba sobre eso, la respuesta es un rotundo NO. No voy a dejar de escribir. De igual manera me causo algo de gracia que yo pedí que de igual manera las otras personas que leían mis otros fic me apoyaran dejándome review, el punto era que lo dejaran en esta historia, sin embargo algunos se confundieron y los dejaron en las otras. Aún así agradezco todo su apoyo. Les recuerdo, que si tienen dudas, aclaraciones o cualquier otra cosa, pueden escribirme. Cualquier comentario es bienvenido. Créanme, mi peor enemigo en cuánto a las criticas soy yo, nada que me dijeran podría ser tan malo como lo que me digo yo a mi misma. Aún así si el comentario es bueno, lo tomaré en cuenta. Bien para finalizar le dejo aquí el capitulo siguiente. Dejen review si el capitulo les gusto y si no pues, de igual manera será bienvenido.**

**Capitulo 8: El viaje**

**Contado por Inuyasha:**

Estábamos en el pleno apogeo del verano, todos los años en está época mis padres mi hermana y yo, solíamos ir de unos de días de viaje a una cabaña que teníamos en medio de un bosque hermoso pero solitario, no entendía por qué mis padres querían tener una cabaña en medio de un lugar solitario, pero ese no era mi problema, ellos ahora estaban en un viaje de negocios, y por lo tanto no podían ir, pero antes de irse, nos pidieron a mi hermana y a mí que conserváramos la tradición y fuéramos a ese lugar. Así que teníamos que hacerlo, por que si no, podría jurar que cuándo volvieran nos ahorcarían a los 2, bueno eso era un término muy exagerado, ya que nuestros padres eran muy buenos y gentiles, pero si se enojarían, además la idea de estar por una semana yo solo en una cabaña, acompañado de mi hermanita, no me desagradaba para nada

Suspire con tranquilidad, algo que no había hecho en mucho tiempo, recordando la manera en la cuál Miroku me ayudo en esa ocasión, definitivamente no sería la mejor persona que conocía, pero si el mejor amigo que pude haber encontrado

**(Flash Back)**

Me parecía estar tenido una pesadilla, de repente todos mis peores temores se volvían realidad. Pero no estaba soñando: Kagome se encontraba realmente frente a mi después de escucharme decir que yo la quería conmigo en mi cama y precisamente para dormir

-¿Qué dijiste? Responde Inuyasha-Insistió ella con la mirada llena de sorpresa y temor-

-Kagome yo -No tenía ni la más mínima idea de que responderle, pero tenía que decirle algo que no dañara para siempre la relación que tenía con ella-

-¡Excelente trabajo Inuyasha!-Me interrumpió Miroku inesperadamente-Ves lo que te dije ¡Ese papel te queda excelente!-Inmediatamente después de decir esto se volvió para mirar a mi hermana-¿No piensas lo mismo tú Kagome?-Me extraño que fuera tan familiar con ella ya que si bien Miroku conocía a Kagome, no trataba con ella muy seguido y por lo cuál no eran tan familiares-

La muchacha se quedo mirando a mi amigo claramente con gesto de no comprender, hasta que al fin musito:

-¿Papel? ¿Papel de qué?

-Ohh, ¿No me digas que no le has comentado nada Inuyasha?-Murmuro el chico reprobativo-¿Ibas en serio con eso de no querer aceptar el papel?

-¿De que hablan ustedes 2?-Escuche preguntar a Kagome-

-Ahh, ¡Claro! Perdona-Se disculpo Miroku-Verás cómo seguramente sabrás yo soy el organizador del club de teatro, y cómo no hemos hecho mucho en un largo tiempo, pensé en presentar una obra que impactará a todos con su contenido y de esa manera tener un regreso espectacular. Así que durante todo este tiempo a pesar de estar enfermo-Dijo haciendo alarde a su estado-he estado preparando algo, ya casi esta todo listo, sólo nos faltan 3 de los personajes principales: El protagonista, la co-protagonista y la antagonista. La trama es la siguiente: Un chico que es muy popular y todo eso, pero que a pesar de tener todo lo que cualquier muchacho desearía tiene un pequeñísimo problema esta enamorado de la última persona que podría pensarse: Su hermana menor-Hice un gesto de irritación y disgusto, por alguna razón esa historia me parecía bastante familiar-Verás durante mucho tiempo estuve buscando al protagonista, entre los miembros del club, pero ninguno daba la talla con el papel y fue ahí cuándo se me ocurrió: ¿Hay en nuestra escuela un chico más popular que mi queridísimo amigo del alma Inuyasha?-¿Queridísimo? ¡Si! ¡Claro! Sólo cuándo le convenía-Así que le pedí de favor que interpretara el papel, pero ha estado negándose terminantemente durante todo este tiempo. Así que hoy aprovechando que vino solo, estaba tratando de convencerlo de que aceptara el papel, incluso logre que recitara algunos diálogos de la obra y fue ahí cuándo llegaste tú

-¿Obra?-Pregunto ella-

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Pues que más? A menos que tú hayas pensado que -Volteo a verme inmediatamente y luego miro de nuevo a Kagome-Perdóneme ambos. Espero no haber creado algún malentendido.

-No, perdonen ustedes yo sólo -Se disculpo mi hermana, pero yo la interrumpí:

-Y hablando de disculpas y explicaciones, Kagome ¿Me harías el favor de explicarme que haces aquí?-Le pregunte aún algo irritado por la tensión que tenía hace un momento-

-¿Ahh?-Pregunto ella con gesto pensativo-Así ¡Ya recordé! Vine a traerte esto -Musito mientras sacaba un pequeño libro azul de un pequeño bolso que no había notado antes, y que tenía el titulo de Los 6 pasos para alcanzar la paz interior Lo contemple extrañado ¿Acaso yo no lo había ?-Me di cuenta de que lo habías olvidado unos minutos después de que saliste de la habitación-¿Lo había olvidado? Entonces recordé que me había retrasado para tomar mi celular y al hacerlo deje caer el extraño objeto que tenía en las manos ¡Qué idiota! El extraño objeto era el libro que me había prestado Miroku. Había olvidado el objeto que a los ojos de Kagome era el motivo de mi viaje-Intente alcanzarte y dártelo, pero ya te habías ido -Continuo ella-Entonces decidí venir para traértelo. Supongo que debí llamarte para avisarte o algo

-Si, debiste hacerlo.

-Basta ya muchachos-Interrumpió Miroku nuestra pequeña discusión-y ya que Kagome también esta aquí, quisiera preguntarte ¿Te gustaría que tu hermano se uniera a la obra?-Al parecer esa pregunta la tomo con la guardia baja, ya que parecía desconcertada-

-Pues la verdad -Respondió ella, más yo la interrumpí:

-Escucha Miroku. Aunque Kagome dijera que si, yo no tengo que hacer todo lo que ella me pida-¿Y esa mentira quería que se la creyeran ellos o yo?-

-De acuerdo, entiendo amigo Pero ahora que lo pienso ¿No te gustaría participar en la obra a ti Kagome?

-¿A mi?-Pregunto ella confundida-

Miroku asintió.

-Pienso que serias perfecta para el papel de la heroína. Aunque ahora que lo medito bien, si tu tomaras el papel Inuyasha definitivamente nunca aceptaría participar en la obra Y mucho más contando las numerosas escenas de besos y ahora que recuerdo creo que hay una de cama -Voltee a ver a Miroku con una mirada asesina. Era obvio que se estaba burlando de mi-

Cerré los ojos y suspire. Bien de todas maneras suponía que debía agradecerle por lo que había hecho y después darle una severa paliza para que dejara de utilizarme cómo un juguete y principal protagonista de su burlas y bromitas

**(Fin flash back)**

Volviendo ya a la actualidad, recordé que debíamos abordar el avión para antes del medio día, para poder llegar antes del anochecer a la cabaña. Esperaba que no hubiera problemas de retraso, debido a que Kagome y yo habíamos empezado a empacar desde el día de ayer, para poder partir hoy, por la asistencia al colegio no debíamos preocuparnos, ya que teníamos permiso durante está semana y la próxima por si deseábamos permanecer más tiempo en ese lugar. Pero antes de irme tenía que darle un pequeño agradecimiento a Kouga por lo que había hecho hace algún tiempo al confesarle a mi hermana los motivos detrás de la competencia que tuvimos, no lo había hecho antes por estar el problema de que Kagome podría enterarse, y eso es lo que menos deseaba. Tomé el celular y le marqué a unos amigos, ellos se encargarían de eso

Cuándo justo acababa de marcar mi hermanita apareció en mi habitación, para preguntar si ya tenía todo listo, a esa niña le encantaba meterse en la boca del lobo, pero tenía que admitir que ella no sabía lo que provocaba en mí. Así que no tenia la culpa. Cuándo le dije que sí, ella se marchó y yo tomé una ducha, y me aliste, y cuándo Kagome finalmente estuvo lista, subimos a la limusina que nos llevaría a dónde nos esperaba nuestro avión privado para despegar, e ir a ese lugar. Llegamos al avión y este despego, Kagome quería ver el paisaje por las ventanillas, pero lógicamente no pudo, así que sacó un pequeño libro y empezó a verlo, lo vi fijamente y pude notar que ella estaba viendo nuestro álbum familiar de fotos, al parecer extrañaba mucho a nuestra Madre, ya que veía muchas fotos de ella, mi hermana era muy infantil en ese aspecto, y en todos los demás

El avión aterrizó, y un auto jeep nos llevó hasta la cabaña, finalmente llegamos a la casa, sin embargo cuándo bajamos pude notar que Kagome estaba adormilada, la cargué en brazos y le pedí al señor que había conducido el jeep que si podía meter las maletas, lo vi hacerlo, luego de eso al ver que no tenía más ordenes para él se marcho. Yo mientras tanto me encargue de llevar a Kagome hasta la recamara que usaba siempre que veníamos y luego salí de su habitación y me dispuse a ordenar nuestras cosas, primero lleve las maletas de mi hermanita a su cuarto y después las mías a mi habitación para empezar a desempacar solo lo verdaderamente esencial. Cuándo finalmente hube acabado unas 2 horas después, tuve el deseo de ir a verla descubriendo que estaba profundamente dormida, estaba tan tranquila que parecía un ángel, aunque ella parecía un ángel todo el tiempo. Desde el primer momento en que entre pude notar que todo a mi alrededor olía a ella, la habitación estaba llena del suave y dulce aroma de Kagome y yo comenzaba a impregnarme de el, razón por la cual podía notar que mis sentidos también empezaban a atontarse por ello.

Lo sabía: Kagome era mi pequeña hermana. Pero eso no cambiaba mis sentimientos con respecto a ella, porque incluso ahora aún recordaba aquella promesa que me había hecho unos años atrás, juré que ella sería mía y de nadie más que mía, así que el idiota e iluso de Kouga, y todos los demás que vinieran después, se podían ir al diablo, por que ella sería solamente mía. Sabia que Kagome y yo éramos hermanos y por lo tal el que ella me gustara era algo que estaba definitivamente mal, sin embargo no había forma de que pudiera librarme de estos sentimientos, la amaba por muy mal que estuviera y aunque fuera un pecado

Me acerque más a ella quedando parado al lado de su cama. Ella tenía una expresión tan inocente cuándo dormía.

-Así que aún no has despertado Supongo que es mejor de esta manera-Musite mientras acariciaba su rostro-Realmente me sorprende que a estas alturas no te hayas dado cuenta de lo que siento-Recordé cómo ahora habían 3 personas más que lo sabían, pero definitivamente era mejor que ella no supiera nada, si Kagome algún día llegará a enterarse de mis verdaderos sentimientos no sabría que hacer, ni como reaccionar-Bueno no serías Kagome, sin no fueras tan estúpidamente tonta-Sonreí-En alguna ocasión me preguntaste si había alguien que me gustaba. Niña estúpida, la chica a la que quiero más que a mi vida Eres tu tonta -Suspire-Me siento aliviado después de poder decírtelo. Si tan sólo pudiera hacerlo cuándo no estás dormida

Me senté al borde de la cama y la observe dormir, recorriendo su rostro con la mirada, me quedé mudo, cómo si en todo el basto universo no existiera otra criatura tan inocente y hermosa al mismo tiempo, pero mis ojos se detuvieron en sus labios entreabiertos, esos suaves, carnosos y rosados labios, que yo me moría por probar; mientras la miraba no pude evitar preguntarme ¿Si probara aquella pequeña boca, sería tan dulce como en mis sueños? Desvíe la mirada de ella por unos segundos, para después nuevamente volver a mirarla, Kagome era mi hermana menor, no estaba bien que tuviera este tipo de deseos hacía ella, no lo estaba y sin embargo a pesar de saberlo, no podía apartar la mirada de aquellos diminutos labios; si ella era hermosa, la criatura más hermosa que jamás hubiera visto, una criatura que me hacía desear hasta cansarme esos labios entreabiertos por dónde tomaba pequeñas bocanadas de aire. Sin poder soportar más esa tortura, me acerque a sus labios, abrí los míos, acercándome lentamente a sus rosados labios, estaba a punto de tomarlos, sólo un centímetro, si es que menos nos separaba, cuándo

Mi hermanita abrió sus inocentes ojos castaños, tenía los ojos brillosos, y las mejillas sonrosadas, su mirada era tan pura, tan limpia que me hizo sentir cómo un completo miserable, esta sensación aumentó cuándo su voz tan aniñada y chillona me preguntó:

-Inuyasha, ¿Qué estas haciendo?-Me le quede viendo y cómo no se me ocurrió que decirle, le dije la verdad, pero distorsionada-

-Sólo quería darte un beso de buenas noches-Me acerque a su frente y le plante un beso, en ese momento, sentí un inmensa frustración, es verdad que había logrado besarla, pero no de la forma en que yo lo deseaba-

-Buenas noches hermano-Dijo ella sonriendo y volviendo a cerrar los ojos, y aumentando mis ganas de besarla, el verla actuar así de ingenua sólo me daba ganas de besarla hasta quitarle esa cara de tonta que tenía y que me volvía loco. Lo odiaba, ¡Odiaba ser su hermano! Pues me miraba con un aire fraternal y eso me hacia sentir como el imbécil numero uno sobre la tierra-

Me marche de la habitación de Kagome, encerrándome en la mía y cuándo llegue aventé todas las almohadas y sabanas al suelo, ¿Por qué el destino tenía que ser tan cruel conmigo? Sólo deseaba un beso ¡Un maldito beso! y ni siquiera podía obtener eso Odiaba a mi hermana por provocarme este tipo de delirios de amor, pero por más que lo intentará no podía sacármela de la mente y del corazón, la amaba tanto que dolía Y ella no sentía lo mismo Para Kagome, era y siempre sería su hermano mayor, sólo y únicamente eso, ¿Por qué? ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué ella quería que fuéramos hermanos? ¿Le gustaba? ¿Le gustaba que tuviéramos esa relación? ¡La odiaba! ¡Yo odiaba esa relación! Éramos hermanos y por culpa de ello Kagome jamás me vería cómo yo lo deseaba, y eso era cómo una espina clavada en mi corazón que a cada día que pasaba conforme mi amor crecía, iba hundiéndose más en mi pecho, lastimándome más y más, la amaba, estaba estúpidamente enamorado de mi hermanita menor, y no podía hacer nada contra eso, sabía que hiciera lo que hiciera no podía sacármela de aquí dentro, era una tortura para mí vivir así, lo único que deseaba si quería pedir algo, era que ella igual me amará, o al menos en su defecto deseba con demasiado ahínco poder quitarme de la cabeza a Kagome, aunque fuera sólo por un par de horas, por que de está manera no podía vivir, durante todo el día pensaba en ella, y en las noches veía su imagen en mis sueños, no había forma de librarme de su maldita presencia, quería, cuánto anhelaba que ella también me amará

**Contado por Kagome:**

¡Al fin el día había llegado! Mi hermano mayor y yo nos iríamos unos días de vacaciones, cómo cada año en estás fechas, usualmente nuestros padres nos acompañaban, pero en está ocasión por su viaje de negocios, no podrían y tendríamos que ir solos, al menos podríamos divertirnos por unos días. Realmente esperaba que con esto el incomodo malentendido de hace unos días se olvidara por completo. Todavía no podía creer que había sido tan tonta cómo para creer que Inuyasha había dicho esas palabras en serio ¡Qué estupidez! ¡Era una tonta! Realmente me sentía muy culpable por haberlo malinterpretado todo, y de no ser por Miroku, de seguro Inuyasha ni siquiera quisiera verme. Miroku era el mejor amigo de Inuyasha y si bien no había tratado mucho con él sabía que era una buena persona y que mi hermano lo apreciaba mucho. Lo había conocido hace 3 años cuándo acaba de ingresar a primer grado de secundaria e Inuyasha cursaba el tercero. Aquel día yo fui a ver a mi hermano para enseñarle mi nuevo uniforme y fue ahí cuándo lo conocí, aunque realmente al principio me extraño su comportamiento ya que se mostraba un poco perplejo, después se mostró en verdad cortes e interesado en conocerme. En verdad era una buena persona y mi hermano no podía haber elegido un mejor amigo que él. Le agradecía mucho que en aquel penosos incidente él me hubiera hecho saber el error en el estaba y me hiciera ver que en verdad mi hermano jamás había intentado propasarse conmigo, ni hacerme algo que me diera razones para dudar de él, y eso que podría haber tenido muchas oportunidades, puesto que vivíamos juntos. Mi hermano siempre había sido todo un caballero en lo que a mi respectaba, tal vez a veces se molestaba conmigo o me hacía algunas bromas, pero eso lo hacían todos los hermanos, no había ninguna razón para dudar

Me levante de la cama en la que estaba sentada, recordando que yo ya tenía hecha mi maleta, en ese caso suponía que sólo necesitaba ver si mi hermano ya estaba listo, suspire con calma y me dirigí a su habitación, cuándo llegué pude ver que tenía el celular en la mano, seguramente se despedía de algunos amigos, me hubiera gustado tener amigos de los cuales despedirme, le pregunte lo que había ido a saber y él me contesto que sí, luego de que me dijera eso, salí de su cuarto me dirigí al mío sabía que el viaje era largo, así que tomé un baño, y luego me vestí, cuándo salí Inuyasha y yo nos dirigimos a dónde aguardaba nuestro avión a borde de la limusina, después de que despegamos, yo quería observar el paisaje por las ventanillas del avión pero cómo estaban germánicamente cerradas no pude, mi hermano se burló un poco, y cuándo vi que no podría hacerlo, saqué el álbum de fotos familiar, extrañaba mucho a nuestros padres, pero más a mamá, pero a lo menos tenía a Inuyasha a mi lado, para consolarme, luego de más de 6 horas de viaje el avión aterrizo, y un jeep nos llevó hasta la cabaña, mi hermano le pidió al chofer que le ayudara a meter las maletas, después de eso, el hombre pudo retirarse, por lo que nos dejo completamente solos, el viaje había sido muy largo y pesado y tenía sueño, pude sentir el momento en el cuál mi hermano me tomó en brazos, y me llevó a un lugar, seguramente mi habitación, y luego se marchó, después de eso cerré los ojos y me dormí

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve dormida, sólo que me despertó un cálido respirar muy cerca de mi cara, abrí los ojos levemente y me encontré con Inuyasha, no entendía que hacía aquí en esa posición y a está hora, así que le pregunté:

-Inuyasha, ¿Qué estas haciendo?

-Sólo quería darte un beso de buenas noches-Dijo mientras se acercaba a mi frente y daba un beso en ese lugar, sonreí para mis adentros, era más que obvio, para Inuyasha era y sería su pequeña hermana menor por siempre, no dejaba de verme cómo una niña de 5 años, él era muy tierno conmigo-

-Buenas noches hermano-Le dije, mientras sonreía y cerraba los ojos de nuevo, para volverme a sumergir en el mundo de los sueños, mi hermano era definitivamente el hermano perfecto que desearía tener cualquier chica en todo el basto mundo


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9: Descubriendo la verdad**

**Contado por Kagome:**

Me levante aproximadamente a la 7.00 de la mañana, abrí los ojos y solo entonces note la forma en la que estaba acostada, tenía la ropa acomodada de una forma demasiado _provocativa_dirían las chicas de mi salón, me acomode la ropa y me quede pensando qué que vergüenza, el que alguien me hubiera visto así, que suerte que eso no hubiera pasado..

Elegí algo de ropa de la maleta que tenía y me metí a bañar, cuándo no iba a la escuela, era algo que yo acostumbraba hacer a esta hora, luego de vestirme salí a la sala y me encontré con mi hermano ya estaba ahí.

-Buenos días, Inuyasha-Le salude yo-

-Buenos días Kagome, ahh, por cierto te manda saludos papá.

-¿Enserio?-Hacía tanto tiempo que no hablaba con él que la idea me entusiasmo-

-Ajá-Mi hermano hizo un gesto asintiendo-

-¿Cuándo llamó?-Le pregunte-

-En la mañana Kagome.

-Entiendo-Conteste yo, tal vez si me hubiera desperado más temprano hubiera logrado hablar con él-

Después de hablar comenzamos a desayunar, mientras lo hacía empecé a pensar en hasta cuándo volvería a ver a mamá y papá. Durante algún momento del desayuno y mientras yo comía un blanquecino donut-Muy delicioso por cierto-escuché a mi hermano suspirar largamente y me pregunté el porque. Seguramente estaba cansado.

Cuándo acabamos de desayunar me ofrecí a lavar los platos, necesita despejar un poco mi mente. Mi hermano se marchó de la habitación, y yo empecé a lavar los trastes. Cuándo terminé que no fue mucho, pude ver que él no estaba en su habitación, me metí a mi habitación tratando de hacer algo, pero sólo conseguía aburrirme, cuándo empezó a atardecer, viendo que no tenía nada que hacer, salí de la casa y me interne en el bosque, estando ahí recordé eso que alguna vez había escuchado en algún lado, que bañarse en un lago era una experiencia muy grata, así que después de pensarlo un poco me desnude, y dejando mi ropa en la orilla metí a bañar, pero estaba tan feliz jugando con el agua que perdí la cuenta del tiempo que estuve ahí. Cuándo noté que empezaba a anochecer decidí salir de ahí, pero recordando lo bellas que eran las puestas de sol aquí decidí esperar hasta que se diera, cuándo esta terminó, tomé mi ropa y poniéndomela me dirigí a la cabaña, me sentía un poco incomoda porque mi ropa estaba húmeda y la sentía pesada. Trate de dejar de lado eso y entre en la casa.

Cuándo entre al primer salón me encontré con Inuyasha, salude a mi hermano sonriendo, pero me sorprendió que no preguntará nada acerca de la situación en la que estaba y el porque venía tan tarde, en realidad parecía tener la mirada perdida. Volví a repetir el saludo sonriéndole, pero mi hermano repentinamente se levanto y salió de la sala sin despedirse, lo que me extraño aún más. Me dirigí a mi habitación, pensando que de verdad últimamente mi hermano se comportaba de una forma muy extraña, cerré los ojos, esperando que pronto las cosas volvieran a ser cómo antes, que pronto mi Madre, mi Padre y mi hermano, estuviéramos juntos nuevamente cómo una familia feliz

**Contado por Inuyasha:**

Eran aproximadamente las 5 de la mañana cuándo mi celular empezó a sonar, adormilado lo tomé, y conteste:

-¿Bueno?

-¡Inuyasha hijo! ¡Qué gusto escuchar tú voz!

-¿Padre?

-Por supuesto que soy tu Padre, pero ese no es el punto por el cual te llamó, ya debes de haber llegado a la cabaña ¿Cierto?

-Si, ya estamos aquí.

-Bueno, verás, necesitamos que encuentres unos documentos sobre la compra-venta de la mansión de la playa, ¿Recuerdas cuál? y nos los mandes por fax, por e-mail, por correo, por palomas de mensajería o lo que quieras pero mándalos, ¿Sí? Están en el cuarto de puerta negra el final del pasillo, que lleva para la habitación que tu Madre y yo utilizamos siempre que vamos-Mientras mi padre hablaba recordé que cuándo era pequeño jamás me dejaron acercarme a aquel cuarto y mucho menos lo vi abrirse, suponía que debían guardar algo muy importante ahí cómo para jamás abrirlo y si en este momento me pedían entrar a él era que en verdad esos documentos eran muy importantes o tal vez mis padres habrían olvidado la razón por la cual ni mi hermana ni yo podíamos acercarnos a ese famoso cuarto-Los buscas, ehh -Finalizo mi Padre-

-Si Padre, los busco luego, ¡Ahora déjame dormir que son las 5 de la mañana!

-De acuerdo, pero salúdame a tu hermana.

-Si, lo haré, hasta luego.

Mi Padre colgó, y yo me toqué la sien cómo si me doliera la cabeza, sabía perfectamente que lo que me molestaba no era que me hubieran despertado a las 5 de la mañana, sino que hubieran interrumpido el sueño tan placentero que estaba teniendo, toqué la cama, mojada de nuevo, cómo cada noche desde no sé cuánto tiempo, me estaba cansando de tener ese tipo de sueños solamente en mi mente, por qué ya no me satisfacían en su totalidad, deseaba que al menos una sola y única vez esos sueños, no fueran un sueño. No había manera de explicar la enorme insatisfacción que sentía todas las mañanas; por la noche estaba en la cama con la persona que más deseaba y al despertar ella desaparecía

Y lo peor no era eso, sino el saber que a pesar de que no me satisfacían, de que odiaba aquella estúpida sensación que tenía al levantarme, no quería, no quería dejar de tenerlos porque me agradaba el saber que al menos en mis sueños seguiría haciendo el amor con Kagome, disfrutando con ella de aquellos juegos de placer que sabía jamás se harían realidad ¡Y maldición! El solo recordar la pasión, la entrega, el deseo, la intensidad en la como mi hermosa hermana pequeña me respondía en todos y cada uno de mis sueños, me tentaba enormemente a volverlos realidad y ese deseo aumentaba más y más con cada sueño que tenía

Cuándo dieron las 6.15 de la mañana me levante, me bañe, y me cambie la ropa, Kagome todavía estaba durmiendo, así que aproveche para ir a su cuarto y verla dormir, sin embargo pronto me arrepentí, la noche pasada sólo había reparado en su rostro no en su cuerpo, ya que este estaba cubierto por las sabanas, pero ahora, por los movimientos que hizo mientras dormía, las sabanas se habían hecho a un lado, y su ropa también estaba muy desacomodada, su pequeña blusa, se inclinaba demasiado, dejándome ver poco más que el nacimiento de sus senos, y su falda, se alzaba dejándome ver apenas su diminuta ropa interior blanca, una tentadora imagen ¡Y maldita sea! El solo verla ahí acostada, tan indefensa, tan inocente, cubierta tan solo por aquellas diminutas prendas que mostraban cada exuberante curva de su pequeño cuerpo me producía una insoportable tentación; entrecerré los ojos observándola detenidamente, y salí de ahí antes de cometer una locura, no confiaba, verdaderamente no confiaba en mi mismo al estar tan cerca de ella, me dirigí a la sala y una vez ahí trate de parar el frenético latido de mi corazón, y nuevamente me sentí envuelto en llamas, mi cuerpo había reaccionado a los atributos de mi bella hermana

Trate de calmarme, pero volver a recordar la imagen que se presentó ante mis ojos, no ayudaba en nada Amaba a Kagome y por causa de ello era natural que la deseara, ¡Por Dios! Quería, anhelaba tanto averiguar cual era su sabor, como seria besarla, tocarla, poseerla...

¡Maldición!¡Ya no podía soportarlo mas! Si esto continuaba así, tarde o temprano terminaría forzando a mi propia hermana a hacerlo conmigo

El tiempo paso y a poco menos de una hora después mi hermanita se levantó, y llegó hasta la sala, ahora lucía otra ropa, y tenía su usual carita sonriente, odiaba que sonriera tanto, ¿Por qué ella estaba tan feliz cuándo yo me despedazaba por dentro?

-Buenos días, Inuyasha-Me saludo ella-

-Buenos días Kagome, ahh, por cierto te manda saludos papá.

-¿Enserio?-Su inocente rostro se iluminó, Kagome siempre tan ingenua, se ilusionaba con todo, absolutamente con las más mínimas cosas-

-Ajá-Asentí-

-¿Cuándo llamó?

-En la mañana Kagome.

-Entiendo-Ella sonrió, pero la felicidad no le llegó a los ojos-

Después de eso desayunamos en silencio, ella perdida en su mundo de fantasía y yo perdido en ella, no despegaba los ojos de encima de ella. Su largo y sedoso cabello, sus inocentes y brillantes ojos, sus mejillas rosadas, sus pequeños y carnosos labios Ella era tan hermosa Yo simplemente no podía dejar de verla, su ingenua carita era cómo un imán para mí, uno que no podía rechazar

Y mientras que yo me limitaba a tomar simplemente una taza de café, mi querida hermana eligió toda una variedad de alimentos, todos ellos dulces, Kagome adoraba los dulces casi tanto cómo yo la adoraba a ella y eso sobra decir era mucho. Mi pequeña hermana saboreo todo lo que encontró en su plato, desde la dorada miel o la agridulce mermelada, hasta dulces que yo ni siquiera sabía que existan y mientras que Kagome alegremente mordía un pequeño donut, sus labios se mancharon con los pequeños granos de azúcar que contenía el alimento, ese cabía añadir era uno de los errores más comunes de mi pequeña hermana a la hora de comer, y por supuesto uno de los que yo más odiaba por los problemas que eso me provocaba. Y también una de las principales razones por las que nunca, o casi nunca desayunaba. Kagome por una u otra razón, siempre acababa bañándose los labios en todo tipo de dulces postres que además le daban a sus rosados y carnoso labios un aspecto por de más apetecible. Y cómo cada vez que desayunaba hoy no era la excepción. Su pequeña boquita cubierta de azúcar era por de más tentadora, y mientras mi hermana continuaba con su merienda como si nada, yo no podía evitar el contemplar sus rosados labios con fascinación, deseando de forma desesperada poder ser yo el que quitara esos granitos de dulce de su pequeña boquita con un beso. Deseaba poder atrapar su pequeño labio inferior con mis dientes y lamer el azúcar mientras saboreaba del inigualable sabor que seguramente guardaría aquella cálida boca Quería, realmente quería dejar de mirarla de esta manera, realmente deseaba dejar de sentir así Pero no podía Esa rosada boquita, esos pequeños y tentadores labios ¡Me pedían a gritos que la besara! ¡Lloraban por ser besados! Sabía que debía contenerme Ella era mi hermanita, pero yo quería besarla, quería probar, saborear el dulce sabor de sus labios Pero si yo hacía eso ¿Qué diría Kagome? ¿Qué pensaría ella de mi? Ella dejaría de quererme y me odiaría, dejaría de confiar en mi Quería hacerlo, pero no debía Realmente no sabía que hacer Ni con la situación, ni con mis sentimientos

Suspire profundamente, alejarme de mi hermanita no me vendría nada mal para tratar de alejar de mi mente los puros pensamientos de hermano que tenía hacia Kagome. Me sentía tan culpable, ¡Era un sucio y maldito pervertido que deseaba a su hermana! Debería ver a Kagome cómo mi hermanita o mínimo cómo la pequeña niña que era ¡Pero no podía! Simplemente por mas que lo intentara ¡No podía! Porque aunque mi mente me gritara que ella era mi hermana pequeña, que por nuestras venas corría la misma sangre, mi corazón y mi cuerpo la veían, la consideraban como una mujer, una mujer a la que amaba y deseaba por sobre todas las cosas

Cuándo acabamos de desayunar, Kagome se ofreció a lavar los platos, supuse que sólo buscaba algo que hacer; ya luego saldríamos a pasear, todavía era temprano. Me despedí de ella, y decidí empezar a buscar los papeles que me pidió mi padre, me dirigí a la puerta de aquél cuarto que nunca se abría, cuándo era pequeño siempre tuve curiosidad de entrar ahí, intente abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada, y al parecer el seguro no se rompería sólo, le marqué a Papá para preguntarle por la llave, pero él dijo que se perdió, así que tuve que buscar mi propio método para abrirla, sin embargo eso me llevó toda la mañana, cuándo ingrese me decepcione enseguida, muchos papeles, sólo eso, papeles y más papeles, ¿Qué cosa tan importante había aquí adentro que la mantenía cerrada? Me puse a buscar, lo que me pidieron, pero no pude encontrar nada, cuándo me dí cuenta de la hora, pude notar que ya era poco más de la tarde, pronto anochecería, decidí descansar un rato, y luego retomar la búsqueda, salí del cuarto, buscando a Kagome, pronto me di cuenta de que ella no estaba en la casa, así que sólo podía estar en alguna parte del bosque, pero en medio de un bosque solitario, ¿Dónde estaría? Empecé a buscarla, estaba anocheciendo a cada segundo más, pero aún faltaba un poco para que se ocultará el sol, rodee el área del lago, acercándome más a él, y entonces mis ojos se abrieron en par

La puesta de sol se dio en ese momento, y yo no podía reaccionar.

-Ka Go Me -Pronuncie apenas susurrando, y es que me faltaba el aliento-

A poco más lejos de las orillas del lago, bañándose completamente desnuda, y con su piel bañada por los rojizos rayos del sol, que comenzaba a ocultarse, en el agua que parecía fusionarse con el cielo, en medio de esta tarde de verano, estaba Kagome, yo no podía ni siquiera moverme; me había quedado por completo sin aire, parecía que repentinamente y de la nada había olvidado por completo lo que era respirar.

Aquella visión, aquella imagen que tenía frente a mis ojos me parecía simplemente irreal. Me parecía completamente imposible de creer que esto en verdad estuviera pasando, que tuviera a mi hermana pequeña completamente desnuda e indefensa delante de mi y sin poder evitarlo mis ojos ansiosos recorrieron cada milímetro de su hermosa cara, de su perfecto cuerpecito, observe cómo su dulce y aniñado rostro estaba adornado por una hermosa y pura sonrisa que resplandecía en sus bellos labios, sus ojitos castaños brillaban con aquella imborrable inocencia siempre presente en ellos y los destellos del sol iluminaban sus mejillas sonrosadas, su largo cabello color azabache caía en forma de varios mechones que formaban coquetos y seductores rizos sobre sus pequeños hombros. Su piel desnuda, blanca cómo la leche resplandecía a la luz del atardecer. Y a mi se me hizo agua la boca por el anhelo de saborearla. Mientras la miraba pude escuchar cómo ella tarareaba una alegre y suave tonada mientras jugaba con el agua en el lago, en ese momento por el movimiento del agua sobre ella, sus cabellos cubrieron parte de su cara y Kagome con sus delicados dedos los aparto de su rostro cómo si de una suave caricia se tratara. Sin resistirlo más me mordí los labios mientras me preguntaba ¿Qué sabor tendría esa piel si la mordiera con mis dientes y la atormentara con mi lengua? A estás alturas tenía la respiración muy agitada y me resultaba imposible apartar la mirada del cuerpo de mi inocente hermanita, era incapaz de moverme mientras mis ojos no dejaban de verla y de recorrer su cuerpo, me estaba dando un verdadero festín con la visión de aquel perfecto cuerpecito níveo.

Mientras ella jugaba mi mirada se centro en sus hermoso senos, coronados por unos perfectos y delicados pezones rozados, con la boca seca, mi mirada se deslizo bajando de sus esculturales pechos y la estrechez de su cintura, hasta aquella zona de su cuerpo que terminaba en la unión de sus muslos. Aquel lugar con la eterna promesa de acogerme en un húmedo y cálido paraíso. En ese momento mi cuerpo se estremeció y mi miembro experimento un ardor que no había sentido nunca jamás antes; mientras mi mente se nublaba con la fantasía del cuerpo desnudo de mi hermana apretado contra el mío, casi podía jurar que sentía su delicioso aroma rodeándome, con sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas mientras yo la embestía con fuerza en aquel exquisito lugar y me hundía hasta el fondo dentro de ella

Incapaz de soportar esta tortura por más tiempo, inconscientemente dí un paso hacía ella y es que simplemente, no podía, no podía recuperarme de la impresión, jamás, ni en mis más remotos sueños hubiera imaginado encontrarme a mi hermanita desnuda, bañándose en el lago, el mismo lago en el que me caí del bote de mi padre cuándo era niño, cómo deseaba estar cerca de ella y poder acariciar su piel, acercar ese pequeño cuerpecito al mío, besarla cómo si no hubiera mañana

Cerré fuertemente los ojos con pesar ¡Maldición! Esto era demasiado para mi No podía evitar sentir lo que sentía La amaba y la deseaba más que a nada ¡Esto era horrible! ¡El mismo infierno! Desear a una chica a la que sabías que nunca, sin importar lo que hicieras, jamás podrías tener

Sabía que mis sentimientos hacía ella no iban a cambiar jamás Había deseado a Kagome desde siempre Y ya no podía soportarlo más Llevaba toda la vida sabiendo lo que sentía Pero -Mis manos se cerraron en forma de puños-¡No podía! Por mucho que lo deseara, no podía obligarla a hacerlo conmigo

Suspire fuerte y profundamente y entonces haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para controlarme, salí de ahí lamentándome de mi situación. Si tan sólo no fuera su hermano, si tan sólo no compartiéramos la misma sangre, podría tener una pequeña oportunidad de intentar ganar su corazón, pero al serlo, no podía más que resignarme a callar este sentimiento. No podía más que resignarme a aceptar que Kagome nunca, jamás sería mía

Regrese a la casa, y pocos minutos después llegó Kagome, con la ropa húmeda cómo se suponía que estuviera, la tela se le pegaba al cuerpo cómo una segunda piel lo cuál desde luego no me ayudaba en nada. Ella me saludo sonriéndome, y el suave murmullo de su voz provoco que la palpitantemente incesante necesidad de mi cuerpo alcanzara nuevas notas. Kagome era mi hermanita. Pero también era la mujer a la que amaba. En todos estos años jamás creí que podría llegar el día en que deseara a mi hermana con tanta desesperación. Kagome musito algo más, pero yo apenas y escuchaba nada ya que estaba perdido en el brillo de sus ojos y la humedad de sus labios. Mi hermanita me sonrío de nuevo y la cálida e inocente pureza de su sonrisa hizo que mi entrepierna estallará en llamas. A este acto me maldije interiormente al notar lo rápido que mi cuerpo reaccionaba a ella. E incluso aunque supiera que estaba mal yo no podía sacarme de la retina de los ojos aquella imagen de ella bañándose a la luz del atardecer El recuerdo de su blanquecina y nívea piel me atormentaba, en estos momentos nada me habría proporcionado más placer que desnudarla y explorar con la lengua el sabor y la profundidad que ese pequeño cuerpo escondía.

Apreté fuertemente los dientes con el fin de apartar aquellos deseos de mi pensamiento, y levantándome salí de la sala, dispuesto a continuar con mi trabajo, tal vez así lograría dejar de pensar en Kagome. El tiempo fue pasando, dieron las 9.00 supuse que para esa hora mi hermanita ya estaría durmiendo, fue entonces cuándo noté un pequeño paquete cerrado, lo tomé y rompí el selló para abrirlo, tomé los papeles que tenía adentro y empecé a leer

-En el nombre del estado civil Hago saber que en el libro de NACIMIENTOS Se encuentran asentados los datos siguientes Oficina Libro Acta Fecha del registro Datos del registrado Nombre -Y entonces me quedé petrificado, no, no podía ser cierto tenía que haber leído mal, en ese papel decía: Kagome Higurashi, no Kagome Taisho, cómo debería estar asentado-

-Kagome Higurashi-Murmure-¿Qué rayos significa esto?


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola de nuevo a todos mis queridos lectores! por causas que ya he explicado antes en mi otro fic, no había podido actualizar antes de hoy. Espero que se hayan divertido esperando la actualización, porque yo me partí la cabeza haciendo este episodio. Bien pues aquí les dejo este capitulo y espero que con ello me perdonen por la tardanza, tratare de que no vuelva a pasar. Sin más que decir-tengo mucha tarea-me despido de ustedes por el momento recordandoles que por favor me dejen reviews, me ayudan muchísimo a la hora de escribir. Y deseando que disfruten el capitulo tanto como yo me mate haciéndolo.**

**Capitulo 10: La decisión de Inuyasha**

**Capitulo especial contado por Inuyasha:**

-Kagome Higurashi, algo debe estar mal aquí-Dije aunque una parte de mi esperaba que no fuera un error, pues después de leer el acta, había leído que los nombres de los padres no eran los mismos que yo conocía, y si eso era así, eso significaría que Kagome no era mi hermana, y si ella no era mi hermana ya no tendría que ocultar más esto que sentía por ella, realmente deseaba con toda mi alma que lo que decía ese papel no fuera un error-

Salí de aquel cuarto dirigiéndome a mi habitación y tomando mi celular le marqué a mis padres, los cuales enseguida me contestaron:

-Inuyasha, ¿Ya encostraste los documentos que te pedí?-Al perecer mi Madre estaba ocupada ya que la única voz que escuchaba era la de mi Papá-

-Si, Padre-Le respondí. De verdad ya los había encontrado, estaban al lado del paquete acerca del acta de Kagome-Pero tengo una duda que quiero averiguar-Agregue-

-¿Así? ¿Cuál?-Su voz se escuchaba muy tranquila y relajada-

-¿Kagome, es mi hermana de sangre?

-¿Qué por qué preguntas eso?-Pude notar que la voz de mi Padre cambió y ahora repentinamente sonaba nerviosa-

-Sólo una duda.

-Pues claro, ¿Por que dudas?-Su voz no me convencía-

-Estás mintiendo, ¿No es cierto?

-No se que te hace pensar eso-Era más que obvio que él no me diría la verdad a menos que yo le presentará pruebas, así que decidí ser directo y decirle la verdad:

-Mira Padre, encontré un acta de nacimiento en la que se estipula el nombre de mi hermana cómo Kagome Higurashi, y no cómo Kagome Taisho, así que responde lo que te he preguntado y no me mientas.

Después de esto hubo un largo periodo de silencio, hasta que al fin mi Padre respondió:

-Inuyasha no estoy obligado a contestarte.

-De acuerdo, entonces, sólo no te mandare los papeles que me has pedido, y le contaré a Kagome, sobre este documento.

-No puedes hacer eso Inuyasha-Su voz sonaba preocupada-

-¡Claro que puedo!

-De acuerdo, quieres saber la verdad te la diré: Kagome no es tu hermana, ¿Feliz?

-¡¿Y me ocultaron la verdad por tantos años?!-Estaba furioso, no por lo que habían hecho, sino por lo que había tenido que sufrir pensando que me había enamorado de mi propia hermana, aunque tenía que aceptar que en mi fuero interno estaba rebozando de alegría, pero entonces recordé-¡Eso no tiene sentido! Recuerdo haber visto a mamá embarazada, y además están las fotos que lo demuestran.

-Bueno verás, es verdad que tu Madre estaba embarazada, ¿Pero recuerdas que unas semanas antes del parto salimos de viaje a ver a una amiga lejana? Durante ese viaje tu Madre perdió al bebé, por lo cuál quedó destrozada, la madre de Kagome, nuestra amiga, murió a los pocos días después de haber tenido a su bebé, y nos pidió a nosotros que cuidáramos de ella, sin embargo para esos momentos la niña ya había sido registrada con los apellidos originales de su Madre y su Padre. Este último decidió quitarse la vida al enterarse del trágico destino de su esposa. En cuánto a la Madre de Kagome su único deseo antes de fallecer fue que nosotros cuidáramos de la niña y que ella nunca se enterara de que nosotros no éramos sus verdaderos padres, es por eso que nosotros hemos mantenido el apellido de tu hermana en secreto durante todos estos años. Sin embargo no lo hicimos con mala intención. En aquellas fechas cuándo tu Madre se enteró, encontró en aquella bebé el consuelo que deseaba por haber perdido al otro, y desde entonces la hemos querido cómo si fuera nuestra verdadera hija. Así que debes entender que aunque Kagome no sea tu hermana de sangre ella siempre será tu hermana y te pediré por favor, no le vayas a decir nada a Kagome acerca de esto.

-De acuerdo Padre, no le diré nada.

-Inuyasha, confió en ti, pero promételo-Insistió mi Padre-

-De acuerdo te lo prometo-Estaba noqueado, Kagome no era mi hermana, ¡Ella no era mi hermana!, al fin veía un poco de luz en medio de esta inmensa oscuridad, ella no era mi hermana, no necesitaba más callar lo que sentía, tenía deseos de gritar que estaba enamorado de Kagome, y ahora nadie podría criticarme por que ella no era mi hermana, pero… Entonces recordé que le había dicho a mi Papá que no le diría nada a Kagome, y me maldije a mi mismo por haberlo hecho, de acuerdo lo haría, al menos hasta que ella me amara, y pudiera confesarle todo… Al fin pensaba que lo que sentía no estaba mal, estaba enamorado de Kagome, y no era necesario negarlo más, lo que sentía no estaba mal, ahora lo sabía, pero ella no…-

Me despedí de mi Padre y le colgué, aún había algunas cosas que quería discutir al respecto con él, pero eso sería después…

Por el momento necesitaba despejarme para poder comprender… Necesitaba realmente entender lo que acababa de pasar. Lo mejor sería quedarme en mi cuarto a descansar, eso sería lo mejor; sin embargo pronto sin saber exactamente como me vi parado frente a la recamará de Kagome. No pude resistirme y entre, tal y cómo lo había pensado ella estaba durmiendo. Se veía cómo un ángel, un pequeño y hermoso ángel…

-¿Kagome?-La llame, sin embargo ella no se despertó-

Me acerque más a ella pudiendo escuchar el irregular sonido de su respiración. Me quede mirándola en silencio ahora sabía que ella no era realmente mi hermana, pero ante los ojos de Kagome yo si era su hermano mayor. Recordé la promesa que le había hecho a mi padre, no podía decirle nada a Kagome por lo cuál ella seguiría creyendo que éramos hermanos. Lo cuál en otros términos significaría que sus sentimientos hacía mi no cambiarían, seguía siendo tan sólo su hermano. E incluso ahora que lo pensaba, aunque no deseara aceptarlo mi Padre tenía razón: Tal vez Kagome no fuera mi hermana de sangre, pero seguiría siendo mi hermana, era cómo una niña a la que mis Padres habían adoptado y eso automáticamente la convertía en mi hermana de crianza. Bien mi hermana o no, mis sentimientos hacía ella no habían cambiado en lo absoluto, la amaba y ahora que sabía que no compartíamos la misma sangre al menos no me sentía tan culpable cómo antes. Suspiré, de una u otra forma Kagome era mi hermanita y yo era su hermano mayor, con estas estadísticas todo estaba en mi contra pero aún así no me rendiría, sabía que si ponía todo mi empeño en ello, Kagome tarde o temprano sería mía…

Cerré los ojos y recordé en mi mente aquella ocasión estando en la escuela en la que ella había dicho que me quería, sonreí con tristeza.

-Así que me quieres ¿No Kagome?-Musite mientras enfocaba la mirada en ella-Eres una verdadera estúpida, niña tonta…

Suspire observando su cuerpo con una descarada mirada, estudiándola, delineándola con lentitud. Me incline un poco más hacía ella, hacía ya bastante tiempo que quería hacerlo. Levante una mano y la coloque en su frente sintiendo la tibieza de su piel. Suspire nuevamente, con más calma, pero mis manos no se apartaron de ella, al contrario empecé a acariciarla siguiendo la línea del contorno de su cara, pasando de esa manera por sus mejillas y apartando los suaves y traviesos mechones negros de su cabello. Mis ojos empezaron a bajar un poco más deteniéndose en su pequeña clavícula. Mi mirada siguió bajando, pude ver el nacimiento de sus senos, ocultados apenas con su diminuta camisa de dormir, definitivamente una gran tentación. Mis manos que seguían en su mejilla se acercaron a sus rosados labios tocándolos, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, sin embargo nunca dejaban de sorprenderme por que eran tan suaves, delicados, carnosos y seguramente deliciosos… Los contemple con fascinación. Me invadió un impulso irrefrenable por usurparlos… Por saborearlos impetuosamente hasta el cansancio, por hacerlos míos… Sólo míos… Empecé a acariciarlos lentamente. Y mientras los tocaba recordé de nuevo sus palabras _¡Te quiero Inuyasha!…_ Sonreí con melancolía… Yo no anhelaba ese tipo de cariño de parte de Kagome… Deseaba que ella me viera de la misma forma en que yo la veía a ella, quería que Kagome me amara.

Una de mis manos sujeto el borde de la cama en dónde dormía la pequeña chica, sin poder evitarlo tragué grueso. No quería, realmente no le haría nada malo, no tenía ese tipo de planes por el momento, mi mirada volvió a bajar a cierto punto en su cara, levante los ojos y permanecí inmóvil mientras tan sólo observaba su rostro, sabía perfectamente lo que quería, lo había deseado, anhelado por mucho tiempo, y si aunque sabía que sería un verdadero aprovechado por hacerle eso a Kagome, sería simplemente eso, no le haría mucho más. Mis ojos se cerraron mientras la miraba, sintiendo mi corazón latir al mil por hora… Ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirme…

No pudiendo reprimir por más tiempo este deseo, mis labios se estrellaron contra los suyos, lentamente, suavemente, sin querer separarme de lo que me parecieron los más dulces, tiernos y cálidos labios que jamás pude haber probado. Eran tan distintos a todos los que antes hubiera probado, y se sentían tan suaves, sabía perfectamente que no debería estar haciendo esto y sin embargo su sabor me encanto eran mucho más dulces que la miel que Kagome tanto adoraba comer, me separe levemente de sus labios y volví la vista hacía la muchachita observando de nuevo aquel angelical rostro. Ella era hermosa, tan despiadadamente hermosa, tanto que solo mirarla resultaba un pecado, y mucho mas cuando quien miraba a esa criatura angelical y dulce, era precisamente yo.

-Kagome…-Susurre. Era ella, Kagome, la única y verdadera Kagome… La pequeña a la que siempre había amado… A la que siempre había deseado…-

Su rosada boquita me resultaba tan deseable. Mis labios de nuevo se acercaron a los de la muchachita rozándolos, suaves, tan suaves… Cerré los ojos…. Kagome… Mi pequeña hermana tenía los más deliciosos labios que jamás hubiera probado antes… Eran dulces, tan dulces y suaves…

Quería, quería seguir… Seguir saboreando, disfrutando de ese glorioso sabor, que ahora que lo había probado me resultaba imposible de olvidar…

-Kagome…-Pronuncie de nuevo contra sus labios-

Mis labios otra vez aprisionaron los suyos, pero a diferencia de la vez anterior, este no fue para nada un beso dulce, había creído que podía contenerme, grave error, el tener este tipo de contacto tan intimo con ella era demasiado, más de lo que podía manejar… No pude soportarlo y mis deseos me volvieron loco, sin poder controlarme mis labios se movieron frenéticos contra los suaves y exquisitos labios de Kagome, pero esto era muy poco, deseaba más, mucho más de ella, ansioso profundicé más el beso, con mi lengua abrí un pequeño camino por entre sus labios, hasta llegar al interior de su boca, y entonces pude saborear de su inigualable sabor con mi lengua, pase mi lengua por sobre sus labios, bebiendo, llenándome más y más de su sabor, incapaz de saciarme de la miel que esa pequeña boca escondía. Mis labios presionaron los suyos en un beso hambriento, ese beso que yo tanto deseaba, pude succionar su lengua en medio de ese torbellino de locura, para después dar pequeños mordiscos a sus labios, tratando de buscar el mismo sabor pero mucho más concentrado. Había sido capaz de tocar el cielo, conocer el paraíso, quedarme en él y regresar y todo por un simple e inocente beso. Nunca pensé, siquiera imagine que los labios de una mujer podrían provocarme tal cosa, sentía mi cuerpo temblar y mi temperatura elevarse cada vez más y más… Pude sentir cómo poco a poco la respiración de la jovencita se volvía más y más forzada… Pero no me importo. Mis labios comenzaron a descender poco a poco por su rostro hasta llegar a su cuello plantando húmedos besos sobre él, a medida que sin darme cuenta fui subiendo poco a poco mi cuerpo sobre el de mi pequeña hermana cubriéndolo. Frágil… Kagome era tan frágil…

Apreté el pequeño cuerpo de la que era mi hermana más contra la cama disfrutando de la tibieza del mismo y del suave aroma que lo impregnaba, después de algunos minutos me aleje de su frágil y delicado cuello y regrese a sus labios, adueñándome de ellos con una caricia intensa y posesiva, no me detuve a pensarlo, solo introducí mi lengua a su boca, saboreándola sin reservas, dulce, demasiado dulce… A esto, mi cuerpo reacciono instantáneamente y pronto sentí mi miembro erecto doler hasta la muerte. Sin la menor suavidad estampe el diminuto cuerpo de mi hermana contra la cama, comprimiéndola contra mi con deseo. Al tiempo que mis labios regresaban a su pequeño cuello ¡Maldición! Necesitaba sentirla, sentir su piel desnuda contra la mía, y lo necesitaba ¡Ahora!

Una de mis manos se deslizo hasta llegar a uno de sus senos y comenzó a acariciarlo por sobre la tela…

-¡No…!-Por fin escuche aquella inocente voz. Kagome finalmente se había despertado-¡N…! ¡No!…-La escuchaba decir mientras sentía cómo trataba de empujarme mientras yo sin poder detenerme seguía besando y comenzaba a lamer su cuello. Ella tenía un sabor delicioso…-

-¡NO!-La escuche gritar una última vez y antes de que me diera cuenta ya estaba sobre el frío piso del cuarto de Kagome. Ella Había logrado empujarme. Sólo entonces me dí cuenta de lo lejos que había llegado…-

Alce la mirada para mirar su rostro, ella estaba asustada y ahora cubría su cuerpo con las mantas de su cama. Sentí que todo mi mundo se iba a la basura en el momento en el que escuché su aniñada voz preguntar:

-¿Inu…? ¿Inuyasha?


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola a todos los que aún después de leer todas las tonterías que escribo desean ponerse a leerlas. Y también gracias a Dios porque mi cabecita aún funciona y puedo escribir cosas. Bien para empezar quiera disculparme por la tardanza en actualizar, como ya he explicado en mi otro fic, he estado muy ocupada y este capitulo en especial fue algo que me costo mucho trabajo hacer, ya que desde siempre no me considero buena escribiendo sobre lemon, así que si el capitulo les gusta espero que me dejen reviews y con suerte volveré a incluir un poco de eso pronto y si no pues solo me queda ponerme a llorar... Bueno me gustaría aclarar que escribir este capitulo no fue difícil por no saber que poner, de hecho eso ya lo sabía, el problema-Y uno de mis más grandes problemas-es que no sabía como plasmarlo y todo lo que escribía lo borraba, de esa manera escribir, borré y reescribí este mismo capitulo en muchas ocasiones; ya que si bien podría haberlo escrito y publicarlo, eso hubiera ido completamente contra mis principios, al no escribir algo que me agradara y sería una completa falta de respeto hacía ustedes que leen la historia. Antes de comenzar quisiera aclarar que se encontraran con una situación muy familiar y al mismo tiempo no tanto si hay leído "Entre el amor la pasión y la locura" me refiero a la manera en que transcurren las cosas o más bien a la narración, la razón adoro ese tipo de "momentos"-Si que soy toda una pervertida no?-así que podría decir que por esta ocasión me equivoque de historia al escribir...**

**Bien por todo lo demás espero que disfruten la lectura, ¡Me costo mucho trabajo escribirla! Y si es así que por favor me dejen reviews para decirme su opinión al respecto. ¡Nos vemos en la próxima!**

**Posdata:**

**También se aceptan criticas y sobre todo sabiendo lo pésima que soy al escribir...**

** Capitulo 11: Lazo roto**

**Contado por Kagome:**

Ya era tarde y tenía sueño, me pregunte dónde estaría mi hermano no lo había visto durante las últimas horas. Bien mañana podría hablar más tranquilamente con él, me sentí feliz de poder tener un hermano cómo Inuyasha, no todas las chicas podían tener a alguien que se preocupara tanto por ellas, sonreí, y poco a poco me fui durmiendo con el pensamiento de que Dios había sido muy bueno al darme un hermano así…

Todavía no era de mañana, todo se escuchaba demasiado silencioso. Entre sueños de repente comencé a sentirme incomoda, sentía cómo si me estuviera ahogado, cuándo finalmente esta sensación ceso comencé a sentir un extraño peso sobre mi y un calor asfixiante proveniente de él. La piel me quemaba. No pude soportarlo y abrí los ojos, sólo entonces me di cuenta de que un hombre se encontraba encima de mi, estaba besándome en el cuello por lo que no podía verle la cara. El miedo y el asco me invadió. Ni siquiera podía hablar, me había quedado pasmada de la impresión. Las manos de aquel sujeto comenzaron a acariciar mis pechos ¡No! Él no podía hacer eso.

-¡No…!-Apenas pude pronunciar, estaba asustada-¡N…! ¡No!…-Volví a repetir mientras trataba de quitármelo de encima, tenía que llamar a mi hermano, sabía que él me ayudaría. No podía permitir que este sujeto lograra cumplir con cualquiera que fuera su objetivo-

-¡NO!-Sin saber de dónde saque la fuerza finalmente logre apartarlo-

Me cubrí con las sabanas de mi cama mientras trataba de tranquilizarme, las lágrimas bañaban las comisuras de mis ojos amenazando con salir. Estaba asustada. De pronto lo recordé, tenía que saber quien era el que había estado haciendo todo esto, levante la mirada y la dirigí al desconocido sujeto, inmediatamente mis ojos se abrieron en par.

-¿Inu…? ¿Inuyasha?-Desde el suelo el muchacho me miraba con un gesto verdaderamente inescrutable, yo no comprendía ¿Qué significaba esto?-Inu… Yasha… Espera… ¿Qué?-Tenía que estar confundida, un mal sueño, eso era, no había forma de que la persona frente a mi fuese el verdadero Inuyasha-¿Qué estás haciendo?-El chico se comenzó a reír-

-"¿Qué?" dijiste… ¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes?

-¿Entender qué?-Le pregunte todo esto era muy confuso-

-Definitivamente, las ingenuas son las peores…-Lo escuche decir. Su mirada que siempre fue cálida, ahora me daba miedo, me observaba cómo con furia y rencor, y no entendía el por qué, el chico ladeo la cara y suspiro-Dime Kagome-Me hablo él de pronto mientras se levantaba del suelo. Hasta que lo hizo no me había dado cuenta de que todo el tiempo me había estado hablando desde ahí-¿Te había dicho alguna vez que eres hermosa?-No entendí que tenía que ver eso con lo que estábamos hablando, pero el comentario hizo que me sonrojara-¿Te había dicho alguna vez que tus labios son perfectos?-Seguí sin comprender ¿Qué tenía que ver todo esto con lo que estábamos discutiendo?-¿Te he dicho alguna vez que tu cuerpo perfecto hace que mi ser entero se estremezca?-No comprendía nada de lo que me estaba diciendo-Escucha hermanita-Hablo él mirándome fijamente. Ahora su voz había cambiado, estaba repentinamente serio-Tal vez no lo entiendas. Sé que no tiene sentido pero ya no puedo ni quiero seguir callando por más tiempo esto, estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti, Kagome-En ese instante creí que podría morirme de la impresión ¿Qué era lo que él acababa de decir? Mis ojos se abrieron, y lo observe pasmada y atónita, no, eso no podía ser verdad. Nunca antes me había sentido tan abrumada. Sentía ganas de llorar, no quería creer que lo que él decía era verdad, ¿Por que decía eso?-

-¡No, estás mintiendo!-Le grité, con voz llorosa, no tenía amigos y tampoco quería perder a mi hermano-

-Te amo desde que éramos niños Kagome… No recuerdo exactamente desde hace cuánto, pero aún así lo que digo es cierto, todo comenzó cuándo yo era aún muy pequeño, aunque trate de mantener mi distancia para contigo y ser sólo cómo cualquier hermano normal, el amor no es algo que se pueda evitar, bien ó mal no podía ignorar lo que sentía y fingir que no existían esos sentimientos dentro de mi. Creí que con el tiempo las cosas volverían a la normalidad y yo dejaría de sentir de esa manera, pero no, ¡Fui tan tonto cómo para creérmelo! Y por supuesto que todo mundo sabe que yo no soy ningún tonto-Dijo a modo de broma-con el paso del tiempo tú empezaste a acaparar toda mi atención y mi amor… Especialmente mi amor. Y en menos de lo que me dí cuenta ya eras el centro de mi universo… Lo peor no fue eso, ni siquiera cuándo descubrí que te amaba y que cada vez que te veía quería devorarte a besos… No, lo peor era saber que tú nunca sentirías lo mismo y que mi cuerpo estallaba en llamas cada vez que te tenía cerca. Verdaderamente era una tortura para mi tenerte tan cerca y al mismo tiempo tan lejos, estar tan cerca de tus labios sin poder besarlos, tan cerca de tu piel sin poder acariciarla, sentir que mi cuerpo ardía de deseos con cada mirada tuya. Ya no quiero, ni puedo seguir ocultándolo: la única verdad es que siento por ti algo tan profundo que no tiene explicación y mucho menos lógica…

Esa confesión me abrumó más que la anterior, mi hermano mayor estaba enamorado de mí, eso era imposible, no podía ser cierto ¡No podía! Él no podía amarme… ¡No podía hacer eso! ¡Era incorrecto! No debía quererme, no a mi… ¡Éramos hermanos!

Trate de calmarme y pensar con un poco más de claridad. Pero mi mente estaba completamente en blanco. Mire al chico enfrente de mi, sintiéndome cada vez más aturdida. Esto no podía estar pasando.

-Es… Espera Inuyasha… Tú no puedes hablar en serio-Le dije esperando que él me dijera que sólo estaba jugando-

-Nunca antes en mi vida he hablado tan enserio cómo ahora-Musito el chico con la misma seriedad y tranquilidad de antes-

-¡Para Inuyasha! De repente diciendo esas cosas no es divertido-Esto tenía que ser una muy mala broma-

-Nadie dijo que lo fuese…-Me respondió él-15 largos años Kagome… 15 largos años amándote… ¿Sabes lo que es eso? Querer a una persona más que a nada, pero no tener derecho a quererla, no tener derecho ni siquiera a mirarla… Ante mis ojos siempre has sido especial, y no puedo dejar de quererte cueste lo que me cueste. Kagome yo nunca desee sentir esto, pero a pesar de que trate de luchar contra estos sentimiento, no los pude evitar, en un principio incluso yo me negué a aceptarlo, no quería creerlo ¡No quise creerlo! No tratándose de mi propia hermana… Pero no pude hacer nada en contra de lo que sentía. Kagome entiéndelo ¡En el mundo entero eres la única chica a la que quiero ver!… ¡A la que deseo tener!… Esto no es algo repentino, he estado sintiendo esto durante mucho tiempo. He intentado esconder mis sentimientos en muchas ocasiones pero ha sido imposible… Te preguntaré algo-Musito de pronto-¿Recuerdas a Yukiro Kangunshiru?-¿He? El nombre se me hacía conocido pero no recordaba quien era-Estabas en 2° grado de primaria, yo estaba en 4°, un día le dijiste que te parecía lindo y él te respondió que no le interesaban las chicas feas cómo tú. Ese niño tenía una afición a coleccionar estampillas, tenía más de 10 libros llenos de ellas, las quería más que a su vida, su único error fue creer que ellas eran más importantes que tú. La misma noche en que él te dijo eso yo fui a su casa y destruí toda su colección, a la mañana siguiente sólo encontró cenizas… Cuándo estabas en 3° grado escuche que a Niksuke del 4-3 le gustabas, paso toda una semana en la enfermería. En 4° grado pensante que Rantkel que estaba en el mismo grado que yo era muy inteligente por sus buenas calificaciones y querías salir con él, el chico tenía una novia a la cuál adoraba más que a nada, hice que ella terminará con él le dolió tanto que nunca más volvió a tener notas altas. En 5° grado me dijiste que creías que los chicos que practicaban atletismo eran lindos, ingrese a ese club con la esperanza de que tal vez si lo hacía llegaría a interesarte… ¿Quieres más ejemplos?-Estaba en shock, ¿Quién era la persona que estaba enfrente de mi? Era un completo desconocido. No me gustaba este Inuyasha-¿Lo comprendes Kagome?-Lo escuche preguntar-Cada vez que mirabas a otro chico, que siquiera mencionabas a alguien mas, yo me ponía furioso, porque aunque nunca te lo dijera yo siempre te he amado…

Me sentía perdida. No quería creer que todo esto era cierto ¡No quería! Cerré los ojos sintiendo cómo las lágrimas brotaban de ellos y me lleve una mano a la cara para secármelas. Sólo entonces me di cuenta de que también tenía los labios húmedos. Cuándo me desperté Inuyasha estaba besándome en el cuello, yo no recordaba que él me hubiese besado en los labios; sin embargo recordaba claramente aquella sensación de estar ahogándome. Siempre desee que mi primer beso fuera especial… Las lágrimas aumentaron en mis ojos al darme cuenta de la verdad…No, ¡Por favor no! Mi primer beso no tenía que haber sido así, ¡No así!, y menos con mi hermano, aún no podía creer que él dijera que estaba enamorado de mi, deseaba que esto fuera un mal sueño del que pronto despertará, y pudiera ver de nuevo a mi hermano, y no a este nuevo Inuyasha que decía que me amaba, esta era una nueva versión de él que no conocía, nunca le había visto perder los estribos de esa forma, y me causaba temor…

-Tú… Tú estás loco-Apenas y pude decir, me asustaba este nuevo Inuyasha-

-Si, lo sé-Me respondió él sonriendo-

-¿Lo sabes de verdad? Si en verdad lo supieras no estarías diciendo esta clase de cosas.

-Aunque digas eso, no puedo evitarlo te amo-No, esto tenía que ser un mal sueño, pronto me despertaría y me reiría de todo esto al lado de mi hermano-

Fue en ese momento que recordé las fotografías del libro de todas las chicas con las que alguna vez había salido Inuyasha y una verdad demasiado obvia apareció frente a mis ojos.

-Es por eso que todas esas chicas eran tan parecidas a…

-Si, a ti-Completo él, que al parecer pudo darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando-Sólo salí con esas mujeres por una razón, quería olvidarme de ti. Dejar de pensar en ti al menos por un par de minutos… En algún momento incluso llegue a creer que con el tiempo podría llegar a quererlas, pero no fue así. Al fin de cuentas esas chicas no fueron más que un simple reemplazo de ti. Un inútil intento de olvidarte. Sé que en realidad esas mujeres no son malas, y que realmente me querían, ellas me querían… Pero yo nunca pude amarlas. Me fue imposible amarlas con la ilusión, con la ternura, con la pasión, con la idolatría con la que te amo a ti. Te amo y te amaré siempre… A estás alturas es totalmente inútil que trate de ignorar lo que de verdad deseo ¡Te quiero Kagome, y te quiero sólo para mi!-No pude evitar abrir los ojos de la impresión al escucharlo hablar de esa manera-¡La verdad es que no tienes una idea de cuánto odiaba eso!…-Lo escuche añadir de pronto-¡Hacerlo con otras chicas no me satisfacía para nada!… Es por esa razón que te deseo… ¡Tienes que ser tú!… Kagome entiéndelo me gustas, te deseo más de lo que puedo expresar, más que a nadie ¡Es a ti a quién quiero hacerle el amor todas las noches entre las sabanas!…

-¡Basta! No sigas diciendo más-Le imploré, más mi suplica lo único que provoco fue una risita mortíferamente burlona de parte de Inuyasha-

-¡Vamos Kagome! No juegues así conmigo ¿No quieres escuchar lo que te haría si tú me lo permitieras? Tal vez seas mi hermana, pero eres tan deliciosa que me excito con sólo mirarte…-Me quede muda a sus palabras-

Repentinamente el chico bajo la mirada mientras sonreía con pesar

-Esto es realmente patético, ¿Sabes Kagome?…-Añadió sin sonreír-Estoy en ya en el limite… Deseo a mi hermana menor-Cuándo él dijo esto sentí que mi cuerpo se congelo-Cada vez que veo tus pequeños labios rosas… Tu piel blanca…-Al decir esto empezó a caminar hacía mi y yo me encogí más entre las sabanas-Tu sedoso cabello-Cuándo dijo esto ya había llegado al borde de la cama-No puedo soportarlo… ¡Lo quiero todo!

-¿Qué?… ¿Qué?-Estaba aterrada, él parecía estar delirando-No quiero que pienses que lo que sientes es real Inuyasha. Esto es sólo una ilusión y nada más. Me olvidarás en algún tiempo-Dije tratando de convencerlo de que estaba confundido, equivocado, pero al instante él se empezó a carcajear cómo nunca-

-¿Enserio crees que lo haré?-Preguntó con sorna-¿Realmente crees que te olvidaría tan pronto cómo si te tuviera fuera de mi vista?-Hasta aquí su voz mantenía el tono burlón-¡Pues estás más que equivocada!-Su voz cambio repentinamente y acercándose a mi, sujetó mi mentón con una de sus manos levantando mi rostro hacía él y continuo-Por qué pienso en ti, sueño contigo, estoy obsesionado, encaprichado contigo, ¡Y nada de eso tiene alguna maldita relación con si eres o no mi hermana! Compréndelo: Me vuelves loco, me muero por ti Kagome, necesito tu calor, tus besos, tus caricias…

Una de sus manos me sujeto de un brazo y me halo hacía él acercando su rostro aún más al mío, mire sus ojos dorados que ahora parecían 2 brazas doradas que me segaban, nunca antes me había mirado de esa forma tan imponente y severa, sentí su respiración aún más cerca de mi cara, y pude notar que sus ojos miraban algún punto fijo de mi rostro, entonces noté que era, cerré fuertemente los ojos, adivinado sus intenciones, y rezando por que no pasará…. Sabía que él ya me había besado antes, pero está sería la primera vez que lo haría estando yo despierta… No quería tener este tipo de recuerdos para lo que en mi memoria sería mi primer beso. El chico intento besarme pero yo lo esquive:

-Inuyasha… ¿Qué haces? ¿Te has vuelto loco?… Su… Suéltame, ¡Aléjate!-Murmure débilmente mientras dejaba una lágrima caer-

-¿Y si no me alejo, que me harás?.. Dime Kagome… ¿Qué me harás?-Me preguntó desafiante, no me estaba gustando la forma en la que mi hermano me observaba-

Me refugie más contra la cama, algo aturdida por el perfume varonil que rodeaba a mi hermano, nunca habíamos estado así de cerca y yo no quería estarlo, pero ya no tenía escapatoria, las manos de Inuyasha con demasiada firmeza apresaron mi espalda baja y mi nuca dejándome inmóvil. No podía contestarle, su forma de actuar me atemorizaba. Y de todas formas sabía que no podría hacerle nada.

-Sólo quería tener un poco de tu amor… Pero si no entiendes por las buenas, entenderás por las malas pequeña.

No estaba preparada para escuchar esa confesión y nunca lo hubiera estado, ni mucho menos cuándo los labios de mi hermano se estrellaron contra los míos de forma brusca y casi bestial, atrapándome en un apasionado beso que nunca imagine recibir de parte de él, me sentía desarmada, mientras sentía cómo esos labios masculinos se movían presurosos sobre los míos, su rudeza era demasiada, quise resistirme, pero él ejerció más presión sobre mi nuca y se abrió paso con su lasciva lengua por entre mis labios aún en contra de mi voluntad; luego dio suaves mordiscos a mis labios, mientras yo trataba de alejarme de él, luego me jaló pegándome más contra su cuerpo, volviéndome a besar con la misma demanda y entrega que la vez anterior. Yo sólo podía ver sus ojos cerrados mientras me besaba, y las lágrimas empezaron a correr por mis mejillas, el chico me acostó en la cama y poco a poco fue cubriendo mi cuerpo con el suyo, podía sentir el peso del cuerpo de mi hermano sobre mi, mientras me besaba pude sentir cómo algo duro y muy caliente se frotaba contra mi sexo, de forma penetrante, fue algo desagradable, y quise pararlo, pero no sabía que era, pude sentir cómo la presión en mi feminidad aumento, ¿Qué era lo que se sentía tan duro y rígido? El muchacho giro la cabeza buscando profundizar más el beso y yo aproveche ese momento para huir de sus labios.

-¡Déjame!-Le pedí-

-Lo lamento Kagome, pero no puedo hacer eso. He estado soñando esto durante demasiado tiempo-¿Él lo había soñado? ¿Pero soñado acerca de qué? No comprendía-Y no voy a permitir que nadie, ni siquiera tú, lo arruinen ¿Comprendes?

-Inuyasha por favor…-Le pedí y entonces sin poder evitarlo le pregunte-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-El chico se acerco aún más a mí, y acaricio mi rostro-

-¿Qué que es lo que yo quiero? Kagome te amo… Y quiero que tú también me quieras… No hay nada en especial que yo desee… Bien, ahora si te refieres a lo yo quiero hacer… Me gustaría hacerlo contigo…. No hay nada que yo desee tanto cómo hacerte el amor…-Cuándo él dijo esto, sentí cómo todo mi cuerpo fue atravesado por un escalofrío-Te lo he dicho ya, te amo Kagome pero si todo lo que puedo obtener de ti, es sólo unas cuántas horas de placer a tu lado entonces tomaré eso y viviré de ello hasta que muera-Mi mente se nublo, no quería creer que él de verdad planeara hacerme eso, mi hermano no podía estar pensando de verdad en hacerme algo tan perverso, ¡No podía concebir que de verdad lo intentará!-

-Hacerme eso no solucionará nada-Dije tratando de persuadirlo de aquella idea-

-Lo solucionará todo-Respondió con simpleza-Entonces con un movimiento rápido la mano que sujetaba mi cintura, la abandono y se introdujo debajo de mi blusa, yo nunca utilizaba sujetadores al dormir así que él ahora tocaba mis senos desnudos-

-Inu… Yasha, por favor, si vas a…-Le pedí llorando, sólo deseaba que si de verdad tenía planeado hacerme eso, lo hiciera rápido-

-Si-Dijo mirándome fijamente, mientras acariciaba suavemente mis senos-Lo haré, y no me pidas que sea rápido, por que no lo haré de esa manera-Me sorprendió a sobremanera que él supiera lo que estaba pensando antes de decírselo-

-Inuyasha…

El chico me ignoro completamente y entonces sus labios de nuevo atraparon los míos besándome con completa locura, la mano dentro de mi blusa se mantuvo acariciando mis senos, con demasiado miedo intente apartarlo. El muchacho se separo de mis labios y su boca empezó a descender por mi cuello.

-Se sienten tan suaves y firmes tus pechos Kagome… Hueles tan bien…-Lo escuche decir mientras sus manos apretaban mis senos dentro de mi blusa de dormir-

-Inuyasha… Detente… ¿Qué haces?… ¡No!-Proteste mientras sentía cómo sus dedos ahora apretaban y aplastaban mis pezones a placer-¡Basta Inuyasha! Si es una broma no me gusta-Aunque sonara tonto, aunque él me hubiera dicho que era lo que deseaba, una parte de mi se negaba a creer que todo esto fuera cierto y todavía albergaba la esperanza de que fuera una muy pesada broma-

-¿Broma?-El muchacho se detuvo-¿Realmente crees que jugaría con algo tan serio cómo esto? Kagome por favor ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy? ¿Realmente piensas que te haría una broma tan pesada?-Lo mire confundida, pero antes de que pudiera comprender lo que acababa de escuchar él intento volver a besarme-

-¡No!… ¡Para! ¡Detente!… ¡No quiero!-Sollocé. El muchacho se detuvo y entonces mirándome a la cara me pregunto:

-¿Porqué sigues rechazándome? Soy tu querido hermano, aquel al que tanto quieres…-Lo mire con tristeza es verdad que yo lo quería mucho, pero no cómo para llegar a esto-¿No es así Kagome?-Me sonrío él, nunca antes había visto esa sonrisa en el rostro de mi hermano, me daba miedo-

-Inuyasha… Piensa, esto no es correcto. Le diré a Mamá y Papá-Le hice saber, pero contrario a lo que pensaba el chico sonrío-

-¿Realmente lo harás Kagome? ¿Serias capaz de hacerlo?… ¿Te das cuanta de la terrible decepción que le causarías a nuestros padres? Ellos que creen que todos somos una gran familia feliz, y repentinamente se enteran que su hijo mayor está enamorado de su hermanita. Los destrozarías Kagome… ¿Serias capaz de cargar con esa culpa?-Me cuestionó, baje la mirada. Si de verdad eso es lo que pasaría, no podría hacerlo-Bien-Continuo el muchacho-si eso es lo que deseas, hazlo, diles que yo te obligue a hacer esto. No me importa. Siempre he deseado poder confesarles lo que en verdad siento, así que el que tu lo hicieras sólo me facilitaría las cosas. Al fin y al cabo me importa un bledo lo que ellos piensen. Así que por esta noche serás una buena hermana y me dejaras hacerte esto-Musito él mientras depositaba un pequeño beso en una de mis mejillas. Cerré los ojos. No quería. Realmente no quería hacerlo. Pero por el bien y la unidad de nuestra familia debía hacerlo, tenía que sacrificarme de esta manera-

Mire al muchacho, que ahora me parecía un completo desconocido, pero que mi propia mente me gritaba que era mi hermano. Hacerlo con él. Tendría que hacerlo con él. Me decía eso, pero a pesar de todo, a pesar que seria por el bien de mi familia, no quería, no quería, yo…

-Inu… Por favor-Intente suplicar-

Pero el muchacho volvió a besarme en los labios.

-Te amo… Te amo Kagome…-Musió él mientras depositaba más besos en mi piel e intentaba levantarme la blusa-

-Inu… Inuyasha… No… Por favor no me lastimes-Solloce-

-Jamás te lastimaría Kagome-Me respondió él-Te amo… Te necesito… Lo único que deseo es amarte… ¡Quiero amarte… Amarte tanto… Quiero hacerte mía una y otra vez!

-¡Basta ya Inuyasha! ¡Eres un idiota! ¿No te das cuenta que somos hermanos?…-Le increpe y cómo pude intente empujarlo-

El chico simplemente me ignoro. Parecía realmente interesado mientras trataba de levantarme la blusa, en tanto que yo trataba de impedirlo. Finalmente después de algunos minutos forcejeando, el muchacho logro levantar mi pequeña blusa dejando mis senos desnudos ante él, ¡No! Me daba mucha vergueza, él no debería hacer eso, no debía.

-¿Qué haces?-Sollozo mi voz-

El muchacho levanto la mirada con cansancio y yo le pregunté:

-¿Para qué haces eso?-Él sonrío, pero su sonrisa yo la encontré demasiado perversa-

-Para poder hacer esto.

No pude evitar abrir los ojos completamente en el momento en que sus labios se acercaron a uno de mis pechos besándolo y lamiéndolo, después haciendo un camino de besos llegó hasta uno de mis pezones, el cuál beso, para luego envolverlo con sus labios, chupandolo de manera frenética, para finalmente enredarlo con su lengua. Su lengua lamió de punta a punta, primero un pecho, luego otro, erizándome de los pies a la cabeza, mis dientes se apretaron fuertemente y cerré los ojos, no me gustaba, esto no me gustaba, pero tenía que soportarlo todo por el bien de nuestra familia, los labios del muchacho continuaron descendiendo, pese a no querer hacerlo tenía que confesar que estaba muy confundida por la forma tan suave y delicada en la que me besaba, y me acariciaba, nunca antes nadie me había hecho eso, mis pezones se fueron endureciendo lentamente…

Trate de dejarlo pasar, imaginar que eso no me estaba pasando a mi pero fue imposible, no lo pude soportar por más tiempo y mirando a mi hermano le suplique:

-Inuyasha… ¡No!-Sollocé- ¡Detente! ¡Basta!… Si de verdad me quieres para por favor… Te lo suplico-El muchacho separo levemente sus labios de mis pezones y entonces me dijo:

-¿Es que no lo entiendes Kagome?… Porque te amo no puedo parar…

Inmediatamente después de esto, sus labios volvieron a capturar mi pequeño pezón, cerré los ojos mientras sentía sus caricias y lágrimas silenciosas rodaban por mis mejillas, ¿Cómo era posible que mi hermano mayor tuviera este tipo de deseos hacía mi?, Y lo peor, ¿Cómo es que nunca me dí cuenta? Ahora entendía completamente su comportamiento, por que siempre me trataba de esa forma tan posesiva, por que no dejaba que me acercará a ningún chico, por que se me quedaba viendo por horas enteras, e incluso todo lo que había pasado estos últimos días, ¿Cómo es que no me dí cuenta antes de eso? Y ahora estaba completamente indefensa, con mi hermano mayor haciéndome esto, no sabía si llorar o reír por haber sido tan tonta, pero definitivamente sabía que en parte había sido mi culpa por haber sido tan cariñosa con él, ¿Pero que más podía hacer? Era mi hermano y nunca pensé que él malinterpretará mis sentimientos. Intente apartarlo pero fue totalmente imposible para mi hacer algo, él siguió jugando con mis pezones lamiéndolos y besándolos, en ese momento tuve ganas de abofetearlo, pero por más que intentaba alejarlo de mí no podía, empecé a llorar de la impotencia no podía detenerlo, pero a pesar de no desearlo, tenía que admitir que aunque al principio sentí que en esos momentos sería más preferible morir porque no me gustaba, después de un tiempo a una parte de mí le empezó a gustar lo que él me hacía. Mi cuerpo empezó a reaccionar a las suaves caricias que mi hermano me hacía, ya que sin desearlo empecé a humedecerme.

-Kagome… Tu esencia… En comparación con la de cualquier mujer… La tuya es la mejor…-Lo escuche decir con la voz entrecortada-

Después de decir esto continuo lamiendo mis senos, pero lo que había sentido hasta ese momento no fue nada comparado a lo que sentí cuándo Inuyasha mordió uno de mis pezones, mientras que con la otra mano envolvió el otro seno con la palma de su mano y lo apretó, nuevas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, pero no supe si eran de dolor o de placer-

-Inuyasha… Yo… Yo…-No sabía que hacer, cómo salir de esta situación-

Y lo peor era que seguía sin poder hacer nada él era mucho más fuerte que yo. Pude notar que ahora él estaba acariciando mi cuerpo, de una forma tan delicada que me erizo la piel, por la manera en la que él me tenia acostada, estaba con los muslos abiertos y con las bragas expuestas, una de sus manos acariciaba mis piernas y la otra empezó a acariciar uno de mis senos jugando con mis pezones, dejo mis pechos por un sólo momento y entonces con aquella mano me deslizo la falda por las piernas, tirándola al suelo y luego tomando mi rostro con esa misma mano se acercó a mi, y me beso en los labios mientras les daba suaves mordiscos, luego los barrió con su lengua, cerré los ojos tratando de olvidar que esto de verdad estaba pasando, la mano por encima de mis muslos se acerco más, hasta llegar al lugar que él quería tocar, ahora esa parte de mi piel estaba sin defensas y demasiado húmeda, mi sexo palpitaba, y cuándo sentí su mano presionar ahí, justamente dónde la necesitaba, no supe que hacer, suavemente él volvió a retomar el mismo contacto con mucho más fuerza que la vez anterior, en ese instante me sentí morir.

-Inuyasha, ¿Qué es lo que…-Mi voz se callo súbitamente en el instante en el que él comenzó a acariciar con sus dedos esa misma parte de mi anatomía en la cual nadie nunca antes me había tocado, sus dedos se deslizaban muy fácilmente sobre la ya demasiado húmeda tela y yo sentí cómo en mi intimidad se humedecía mucho más, me mordí los labios para no dejar ir un gemido. Inuyasha sin darme tiempo para que pudiera reponerme de esto, rápidamente comenzó a introducir sus dedos adentro de la tela, tocando directamente aquella parte de mi piel. Con sus dedos abrió los labios de mi sexo acariciándolos suavemente. Provocando que cada vez me humedeciera más…

Cerré los ojos fuertemente, mordiéndome de nuevo los labios en el momento en el que él apretó fuertemente mi feminidad.

-Basta… Inuyasha… No…¡No lo hagas! Por favor ¡Ahí no!-Le rogué con la voz entrecortada. El chico no me hizo caso y sus labios buscaron de nuevo los míos. Trate de acostumbrarme a lo que él me hacía, tal vez de esa manera pasara rápido. Pero mis ojos se abrieron completamente en el momento en el que él deslizo uno de sus dedos muy fácilmente en mi húmedo interior. Al igual que en la vez anterior Inuyasha no dejo que me recuperara de la impresión, ya que rápidamente comenzó a deslizar su dedo muy lentamente dentro de mí. La sensación era muy extraña; muy placentera…

-¿Qué sucede Kagome? No me digas que no te gusta hacer esto…-Musito él repentinamente, a cada palabra que decía sus labios se rozaban con los míos-

-¡Por supuesto que no! Eres mi hermano mayor-El chico pareció ignorar la segunda parte de lo que dije ya que solo le escuche decir:

-Así que no te gusta… En ese caso… Te haré cambiar de opinión hermanita.

No tuve tiempo de preguntar a que se refería con eso ya que inesperadamente él abandono mi boca, y pasó a succionar mi pecho. La combinación fue impactante. Sentí que el alma se me desprendía del cuerpo en el momento en el que mi hermano introdujo un segundo dedo… Y un tercero… Y sin poder evitarlo un gemido se escapo de mis labios.

Mi hermano giro su muñeca introduciendo sus dedos mucho más profundo en mi interior, y entonces poco a poco comenzó a mover sus dedos dentro de mi con mayor brusquedad.

-Por… Favor… Ahhh…Despacio te lo pido… Inuyasha ya bast… ¡Ahhh!… Basta-Le rogué de nuevo. Sin embargo él no se detuvo sino que con su pulgar comenzó a acariciar mi clítoris, sentir ese extraño movimiento dentro de mi, no me dejaba pensar-

-¿Enserio quieres que me detenga? Algo de ti, me dice todo lo contrario-Se burlo él-

A decir verdad a pesar de que la situación en la que estaba era vergonzosa, por momentos me gustaba estar así con él… Era una exquisita tortura…

Mi hermano mayor volvió a besarme. Entonces sentí que él dejaba de acariciarme, y sacaba sus dedos de mi interior, entonces me pregunto:

-¿Deseas que continúe Kagome?

-Por supuesto que… ¡Ahhh!-Mis ojos se abrieron al sentir en mi feminidad otro de esos fuertes apretones-

El chico sonrío.

-Puedo ver que si…-Musito mientras se relamía los dedos, me estremecí con ese acto-

Entonces observe cómo él se arrodillaba frente a mi, sujetándome las piernas con las manos para mantenerlas abiertas, no entendí que era lo que deseaba hasta que sentí su cálida lengua deslizarse por sobre la tela en el lugar exacto en el cuál los labios de mi sexo se partían.

-Ah… ¡No más!, ¡No sigas!-Le pedí, pero él continuo haciendo eso ahí, pasando sus labios por sobre la delgada y húmeda tela, repentinamente aparto suavemente la tela y fue acercando sus labios a mi feminidad fue entonces cuándo sentí la cálida lengua de mi hermano, acariciando en lo más profundo de mi ser, y no pude más que morderme los labios para evitar dar un jadeo de placer. Inmediatamente intente apártalo, pero fue un inútil intento estaba demasiado cansada y mis fuerzas comenzaban a flaquear, los brazos me dolían de tanto forcejear con él, y sabía que si seguía intentando liberarme el dolor solo sería peor…

-Yo… Siempre…Mmmmm… Siempre… He querido hacer esto… Yo siempre desde hace muchísimo tiempo…-Escuche decir a Inuyasha, mientras sentía aquella intrusa lengua deslizándose dentro de mi, saboreándome, ultrajándome a la fuerza y en contra de mi voluntad-

Sentía aquella cálida lengua clavarse como un puñal contra las ya ultra sensibilizadas carnes de mi sexo. Mis ojos se cerraron con dolor y frustración, me sentía tan culpable… Culpable por jamás haber siquiera sospechado de la intensidad de sus sentimientos por mi, culpable por no poder detenerlo, y más que nada culpable por que a pesar de todo, a pesar de saber que todo esto estaba mal, que era incorrecto, una parte de mi lo disfrutaba… Sentía mi cuerpo tan caliente. Y podía sentir como algo se iba formando en mi interior a medida que mi hermano saboreaba mi cuerpo como un obseso, parecía que se estaba dando un verdadero festín con mi húmedo sexo. A estas alturas apenas y podía contener la creciente espiral de placer que amenazaba con desbordarme…

-¡Para!-Las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas, pero en esta ocasión más que de dolor eran de placer y vergüenza, sin poder evitarlo mi cara se puso roja de la humillación al darme cuenta de lo húmeda que estaba, no podía creer que el que mi hermano me hiciera esto me gustara. A decir verdad apenas y podía reunir el suficiente control como para hablarle. Lo único que me impedía corresponderle en estos momentos era el recordar que éramos hermanos-Te lo suplico… Inuyasha para por favor…-Le pedí mientras con los ojos llorosos observaba cómo la cara de mi hermano demostraba un increíble placer y su lengua seguía lamiéndome ahí, al mismo tiempo que sentía como poco a poco mis ojos se iban cerrando ante la increíble espiral de placer que se deslizaba por todo mi cuerpo al sentirlo tocándome-

-Kagome… Por favor ya no te resistas… Sé que te gusta… Mmmm, estas muy húmeda… Sabes tan bien… Me encanta hacerte esto…-Lo escuche decir mientras su lengua se introducía mucho más profundo dentro de mi desencadenando una inmensa y feroz ola de placer que tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no dejarme arrastrar por ella. Tenía que luchar contra eso o él sabría que sus acusaciones eran vergonzosamente ciertas. Y entonces estaría verdaderamente perdida-

-No… No es… ¡Ahhh!… Correcto…

-Tal vez no lo sea… Pero no puedes negar que te gusta Kagome-Mis ojos se cerraron con fuerza derramando lágrimas, sabía que él decía la verdad, pero no podía ceder-

Creí que moriría cuándo la lengua del muchacho empezó a lamer mi clítoris. Mi espalda se irguió y mi cabeza se fue hacía atrás, mientras lo sentía a él chupando sin la menor misericordia aquella sensible parte de mi. Lloré, grité, protesté y supliqué para que se detuviera, pero mi hermano sin la menor culpa continuo lamiendo y chupando incluso con mucha más insistencia que antes, mis manos se cerraron desesperadamente sobre las blancas sabanas de la cama.

-¡Ahhh!…. No… Inu… Ya no puedo más…¡Ahhh!… Basta… Por favor…¡Ahhh! No, no más…-No podía dejar de gemir, sentía demasiado placer, pero el ritmo que llevaba mi hermano, era demasiado para mi cuerpo-

-¿Te gusta? Eh Kagome…

-No… ¡Ah!… ¡Basta!-Trate de resistirme a pesar del placer que me embargaba. Pero mis quejas eran muy insignificantes, comparadas con los sonidos que mi boca profería, y es que a pesar de saber que estaba mal, ni mi cuerpo, ni mi hermano me daban opción, mi cuerpo le respondía, mientras mi mente se preocupaba por ello-Inuyasha… Basta…-Le suplique, pero el chico no se detuvo-¡Por favor! ¡No quiero!-Sollocé de nuevo, pero el chico simplemente me ignoro- Las lágrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas sin poder parar, a él no le importaba lo que yo sintiera en ese momento, sólo buscaba aplacar su deseo, era cómo si Inuyasha se divirtiera mientras me trataba cómo un verdugo a su presa-Te odio-Le dije llorosa, y entonces finalmente él volvió su rostro para mirarme-Creí que me querías pero cómo hermana, no te quiero a ti, ¡Quiero que vuelva mi hermano!-Empecé a llorar-

Inuyasha bajo la vista por un momento, mientras yo repetía lo mismo una y otra vez.

Entonces de un momento a otro, el chico se acerco a mí y me callo con un beso, sólo que en esta ocasión sus labios eran demasiado exigentes. No podía seguirle el ritmo. El muchacho se separo levemente de mis labios y me miro. Entonces lo escuche decir:

-Kagome sólo quiero que sepas que no pienso hacerte daño, sólo te amare tal y cómo siempre he deseado-Dijo mientras una de sus manos acariciaba mi rostro-Kagome, entiende, yo te amo, me muero por tu cuerpo, renazco con tu piel, vivo por tus labios y mi cuerpo tiembla con tu mirada-Ante esta confesión no pude más que mirarle aterrada ¿Él decía que no me haría daño? Si me había hecho la peor cosa del mundo me había arrebatado a mi hermano mayor-

Intente moverme pero él fue mucho más fuerte y me domino.

Inuyasha se abrió paso por entre mis piernas con sus rodillas, empezando a rosar su cuerpo contra el mío, logrando que de esa manera su sexo y el mío se encontraran por encima de la ropa.

-Tú eres perfecta, por ti siento cosas que por nadie en todo este mundo, siempre he deseado tenerte, hacerte mía. Kagome, entiende, eres perfecta-Dijo él a medida que frotaba su intimidad contra mi sexo, haciéndolo cada vez más fuerte, quería detenerlo, pero no podía, y él no parecía querer hacerlo. Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por mis mejillas-

-¡Ya basta! ¡Detente!-Le suplique-Por favor, no lo hagas-Lloriquee, todo placer que hubiera podido haber sentido antes había desaparecido y el recordar que era lo que él deseaba hacerme me había traído bruscamente de vuelta a la realidad, me dolía que mi propio hermano me tratará de una forma tan cruel-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me haces esto hermano?

Pero él acalló mis quejas con un beso, tenía que aceptar que Inuyasha me trataba de una forma muy delicada y sutil, a pesar de negarse a dejarme, me tocaba cómo si fuera de cristal y con la más mínima ruda caricia pudiera romperme, por eso cada vez que él me tocaba de esa forma me provocaba una extraña ternura, pero odiaba que no me había dado opción, sus besos y sus caricias me provocaban sentimientos encontrados.

Mi hermano continuo la tarea que había estaba haciendo en un principio, empezando de nuevo a juguetear con mis pechos, cómo si nunca se aburriera de ellos, mientras él los besaba, lamía y mordía haciendo que me estremeciera al contacto de sus labios con esa sensible zona de mi piel, sus manos los acariciaban, apretó mis pezones con sus dedos suavemente sólo logrando que me humedeciera más cada vez que él me tocaba, a pesar de estar en contra de todo lo que me hacía. Él hizo que sus labios cubrieran la punta de mis pechos redondos. No pude evitar jadear instantáneamente y poner mis manos en los hombros de él intentado apartarlo de mí, pero fue completamente en vano. Él me apretó más contra su cuerpo hasta que deje de resistirme; su boca sobre mis senos era cómo lava ardiente, que me consumía y torturaba por dentro. Mi hermano continuo con lo mismo durante los siguientes minutos, y sin importar que tanto llorará o me quejará por ello, el muchacho sin el menor indicio de culpa tranquilamente seguía besando y lamiendo mis senos, pero sobre todo lo que más parecía gustarle era torturar a mis pequeños pezones ya que sus labios primero se rozaban contra ellos para endurecerlos mucho más de lo que ya lo estaban y cuando él decidía que ya era suficiente su boca los atrapaba chupándolos como un completo obseso por un tiempo infinito. Y finalmente para terminar sus dientes los mordisqueaban suavemente para volver a empezar. Mi cuerpo no podía soportar por más tiempo aquel extravagante juego de parte de Inuyasha. Sentía que si él seguía por más tiempo con eso de un momento a otro desfallecería…

-Inuyasha… Para, por favor ¡Detente!-Le suplique-

Obteniendo cómo respuesta una risita burlona, que me hizo estremecer.

-Ni loco… Pararía… Kagome… -Me hizo saber él-

Una de sus manos soltó uno de mis senos, delineando mi cuerpo en forma de suaves caricias, hasta llegar a dónde estaban mis bragas, entonces tomándolas con su mano, jaló de ellas y las desgarro, dejándome totalmente desnuda bajo él. Entonces mi hermano se sentó a horcadas sobre mí, sin dejar de tener mis piernas abiertas bajo él, y se detuvo a mirarme por algunos minutos. Desvíe la mirada con las mejillas rojas y sintiéndome demasiado avergonzada. Después de esto el chico empezó a desnudarse, levanto los brazos y se quito la camisa. Su pecho musculoso quedo claramente expuesto ante mis ojos, el chico se volvió para mirarme con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero yo lo mire aterrada, sin siquiera poder moverme, cuándo finalmente reaccione, cerré los ojos fuertemente con las mejillas totalmente rojas. Nunca antes me había fijado en el cuerpo de mi hermano y no tenía intensiones de empezar a hacerlo hoy…

-¿Qué sucede Kagome? ¿Porqué te comportas así?-Lo escuche preguntar, pero yo seguí con los ojos cerrados-¡Maldita sea! ¡Abre los ojos y mírame cómo se debe!-Continuo, pero yo no le hice caso-Bien, si no quieres mirar…-Lo escuche decir. Mientras permanecía con los ojos cerrados, sentí cómo una de sus manos tomaba una de las mías sujetándola de la muñeca. Abrí los ojos en un impulso-Vaya, parece que al fin te atreviste a mirar, sin embargo…

El muchacho halo de mi mano y la coloco en su pecho.

-¡No! ¿Que haces?-Proteste con la cara totalmente roja-

-Kagome, ¿Porqué actúas así?…-Lo oí preguntar-No tiene sentido, si para el final de esta noche, tu cuerpo me pertenecerá… Se habrá fusionado completamente con el mío-Cuándo él dijo esto lo mire con terror, recordando que eso era lo que él quería, que yo fuera suya-

El chico sonrío y se despojo totalmente de toda la ropa que tenía puesta quedando en las mismas condiciones que yo. Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar en el momento, en el cuál divise su gigantesco miembro, erecto y viril, gemí sólo al imaginar que eso tendría que introducirse dentro de mí. Inuyasha me miro fijamente durante algunos minutos y entonces finalmente musito:

-Sabes Kagome, hay una pequeña cosa que me gustaría probar contigo

Lo miré asustada, ¿Todavía había más?, ¿No le bastaba con lo que me había hecho? Aún temiendo su respuesta le pregunté:

-¿Qué cosa?

-Algo que estoy seguro que te encantará, tú piensas que sólo yo siento placer, es hora, de que tú también lo sientas.

-No, no te entiendo-Le hice saber-

El chico sonrío de aquella perversa forma a la que a estás alturas ya empezaba a acostumbrarme, verlo sonreír de esa manera seguramente no traería nada bueno, pero indudablemente le hacía ver más que atractivo, podría jurar que si Adonis y él hubieran competido, indudablemente hubiera triunfado mi hermano, al sonreír de esa manera, me hacía estremecer y no de miedo exactamente…

Inuyasha me obligo a arrodillarme, no comprendía que era lo que él quería, hasta que el muchacho tomó mi rostro con sus manos y lo bajo a la altura de su gigantesco miembro, entendí al fin, pero no, Inuyasha no podía querer que yo… ¿O sí?

Él coloco mis pequeñas manos sobre su sexo y me obligo a abrir la boca para chuparlo, ¡No, yo no quería hacer eso! Intente ir para atrás, pero Inuyasha colocó una de sus manos en mi cabeza para instarme a que hiciera lo que me pedía, quiso metérmelo a la boca pero al ser tan grande, no pudo, lo mire con terror.

-Inuyasha no…-Ladee la cara, tratando de escapar de esa situación-

-Kagome por favor, déjate de tonterías y hazlo de una vez…. Y otra cosa, si me muerdes te mato-Lo mire con más miedo que antes-

Sabía que no me dejaría en paz hasta que hiciera lo que me pedía, así que con lágrimas brotando de mis ojos y con su mano presionándome, para que no me moviera, dejándome totalmente inmovilizada una vez más, tomé su miembro entre mis manos y comencé a recorrerlo, ¡No podía creer que esa inmensa cosa se metería dentro de mí!, pensar en eso, sólo me hizo llorar aún más, le comencé a dar pequeñas caricias con mis manos, y cuándo escuche un gemido por parte de Inuyasha me sonroje a más no poder, cerré los ojos para evitar mirarlo y con lentitud comencé a acercar mis labios, sobre él, lamiéndolo con suavidad, mientras las lágrimas que brotaban no me dejaban ya ni respirar. Pude sentir cómo Inuyasha se tensaba y volvía a soltar de nuevo ese gemido…

-¡Ka… Kagome!…Se siente tan bien… ¡AAAAHHHH!-Masculló Inuyasha en el momento en que cubrí parte de su erección con mi boca-Si no cabía toda al menos una parte-ese fue el peor error que pude cometer, pues al intentar dejarlo, él presiono la mano que tenía sobre mi cabeza, obligándome a chuparlo y succionarlo, me sentía morir de la vergüenza al hacer eso, jamás imagine que algún día lo hiciera, y mucho menos con mi hermano, fue entonces él cuándo explotó en mi boca. Creí que Inuyasha me dejaría, pero no; el líquido blanquecino fue llenando mi boca cada vez más, al punto de que ya no me dejaba respirar y me quemaba, quería escupirlo, pero él no me dejaba, subí la mirada a él suplicante, el aire se me acababa, pero al mirarlo lo entendí, ¡Él quería que yo me lo bebiera!, al no tener otra opción hice lo que él me pedía, pero…¡Quemaba mucho y era profundamente doloroso tragarlo!

En ese instante mi hermano me soltó, y cayo rendido sobre las sabanas, jadeando. Yo me tapé la boca, aún llorando y entonces lo escuché hablar.

-Fue doloroso, ¿Verdad?

Lo vi, y me pregunté, si él lo sabía, ¿Por qué me obligo a beberlo?, entonces el muchacho me contestó:

-Si, es quemante y doloroso, pero si tú que solamente lo tuviste un momento y te duele, ¿Te has preguntado cómo me he sentido yo, al tener que soportarlo durante todos estos años?, eso es lo que tú me provocas, ahora conoces la magnitud de mi pasión por ti.

Antes de que recuperara de la impresión, mi hermano volvió a recostarse sobre mi cuerpo. Cubriéndome completamente con el suyo. Entonces acerco su rostro al mío.

-Kagome... Estoy loco por ti... Mmmmmmm-Musito de pronto mientras sus labios se rozaban con los mios suavemente-¿Es... esto un sueño?... Por qué ... Siento... Que moriría si no fuera... Realidad… Te deseo Kagome, no tienes una idea de cuanto te deseo…-Me dijo él, con una voz totalmente diferente a todas las que había escuchado hasta ahora-

-¿Cómo puedes desearme? Soy tu hermana menor ¡Esto es antinatural!-Le solté en un instante desesperado, al sentir mi feminidad abierta y totalmente desnuda debajo de él. Completamente indefensa para cuándo él decidiera hacerme suya-

El chico sonrío, para luego decirme:

-No mientas Kagome. Tú también me deseas… Hacer todo esto ¿Se siente rico no es cierto? No te preocupes, dentro de poco te haré sentir mucho mejor-Cuándo él dijo esto me estremecí-Y además por muy mal que este hacer esto… Es fantástico…

-¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto? Inuyasha, yo soy tu…-Quise protestar pero mi voz se calló de pronto al sentir cómo Inuyasha se empujaba, frotando su sexo contra el mío, restregándose libremente contra mí, sin nada de por medio que se lo impidiera, pude sentir entonces la dureza del sexo de mi hermano, el muchacho no mentía cuándo decía que me deseaba, no podía permitir que de verdad él continuara con esto. Él me miro de nuevo el dorado de sus ojos tan intenso, tan penetrante, hasta cierto punto me asustaba.

Sus labios de nuevo se apoderaron de los míos arrollándolos, sólo que esta vez se movieron con más lentitud, hasta que logró abrir mis labios, un sollozo se escapo de mi boca, en cuánto sentí de nuevo dentro de mi boca su lengua caliente y húmeda, su lengua recorrió cada uno de los lugares de mi boca hambrienta. Sus labios llegaron hasta mi cuello en dónde dieron pequeños besos. Para luego volver a mi boca.

Mis ojos se abrieron completamente al sentir por primera vez una fuerte embestida por parte de Inuyasha. Intente alejarlo, pero Inuyasha, me golpeo con fuerza al embestirme nuevamente, entonces empezó a embestirme con fuerza otra y otra vez… Nunca creí que Inuyasha el llamado chico perfecto me fuera a tratar así, siempre creí que para él era cómo una niña, su hermanita menor, pero en este momento no sabía que pensar, ahora que él me estaba mostrando su debilidad al demostrar su amor tan obsesivo por mí… Yo estaba jadeando al recibir sus fuertes embestidas, él era demasiado apasionado y salvaje, era cómo si tratará de demostrar todo su amor reprimido en el acto que estaba llevando a cabo, mi cuerpo no podía resistir el nivel tan grande de su pasión, era demasiado para mí… Y eso que aún no habíamos empezado…

Mi hermano se movió levemente y fue en ese momento que me dí cuenta de que él había colocado la punta erguida de su enorme miembro para de esa manera poder penetrarme.

-Te amo Kagome…-Le escuche musitar mientras sentía como él apretaba la punta de su gigantesco miembro más contra la indefensa entrada mi sexo-Te amo…-Repitió el joven muchacho y antes de que siquiera pudiera objetar algo al respecto sus labios atraparon los míos y su cuerpo apretó el mío más contra si mismo-Te amo… Te amo tanto…-Lo escuche pronunciar entre beso y beso, nuevamente trate de apartarlo, pero mis ojos se abrieron y mis manos apretaron las sabanas, al sentir una pequeña embestida por parte de Inuyasha, partiendo mis labios íntimos, y rozando directamente mi sexo, con la punta del miembro de mi hermano. Eso fue por cierto momento placentero, pero Inuyasha aprovechándose de la situación volvió a hacer lo mismo, introduciéndose un poco más en mi interior. Sus labios empezaron a descender por mi cuello besándolo, mientras sentía la punta de su virilidad moverse en mi interior, introduciéndose cada vez más dentro de mi, abriendo camino dentro de mi pequeña y excitada cavidad para todo su enorme miembro; él aún no me había penetrado completamente en esos momentos. Pero poco le faltaba para hacerlo. Los labios de mi hermano, me besaron fuertemente clamando atención de mi parte, yo no sabía que hacer, no podía escapar, Inuyasha me tenía empalmada dentro de la cama, apenas y podía moverme, estaba atrapada entre las sabanas, los muslos y el miembro inhiesto de Inuyasha deseoso de estar dentro de mi. Me revolví debajo de mi hermano, y pude escucharlo gemir suavemente, mientras lo sentía ir y venir contra mi propio sexo.

-¿Te gusta hermanita?-Lo escuche preguntar de repente con una notable sorna en la voz, mientras sentía cómo la punta de su enorme miembro estaba acariciando a propósito mi ya inflamado clítoris-¡¿Te gusta sentir el caliente miembro de tu hermano dentro de ti?! ¡¿Te gusta sentirlo golpeando tu dulce sexo?! ¡Por que a mi me encanta!

-Inuyasha… ¡No!-Le pedí con voz suplicante-Somos hermanos, no debemos… ¡No deseo hacer esto! No contigo…

El muchacho desvío la mirada de mi.

-Eso es una fragrante mentira, Kagome.

El chico suspiro y entonces detuvo lo que estaba haciendo por un momento, su mirada se centro en mi, mirándome con ternura. Comprendí que el momento que tanto había estado temiendo al fin había llegado.

-Kagome… Eres tan hermosa, tan inocente, tan dulce, tan suave... Y cálida... Eres como... De seda... Eres... Eres... Perfecta… No puedo evitar quererte. Te amo, te deseo… Quiero saber, conocer cuál es la profundidad de tu cuerpo… Por favor déjame saberlo…-Lo mire sin reaccionar por algunos segundos, pero su voz me despertó abruptamente de ese pequeño trance-Escucha Kagome, esto dolerá. Pero sólo será una vez… Te dolerá por mí…-Mis ojos se abrieron con pánico al escuchar sus palabras y mucho más al recordar el grosor de su gigantesco miembro en mi boca-

-¡No puedes hacerlo!

-Sin duda lo haré hermanita-Musito él completamente tranquilo-

Tratando de buscar una manera para hablar con él sobre ello, hablé con voz tímida:

-Yo nunca…-El chico sonrió-

-Lo sé.

-Pero no quiero…

-No me importa. Eres mía Kagome, mía y esta noche voy a hacerte lo que quiera…

Lo mire con tristeza y por ultima vez le pedí:

-¡No! ¡Por favor eso no! Inuyasha te lo suplico no lo hagas, no quiero hacerlo…

Esas palabras al parecer lo enfurecieron, ya que le oí decir:

-¿No quieres?-Me pregunto esto con una notable burla-¿Es que no te has dado cuenta Kagome? Estás completamente empapada, más que lista para hacerlo…. Kagome entiéndelo: Voy a hacerte mía, y nada de lo que hagas te salvará de eso, porque ¡Tú eres mía, Kagome! ¡Mía! ¡Y siempre serás mía! ¡Cualquiera que sea el que se cruce contigo en el futuro, siempre me pertenecerás! ¡Porque te voy a hacer mía... Esta noche... Ahora mismo! Kagome, realmente he tratado de ser sensible contigo, pero ¡Ya estoy harto de tu rechazo! ¿Sabes cómo voy a tratarte por rechazarme tantas veces? ¿Sabes cómo?-Yo ladee la cara, con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas, su voz me daba un mal presagio-Voy a hacerte el amor salvajemente ¡Cómo un maniático pervertido! ¿Sabes? Escucha Kagome, este es el momento para que haga mío tu cuerpo ¡Cómo nunca lo han hecho antes y ni lo harán después! Estando completamente a mi merced, no aprendes de tus errores, antes ya te había dicho que si no aprendías por las buenas, lo harías por las malas, así que ¿Estás preparada para saber cuán grande es mi pasión por ti?

Al escuchar esto, que mi primera vez sería con mi hermano y sobre todo de esta manera, no pude soportarlo y rompí a llorar. Las lágrimas sin detenerse corrían frenéticamente por mis mejillas a mar abierto, y mi voz resonaba fuertemente dentro de aquella pequeña habitación, incluso podría decir que durante todo el transcurso de la noche en ningún momento había llorado tan estrepitosamente como ahora. Y aunque al principió mi hermano permaneció inmutable ante esta escena, no logro mantenerse en ese estado para siempre.

-Kagome… No llores…-Le escuché decir después de un par de minutos en donde el silencio había sido roto únicamente por mi voz-Por favor… No llores…-Repitió él, pero contrarío a lo que me pedía empecé a llorar incluso más fuerte-¡Maldita sea deja de llorar!-Me sequé las lágrimas con rabia, ¿Cómo podía él decirme que dejara de llorar cuándo todo era por su culpa? ¿Cómo podía ser tan insensible?-

Apreté fuertemente los dientes, pensando que mi situación ya era bastante critica, nada de lo que él me hiciera podría empeorar si hacía esto…

Levante la mano y en el silencio de la habitación pudo escucharse el sonido de una bofetada seca. Al recibirla el chico inesperadamente saco la punta de su gigantesco miembro de mi interior y se alejo de mi completamente pasmado sentándose en el borde de la cama y permaneció ahí algunos minutos sin reaccionar. Lentamente levanto una mano hasta dejarla sobre la mejilla que yo acababa de golpear.

Aproveche el momento para cubrirme con las sabanas, pero él continúo simplemente inmutable. No pude soportarlo y casi le grite:

-No te quedes callado, ¡Dí algo!-El muchacho pareció reaccionar pero no se movió-

-Duele… -Murmuro casi ininteligible-Nunca antes me habían golpeado…-No entendí que tenía que ver eso. Lentamente el chico volvió su mirada hacia mi, me sorprendió que mostrara un rostro tan afligido-¿Lo hiciste porqué soy tu hermano?-Entendí que se refería a haberle pegado-  
-No-Corte-Lo hice porque querías obligarme a hacer algo que yo no quería-Cuándo yo dije esto el muchacho se sumió en algún tipo de trance-

Después de algunos minutos por fin musito:

-Lo… Lo siento… Yo no quería…-Se mostraba en verdad arrepentido-Es sólo que… Te amo… Y siempre desee poder…-Mientras él hablaba pude notar que le costaba trabajo expresarse, sus ojos se centraron en mi con dolor y entonces le escuche decir-No me odies, Kagome, por favor, no me odies, no tuve la intención de tratar de violarte, te lo juro por Dios. Muchas veces me sentí tentado, pero fui capaz de contenerme. Lo que hacía era refugiarme en mi cuarto e ir al cuarto de baño o sumirme en la lectura de un libro y seguir así hasta sentirme normal de nuevo-Él estaba mirándome, y en sus ojos dorados brillaban lágrimas brillantes, destellantes, manchándoselos. Lágrimas que caían sobre las sabanas y que yo definí para mis adentros: vergüenza, culpabilidad, reproche-

-No te odio, Inuyasha-Le susurré-Al fin de cuentas no me has violado.

El chico continuo mirándome con culpa y entonces le escuche decir:

-Te amo Kagome. No querré a nadie más que a ti, lo sé... Seremos sólo nosotros 2 siempre. Nunca quise sentir así por ti, pero ya es demasiado tarde para que quiera a otra persona.

Ya no quería seguir hablando de esto, así que decidí cambiar de tema y en cambio pedirle:

-Inuyasha… Por favor déjame ir…-Musite esto debido a la situación, temía que si intentara solo salir del cuarto o decirle que se fuera él se molestara y la historia comenzara de nuevo. Así que pensé que el hacer esto sería lo mejor. Al oír mis palabras el chico se volvió rápidamente para verme-

-Kagome… Tal vez sea muy egoísta de mi parte, pero… No quiero dejarte ir… No puedo dejarte marchar…-Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al escucharlo-

-¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué me tratas así?-El atractivo joven suspiro-

-Kagome te lo he dicho ya antes, te quiero… Te amo desde que éramos niños. Y ahora que lo sabes, quiero que sepas no voy a rendirme hasta conseguir tu amor. Hasta que seas totalmente mía en cuerpo y alma-Me quede callada. No podía definitivamente no podía manejar esta situación-

-Inuyasha… Yo…-Sollocé-

No sabía que hacer. Yo no podía perder a Inuyasha… Él era la única persona que siempre, en las buenas y en las malas había estado a mi lado… Él era lo más importante para mi… No podía imaginar el tan sólo estar lejos de él. No podía... Quería a Inuyasha, lo quería más que a nada, pero sólo cómo a mi hermano, no podía verlo de otra manera…

Me seque las lágrimas y entonces le respondí:

-¡No! Yo… Yo voy a hacer que vuelvas a verme cómo tu hermana. No me detendré hasta conseguirlo… Inuyasha realmente lo lamento, pero no puedo… Yo no puedo amarte. Lo único que quiero es que vuelva mi hermano…

-Comprendo…-El chico bajo la mirada-Pero quiero que sepas que yo tampoco me rendiré… ¿Sabes? ¿Porqué mejor no hacemos un juego?-Pregunto él repentinamente-

-¿Juego?-El chico asintió-

-Si. El juego será exclusivamente entre tú y yo. Competiremos para ver quién logra primero su objetivo: En tú caso que yo vuelva a verte cómo mi hermana. Qué realmente creo que es algo imposible y sólo perderás tu tiempo, pero…-Lo escuche hablar con más decisión que nunca, dijera lo que él dijera, no me daría por vencida-Y en mi caso el lograr que tú me ames. Kagome, sólo quiero advertirte, que sin importar lo que hagas tarde o temprano haré que te enamores de mi-Lo mire más confundida que nunca. Jamás hubiera llegado a creer que mi hermano pudiera ser tan irritante-

-¡No lo creo!-Le respondí-Y además en todo caso ¿Qué ganaríamos jugando esto?

-Muy buena pregunta…-Musito él-En tu caso la recompensa sería que tendrías de vuelta a tu hermano ¿Eso es lo quieres verdad?-Me dijo él con una leve irritación-Y en mi caso bueno…-Sonrío, mientras me miraba fijamente sin decir nada. Inevitablemente me sonroje-

-¿Qué cosa?-Le pregunte con voz nerviosa-

El chico se acerco a mi y me abrazo fuertemente colocando sus manos en mi cintura. Para luego acercarse aún más a mi y susurrarme al oído con una voz irresistiblemente sensual:

-Simplemente digamos que si te enamoras de mi, voy a hacerte algo que se siente muy bien…-A medida que él hablaba empecé a ponerme nerviosa-

Cuándo él acabo de hablar sus labios se acercaron a mi cuello y lo lamieron, sentí que mi cuerpo se retorcía de placer y se empezaba a sentir caliente. Lo aparte.

-¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!-Le pregunte molesta sin aún dejar de sentirme nerviosa-

Mi hermano sonrío de una forma tan arrebatadoramente provocativa que por algunos minutos no pude más que contemplarle cómo una tonta. El silencio en la habitación fue roto por su voz.

-Kagome, deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas…-Lo mire irritada-

-Pues tu deja de hacer cosas pervertidas ¡No puedes hacer eso!

-Por supuesto que si… ¿Lo olvidas? En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale… Y yo creo que al menos en mi caso hay un poco de las 2 cosas…

Lo mire fijamente sin poder comprender, cómo una persona que creía conocer más que a nada se había transformado en un completo desconocido de la noche a la mañana…

-Y bien Kagome ¿Preparada para perder?-Me dijo en un tono burlón con una gran sonrisa en el rostro-

Cerré los ojos.

-Me niego a caer en provocaciones absurdas. Y sobre todo cuándo sé que jamás podría enamorarme de mi hermano-La sonrisa en el rostro de Inuyasha se borro por completo-

-Bien-Murmuro él-entonces… ¡Que comience el juego!

**Contado por Inuyasha:**

Desde el suelo observe a la pequeña jovencita mirarme con un gesto de evidente duda. Me preguntaba que es lo que ella estaría pensando en estos momentos…

Pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su voz:

-Inu… Yasha… Espera… ¿Qué?-No me había equivocado ella estaba verdaderamente confundida-¿Qué estás haciendo?-La escuche preguntar y no pude contener las ganas de reírme, en verdad, sólo Kagome podía ser tan tonta-

-"¿Qué?" dijiste… ¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes?-Le pregunte-

-¿Entender qué?-Tenía la esperanza de que ella dijera que sí lo entendía, pero ella ni siquiera comprendía la pregunta, una sonrisa amarga apareció en mi rostro, era normal, en la vida de Kagome no existía más que cómo su hermano mayor-

Estaba cansado, cansado de sólo ser eso en la vida de Kagome, yo la amaba y deseaba que ella me correspondiera, no quería seguir siendo sólo su hermano. Entonces lo decidí: De una u otra manera haría que ella me viera cómo a un hombre, que su forma de verme fuera diferente. Suspire, yo quería cuidarla más que a nada en el mundo, pero ¡Maldición! ¿Qué otra forma había? Sabía que ella nunca me amaría, para Kagome era su hermano y nada mas que eso, entonces ¿Qué más podía hacer para que ella entendiera mis sentimientos?, ¿Para obtener algo de ella? Kagome… Además de atar tu cuerpo al mío… ¿Que otra opción me quedaba? Pero lo sabía aunque le hiciera daño… Aunque le rompiera el corazón… Aunque nunca volviera a quererme ni siquiera cómo hermano… Ella era lo único a lo que jamás renunciaría… Esto no había estado en mis planes, pero no podía negar lo mucho lo que lo deseaba. Sonreí, no por la forma tan infantil que Kagome tenía de actuar, sino por lo que tenía pensado hacerle, no sabía quien sufriría más, ella al no querer que sucediera, o yo al saber que esto no era cómo lo había soñado y que nunca se repetiría. La mire fijamente ella era tan tonta…

-Definitivamente, las ingenuas son las peores…-La observe con rabia, odiaba que ella estuviera tan tranquila mientras yo me moría por dentro. Odiaba que jamás se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que sentía. Odiaba saber que para Kagome no era más que su insignificante hermano… Gire el rostro para no verla durante algunos segundos y suspire tratando de calmarme-Dime Kagome-Le dije una vez que me hube tranquilizado, mientras la miraba fijamente y me levantaba del suelo-¿Te había dicho alguna vez que eres hermosa?-Le pregunté, observándola, todavía no podía imaginar cómo sería ver ese rostro tan ingenuo contraído por el placer, sus mejillas se llenaron de rubor inmediatamente, y eso sólo aumento mi deseo-¿Te había dicho alguna vez que tus labios son perfectos?-Le dije, mientras recordaba la dulzura y textura que tenían, suaves, muy suaves y delicados, sonreí al saber que muy pronto probaría de nuevo su sabor hasta hartarme, ella simplemente se limito a mirarme confundida por lo que decía-¿Te he dicho alguna vez que tu cuerpo perfecto hace que mi ser entero se estremezca?-No podía creer que dentro de muy poco, ese pequeño cuerpo sería totalmente mío… Mío y sólo mío-Escucha hermanita-Dije olvidándome por un momento de todo eso. Lo más importante en este momento era confesarle lo que sentía. Sin embargo a pesar de parecer serio, dentro de mi no podía dejar de sentirme nervioso ¿Qué pasaría una vez que ella lo supiera ?¿Cómo lo tomaría? No podía dejar de preocuparme por eso… Trate de tranquilizarme y continúe-Tal vez no lo entiendas. Sé que no tiene sentido pero ya no puedo ni quiero seguir callando por más tiempo esto, estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti, Kagome-Pude ver cómo su mirada se llenó de miedo, y temor, también cómo en los bordes de sus ojos se asomaban pequeñas lagrimas retenidas, entendí que ella jamás me aceptaría, pero aún así me dolía-

-¡No, estás mintiendo!-La escuche gritar con voz sollozante, ¿Qué mentía? ¡Por supuesto que no! Ya desearía que lo que decía fuera mentira-

-Te amo desde que éramos niños Kagome… No recuerdo exactamente desde hace cuánto, pero aún así lo que digo es cierto, todo comenzó cuándo yo era aún muy pequeño, aunque trate de mantener mi distancia para contigo y ser sólo cómo cualquier hermano normal, el amor no es algo que se pueda evitar, bien ó mal no podía ignorar lo que sentía y fingir que no existían esos sentimientos dentro de mi. Creí que con el tiempo las cosas volverían a la normalidad y yo dejaría de sentir de esa manera, pero no, ¡Fui tan tonto cómo para creérmelo! Y por supuesto que todo mundo sabe que yo no soy ningún tonto-Dije con un amargo tono de sarcasmo, que dudaba que Kagome pudiera interpretar correctamente-con el paso del tiempo tú empezaste a acaparar toda mi atención y mi amor… Especialmente mi amor. Y en menos de lo que me dí cuenta ya eras el centro de mi universo… Lo peor no fue eso, ni siquiera cuándo descubrí que te amaba y que cada vez que te veía quería devorarte a besos… No, lo peor era saber que tú nunca sentirías lo mismo y que mi cuerpo ardía en llamas cada vez que te tenía cerca-Le confesé. No pude decirle literalmente que en más de una vez me la imagine desnuda acostada en mi cama-Verdaderamente era una tortura para mi tenerte tan cerca y al mismo tiempo tan lejos, estar tan cerca de tus labios sin poder besarlos, tan cerca de tu piel sin poder acariciarla, sentir que mi cuerpo ardía de deseos con cada mirada tuya. Ya no quiero, ni puedo seguir ocultándolo: la única verdad es que siento por ti algo tan profundo que no tiene explicación y mucho menos lógica…-Sonreí con melancolía era natural que un ser tan bueno y puro cómo ella no tuviera el más mínimo interés en mi, lo sabía pero aún así me dolía-

-Es… Espera Inuyasha… Tú no puedes hablar en serio-La escuche decir de repente-

-Nunca antes en mi vida he hablado tan enserio cómo ahora-Le respondí, no podía creer que Kagome aún no creyera en lo que le estaba diciendo-

-¡Para Inuyasha! De repente diciendo esas cosas no es divertido-Continuo ella-

-Nadie dijo que lo fuese… 15 largos años Kagome… 15 largos años amándote… ¿Sabes lo que es eso? Querer a una persona más que a nada, pero no tener derecho a quererla, no tener derecho ni siquiera a mirarla… Ante mis ojos siempre has sido especial, y no puedo dejar de quererte cueste lo que me cueste. Kagome yo nunca desee sentir esto, pero a pesar de que trate de luchar contra estos sentimiento, no los pude evitar, en un principio incluso yo me negué a aceptarlo, no quería creerlo ¡No quise creerlo! No tratándose de mi propia hermana…-Recordé lo mucho que me había dolido el quererla durante todos estos años-Pero no pude hacer nada en contra de lo que sentía. Kagome entiéndelo ¡En el mundo entero eres la única chica a la que quiero ver!… ¡A la que deseo tener!… Esto no es algo repentino, he estado sintiendo esto durante mucho tiempo. He intentado esconder mis sentimientos en muchas ocasiones pero ha sido imposible… Te preguntaré algo ¿Recuerdas a Yukiro Kangunshiru-Le dije tratando de darle un ejemplo-Estabas en 2° grado de primaria, yo estaba en 4°, un día le dijiste que te parecía lindo y él te respondió que no le interesaban las chicas feas cómo tú. Ese niño tenía una afición a coleccionar estampillas, tenía más de 10 libros llenos de ellas, las quería más que a su vida, su único error fue creer que ellas eran más importantes que tú. La misma noche en que él te dijo eso yo fui a su casa y destruí toda su colección, a la mañana siguiente sólo encontró cenizas… Cuándo estabas en 3° grado escuche que a Niksuke del 4-3 le gustabas, paso toda una semana en la enfermería. En 4° grado pensante que Rantkel que estaba en el mismo grado que yo era muy inteligente por sus buenas calificaciones y querías salir con él, el chico tenía una novia a la cuál adoraba más que a nada, hice que ella terminará con él le dolió tanto que nunca más volvió a tener notas altas. En 5° grado me dijiste que creías que los chicos que practicaban atletismo eran lindos, ingrese a ese club con la esperanza de que tal vez si lo hacía llegaría a interesarte… ¿Quieres más ejemplos?-Le pregunte-¿Lo comprendes Kagome? Cada vez que mirabas a otro chico, que siquiera mencionabas a alguien mas, yo me ponía furioso, porque aunque nunca te lo dijera yo siempre te he amado…

Observe cómo la jovencita cerro los ojos con fuerza y pude ver cómo las lágrimas se deslizaban por su rosadas mejillas, al verla llorar, estar tan triste y todo por mi culpa no pude evitar sentirme culpable. Toda la vida desee confesarle a Kagome lo que sentía, pero justo en este momento desearía jamás haberlo hecho, al ver que ella estaba tan mal a causa de eso. Observe cómo Kagome levanto la mano para secar las lágrimas que aún brotaban de sus bellos ojos, en ese momento pude notar cómo ella se sumía en algún tipo de reflección; sólo para que las lágrimas en sus ojos aumentarán, las lágrimas continuaron desbordándose de sus ojos sin aparente consuelo. Después de algún tiempo la muchachita levanto la mirada hacía mi y la escuche decirme:

-Tú… Tú estás loco-Su voz temblaba-

-Si, lo sé-Le respondí con una sonrisa, era totalmente obvio que ella diría algo cómo eso-

-¿Lo sabes de verdad? Si en verdad lo supieras no estarías diciendo esta clase de cosas-Me reprocho ella-

-Aunque digas eso, no puedo evitarlo te amo-Le repetí-

La chica se quedo callada por un momento, entonces finalmente pronuncio para si misma:

-Es por eso que todas esas chicas eran tan parecidas a…

-Si, a ti-Complete yo, que había logrado darme cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, ella era muy inocente, por lo ver a través de Kagome, era demasiado fácil-Sólo salí con esas mujeres por una razón, quería olvidarme de ti. Dejar de pensar en ti al menos por un par de minutos…-Le confesé-En algún momento incluso llegue a creer que con el tiempo podría llegar a quererlas, pero no fue así. Al fin de cuentas esas chicas no fueron más que un simple reemplazo de ti. Un inútil intento de olvidarte. Sé que en realidad esas mujeres no son malas, y que realmente me querían, ellas me querían…-Musite recordando a algunas de esas chicas a las que en su momento realmente llegue a apreciar, las quise cómo amigas…- Pero yo nunca pude amarlas-Pronuncie en voz alta, luego fijándome en Kagome continúe-Me fue imposible amarlas con la ilusión, con la ternura, con la pasión, con la idolatría con la que te amo a ti. Te amo y te amaré siempre…-Sentía mi corazón latir desenfrenadamente en este momento, sólo por el hecho de tenerla cerca- A estás alturas es totalmente inútil que trate de ignorar lo que de verdad deseo ¡Te quiero Kagome, y te quiero sólo para mi!-Le hice saber. Era verdad no dejaría que ni Kouga ni nadie me arrebatará su amor-¡La verdad es que no tienes una idea de cuánto odiaba eso!…-Hable de nuevo recordando, cómo me sentía cada vez que abrazaba o besaba a alguna chica, que las acariciaba, que estaba con ellas…-¡Hacerlo con otras chicas no me satisfacía para nada!…-Le hice saber, a quien en verdad deseaba hacerle todo eso era a ella, era ella a quien deseaba más que a nada-Por esa razón te deseo… ¡Tienes que ser tú!-Casi le grite, ya no lo soportaba más, en estos momentos sentía mis propios deseos matándome-Kagome entiéndelo me gustas, te deseo más de lo que puedo expresar, más que a nadie ¡Es a ti a quién quiero hacerle el amor todas las noches entre las sabanas!…-Le confesé, lo que más deseaba en este momento era saborear todo su precioso cuerpecito, porque el mío estaba ardiendo de deseos-

-¡Basta! No sigas diciendo más-Escuche suplicar a la pequeña niña y mi voz se rompió en forma de una risa burlona-

-¡Vamos Kagome! No juegues así conmigo-Le hice saber, estaba harto de tener que contenerme por no querer lastimarla ¿Acaso a ella le importaba si sus palabras o sus acciones me lastimaban?-¿No quieres escuchar lo que te haría si tú me lo permitieras? Tal vez seas mi hermana, pero eres tan deliciosa que me excito con sólo mirarte…

Baje la mirada sonriendo con pesar, no lo deseaba pero estaría bien si después de esto Kagome me odiara, al menos a sus ojos ya no sería simplemente su hermano.

-Esto es realmente patético, ¿Sabes Kagome?… Estoy en ya en el limite… Deseo a mi hermana menor-Le confesé, sabía que ella no era mi hermana, y tenía unas enormes ganas de gritárselo, pero por la promesa que le había hecho a mi Padre, no podía dejar que ella lo supiera-Cada vez que veo tus pequeños labios rosas…-Le dije mientras centraba mi mirada en ellos-Tu piel blanca…-Inconcientemente empecé a caminar hacia ella-Tu sedoso cabello-Cuándo dije esto, y finalmente me di cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo, ya había llegado al borde de la cama-No puedo soportarlo… ¡Lo quiero todo!-Le hice saber a la pequeña niña, que ahora me miraba asustada y se cubría con las sabanas, cómo si de algún modo eso pudiera protegerla-

-¿Qué?… ¿Qué?-Su voz tartamudeo con temor-No quiero que pienses que lo que sientes es real Inuyasha. Esto es sólo una ilusión y nada más. Me olvidarás en algún tiempo-Habló Kagome-

Eso si que me hizo reír, y lo hice de forma amarga, ¿No le había dicho ya que la amaba desde que era pequeño? Si no lo había logrado en todos estos años, ¿Qué le hacía pensar que lo lograría ahora?

-¿Enserio crees que lo haré?-Le pregunté con sarcasmo-¿Realmente crees que te olvidaría tan pronto cómo si te tuviera fuera de mi vista? ¡Pues estás más que equivocada!-Me acerqué a ella y con una de mis manos la sujete del mentón obligándola a mirarme-Por qué pienso en ti, sueño contigo, estoy obsesionado, encaprichado contigo, ¡Y nada de eso tiene alguna maldita relación con si eres o no mi hermana!-Recordé que antes a pesar de que pensaba que era mi hermana, nunca logré olvidarla-Compréndelo: Me vuelves loco, me muero por ti Kagome, necesito tu calor, tus besos, tus caricias…

Con una de mis manos la sujete de un brazo y halé de él acercando a la pequeña chica aún más a mí. Y luego acerque mi rostro aún más al de ella, y pude sentir su dulce fragancia envolviéndome, su aroma penetró en mí, llenando mis pulmones cómo el aire más puro del planeta. Pero su dulce esencia sólo aumentaba mi locura, y mis ganas de poseerla. Observe sus pequeños labios rosas que ahora temblaban, deseando poder nuevamente probarlos, la jovencita me miraba con temor, repentinamente sus ojos se cerraron, me acerque a ella dispuesto a besarla, pero mi dulce "hermanita" abrió los ojos justo a tiempo para esquivarme y evitar el beso.

-Inuyasha… ¿Qué haces? ¿Te has vuelto loco?… -La escuche preguntar-Su… Suéltame, ¡Aléjate!-Murmuró ella mientras una lágrima que se había escapado de sus ojos rodaba por sus mejillas-

-¿Y si no me alejo, que me harás?.. Dime Kagome… ¿Qué me harás?-Le pregunté alentándola, y es que la verdad me encantaba ver a una Kagome completamente indefensa-

Observe cómo ella cada vez intentaba fundirse más con aquella cama, pero no tenía a dónde escapar, y es que la pequeña niña, había caído en un callejón sin salida; pude notar cómo su respiración se volvía forzosa conforme nuestros rostros se acercaban, la mire fijamente y decidí sujetarla de la espalda baja, y la nuca. Ella seguía sin contestarme, lo que solamente me divertía más, pero lo que ahora deseaba de una forma por demás desesperada era besarla, besarla aunque en ello me fuera la vida.

-Sólo quería tener un poco de tu amor… Pero si no entiendes por las buenas, entenderás por las malas pequeña-Le hice saber, y no reprimiendo más este deseo que me quemaba la sangre, y sin esperar más, estreché mis labios contra los suyos-

Pude sentir cómo los labios de la pequeña niña temblaron al encontrarse con los míos, pero aún así mis labios se deslizaron de forma incontrolablemente frenética contra aquellos suaves y delicados labios, Kagome quiso resistirse pero yo ejercí más presión en su nuca, profundizando de esa manera el beso, después sin poder resistirme aprovechando que ella seguía aturdida por el anterior acto, la obligue a recibir mi lengua dentro de su boca y a seguir el desesperado ritmo del beso, el cuál la pequeña jovencita no pudo soportar, mis labios presionaron los suyos en un beso ansioso, desesperado, frenético y enloquecedor. Kagome quiso separarse de mí nuevamente, pero yo la aferré mucho más a mí, y volví a besarla, robándole el aliento al tiempo que me poseía de ella: mordía, lamía y estrujaba todo lo que alcanzan mis manos. Deleitándome con el inigualable sabor de esa perfecta y rosada boquita que se abría a duras penas para mí. Mientras la besaba dejándome llevar por lo que sentía, acosté a Kagome en la cama y poco a poco me coloque encima de ella. Aplastado sus deliciosas curvas contra mi robusto y amplio pecho. En ese momento sentía que mi cuerpo estaba hirviendo, sentía tanto calor… Mi masculinidad me ardía mucho más que en otras ocasiones, pero no me importaba, por que si lo presionaba contra el suave sexo de mi ingenua dulce hermanita me gustaba, pude sentir cómo la feminidad de Kagome palpitaba, lo que hacía el roce mucho más delicioso, se sentía tan bien….Sentía la dureza de mi miembro erecto doliendo con suma necesidad. Pero ¡Aahh!… Se sentía tan bien restregarme contra ella…. Mmmmmmm… Ahora lo estaba haciendo con más fuerza ¡Qué placer! Su sexo era exquisitito. Necesitaba hacerla mía en ese mismo instante, no lo soportaría más…

Gire la cabeza tratando de hacer el beso mucho más profundo, pero Kagome fue mucho más rápida que yo y utilizo ese momento para escapar de mis labios.

-¡Déjame!-La escuche pedir-

Mire de nuevo a la jovencita, ella era tan hermosa, Kagome era cómo un ángel…. Un ángel al que yo le cortaría las alas.

-Lo lamento Kagome, pero no puedo hacer eso-Le hice saber-He estado soñando esto durante demasiado tiempo. Y no voy a permitir que nadie, ni siquiera tú, lo arruinen. ¿Comprendes?-En ese momento el tono de mi voz sonó demasiado severo, incluso para mi gusto-

-Inuyasha por favor…-Suplico su voz-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-Esa pregunta me desconcertó un poco ¿Querer? ¿Qué era lo que en realidad quería? ¿Qué era lo que en realidad deseaba?-

Acerque una de mis manos a su rostro y empecé a acariciar su delicada piel, era tan suave…

-¿Qué que es lo que yo quiero? Kagome te amo… Y quiero que tú también me quieras…-Le respondí sin dudar-No hay nada en especial que yo desee… Bien, ahora si te refieres a lo yo quiero hacer…-Recordé lo que había estado haciendo antes de esto, lo mucho que lo había deseado y que lo deseaba- Me gustaría hacerlo contigo….-Le confesé-No hay nada que yo desee tanto cómo hacerte el amor…-Cuándo mi boca pronuncio estas palabras, pude sentir cómo el cuerpo de Kagome se tenso. La mire con tristeza, si tan sólo ella pudiera quererme tanto cómo yo la amaba-Te lo he dicho ya, te amo Kagome-Le repetí-pero si todo lo que puedo obtener de ti, es sólo unas cuántas horas de placer a tu lado entonces tomaré eso y viviré de ello hasta que muera-No podía negarlo: Me sentía cómo un canalla, cómo un miserable, una verdadera escoria por obligarla, pero… La amaba demasiado, cómo para dejar pasar esta oportunidad… La haría mía a cómo diera lugar…-

-Hacerme eso no solucionará nada-Ella quiso persuadirme, pero eso no funcionaría por que lo único en lo que podía pensar era en poseerla-

-Lo solucionará todo-Le dije sintiendo de nuevo en la entrepierna aquella sensación electrizante, que me provocaba el ver su rostro llenó de inocencia-

Decidí soltar la cintura de Kagome, y sin esperar demasiado introduje una de mis manos dentro de la tela de su pequeña blusa, me agrado y sorprendió el que ella no llevara sujetadores, trate de tranquilizarme, no tenía ninguna prisa, ya tendría mucho tiempo para disfrutar de ella y de esa piel suave y nívea que tenía en todo su esplendor, en ese instante me sentí desfallecer de deseo, lo único que deseaba era hundirme hasta el fondo en aquel suave sexo que ella tenía…

-Inu.. Yasha, por favor, si vas a…-Ella de pronto estaba llorando, pero trate de olvidar eso, y no dejar que me conmoviera, eso no me detendría para disfrutar de ella-

-Si-Le dije mirándola de manera fija, mientras empezaba a acariciar suavemente sus hermosos y perfectos senos-Lo haré, y no me pidas que sea rápido, por que no lo haré de esa manera-Quería recordar esta noche, cómo algo especial, y tomaría el tiempo que necesitará para ello-

-Inuyasha…-La escuche susurrar-

No deje que la muchachita terminara de hablar ya que sin detenerme a pensarlo un segundo, la besé fundiendo mis labios con los de ella, dentro de un maremoto de pasión y locura, le dí pequeños mordiscos a sus labios, y jugué con la lengua de Kagome dentro de su boca, moviendo mis labios posesivamente sobre los de ella, mientras la muchacha intentaba resistirse y alejarme sin éxito alguno. Mientras la besaba continúe acariciando sus pechos, se sentían tan suaves… Me aleje de sus labios e inicie a bajar por su cuello depositando pequeños besos húmedos sobre él, pero conforme la besaba, el calor que sentía no me dejaba respirar.

-Se sienten tan suaves y firmes tus pechos Kagome… Hueles tan bien…-Le susurre mientras mis manos apretaban suavemente sus pechos sintiendo su exquisita textura-

-Inuyasha… Detente… ¿Qué haces?… ¡No!-Se quejo ella, en el momento en el cuál mis dedos comenzaron a jugar con sus delicados pezones, apretándolos y aplastándolos, había deseado esto por tanto tiempo que ahora se sentía tan bien hacerlo-¡Basta Inuyasha! Si es una broma no me gusta-La escuche decir y casi por inercia me detuve-

-¿Broma?-No podía creer cómo es que a estas alturas Kagome todavía considerara la opción de que todo esto fuera una simple broma. Demasiado claro había sido con ella hasta este momento ¿O no?-¿Realmente crees que jugaría con algo tan serio cómo esto?-Le pregunte-Kagome por favor ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy? ¿Realmente piensas que te haría una broma tan pesada?-La muchachita me miro con confusión, pero decidí que no me importaba lo que ella pensara, después de todo muy pronto se daría cuenta de que no era para nada una broma. Así que sin preocuparme por ello intente besarla, pero ella me evadió diciendo:

-¡No!… ¡Para! ¡Detente!… ¡No quiero!-Me detuve por un segundo, había decidido que no me importaba, pero aún así su desprecio no podía dejar de dolerme, la mire fijamente y entonces le grite:

-¿Porqué sigues rechazándome? Soy tu querido hermano, aquel al que tanto quieres…-Recordé que Kagome siempre me había dicho que me quería mucho, si ella me quería tanto ¿Porqué no podía permitirme hacerle esto? ¿Porqué no me daba una oportunidad para demostrarle que podía ser algo mucho mejor que su hermano? ¿Porqué?…-¿No es así Kagome?-Le pregunte con una sonrisa, tal vez si ella me odiaba cómo hermano podría empezar a verme cómo hombre-

-Inuyasha… Piensa, esto no es correcto. Le diré a Mamá y Papá-Musito ella repentinamente, si, sabía que para alguien tan inocente cómo Kagome esa sería una gran esperanza, sin embargo también sabía que ella quería demasiado a nuestros padres cómo para hacerlos sufrir. Así que guiándome en eso le respondí:

-¿Realmente lo harás Kagome? ¿Serias capaz de hacerlo?… ¿Te das cuanta de la terrible decepción que le causarías a nuestros padres? Ellos que creen que todos somos una gran familia feliz, y repentinamente se enteran que su hijo mayor está enamorado de su hermanita. Los destrozarías Kagome… ¿Serias capaz de cargar con esa culpa?-Pude notar cómo la mirada de mi hermana empezaba a perder la seguridad-Bien, si eso es lo que deseas, hazlo, diles que yo te obligue a hacer esto-Continúe-No me importa. Siempre he deseado poder confesarles lo que en verdad siento, así que el que tu lo hicieras sólo me facilitaría las cosas. Al fin y al cabo me importa un bledo lo que ellos piensen. Así que por esta noche serás una buena hermana y me dejaras hacerte esto-Finalice, sabía que si algo era importante para Kagome era mantener unida a nuestra familia, así que esto definitivamente afrontaría contra sus valores-

Deposite un pequeño beso en una de sus rosadas mejillas y ella cerro los ojos con resignación. Volvió a abrirlos cuándo me separe de ella, observándome en silencio.

-Inu… Por favor-Le escuche decirme después de un largo tiempo mirándome-

Sin embargo yo la ignore y notando que estaba distraída aproveche ese momento para volver a besarla. Me separe de sus labios y comencé a recorrer su piel en forma de besos.

-Te amo… Te amo Kagome…-Le susurre a medida que la iba cubriendo de húmedos y pasionales besos e intentaba levantarle la pequeña blusa que era lo único que cubría sus senos-

-Inu… Inuyasha… No… Por favor no me lastimes-Lloriqueo ella-

-Jamás te lastimaría Kagome-Le respondí-Te amo… Te necesito… Lo único que deseo es amarte… ¡Quiero amarte… Amarte tanto… Quiero hacerte mía una y otra vez!

-¡Basta ya Inuyasha! ¡Eres un idiota! ¿No te das cuenta que somos hermanos?…-Musito ella mientras trataba de empujarme-

Al no poder confesarle la verdad simplemente la ignore. Ocupándome en querer levantarle la blusa, era realmente divertido ya que mientras yo insistía intentando levantársela, ella trataba de impedirlo, finalmente con un movimiento un poco brusco logre lo que quería.

Baje la mirada pudiendo observar en todo su esplendor sus blanquecinos pechos, eran perfectos, ella era perfecta… Observe la mirada de miedo y rencor de mi pequeña "hermana", si en estos momentos Kagome creía que era perverso, por desgracia no había sido ni la mitad de perverso de lo que deseaba ser, pero más adelante le mostraría el verdadero significado de la palabra perverso. Y de la palabra placer…

Eso sería la compensación de Kagome por haberme enseñando los nuevos significados de las palabras duro, desesperado y anhelante…

Pensaba en eso cuándo una débil vocecita me trajo de vuelta a la realidad:

-¿Qué haces?-Escuche lloriquear a Kagome-

Levante la mirada a ella, dándole a entender lo que ya era obvio.

-¿Para qué haces eso?-Le sonreí, para luego contestarle:

-Para poder hacer esto.

Mis labios se acercaron a uno de sus suaves pechos, jamás pensé que podría tocarlos, los suaves senos de mi hermana, de mi Kagome… Mi lengua se acerco a ellos lamiendo su piel, era suculenta, forme un camino de besos hasta llegar a uno de sus pezones, ¡Oh Dios! ¡Qué sensación tan maravillosa!… Mis labios presionaban su pezón, lo besaba, lo lamía, lo hacía mío, lamí cada parte de sus deliciosos pechos, sin dejar ni un sólo lugar sin saborear, y conocer su sabor, degusté primero un pecho, luego otro, envolviéndome con su inigualable sabor.

Seguía saboreando de la dulzura del cuerpo de Kagome ¿Cómo podía desearla tanto? Y pensar que hacía nada de tiempo me parecía una locura querer hacer esto con ella y ahora… Me encantaba.

Mis besos estaban llenos de pasión y deseo, no me importaba, la amaba y quería que ella lo supiera. Los pezones de Kagome se fueron endureciendo deseosos de más, por la inusual cercanía que teníamos ahora, todo en nuestros cuerpos se encontraba rozándose, por lo cual pude notar el preciso momento en el cual mi pequeña hermana empezó a humedecerse, pero me sorprendió que ella reaccionará de una forma tan rápida.

-Inuyasha… ¡No! ¡Detente! ¡Basta!… Si de verdad me quieres para por favor… Te lo suplico-La escuche pedir, ¿Es que ella no entendía nada? Separe mis labios de aquellos pequeños botoncitos rosados y le respondí:

-¿Es que no lo entiendes Kagome?… Porque te amo no puedo parar…

Después me acerque lentamente a sus pechos, ansiando sentir su sabor en mi boca de nuevo, me dispuse a disfrutar de el sabor más perfecto que nunca había saboreado en mi vida. Mi lengua paso por toda aquella perfecta redondez, hasta llegar al centro, en dónde se encontraba el diminuto y rozado premio que había estado buscando. Mis labios, besaron y lamieron sus pezones, sin querer renunciar a ellos jamás, luego los succionaron, esos pequeños botoncitos rozados, estaban tan duros, y mojados, por tantos besos húmedos que les había dado, entre otras cosas. Sus pezones estaban cubiertos de mi saliva…

-Kagome… Tu esencia… En comparación con la de cualquier mujer… La tuya es la mejor…-Le confesé con la voz entrecortada de la excitación que sentía, realmente tenerla tan cerca, poder hacerle esto…-

No me importo si ella lo entendió o no, volví a acercar mis labios a su piel, para continuar con mi dulce tarea, saboreando del adictivo sabor de sus senos, y de su piel. Pero necesitaba más, con Kagome nunca tenía suficiente, fue entonces cuándo lo mordí, mordí su pequeño y rosado pezón, y ¡Hmmm! ¡Fue una sensación de placer indescriptible!, mi otra mano, envolvió por completo el otro seno de Kagome y lo apretó, siempre había deseado poder estrujarlos, el delicioso placer aumento…

-Inuyasha… Yo… Yo…-La escuche pronunciar apenas-

Comencé a acariciar las perfectas piernas de Kagome, con una mano, y los pechos con la otra, ella era tan suave, tierna, femenina, y sobre todo tan delicada, la mano que tenía sobre sus senos se alejo de ellos y le deslizo por las piernas la falda que tenía puesta dejándola simplemente en ropa interior. Después de esto la bese de nuevo, dándole a entender que esto no era un juego, cómo seguramente ella pensaba. Había deseado tanto besarla. Dí suaves mordiscos a sus labios, luego introduje mi lengua en su boca, dándome el tiempo para degustar del increíble sabor que ella poseía. Veía sus labios, casi cómo si fueran comestibles para mí, y sólo para mí. El beso agotó todo mi oxigeno y mi aliento. Me era imposible separarme de ella y de aquellos labios, que ahora que los había probado eran cómo una droga… Una droga a la que me había vuelto adicto, era cómo si sus labios fueran uno de los más exquisitos manjares de todos los tiempos, y nada más creados para mí… Nada más que para mí. La mano que tenía encima de sus piernas, comenzó a deslizarse hasta llegar a mi objetivo: esa pequeña parte de su anatomía, que ahora estaba casi indefensa, al llegar a dónde quería la presioné con fuerza sobre el sexo de mi hermosa hermanita, y en ese instante me sentí morir del placer…

¡Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm! Se sentía tan suave y húmedo, sin poder resistirme volví a apretar más fuertemente que la vez anterior ese suave sexo y pude sentir cómo palpitaba, así que supuse que lo que haría le gustaría…

-Inuyasha, ¿Qué es lo que…-La voz de Kagome se cortó de tajo, ella abrió los ojos, ya que en ese momento suavemente empecé a acariciar su delicada feminidad aún sobre la húmeda tela que la cubría, en respuesta la pequeña niña se humedeció mucho más de lo que ya lo estaba ¡Esto era delicioso! Sin embargo no era suficiente… Introduje mis dedos adentro de aquella casi imperceptible tela, tocando ya directamente su pequeño sexo, continúe acariciando suavemente, pero deseaba más, entonces tratando de calmar todo el deseo que sentía mis dedos buscaron aquel punto en el que los labios de su intimidad se separaban, y abriéndolos suavemente los acariciaron para luego apretar fuertemente aquella parte del cuerpo de Kagome…

-Basta… Inuyasha… No…¡No lo hagas! Por favor ¡Ahí no!-La escuche suplicar sintiendo cómo la humedad seguía naciendo de dentro de ella, a causa de lo que le hacía, la ignore y de nuevo tome posesión de sus tentadores y delicioso labios, mientras la besaba sonreí para mi, me encontraba bastante satisfecho con lo obtenido hasta el momento pero deseaba más, ¡Por Dios!, Siempre deseaba más…-

Pude sentir cómo el cuerpo de Kagome se tenso y ella aplastó su espalda contra la cama, supuse que fue por lo que sintió, ya que en ese momento deslicé uno de mis dedos demasiado fácil en su húmedo e indefenso sexo, y empecé a deslizar ese dedo dentro de ella, poniendo especial atención para no romper con el acto su pequeño y dulce himen, seguí acariciando ¡Mmmmm! ¡Qué delicia!

Sin embargo a cada caricia mía sentía el pequeño cuerpo de mi hermana temblar mas y mas. Y eso sobra decirlo no me agradaba para nada. Yo quería que ella disfrutará con esto tanto como yo…

Me separe levemente de sus labios y entonces le pregunte:

-¿Qué sucede Kagome? No me digas que no te gusta hacer esto…

-¡Por supuesto que no! Eres mi hermano mayor-La verdad esperaba una respuesta como esa de ella, pero no me agradaba para nada el que ella me llamara hermano, una y otra vez-

-Así que no te gusta… En ese caso… Te haré cambiar de opinión hermanita.

Mis labios abandonaron los suyos, y volvieron a succionar uno de sus pechos, en ese instante me sentí desfallecer de placer, ¡Kagome! Sólo Kagome, podía lograr eso en mí, ¡La sensación era más que magnifica!, y en medio del frenesí de placer que experimentaba, introduje inconscientemente un segundo dedo… ¡Mmmmm!…. Y un tercero…. ¡Aahhh!, ¡Kagome era un verdadero manjar! Tal vez ella no me quisiera, pero me había dado cuenta de que su cuerpo la traicionaba y en esta ocasión pude escucharla gemir perfectamente mientras me empapaba de ella.

-Por… Favor… Ahhh… Despacio te lo pido… Ya bast… ¡Ahhh!… Basta-Me sorprendió que ella hablará de esa forma dado que sus gemidos de placer se mezclaban con sus quejas, y sólo para ver que pasaría con mi pulgar empecé a acariciar su clítoris, recibiendo cómo respuesta mucho más humedad-

-¿Enserio quieres que lo haga? Algo de ti, me dice todo lo contrario-Me burle de su situación, al parecer a Kagome no le agradaba, pero su cuerpo me respondía, y si era así, me aprovecharía de ello hasta el final-

Volví a besarla, mientras lentamente para no lastimarla sacaba mis dedos de su interior, cuándo terminé, me acerque a su cara sólo para preguntarle:

-¿Deseas que continúe Kagome?

-Por supuesto que… ¡Ahhh!-Antes de que ella pudiera dar una negativa, mis dedos apretaron fuertemente de nuevo aquel cálido sexo, jamás pensé que Kagome fuera tan sensible. Sin embargo era agradable saberlo-

-Puedo ver que si…-Le dije, mientras con una total calma, cómo si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo me lamía los dedos, pudiendo comprobar nuevamente lo delicioso que ella sabía-

Me arrodille frente a ella, dispuesto a seguir disfrutando de el más delicioso sabor que jamás pude haber deseado, la sujeté fuertemente para evitar que cerrara las piernas, a estás alturas ella ya no forcejeaba tanto conmigo, ni trataba de apartarme, al parecer había agotado casi todas sus fuerzas. Suponía que debía agradecer por eso. No pudiendo soportarlo más me incliné a lamerla, pasando mi lengua justamente por el lugar dónde los labios de su intimidad se partían, y pude sentir cómo ella se retorcía, pero yo sentí ¡Un verdadero deleite! ¡Qué placer!

-Ah… ¡No más!, ¡No sigas!-Rogó ella, cuándo escuché su voz, me sobresalté pero no por eso deje lo que estaba haciendo, sin prestar atención a las quejas de Kagome, aparte delicadamente la tela que era lo único que se interponía entre la más maravillosa gloria que jamás hubiera podido conocer y yo, para así poder disfrutar de una vez por todas del dulce líquido que brotaba del interior de la pequeña mujercita. Cuándo finalmente aparte la tela mientras ella permanecía inmóvil, yo aproveche para contemplar su pequeño y suave sexo. Era simplemente precioso, y ahora yo podía verlo en toda su grandeza brillando por su humedad. Me acerque a él y lo probé, tenía un sabor delicioso, el sabor que ahora disfrutaba, era el mismo que tenía todo su cuerpo, pero en mayor concentración, ese sabor me dejo totalmente anonado, y perdido en él. Sin poder resistirme a ello me acerque un poco más a aquél líquido rosado brilloso, que brotaba de la intimidad de mi pequeña Kagome, y lo empecé a lamer, poco después con el más mínimo esfuerzo, puesto que ella ya estaba agotada de tanto forcejear conmigo, separe los labios íntimos de su sexo y comencé a recorrerlo de arriba abajo, penetrándolo con mi lasciva lengua, aún en contra de la voluntad de mi pequeña hermana, y sin pedirle su opinión empecé a adentrarme aún más en aquél delicado sexo, explorándolo y saboreándolo con la lengua, pude sentir cómo ella se mojaba aún más, ¡Y maldición! Sentir su humedad me enloquecía… Introduje mi lengua aún más profundo en la cálida humedad de la chica, acariciando con el mayor deleite que había experimentado nunca, cada parte dentro de ella.

-Yo… Siempre…Mmmmm… Siempre… He querido hacer esto… Yo siempre desde hace muchísimo tiempo…-Le confesé a Kagome, recordando lo insatisfecho que me sentía al despertar todas las mañanas y darme cuanta de que esto no había pasado en realidad-

-¡Para!-No observe su rostro, pero la conocía muy bien, y supe inmediatamente que estaba llorando-Te lo suplico… Inuyasha para por favor…-Continuo ella suplicando-

-Kagome… Por favor ya no te resistas… -Le pedí yo-Sé que te gusta… Mmmm, estas muy húmeda… Sabes tan bien… Me encanta hacerte esto…-A pesar de todo no podía negarlo, aunque ella tal vez lo odiara, a mi me encantaba, mi lengua se introdujo aún más profundo dentro de ella-

-No… No es… ¡Ahhh!… Correcto…-La escuche objetar-

-Tal vez no lo sea… Pero no puedes negar que te gusta Kagome-Le respondí yo-

Continúe disfrutando de su inigualable sabor, mientras la escuchaba a ella, quejarse y pedir que me detuviera.

-¡Ahhh!…. No… Inu… Ya no puedo más…¡Ahhh! Basta… Por favor…¡Ahhh! No, no más…-Me sorprendió qua a pesar de sentir tanto placer, ella todavía se negara a ceder ante mi y darse por vencida-

-¿Te gusta? Eh Kagome…-Le pregunte en forma de broma-

-No… ¡Ah!… ¡Basta!-Continuo resistiéndose ella-Inuyasha… Basta… ¡Por favor! ¡No quiero!-Lloriqueo ella de nuevo-Te odio-Me gritó ella, esa minúscula frase me atravesó el corazón, y levante la mirada a ella-Creí que me querías pero cómo hermana, no te quiero a ti, ¡Quiero que vuelva mi hermano!-Kagome empezó a llorar-

Esas palabras fueron cómo un puñal clavado directamente a mi corazón, cómo si ella tomará mi corazón, lo hiciera pedacitos, y luego se deshiciera de él. Me dolía, me dolía tanto, su rechazo me dolía en el alma. Baje la mirada, a pesar de todo lo que le hiciera, a pesar de que le dijera hasta morir que la amaba, a pesar de volvernos un solo cuerpo, ella nunca me vería más que cómo su maldito hermano mayor, el dolor me desgarraba por dentro, mientras la escuchaba a ella diciendo que me odiaba, que no me quería a mí, sino que deseaba de vuelta a su hermano ¿Por qué ella no me podía ver de la forma en que la veía yo? De pronto me dieron unas ganas de amarla, hasta que ya no le quedaran más fuerzas para decir que quería a su hermano, y no a mí... Me dolía que ella no me viera más que cómo su insignificante hermano mayor. Bien esta noche le demostraría, de que tanto era capaz su hermano…

Me acerque a la pequeña niña que aún seguía diciendo lo mismo y entonces la silencie con un beso, tratando de mitigar todo el dolor que sentía en sus labios. Me separe levemente de sus labios, observándola fijamente. Kagome, mi pequeña Kagome… A pesar de que ella me había rechazado hasta este momento, no quería hacerle daño, y se lo hice saber.

-Kagome sólo quiero que sepas que no pienso hacerte daño, sólo te amare tal y cómo siempre he deseado-Le dije mientras acariciaba su rostro-Kagome, entiende, Yo te amo, me muero por tu cuerpo, renazco con tu piel, vivo por tus labios y mi cuerpo tiembla con tu mirada-Le confesé, la amaba con toda mi alma, y jamás le haría más daño que este, Kagome me miró aterrada, y mi corazón se partió aún más-

Ella intentó moverse, pero no se lo permití. Sino que abriéndome paso a través de sus piernas, que se opusieron, logré llegar hasta dónde deseaba, cerré los ojos que se contrajeron por el placer al sentir mi ingle sobre la de Kagome, que estaba ya bastante húmeda, pero a pesar de sentirme completamente loco por tomarla, decidí disfrutar de este momento un poco más. Ella era endemoniadamente exquisita, endemoniadamente tan ella… Endemoniadamente perfecta, sólo hecha para mí, ella lograba volverme loco sólo con ver su rostro lleno de inocencia.

-Tú eres perfecta, por ti siento cosas que por nadie en todo este mundo, siempre he deseado tenerte, hacerte mía. Kagome, entiende, eres perfecta-Le dije a medida que me frotaba contra ella, ¡Delicioso! Más… Deseba más… Era un contacto tan íntimo el que manteníamos, ambos sexos rozándose a pesar de la ropa. Ropa que ahora parecía solamente atormentarme, ¡Tenía que quitársela! Kagome, ¡Qué rico se sentía restregarme contra tu húmeda y suave feminidad! Lo hice aumentando la fuerza y la intensidad, sintiendo cómo la humedad en esa zona aumentaba, por culpa de lo que hacía-

-¡Ya basta! ¡Detente!-Suplico ella-Por favor, no lo hagas-Escuché su voz llena de dolor-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me haces esto hermano?-Pidió saber ella, por un momento tuve ganas de gritarle, que no éramos hermanos (Al menos no de sangre) algo que acaba de descubrir hace muy poco, pero que fue una de las cosas que me motivo a hacer esto-

Recordé que no podía decirle la verdad, y la besé, fue un beso dulce, lento y calmo, sabía que ella no tenía la culpa de todo lo que sentía, pero ¿Qué podía yo hacer contra ello? Mis labios abandonaron su boca, y pasaron a succionar, a lamer, a besar, a morder, a volverme loco, con sus blancos pechos, cómo niño con juguete nuevo, mientras mis manos, los acariciaban , jamás olvidaría, esa tenue y delicada suavidad, apreté sus pezones con la punta de los dedos, experimentando un increíble placer, al hacerlo. Mi hermanita se humedeció aún más, y su humedad, me volvía un completo demente, pero debía esperar un poco, sólo un poco más…

Seguí jugando con sus preciosos senos. Me era simplemente imposible poder aburrirme de ellos, su sabor era adictivo. Sin poder evitarlo acerque mis labios a uno de sus pechos, y empecé a degustar su sabor, ¡Delicioso! como era de esperarse. Mi lengua rodeo su pequeño pezón, y lo mordí el placer se extendía por todo mi cuerpo, al igual que el deseo… ¡Maldición! Si importar lo que hiciera me era imposible detener las sensaciones que me embargaban cada vez que la tocaba… Continúe besando, lamiendo, mordiendo, acariciando, disfrutando en fin de ese dulce botoncito rosado, era tan sensible, que cada vez que lo tocaba se erizaba, recordé lo mucho que había deseado el tenerla de esa forma, lo mucho que había anhelado tocarla, era tanta la magnitud a la que lo había deseado que ahora me parecía un sueño poder hacerlo, los hermosos senos de Kagome eran tan delicados y suaves…

-Inuyasha… Para, por favor ¡Detente!-La escuché suplicar-

Me reí de su ingenuidad, para después responderle:

-Ni loco… Pararía… Kagome…

Una de mis manos de alejo de sus suaves senos y empezó a recorrer su perfecto cuerpo en forma de suaves caricias. Mi mano siguió bajando por su piel, hasta llegar a el lugar en dónde quedaba la última prenda que la cubría, sus más que húmedas bragas, así tomando ligeramente los bordes halé de ellos, desgarrándolas con suma facilidad. Me levante un poco, quedando sentado a horcadas sobre ella y aproveche el momento para contemplar a la temblorosa muchachita que se encontraba debajo de mí. Su pequeño y níveo cuerpo era más perfecto de lo que podía recordar, sentí que el deseo me corría cómo lava por las venas, lo que haría era el acto de un verdadero canalla, pero si era lo único que podía obtener de ella, ¿También me contendría aquí? ¡No! No lo haría, ella sería mía, lo deseará o no, aunque eso nos partiera el corazón a los 2. Pero la conocía y si ella era tan tonta cómo para no haberse dado cuenta de lo que sentía, se merecía todo lo que pensaba hacerle y más…

A estás alturas, ya había perdido el control de mis pensamientos, sentía la piel sudorosa pegarse a toda la ropa que ahora que portaba, y el dulce aroma de Kagome que me excitaba y me hacía perder la cabeza; sin poder soportar esa situación por más tiempo levante los brazos y me quite la camisa. Después de hacerlo me volví para mirar a Kagome, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, pero la bella niña me miraba verdaderamente aterrada, parecía haber entrado en una especie de shock, después de unos segundos finalmente pareció volver en si, sin embargo lo primero que hizo fue cerrar fuertemente los ojos. Mientras la jovencita permanecía con los ojos cerrados observe su cara, ella estaba completamente roja. Sonreí y luego le pregunte:

-¿Qué sucede Kagome? ¿Porqué te comportas así?-El que ella no me respondiera me irrito en sobremanera-¡Maldita sea! ¡Abre los ojos y mírame cómo se debe!-Le dije, pero ella permaneció con los ojos cerrados-Bien, si no quieres mirar…-Le hice saber, mientras tomaba una de sus manos, la pequeña chica abrió los ojos en el acto-Vaya, parece que al fin te atreviste a mirar-Le dije a son de burla-sin embargo…-No estaba feliz por su forma de actuar, así que halando de su pequeña y delicada mano la coloque sobre mi pecho-

-¡No! ¿Que haces?-Protesto la muchachita con las mejillas rojas-

-Kagome, ¿Porqué actúas así?…-Le pregunte yo-No tiene sentido, si para el final de esta noche, tu cuerpo me pertenecerá… Se habrá fusionado completamente con el mío-Le aclare y por lo tal, su forma de actuar era algo en cierto punto absurdo-

Sonreí y me senté en la cama, quitándome toda la ropa que aún tenia puesta, pronto quede en las mismas condiciones que la pequeña entre mis brazos, totalmente desnudo, pero aún así, sentía tanto calor… Estaba desnudo, ardiendo, muriendo, deseando, queriendo más, más y más de ella…

La mire fijamente durante algunos minutos recordando una fantasía que había tenido desde siempre con ella, tal vez la primera vez no fuera el mejor momento para pedírselo sin embargo…

-Sabes Kagome, hay una pequeña cosa que me gustaría probar contigo-Le hice saber después de estarme cuestionando seriamente si sería una buena idea pedirle eso-

Ella me miro asustada y luego de pensarlo un poco me preguntó:

-¿Qué cosa?-Podía ver el miedo en sus ojos y su voz al articular esa pregunta-

-Algo que estoy seguro que te encantará, tú piensas que sólo yo siento placer, es hora, de que tú también lo sientas.

-No, no te entiendo.

Sonreí de nuevo ella era tan dulce e ingenua, no podía evitar el amarla.

Sin esperar más tome su rostro con mis manos, y lo puse a la altura de mi hinchado miembro, después coloque sus manos sobre mi virilidad ¡Se sentía fascinante! La obligue a abrir la boca, ¿Cómo se sentirían sus delicados labios sobre mi enorme miembro? Deseaba averiguarlo, Kagome intentó huir y refugiarse en la cama, pero coloqué una de mis manos sobre su cabeza, al ver que ella no hacía lo que yo quería quise metérselo a la boca, pero aparte de que era inmenso y la boca de Kagome lo contrario, ella cerraba la boca impidiéndome hacerlo, mi pequeña hermana se volvió hacía mi mirándome con terror, para después decir:

-Inuyasha no…

-Kagome por favor, déjate de tonterías y hazlo de una vez… Y otra cosa, si me muerdes te mato-No quería ser tan severo con ella, pero al parecer no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, ya que al decir esto, el miedo aumento en los ojos de mi hermana-

Ella siguió intentando resistirse, sin embargo al ver que no podía hacer nada para librarse de la situación, Kagome accedió a hacer lo que le pedía, sus pequeñas manos empezaron a recorrer mi masculinidad; podía escucharla llorar a mares, al mismo tiempo que me daba suaves caricias, me dolía hacerla sufrir tanto, pero al mismo tiempo ¡Se sentía tan bien! Entonces sin querer solté un gemido, ¡Mi pequeña hermanita tenía más talento del que creía!, me sentí desfallecer de placer al sentir a Kagome lamiendo mi miembro, y de nuevo volví a soltar ese ronco gemido, impregnado de pasión y placer, Kagome continuo lo que estaba haciendo y entonces…

-¡Ka… Kagome! ¡AAAAHHHH!-Me sentí al éxtasis al momento en que ella cubrió parte de mi miembro con su boca, luego de hacer eso ella quiso separarse de ahí, pero con la mano que tenía en su cabeza la obligue a continuar, ella sin dejar de llorar comenzó a chuparlo, obligada por mí, lo hacía de una forma lenta, succionando sin prisa alguna, ¡Pero aquello me enloquecía!, se sentía…¡La sensación era indescriptible!, fue en ese momento cuándo exploté dentro de ella, luego de unos momentos la vi subir la mirada suplicante, quería que la dejara, pero yo tenía otros planes…

Al no tener otra opción ella hizo lo que yo deseaba; lo bebió, pude ver su rostro contraerse por el dolor y el desagrado, cuándo ella hubo bebido todo la solté y caí en las sabanas aún sin reponerme de lo que acababa de sentir, tal vez podríamos volver a hacerlo algún día de nuevo, después de tomar algo de aire le hable:

-Fue doloroso, ¿Verdad?

Vi la duda en el rostro de Kagome, y le contesté:

-Si, es quemante y doloroso, pero si tú que solamente lo tuviste un momento y te duele, ¿Te has preguntado cómo me he sentido yo, al tener que soportarlo durante todos estos años?, eso es lo que tú me provocas, ahora conoces la magnitud de mi pasión por ti.

Después de hacerle entender eso, volví a acostarme sobre el pequeño cuerpo de la jovencita. En estos momentos sentía la humedad del sexo de Kagome, quemarme de los pies a la cabeza, era una sensación imposible de detener, y la tersa de piel de mi hermanita contra la mía no me ayudaba en nada. Acerque nuevamente mi rostro al de ella.

-Kagome... Estoy loco por ti... Mmmmmmm-Le confesé mientras que sin poder resistirme rozaba mis labios con los de ella a cada palabra, había deseado hacer esto por tanto tiempo, que ahora…-¿Es... esto un sueño?... Por qué ... Siento... Que moriría si no fuera... Realidad…-Realmente había querido decir algo serio, pero el sentirla así de desprotegida no me ayudaba mucho, sólo aumentaba mi excitación-Te deseo Kagome, no tienes una idea de cuanto te deseo…-Le susurré con voz ronca, realmente me moría por tomarla-

-¿Cómo puedes desearme? Soy tu hermana menor ¡Esto es antinatural!-Me inquirió ella, pero yo no le preste atención pues estaba perdido por la sensación de tenerla debajo de mí, con sus piernas rodeando mis caderas, completamente abierta, totalmente desnuda, sólo para mí, únicamente para mí, era cómo si mis sueños de pronto se volvieran realidad-

Le sonreí. Para después decirle:

-No mientas Kagome. Tú también me deseas… Hacer todo esto ¿Se siente rico no es cierto?-Le pregunte con sarcasmo-No te preocupes, dentro de poco te haré sentir mucho mejor. Y además por muy mal que este hacer esto… Es fantástico…

En este momento estaba situado entre las piernas abiertas de Kagome por lo cuál cuándo sentí su intimidad húmeda, no pude evitar volverme loco al sentirla tan desprotegida.

-¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto? Inuyasha, yo soy tu…-Pude escuchar cómo ella se calló de repente, cuándo me sintió frotándome sin el más mínimo remordimiento contra su húmeda carne, pude sentir su humedad sobre mi dura excitación, pude sentir cómo mi sexo desnudo se frotaba contra el de ella en las mismas condiciones, una y otra vez, totalmente desesperado, mi masculinidad se apretaba contra el centro ardiente de Kagome, ¡Hmmmmmm! Su sexo desnudo y el mío tan cerca era ¡Increíble! Era ella tal y cómo siempre la había deseado, siendo mía, ella muy pronto sería mía. Me froté aún más contra ella. Se sentía maravilloso el sentir su centro de calor desnudo, contra mi sexo. Kagome estaba totalmente desnuda, para mí, solamente para mí… Me gustaba saber que nunca nadie había tocado su piel cómo la tocaba yo, que ella nunca había estado con un hombre antes de mí, que ella no conocería que era hacer el amor, antes de sentirme a mi hacérselo a ella. Kagome era mi dulce e inocente niña, una niña a la que poco a poco yo convertiría en mujer. Mi mujer…

La miré a la cara de nuevo, ese mismo rostro con el que había soñado no se cuantas veces, ella era Kagome, mi Kagome, pero su rostro demostraba temor, yo no quería que ella me temiera, sino todo lo contrario. Atrape de nuevo sus labios, sólo que esta vez fue en una caricia más lenta, quería demostrarle la sinceridad de mi amor, mis labios se deslizaron lentamente por su cuello en dónde dieron pequeños besos. Pero después regresé a sus labios.

Lentamente empecé a mecerme contra la feminidad de Kagome. Hice eso durante algún tiempo, lo cuál solo me excitaba más, y lo que más me provocaba era sentir cómo el sexo de la mujercita palpitaba a cada vez más, debido al completo roce entre nuestros sexos. No pudiendo reprimir este deseo por más tiempo, empecé a embestirla suavemente, me sentía en el mismo paraíso, la embestí una y otra vez, ¡Oh Dios! ¡Me sentía delirar de placer! Y pensar que apenas ayer a estas horas soñaba con hacerla mía, y ahora estaba a punto de hacer ese sueño realidad ¡Estaba embistiendo contra el sexo de Kagome! Y a pesar de que ella tal vez lo odiara, se… ¡Mmmmmmm! ¡Se sentía tan bien!, ella sería mía, finalmente sería mía, pero me entristecí al saber que sólo podría tener su cuerpo no su corazón, ¡Kagome! ¿Por qué tenía que amarte tanto que me dolía? Me acerque a aún más a ella continuando las suaves embestidas que había marcado desde el principio, para no dañarla más, estaba tratando de ser suave, ¿Por qué tenía tantas consideraciones con ella? Por que la amaba, ¡Maldición!

Nunca antes había tenido que controlar tanto mis deseos, apenas y podía reprimir mi irrefrenable pasión, pero sabía que la pequeña entre mis brazos era inexperta y debía ser cuidadoso y paciente con ella. Sin embargo me moría por escuchar esa voz tan ingenua gimiendo mi nombre de placer…

Sin poder resistirlo por más tiempo la punta de mi miembro rozó la entrada de su húmedo, suave y cálido sexo.

-Te amo Kagome…-Pronuncie mientras apretaba la dura punta de mi miembro contra los húmedos y delicados labios de su pequeño sexo abriéndolos ligeramente-

Tal vez el acto la abrumo ya que no la escuché protestar, pero incluso aunque lo hubiera hecho era demasiado tarde, a decir verdad me daba igual dónde estuviéramos, sólo sabía que necesitaba a la pequeña niña cómo mía, quería hacerla mía, había perdido la razón, mi cuerpo clamaba por estar dentro del de ella, cubrí sus dulces labios con un beso, y la apreté aún más contra mi-Te amo.. Te amo… Te amo tanto…-Apenas y pude pronunciar ya que el placer que sentía, al poder estar así con ella, me embargaba completamente y no podía ni hablar, el sentimiento que sentía al tenerla de esta manera entre mis brazos, era único e incomparable-

Recostado sobre Kagome podía sentir el calor de mi piel contra la de ella y también mi erección rozando la intimidad desnuda de la hermosa niña, sentí morirme de placer cuándo sentí la cálida humedad entre las piernas de mi hermosa hermanita y me restregué contra ella, sintiendo que estaba húmeda y cálida, ella se revolvió debajo de mi no sabiendo que eso solo me hacía sentir más de ella, el placer me embargo y no retuve un suave gemido de placer… Simplemente no pude evitar volverme loco, perdí la poca cordura, que aun me quedaba y empecé a restregarme contra la feminidad de Kagome bañándome más y más en los jugos cálidos que brotaban del interior de ella… Kagome intento con sus delicadas manos quitarme de encima de ella, o detenerme, pero tal cómo en las otras ocasiones fue en vano. Ella de nuevo se revolvió un poco debajo de mi intentando alejarme de ella, logrando tan sólo regalarme una placentera sensación ante el roce de nuestras intimidades, ahora desnudas… Kagome abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y sujeto fuertemente las sabanas con sus manos al sentir una pequeña embestida por parte mía, lo que partió sus labios íntimos y rozo directamente la entrada de su maravilloso sexo con mi miembro, ¡Mmmmmm! ¡Qué rico! Eso me hizo sentir una corriente eléctrica en todo el cuerpo al igual que un ardiente fuego en el lugar donde nuestros cuerpos hacían contacto…

Volví a repetir el acto, abriendo un poco más los labios del centro ardiente de la inocente muchachita, que no pudo hacer nada para impedirlo, y al hacerlo introduje la punta de mi miembro aún más dentro de ella, ¡Se sentía tan cálido! ¡Era delicioso! ¡Endiabladamente delicioso!, en ese momento supe que aunque quisiera ya no podría retroceder, ahora que había sentido lo dulce que era sentirse acogido en el interior de esa pequeña niña, sólo en la punta y era tan rico, no descansaría, hasta sentir esa misma calidez en todo mi sexo.

Seguí haciendo sutilmente lo mismo, entonces me separé un poco de ella viendo sus ojos cubiertos de lágrimas y sus labios entreabiertos… Quería besarla y perderme en la suave calidez de sus labios dulces…. No pude soportarlo más y me incline sobre ella besándola al principio con suavidad… Deleitándome con el suave roce de mis labios húmedos con los de ella… Tan suaves y cálidos… Sentía la respiración de Kagome aún saliendo de entre sus labios; sus exquisitos labios que chocaban con los míos… Me encantaba sentir como podía presionar los de ella y humedecerlos con facilidad… Y el hecho de Kagome golpeándome suavemente queriendo que dejara de besarla, situación que sólo aumentaba mis ansias de hundirme en esa cálida boca…

Mientras la besaba pude embestirla suavemente, sintiendo cómo su cálido sexo abría sus labios, ¡Delicioso! A medida que lo hacía, un ofrecimiento que yo no pude despreciar, ya que cada vez me hundía más en ella…

El roce entero de nuestros cuerpos, sólo aumentaba mi deseo… Quería sentirme dentro de ella… Quería hacerla mía… Necesitaba sentirla mía… Tenía que hacerla mía, me moría por hacerle el amor, por sentir las cálidas paredes de su interior a mi alrededor…

Apreté más fuerte mi virilidad contra la feminidad de muchacha. Acorrale aún más el diminuto cuerpo de la hermosa jovencita contra una las sabanas blancas de la cama. Mi bella hermanita me causaba tanto placer, que me sentía morir… ¡Mmmmmmmmmmmm! Kagome, ¿En qué momento me habías transformado en un maniático pervertido? Mi placer era tan grande, ¡Me sentía al borde del delirio!, Si es que no estaba ya en él, jamás había tenido un sueño tan placentero cómo este, y lo mejor, era que este no era un sueño, y es que me sentía tan completo, tan feliz, tan bien…

-¿Te gusta hermanita?-Le pregunte con un sarcasmo bastante perverso, mientras cómo sabiendo que a ella también le gustaría comencé a acariciar su suave y muy inflamado clítoris, con la punta de mi miembro ¡Era tan placentero! Su sexo caliente palpitaba y estaba tan empapada, ¡Mmmmmmmm!-¡¿Te gusta sentir el caliente miembro de tu hermano dentro de ti?! ¡¿Te gusta sentirlo golpeando tu dulce sexo?!-Volví a preguntarle-¡Por que a mi me encanta!

-Inuyasha… ¡No!-La escuche suplicar-Somos hermanos, no debemos… ¡No deseo hacer esto! No contigo…-Desvíe la mirada de sobre ella, así que no conmigo, ella podría hacerlo con cualquiera pero no conmigo…-

-Eso es una fragrante mentira, Kagome-Le respondí, si ella no deseara hacer esto conmigo su cuerpo no me respondería de esa manera, ella lo deseaba, lo hacía. O al menos yo quería creer eso…-

Suspiré profundamente y entonces detuve finalmente todo lo que estaba haciendo, había hecho todo lo posible por no hacer este momento tan duro para ella, pero sabía que aún así sería doloroso, siendo ella virgen.

Coloqué firmemente mi miembro en la entrada del sexo de Kagome, pero al ver lo pequeña que era, y lo inmenso que era yo, supe que sería un poco más difícil de lo que pensaba. Siempre soñé que cuándo esto pasará ella se entregaría a mí por amor, no de esta forma tan vil y cruel, una en la cual no le dí opción. Ella me miró, y pude notar que lloraba, nuevamente me sentí cómo si fuera un canalla. Trate de olvidarme de ese sentimiento.

-Kagome… Eres tan hermosa, tan inocente, tan dulce, tan suave... Y cálida... Eres como... De seda... Eres... Eres... Perfecta… No puedo evitar quererte-Le confesé-Te amo, te deseo… Quiero saber, conocer cuál es la profundidad de tu cuerpo… Por favor déjame saberlo…-Le suplique-Escucha Kagome, esto dolerá. Pero sólo será una vez… Te dolerá por mí…-Los ojos de la jovencita se abrieron con terror al mirarme y entonces le escuche decir:

-¡No puedes hacerlo!-Su voz transmitía su miedo-

-Sin duda lo haré hermanita-Le respondí y a pesar de que parecía tranquilo no podía dejar de maldecirme por la manera en la que me estaba comportando con ella-

La jovencita bajo la mirada y entonces tímidamente musito:

-Yo nunca…-Sin poder evitarlo sonreí-

-Lo sé-El hecho de que mi pequeña hermana creyera que no estaba enterado y se pusiera así al hablar de ello se me hacía tan tierno-

-Pero no quiero…-Le oí decir, pero decidí simplemente ignorarlo-

-No me importa. Eres mía Kagome, mía y esta noche voy a hacerte lo que quiera…

Al escuchar esto la muchachita me miro con tristeza y me suplico:

-¡No! ¡Por favor eso no! Inuyasha te lo suplico no lo hagas, no quiero hacerlo…-Eso me hizo enojar, tal vez a Kagome no le gustara, pero su cuerpo respondía a mi, estaba casi seguro de que de no ser su hermano ella me habría dejado hacerlo-

-¿No quieres?-Le pregunte con sorna-¿Es que no te has dado cuenta Kagome? Estás completamente empapada, más que lista para hacerlo…. Kagome entiéndelo: Voy a hacerte mía, y nada de lo que hagas te salvará de eso, porque ¡Tú eres mía, Kagome! ¡Mía! ¡Y siempre serás mía! ¡Cualquiera que sea el que se cruce contigo en el futuro, siempre me pertenecerás! ¡Porque te voy a hacer mía... Esta noche... Ahora mismo! Kagome, he tratado de ser sensible contigo, pero ¡Ya estoy harto de tu rechazo! ¿Sabes cómo voy a tratarte por rechazarme tantas veces? ¿Sabes cómo?-Ella ladeo la cara llorando-Voy a hacerte el amor salvajemente, ¡Cómo un maniático pervertido!, ¿Sabes?-Desde el momento en el cuál sentí su cuerpo apretar tan deliciosamente contra mí, me había vuelto loco, pero me había contenido, ya no lo haría más…-Escucha Kagome, este es el momento para que haga mío tu cuerpo ¡Cómo nunca lo han hecho antes y ni lo harán después! Estando completamente a mi merced, no aprendes de tus errores, antes ya te había dicho que si no aprendías por las buenas, lo harías por las malas, así que ¿Estás preparada para saber cuán grande es mi pasión por ti?-Le pregunté-

En el momento en el cuál ella escucho eso, la chica sin más rompió a llorar. Veía las cristalinas lágrimas deslizándose por su rosadas mejillas sin aparente consuelo. En un principió trate de mostrarme reticente, es decir, no era la primera vez que la veía llorar esta noche y tampoco sería la última, sin embargo aún a pesar de que trate de mostrarme firme ante aquella situación, no pude mantenerme de esa manera por mucho tiempo, verla tan triste simplemente me partía el alma…

-Kagome… No llores…-Intente calmarla-Por favor… No llores…-Volví a intentar, sin embargo en vez de tranquilizarse su llanto se incremento aún mucho más-¡Maldita sea deja de llorar!-¡No lo soportaba! ¡No soportaba verla llorar! Y menos sabiendo que la razón por la cuál lo hacia era culpa mía-

La muchachita continuo llorando con la cabeza agachada, continúe mirándola, pero mis ojos se abrieron cuándo repentinamente y de la nada, sentí nacer un intenso dolor en la mejilla derecha, desconcertado me aleje completamente de ella, y me senté en el borde de la cama, permanecí ahí algunos segundos sin poder creer lo que pasaba, pero lentamente alcé una mano y la deje sobre mi mejilla adolorida. No podía, simplemente no podía creerlo: Kagome me había golpeado. Ella me había golpeado…

Permanecí con este pensamiento sin poder creerlo cada vez que lo recordaba, hasta que una demasiado familiar voz me hablo, sacándome de aquel extraño trance que había tenido, ha causa del reciente shock:

-No te quedes callado, ¡Dí algo!-Escuche decir a aquella voz-

-Duele… -Musite sin ganas-Nunca antes me habían golpeado…-Jamás antes, había recibido un sólo golpe, y que ahora lo hubiera hecho ella, precisamente Kagome, mi Kagome… No podía y no quería creerlo…-

Lentamente y sin deseos de hacerlo, me volví para mirar a la hermosa muchacha, que ahora estaba completamente envuelta entre las sabanas y le pregunte:

-¿Lo hiciste porqué soy tu hermano?-Esa era la única solución razonable en la que podía pensar, ella me había rechazado porque pensaba que pertenecíamos a la misma familia, que por nuestras venas corría la misma sangre-

-No-La escuche decir seria y su respuesta me sorprendió-Lo hice porque querías obligarme a hacer algo que yo no quería-En el momento en el cuál ella dijo eso, la verdad cayo sobre mi de forma devastadora… Recordé cómo siempre a pesar de desearla desesperadamente había jurado, que nunca, jamás, por ningún motivo la forzaría a hacer algo que ella no deseara, jamás la obligaría a estar conmigo, si algún día eso sucedía sería por voluntad y decisión de Kagome… Yo había dicho eso y sin embargo, si ella no me hubiera golpeado, en estos momentos yo…-

-Lo… Lo siento… Yo no quería…-No sabía cómo expresarle lo arrepentido que me sentía. Tratar de poner mis asquerosas manos sobre alguien tan puro cómo lo era ella era algo que jamás me podría perdonar-Es sólo que… Te amo… Y siempre desee poder…-Me detuve y decidí ser directo de una vez por todas, ir a lo que en verdad me preocupaba-No me odies, Kagome, por favor, no me odies, no tuve la intención de tratar de violarte, te lo juro por Dios. Muchas veces me sentí tentado, pero fui capaz de contenerme. Lo que hacía era refugiarme en mi cuarto e ir al cuarto de baño o sumirme en la lectura de un libro y seguir así hasta sentirme normal de nuevo-Sin poder evitarlo rompí a llorar, si Kagome me odiaba por culpa de algo cómo esto jamás me lo perdonaría-

-No te odio, Inuyasha-Susurro ella-Al fin de cuentas no me has violado-Agache la mirada siendo incapaz de sentirme mejor, ¿Cómo me había atrevido a intentar siquiera tocarla? A lastimar a la criatura más pura que tuviera la fortuna de conocer-

-Te amo Kagome-Musite, tal vez fuera una escusa pobre y vana para lo que le había intentado hacer, pero aún así era cierto-No querré a nadie más que a ti, lo sé... Seremos sólo nosotros 2 siempre. Nunca quise sentir así por ti, pero ya es demasiado tarde para que quiera a otra persona-Añadí, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más mis palabras fueron interrumpidas por su voz:

-Inuyasha… Por favor déjame ir…-Cuándo ella dijo esto, en un impulso voltee rápidamente a verla-

-Kagome… Tal vez sea muy egoísta de mi parte, pero… No quiero dejarte ir… No puedo dejarte marchar…-Le confesé, a pesar de que la culpa me consumía por dentro, no podía dejar de desearlo, la quería, la quería para mi-

Los preciosos ojos de mi hermosa hermana se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué me tratas así?-Suspire con tranquilidad a las palabras de Kagome y entonces le respondí:

-Kagome te lo he dicho ya antes, te quiero… Te amo desde que éramos niños-Le repetí-Y ahora que lo sabes, quiero que sepas no voy a rendirme hasta conseguir tu amor. Hasta que seas totalmente mía en cuerpo y alma-Lo había decidido aunque tuviera que gastar el resto de mis días en ello, definitivamente haría que Kagome me amara, cómo yo la amaba a ella-

-Inuyasha… Yo…-Lloriqueo la pequeña chica-

Ella permaneció algunos minutos en silencio, mientras las lágrimas seguían rodando por sus delicadas mejillas, decidí no hablar para no incomodarla, demasiado mal ya debía de sentirse con la situación actual. Entonces finalmente después de un largo tiempo ella levanto las manos secándose las cristalinas lágrimas y la escuche decir:

-¡No! Yo… Yo voy a hacer que vuelvas a verme cómo tu hermana. No me detendré hasta conseguirlo… Inuyasha realmente lo lamento, pero no puedo… Yo no puedo amarte. Lo único que quiero es que vuelva mi hermano…

-Comprendo…-Musite con la mirada baja una vez que ella termino de hablar, así que ella no podía querer a su hermano… Algo demasiado obvio tratándose de Kagome-Pero quiero que sepas que yo tampoco me rendiré… -Le hice saber. Fue entonces cuándo se me ocurrió-¿Sabes? ¿Porqué mejor no hacemos un juego?-Le propuse-

-¿Juego?-Pregunto ella, con una evidente confusión y yo asentí-

-Si. El juego será exclusivamente entre tú y yo. Competiremos para ver quién logra primero su objetivo: En tú caso que yo vuelva a verte cómo mi hermana. Qué realmente creo que es algo imposible y sólo perderás tu tiempo-Realmente eso era lo que creía, pero… No era nadie para criticar las ideas de Kagome, si eso era lo que ella deseaba, por mi estaría bien, siempre y cuándo pudiera tenerla cerca-Y en mi caso el lograr que tú me ames-Le aclaré-Kagome, sólo quiero advertirte, que sin importar lo que hagas tarde o temprano haré que te enamores de mi-Estaba más que seguro de eso-

-¡No lo creo!-Me contrario ella-Y además en todo caso ¿Qué ganaríamos jugando esto?

-Muy buena pregunta…-Sonreí-En tu caso la recompensa sería que tendrías de vuelta a tu hermano ¿Eso es lo quieres verdad?-Le pregunte con una leve molestia, no podía dejar de molestarme el que ella sólo me quisiera cómo hermano, pero estaba decidido a cambiar eso, de una u otra manera-Y en mi caso bueno…-Nuevamente le sonreí, mientras la miraba fijamente, casi devorándola con la mirada. Kagome se sonrojo-

-¿Qué cosa?-Pregunto ella y me sorprendió el hecho de que su voz sonara nerviosa-

Sin pensarlo 2 veces me acerque a ella y la rodee con mis brazos, aprisionando delicadamente su cintura, para luego susurrarle provocativamente al oído:

-Simplemente digamos que si te enamoras de mi, voy a hacerte algo que se siente muy bien…-A medida que las palabras salían de mi boca, el cuerpo de Kagome comenzó a ponerse repentinamente tembloroso, pero algo me decía que en este momento ella no temblaba precisamente de miedo-

Sonreí y cuándo acabe de hablar, acerque mis labios a su cuello y lo lamí, adoraba el dulce sabor de su piel…

Mi hermanita, me empujo, diciendo:

-¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!-Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y su voz de nuevo reflejaba nerviosismo, sin poder evitarlo sonreí-

Me limite simplemente a hacer eso: Sonreír, mientras contemplaba la adorable cara de Kagome mirarme con los ojos sorprendidos y labios entreabiertos. Tan linda… Me moría por besarla… Pero definitivamente no era el momento correcto.

-Kagome, deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas…-Le hable y eso rompió la magia del momento-

-Pues tu deja de hacer cosas pervertidas ¡No puedes hacer eso!-Me increpo ella, sonreí de nuevo-

-Por supuesto que si… ¿Lo olvidas? En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale…-Le recordé-Y yo creo que al menos en mi caso hay un poco de las 2 cosas…

La hermosa niña se quedo callada por algunos minutos, la situación me harto así que decidí romper el silencio.

-Y bien Kagome ¿Preparada para perder?-Le pregunte con una sonrisa en el rostro-

La chica, cerro los ojos tratando de calmarse y entonces me respondió:

-Me niego a caer en provocaciones absurdas. Y sobre todo cuándo sé que jamás podría enamorarme de mi hermano-Cuándo escuche eso, precisamente de sus labios sentí que el corazón se me partía en 2. La sonrisa se borro de mi rostro-

-Bien-Musite con un tono de amargura en la voz-entonces… ¡Que comience el juego!

No sabía cómo empezar, que hacer o cómo lograrlo, lo único de lo estaba seguro es que haría, definitivamente haría que Kagome, mi pequeña y dulce hermanita me amara, haría que ella se enamorara de mí…


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Hola a todos de nuevo! Espero no haber hecho la espera muy larga en cuanto ala actualización de este capitulo, y si asì lo hice les pido que me disculpen. Verán el hacer este capitulo fue en verdad algo bastante complicado, no por lo que pondría eso ya lo sabía, sino que al momento de escribir y tratar de plasmar mis ideas en palabras nada de lo que hacía me gustaba y eso fue un gran problema, tanto así que tuve que reescribir este mismo capitulo más veces de lo que puedo recordar. Además no quería decepcionarlos respecto a la calidad del contenido que están acostumbrados a leer. Bien finalmente y tras muchos intentos fallidos logre terminar el capitulo y espero que sea de su agrado. Y si no, pues lo lamento realmente me esforcé en hacerlo. Bien para finalizar quisiera pedirles que me dejaran review para saber si les agrado la continuación que hice con respecto a la entrega anterior. Sus opiniones son muy importantes para mi a la hora de escribir, ya que como lo entenderán todo lo hago pensando en ustedes. Así que realmente sería de mucha ayuda para mi si me dejaran algún comentario. Como no tengo nada que decirles, ni nada más que pedirles y tampoco deseo hacerles perder su tiempo sin más pre-ambulares los dejo con el capitulo ¡Y nos vemos en la próxima!  
**

**Capitulo 12: Juegos**

**Contado por Kagome:**

Estaba encerrada en mi cuarto después de hacer que Inuyasha se saliera de él, estaba un poco confundida, nerviosa y asustada por lo sucedido entre mi hermano y yo, siempre había creído que no podría haber familia más unida que la nuestra y que en verdad mi hermano me quería mucho, pero no de esta manera. Aún no podía creer que él me hubiera confesado su amor, era incorrecto; nosotros éramos hermanos… Él no debería sentir eso, no hacía mi, al menos. No podía, no quería creer que era verdad y aún si lo fuera hubiera preferido nunca haberlo sabido… No quería ni siquiera pensar en lo que dirían Mamá y Papá si se enteraban de lo que me había dicho y aún más lo que me había intentado hacer esta noche… Seguramente sería el fin de nuestra familia y si eso pasara jamás me lo perdonaría por ser la culpable de eso. Es por ello que estaba decidida a lograr que las cosas fueran igual que antes, lo había dicho y lo conseguiría, haría que Inuyasha volviera a quererme cómo su hermana.

Pero por otra parte no quería permanecer aquí un segundo más, no después de ver lo impulsivo que podía llegar a ser mi hermano, jamás creí que él pudiera llegar a tratarme así y la sola idea de que volviera a hacerlo me aterraba, porque en verdad dudaba mucho poder hacer algo si la historia de esta noche volvía a repetirse; es por eso que por el momento lo mejor sería regresar a la casa, y una vez ahí esperar a que las cosas se calmaran.

Bien, eso es lo que debía hacer. Me levante de la cama en la que estaba sentada y me dirigí a el armario, dónde estaba la ropa que tenía aquí, parte de la que había traído en este viaje y algunas otras que en viajes pasados había dejado aquí, así que tomando algunas prendas y las maletas junto a mi cama comencé nuevamente a empacar. Realmente me hacía sentir triste el tener que irme tan pronto, siempre me había gustado este lugar, esperaba que la próxima vez que viniera las cosas ya estuvieran mucho mejor. Cuándo finalmente termine de empacar, salí de mi habitación con las maletas a cuestas, ya que pesaban demasiado. Seguí caminando casi arrastrando las maletas hasta llegar sala, después de ahí sólo tendría que llegar a la salida, me dirigía hacía allí, cuándo una angelical voz que había escuchado durante toda mi vida me detuvo, preguntando:

-¿Kagome? ¿Qué rayos es lo que estás haciendo?-Me detuve casi por inercia al escuchar la confundida voz de mi hermano-

Voltee en dirección hacía el joven muchacho que no había notado hasta hace poco y finalmente con algo de irritación le respondí:

-Voy a regresar a mi casa.

-¿Qué? ¿Tienes idea de lo que estás haciendo? No tienes ni la más mínima idea de cómo volver-Si, sabía que lo que él decía era verdad y no sabía cómo regresar, sin embargo no me dejaría vencer por eso-

-No importa ya buscaré la manera de cómo encontrar el camino correcto-Le informe-

-¿Porqué haces todo esto?-La duda era perceptible en su voz-

-¡Por que no quiero estar a solas contigo!-Le respondí sin pensarlo. El muchacho bajo la mirada a mi respuesta-

Mire a fijamente a mi hermano que seguía con la mirada baja, preguntándome cuánto tiempo se quedaría así, hasta que después de algunos segundos lo escuché suspirar para luego decirme:

-Espera Kagome. Si vuelves tu sola lo más probable es que termines perdiéndote, y además Mamá y Papá me asesinarían si te dejara volver sola. Supongo que no tengo otra opción que volver contigo-Eso me sorprendió creí que él trataría de impedirme que volviera, bien, suponía que después de todo, aún le importaba lo que pensaran nuestros padres, y para mi eso era un avance-

El muchacho se retiro de la habitación dejándome sola, regreso después de algunos minutos diciendo:

-Ya he llamado para pedir que vengan a recogernos y preparen el avión. Aún así tardará un poco, vendrán a recogernos en aprox. 2 horas.

-Comprendo-Musite con voz apagada-

-De acuerdo ¿Y que es lo que quieres hacer durante las próximas 2 horas? Dudo mucho que puedas permanecer encerrada en tu cuarto y no aburrirte-Lo mire tratando de permanecer seria-

-Bien si eso fuera cierto, a ti, no tendría porque importarte-Le respondí con un poco de nerviosismo, después de lo que había sucedido me sentía extraña al estar cerca de él-

El chico suspiro.

-Kagome por favor, tenemos que hablar.

-¿Hablar? ¿Hablar sobre qué? Yo no tengo nada de que hablar contigo-El chico me mostró una cara que se veía escéptica-

Después de decirle esto trate de marcharme nuevamente hasta mi habitación y quedarme ahí hasta que las 2 horas hubiesen transcurrido. Pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo, mi hermano me sujeto de la muñeca y me halo hacia él diciendo:

-Bueno, pues muy mal Kagome, porque yo si. Ahora ven conmigo-Musito él llevándome hacía su cuarto, al llegar cerro la puerta tras él e intento acorralarme contra una pared pero yo con algo de esfuerzo logre liberarme de su agarre-

-¡Aléjate de mi!-Le exigí-¡No me toques!-El muchacho me miro de nuevo y sus ojos reflejaban tristeza, por un momento sentí pena por él-Si de verdad me quieres por favor devuélveme a mi hermano.

-Kagome entiéndelo, yo soy tu hermano-Me respondió él-Y no sabes cuánto desearía no serlo. Te amo y eso no va a cambiar nunca, sé que mis sentimientos por ti no es algo que puedas terminar de comprender en un solo día, y realmente no espero que de repente te enamores de mí, pero aún así recuerda esto… Yo estaré esperando por ti, hasta el día en el que finalmente estés dispuesta a darme una oportunidad de ganarme tu amor-Sonrío-Lo único que te pido en este momento es que por favor me comprendas, Kagome yo…-Siguió diciendo él pero yo lo interrumpí:

-Si tú fueras yo ¿Serías capaz de comprenderlo? El hermano mayor que era casi un modelo a seguir… Inesperadamente confiesa que está enamorado de ti ¿Serías tú capaz de comprender la situación?…-Mi hermano permaneció callado-¡Yo simplemente no puedo creerlo!-Añadí-¡Quiero que regrese mi hermano! ¡Devuélveme a mi hermano!-Comencé a llorar golpeando el pecho de Inuyasha-¡Devuélveme a mi…-Inuyasha finalmente reacciono y sujetando mis muñecas detuvo mis golpes contra él-

-Kagome…

-¡Quiero de vuelta a mi hermano!-Sollocé-O en el peor de los casos preferiría que te transformaras en uno de esos hermanos crueles que se divierten torturando a sus hermanas…

-Kagome por favor tranquilízate…-Murmuro él-

Cerré los ojos dejando que las lágrimas brotaran de mis ojos y corrieran por mis mejillas.

-¿Qué me tranquilice? Es fácil para ti decirlo, no eres tú quién ha perdido gran parte de lo que era lo más importante en su vida-Suspire y luego entendí que realmente no iba a lograr nada de esta manera así que me dirigí a la cama en la cual me senté y trate de hacer lo que él me pedía: Tranquilizarme-

Inhale profundamente cerrando los ojos y entonces me volví para mirarlo nuevamente. Había algo que a mi me importaba e interesaba saber. Tal vez no fuera el momento adecuado para preguntarlo, pero aún así lo hice:

-¿Soy la única?-Le pregunte un poco nerviosa-

-¿Qué?-La consternación era notable en su voz-

-¿Soy la única que sabe acerca de esto?… Ya sabes tus sentimientos…-Musite bajando la voz cada vez más, cómo si habláramos de algo prohibido y de hecho lo hacíamos…-

-No-Respondió él con voz clara y firme-No eres la única Kagome. Aparte de ti también lo saben 3 personas más: Miroku, Kikyo y Kouga.

-¡¿Se lo dijiste a todos ellos?!-Estaba un poco escéptica, que tantas personas lo supieran y yo no, ahora me sentía cómo una tonta ¿Cómo me habrían visto ellos cuándo yo decía que Inuyasha y yo éramos parte de una familia en verdad unida? Sin embargo ahora eso tenía un poco de sentido, Miroku era el mejor amigo de mi hermano, era natural que lo supiera ¿Pero Kikyo y Kouga?-

-Por supuesto que no-Me aclaro mi hermano cómo si fuera demasiado obvio-Sólo se lo dije a Miroku. Kikyo lo supo por error y bueno Kouga…-Su voz se lleno de desagrado inmediatamente al sólo mencionar el nombre-Él lo averiguo por si mismo.

-¿Él solo?-Pregunté, ahora entendía porque mi actual novio siempre me decía que para Inuyasha seguramente era más que una hermana, nunca había entendido eso, pero ahora todo estaba claro-

-Si-Me contesto Inuyasha y pude notar que el desagrado presente en su voz iba en aumento-¿Y podemos dejar de hablar de Kouga?-Añadió-

-¿Porqué? ¿Qué tiene de malo Kouga?

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Más bien ¿Qué tiene de bueno?-Pregunto él con cierta burla-

-¡Oye tú! ¡Te das cuenta de cuan ofensivo es lo que dices! En primer lugar no deberías hablar mal de las personas a sus espaldas y en segundo lugar…-Continúe pero él me interrumpió-

-¿Y quién dijo que lo hago a sus espaldas? Siempre se lo he dicho en la cara.

-Inuyasha-Musite yo, y el chico se callo-Bien, cómo te decía en segundo lugar Kouga tiene muchas, muchas cosas buenas… Y tal vez también muchas, muchas cosas malas, pero nada de eso importa ahora, lo que en verdad me gustaría saber es ¿Porqué cada vez que menciono a Kouga te molestas?

-¿Porqué?-El sarcasmo era más que notable en su voz-Kagome ¿Eres tonta o te haces? Bueno en verdad si que eres tonta-Se respondió él mismo la pregunta y yo lo mire con cara ofendida ¿Tonta?-Pero supongo que eso es parte de tu atractivo…-Añadió sin tomarme verdaderamente en cuenta-Creí que para estás alturas ya te habrías dado cuenta hermanita-Continuo él-

-¿Cuenta? ¿Cuenta de qué?-Pregunte al no comprender-

El chico evadió mi mirada con irritación, para luego decir:

-Kagome yo odio a Kouga-Me respondió cómo si se tratara de nada-Empecé a hacerlo simplemente por el hecho de que él tenía todo lo que yo tenía: popularidad, atractivo, riqueza, y sobre todo porque además tenía algo que yo jamás podría tener: Te tenía a ti.

Lo mire atónita, cómo si no hubiera tenido suficiente con todo lo que me había dicho antes. Tome una profunda bocanada de aire y entonces hable diciendo:

-Escucha Inuyasha-Murmure esto seria y con la mirada entristecida-realmente me honra mucho el hecho de que tu creas quererme. Pero siendo sincera no puedo creer que en verdad me ames, aunque tal vez así sea, pero…

-Te amo-Musito Inuyasha igualmente serio-Y no puedo creer que no te hayas podido dar cuenta a lo largo de estos 15 largos años Kagome ¿Es que no te dabas cuenta de la manera en que me comportaba cuándo tu estabas cerca o frente a mi? ¿O de la manera en como reaccionaba a cualquier cosa que estuviera relacionada contigo? ¿La forma en cómo te miraba o te trataba?…

Me quede muda, tratando de asimilar sus palabras. La manera en cómo se comportaba y reaccionaba ante mi y todo lo que se relacionara conmigo, trate de recordar algo que me indicara que él tenía razón, algún indicio que me hubiera podido dar razones para sospechar que si bien Inuyasha me adoraba, él no me quería precisamente como una hermana…

Después de algunos minutos un recuerdo se fue abriendo camino a través de mi mente. Cuándo tenía 10 años, un día inesperadamente llegaron a visitarnos el tío Sesshomaru y su esposa Kagura que acababan de tener a su primera hija, una hermosa bebé a la que llamaron Lin. El motivo de su visita fue dar a conocer la buena nueva a la familia, en este caso mis Padres. Por motivo de tal acontecimiento Papá invito a el tío y a su esposa a una cena para celebrar y cómo la bebé estaba dormida tuvieron que dejarla aquí, a lo cual yo me ofrecí inmediatamente a cuidarla. Mi tío dijo que no me preocupará ya que ella no se despertaría en toda la noche. Aún así yo decidí permanecer todo el tiempo a su lado, sólo por si acaso. Y sucedió que por ahí de la medía noche la bebita se despertó, yo no sabía que hacer para dormirla, sin embargo se me ocurrió que tal vez tenía hambre, razón por lo cuál mande a mi hermano-Que había estado conmigo en todo momento, diciéndome que todo eso era una pérdida de tiempo-a preparar un biberón con leche y traérmelo. Sin embargo mientras él permanecía afuera la niña empezó a llorar mucho más y entonces recordé una canción de cuna que conocía y empecé a cantársela. Cuándo mi hermano regreso me dio el biberón que a su vez yo le dí a tomar a la criatura y continúe cantando la nana. A su vez que Inuyasha se había sentado en la cama más cercana de la habitación y se ponía a seguir con los ojos la pequeña mecedora en dónde estaba la niña, que yo mecía al ritmo de la canción de cuna que seguía cantando. En ese momento sin que yo pudiera comprender el porque su rostro se sonrojo y parecía turbado. Y entonces después por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a entender, Inuyasha se levanto y se puso a ayudarme ¡No podía creerlo! Si era él quién había dicho que esto de cuidar a la bebé era una estupidez y que era el trabajo de alguna criada no el mío. El chico arrullo a la criaturita hasta que esta se hubo dormido y entonces finalmente me miro, sonriéndome de manera desconcertante, repentinamente tomándome por sorpresa se inclino sobre mi y me dio un pequeño beso en las mejillas, para después retirarse… Y mientras recordaba esto otro recuerdo acudió a mi memoria. Era el 24 de diciembre y yo estaba feliz en parte porque era noche buena y en otra por que también era mi cumpleaños, y el día de hoy cumplía 11 años, aquel día como mencionaba estaba inmensamente feliz ya que mi Mamá me había comprado por los motivos antes mencionados un vestido muy bonito para la ocasión. Realmente era un vestido precioso, de color blanco y algunos toques en un tenue azul celeste, tenía las mangas largas y rematadas en las muñecas por pequeños volantes y en la cintura una delicada cintilla de satén de un hermoso azul turquesa lo adornaba, y además por todo el borde llevaba encaje y estaba plisado por delante y detrás en la parte del busto. Era un vestido encantador, perfectamente confeccionado y mandado a hacer especialmente para mi por un diseñador exclusivo. El usarlo me hacía sentir muy bonita tal y cómo una pequeña princesa. Había tardado mucho tiempo en ponérmelo para que todo quedará perfecto. Tanto así que mis Padres mandaron a mi hermano a buscarme. Inuyasha no había dejado de tocar la puerta y sonaba tan irritado que podría haber jurado que de permanecer un solo segundo más adentro hubiera tirado la puerta. En el momento en el que salí de la habitación Inuyasha me examino completamente desde el cabello, hasta las pequeñas zapatillas que portaban mis pequeños pies y que apenas sobresalían por debajo del vestido y sus ojos me dijeron algo que nunca hasta entonces me había dicho con tanta elocuencia. Finalmente su mirada regreso a mi cara, tomando especial importancia a mi cabello que caía cómo una cascada por sobre mi espalda y que brillaba de lo mucho que lo cepillaba a diario. Parecía impresionado, deslumbrado. Y tuve que llamarlo por lo menos un par de veces alzando la voz para hacerlo reaccionar. Cuándo finalmente bajamos Mamá y Papá nos llamaron para iniciar de una vez la cena tradicional de Navidad. Y un par de horas después mi hermano y yo nos encontrábamos sentados en la sala platicando de cómo la habíamos pasado este año. Inuyasha se encontraba sentado en el mismo mueble que yo, justo enfrente del árbol de Navidad. Volteando la cara y contemplando el inmenso y bello reloj que ondeaba en la sala de la casa me dí cuenta de lo tarde que era, suponía que ya no me quedaba más que darle las buenas noches a mi hermano y retirarme a mi habitación. Me despedí de él y antes de irme nada más para molestarlo recordando lo que siempre me había dicho de que le eran asqueroso y repulsivos le dí un beso en la mejilla, y me sorprendió que él no se quejará cómo comúnmente lo haría diciendo que los besos son sólo para las criaturas, las mariquitas… Y las chicas lindas-Y por supuesto tu hermana no cuenta-… Me levante del sillón y me dirigí a mi cuarto, pero entonces recordé que había olvidado traer los regalos de navidad y cumpleaños, que me habían dado mis Padres, ya que Inuyasha al no saber que darme usualmente siempre terminaba por llevarme de compras y que yo eligiera todo lo que quisiera. Con paso apresurado regrese a la sala en dónde pude notar ya se habían apagado las luces y entonces me detuve en seco. Ahí junto al arbolito de Navidad que brillaba con sus miles de lucecitas de colores, se destacaba una silueta demasiado familiar y las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos resplandecían cómo las luces que había en el arbolito de Navidad… Otro recuerdo que tenía era uno de cuando tenía 12. A mi siempre me había encantado mi cabello, pasaba largas horas cepillándolo y cuidando de él para que luciera bonito, al no tener otra cosa que lucir. Yo no era muy linda y tampoco tenía un cuerpo de infarto cómo otras chicas, pero mi cabello era precioso, incluso recordaba algunas ocasiones dónde Inuyasha me había dicho con los ojos que mi cabello era más que bonito a secas. Aquel día recordaba que había tenido que ir a una clase de natación después de clases, ahí me encontré con unas chicas que después de preguntarme por Inuyasha que usualmente siempre me acompañaba y pedirme que les consiguiera una cita con él y de que yo les dijera que eso no estaba en mis manos, enojadas me pegaron chicle en el cabello, cuándo regrese a la casa y después de que Mamá y Papá hicieran todo lo posible para tratar de salvarlo en vano, ellos finalizaron diciendo que la única opción posible era cortarlo. Al oírlo inevitablemente rompí a llorar, esa era la única belleza que yo poseía y si la perdía… Recordaba que a todo esto fue Inuyasha quien se negó a que esa fuera la única solución y después de casi todo un día de estar luchando finalmente logró quitar hasta el último pedazo de chicle en él. Estaba tan agradecida con mi hermano que estuve cómo por 2 horas dándole las gracias y hubiera continuado de no ser porque él ya harto de ello me dijo que tal vez debería darle algo para que así estuviéramos a mano y ya no lo molestará tanto. Yo le pregunte que era lo que deseaba y después de algunos minutos pensándolo, él me pidió algo que jamás imagine: Un mechón de mi cabello. Accedí ya que para empezar de no ser por él a estás alturas estaría con un peinado de niño o toda calva. Y recordaba también la cara de Inuyasha cuándo tomo las relucientes tijeras para cortarme un pedazo de cabello. A pesar de haber sido su decisión parecía culpable por ello y un poco aturdido. Sus manos se movían tan suavemente y a desgana que cualquiera diría que me estaba cortando los dedos y no unos simples cabellos que no sentían dolor. Después de ello se marcho para su habitación diciendo que ya estábamos a mano. Luego de un tiempo olvidé el asunto por completo hasta que una noche ya bastante tarde dirigiéndome a la cocina para tomar un vaso de leche por problemas de insomnio, me sorprendí al verlo sentado en el borde de una ventana a la luz de la luna, que iluminaba su rostro de manera perfecta y angelicalmente sublime, pensé en acercarme a él y preguntarle que hacía, fue entonces cuándo note que entre las manos tenía aquel largo mechón de cabello sosteniéndolo con suavidad. Y si eso me había sorprendido la sorpresa aumento al ver lo que hacía: Tomando el delicado mechón se lo llevó a la nariz y le oí aspirar hondamente mi aroma, luego se lo llevo a la mejilla derecha casi acariciándolo y después sus labios se presionaron sobre él en forma de un suave beso. Finalmente de su bolsillo saco una pequeña cajita dorada y guardándolo en ella, la devolvió de regreso al bolsillo de dónde esta había salido. Yo estaba estupefacta, y a pesar de sentirme un poco confundida y asustada sin entender completamente el porque, el corazón me dolía, y el dolor que sentía era aún más fuerte que el que había sentido al creer que perdería para siempre mi cabello, este era el más fuerte dolor que hubiera sentido hasta entonces y la razón de todo ese sufrimiento era el destello que veía en aquellos atormentados ojos color dorado, iluminados por la tenue luz de la luna… También recordaba que en otra ocasión teniendo ya cumplidos los 13 fui a buscar a mi Mamá a su habitación para preguntarle si me podía adelantar la mesada para comprarle un regalo a Papá en su próximo cumpleaños, entre a su cuarto y al descubrir que no estaba, de repente me encontré frente al tocador de mi Madre. Ella siempre lucía bonita maquillada e incluso algunas chicas de mi edad utilizaban un poco de pintura. Así que pensé que no tenía nada que perder y mucho que ganar y de esa manera podría darle una sorpresa a Mamá, Papá e incluso a mi hermano cuándo me vieran. Me senté ante el tocador de mi Madre y comencé a ponerme maquillaje en abundancia. Me puse de todo: Base, sombra de ojos, lápiz de labios, brillo, carmín… Después me recogí el cabello de una manera que me parecía muy atractiva y elegante, sujetándolo con diversos prendedores y horquillas. Luego me puse joyas y finalmente perfume en abundancia. Después pase a ponerme un sujetador de los que estaban entre la bella ropa de mi Madre y aunque me quedaba grande lo rellene con papeles y demás, luego me puse un largo vestido negro que Mamá usaba con frecuencia y por último me apropie de unas zapatillas de tacón. Después de todo ello con algo de dificultad salí de la habitación para poder mostrarle a todo el mundo mi pequeña obra de arte. Mamá y Papá no estaban en casa, así que suponía que la primera persona que lo vería sería mi hermano, me dirigí a su cuarto en dónde él se encontraba leyendo o algo por el estilo y entonces levantando la voz y acercándome a él le pregunte:

-¿Qué tal estoy?-Dije esto coquetamente sonriendo y agitando mucho las pestañas negras por el rimel-

La verdad es que estaba esperando muchos cumplidos, ya que los espejos me habían dicho que estaba sensacional. Inuyasha no se volvió para verme inmediatamente sino que puso un pequeño marcador en la página del libro que leía, para después colocarlo delicadamente sobre el buró al lado de su cama y entonces finalmente su mirada se encontró conmigo. El asombro le hizo abrir los ojos en par y luego me miro sombríamente, mientras yo trataba de encontrar el equilibrio sobre mis tacones de 15 centímetros de altura.

-¿Qué tal estás?-Comenzó sarcástico-Pues te lo diré exactamente ¡Pareces una prostituta de la calle! ¡Eso es lo que pareces!-Se volvió dejando de mirarme, cómo si no pudiera soportar el espectáculo que yo le ofrecía-¡Una prostituta adolescente! Y ahora hazme el favor de lavarte la cara y de poner todo eso que llevas encima dónde lo encontraste-En su voz se notaba un tono ronco que además incluía un deje de dolor y no precisamente físico-

Sin embargo yo no estaba precisamente cómo para preocuparme por el dolor de otros, las lágrimas producto de sus palabras comenzaron a nacer de mis ojos, seguramente corriendo la pintura y haciendo que luciera peor.

-¿Kagome…?-Su voz se dejaba ver preocupada-

-¿Porqué?-Sollocé-¿Es que acaso no soy lo suficientemente bonita para verme bien usando esto?-No entendía, todas las chicas que conocía, mi Mamá, mis compañeras de clase e incluso algunas de mis pocas amigas lucían bonitas y elegantes utilizando todas estás cosas ¿Entonces porque yo no? ¿Era tan fea para lucir cómo una prostituta con sólo un poco de pintura?-

-Kagome yo no quise…-No preste atención a sus palabras y seguí llorando a mar abierto-

-¿Crees que algún día seré lo suficientemente bonita cómo para que me quiera un hombre?-El chico suspiro-

-Kagome tú eres más que bonita. Eres hermosa de sobra-Decía esto cómo turbado-Métete esto bien en la cabeza, Kagome. Naturalmente que eres preciosa. Pero los hermanos no piensan en sus hermanas cómo si fueran chicas-Continuo a la vez que con el borde de su camisa me limpiaba las lágrimas y seguramente también un poco de la pintura que tenía en la cara-ni sienten por ellas ninguna otra emoción que la tolerancia y el afecto fraterno. Y a veces también odio…-Concluyo el muchacho con una extraña nota de dolor en la voz-

Después de decirme esto, el chico me abrazo con gran cuidado y nuestros cuerpos se apretaron, mis pequeños senos se estrujaban contra el pecho de mi hermano. Inuyasha murmuro mi nombre, quitándome poco a poco todos los prendedores que aprisionaban mi cabello, liberándolo por fin y dejando que mis largos cabellos negros cayeran sobre mi espalda y que sus dedos se enroscaran alrededor de ellos. Para después hacer lo mismo con el vestido negro que portaba, dejando mis hombros desnudos. El muchacho sujetó mi cabeza y la acerco suavemente a sus labios, que se presionaron sobre la coronilla de mi cabeza. Sabía que nada de eso era malo, o al menos eso quería creer. Pero aún así no dejaba de sentirme rara ahí, besada, casi desnuda y en sus brazos… Aquello no me parecía bien…

Mis ojos lloriqueaban mientras más y más recuerdos iban llegando a mi memoria, un día de campo… Un viaje a la playa… Un cumpleaños… Algunos intentos de volverme cocinera… Y entonces me dí cuenta: Él tenía razón. Durante todo este tiempo, durante todos estos años siempre me dio motivos para que yo sospechará al menos remotamente del porque de la intensidad de su cariño.

Volví la mirada para verlo y entonces después de un largo suspiro añadí:

-Me siento en verdad muy halagada por lo que piensas sentir, pero tienes que entender que tú nunca deberías haberme visto cómo una mujer ¡A mi no me esta permitido ser una mujer delate de tus ojos!-Exclamé-Aunque todos los hombres del mundo se enamoraran de mi, a ti seguiría sin estarte permitido. Te quiero mucho Inuyasha, muchísimo. Pero sólo cómo mi hermano.

El chico cerró los ojos con frustración, para luego decirme:

-¿Tú hermano? ¿No?… Kagome Taisho, respóndeme y sé sincera ¿Estás completamente segura de que no sientes nada?-Lo mire molesta-

-Si yo sintiera algo te lo habría hecho saber antes ¿No crees Inuyasha?-El muchacho permaneció callado-Entiende lo que sientes esta mal, es incorrecto.

-¿Incorrecto? No Kagome, lo que yo siento no es malo, el amor nunca será malo… Y aunque las personas digan que el amor entre hermanos es incorrecto a los ojos de Dios y la sociedad ¡Por Dios! Las reglas sociales las hace la gente, no Dios, Kagome. Y en algunas partes del mundo incluso se permite casarse a parientes más cercanos, y tener hijos, y a nadie le parece mal, aunque admito que eso no quiere decir que justifique lo que siento por ti y lo que trate de hacerte esta noche, porque incluso yo reconozco que es preciso seguir las leyes de la sociedad en la que se vive y esa sociedad piensa que los hombres y las mujeres que están muy emparentados no deben casarse, porque, si lo hacen, pueden tener hijos, mental o físicamente tarados, pero también es verdad que nadie es perfecto. Lo que yo siento por ti es algo absolutamente profundo y verdadero y el que seamos hermanos no significa que este cometiendo un delito contra Dios o nuestros Padres, solamente porque atenta contra los principios morales de la sociedad en que vivimos. E incluso si nos casáramos ¡Nuestro matrimonio no sería pecaminoso, o un sacrilegio! ¡Y mucho menos una abominación ante Dios! Porque pienso que Dios es lo suficiente bueno como para comprender que en ningún momento fue intencional sentir algo como eso…

Me quede muda a sus palabras ¿Ca… Ca… Casarme con él?

Suspiré profundamente y entonces con una voz un poco temblorosa musite:

-Escucha Inuyasha: Lo que sucedió ayer fue un error nunca debió pasar, así que por el bienestar de nuestra familia fingiré que lo de ayer no ha pasado. Así que no volveremos a hablar de esto nunca más… Y te pediré que por favor de ahora en adelante te dirijas a mi solamente cómo hermana. De esa forma ambos seremos mucho más felices…-Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar el muchacho me interrumpió diciendo:

-¿Hermana? ¡Qué buena broma Kagome!-Se empezó a reír él de forma estridente-

-¡No es una broma!-Agregue molesta, porque él parecía empeñado en no tomar en serio mis intentos de que todo fuera tal y cómo antes de este viaje-Estoy hablando en serio y tu deberías empezar a tomar las cosas seriamente también-El muchacho sonrió-

-Creo que ya he sido lo suficientemente serio hasta este momento hermanita. Y además ¿Si tú no tomas mis sentimientos en serio porque habría yo de tomar los tuyos de esa manera?-De acuerdo lo aceptaba, mi hermano tenía algo de razón. Eso no parecía muy justo de mi parte-

-De acuerdo yo…-Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase en muchacho me interrumpió-

-Hablaremos de eso luego Kagome, al parecer ya han venido por nosotros.

-¿A qué te refieres con…?-Quise preguntar, sin embargo mi pregunta se detuvo a la mitad al escuchar el sonido familiar de un motor encendido: Él tenía razón, había alguien afuera-

Salí de la habitación con mi hermano pisándome los talones, me dirigí a la salida y abrí la puerta, ahí afuera se encontraba aquel jeep que era encargado de llevarnos y traernos siempre que visitábamos este lugar. Inuyasha había dicho que vendrían por nosotros dentro de 2 horas, pero a mi no me parecía que estas hubieran transcurrido ¿Él me había mentido? ¿O yo era extremadamente despistada a la hora de contar el tiempo? A pesar de no agradarme la idea, apostaba por la segunda opción.

Me di la medía vuelta para ir a buscar mis maletas pero mi hermano ya se encontraba tras de mi con las mías y las suyas propias. Me pregunte en que momento habría empacado, sin embargo no pregunté.

Mi hermano y yo subimos al jeep y el señor que era el encargado de manejar el vehiculo, se ocupo de llevarnos hasta el lugar en dónde nos aguardaba el avión privado de la familia. Al llegar ahí le dimos las gracias al hombre por traernos hasta aquí, mientras algunos otros empleados metían nuestro equipaje al avión, luego de esto abordamos la nave y ésta despego. Después de algunas horas de vuelo, durante las cuales no intercambie ni media palabra con mi hermano, el avión aterrizo y los mismos empleados que habían subido nuestras maletas se encargaron de bajarlas y llevarlas a la limusina que ya nos esperaba. Para que después por medio de ella se nos llevara a la mansión, no pude evitar alegrarme en el momento en el cual la divise: Por fin habíamos regresado.

**Contado por Inuyasha:**

Después de lo sucedido con Kagome, ninguno de los 2 había podido dormirse, ella se había quedado encerrada en su habitación-Después de haberme prácticamente sacado de ahí-pero aún así sabía que no estaba dormida, ya que el ruido que procedía de su cuarto era ensordecedor. Yo por mi parte me encontraba tomando un café en la sala, mientras trataba de sopesar todo lo que había sucedido y tranquilizarme. Fue entonces cuándo un ruido proveniente del pasillo que llevaba para la habitación de mi pequeña hermana me hizo volver la mirada. Lo que vi en ese momento me dejo estupefacto.

-¿Kagome? ¿Qué rayos es lo que estás haciendo?-Mi hermanita caminaba hacía la salida con 2 enormes maletas que según pude notar eran demasiado pesadas para ella-

La muchachita se detuvo y entonces mirándome fijamente me respondió:

-Voy a regresar a mi casa.

-¿Qué? ¿Tienes idea de lo que estás haciendo? No tienes ni la más mínima idea de cómo volver-Musite confuso, Kagome no era de aquellas chicas que tuviera memoria fotográfica para acordarse de todo y para colmo de males el recorrido para ir y regresar a esta cabaña era especialmente complicado-

-No importa ya buscaré la manera de cómo encontrar el camino correcto.

-¿Porqué haces todo esto?-Le pregunte-

-¡Por que no quiero estar a solas contigo!-Baje la mirada a esta respuesta, si, después de lo que paso suponía que era algo completamente natural que ella me tuviera miedo ¿Pero esto?-

Suspire.

-Espera Kagome. Si vuelves tu sola lo más probable es que termines perdiéndote, y además Mamá y Papá me asesinarían si te dejara volver sola. Supongo que no tengo otra opción que volver contigo-A decir verdad todo era más que una simple escusa, no me importaba lo que mis padres pensaran al respecto, pero no quería que a ella le llegara a pasar algo malo-

Salí de la sala de estar, regresando a mi habitación al darme cuenta que si queríamos regresar había que llamar a algunas personas para que eso fuera posible y que yo había dejado en mi celular en mi cuarto. Al llegar a mi habitación tomé el citado aparato y después de realizar algunas llamadas a ciertas personas en especifico, regresé a la sala en dónde aún se encontraba mi hermanita.

-Ya he llamado para pedir que vengan a recogernos y preparen el avión-Le informe para que estuviera al corriente de las cosas-Aún así tardará un poco, vendrán a recogernos en aprox. 2 horas.

-Comprendo-Murmuro la pequeña chica-

-De acuerdo ¿Y que es lo que quieres hacer durante las próximas 2 horas?-Añadí mirando a mi bella hermana-Dudo mucho que puedas permanecer encerrada en tu cuarto y no aburrirte-Dije esto recodando lo susceptible que era ella al aburrimiento, si de algo necesitabas salvar a Kagome, sin duda eso era de aburrirse-

-Bien si eso fuera cierto, a ti, no tendría porque importarte-Me respondió ella y me sorprendió descubrir que su voz sonaba nerviosa-

Deje de ver a Kagome por unos momentos y suspiré, no me gustaba para nada el ambiente tan tenso que se sentía alrededor de nosotros en estos momentos.

-Kagome por favor, tenemos que hablar-Le hice saber-

-¿Hablar? ¿Hablar sobre qué? Yo no tengo nada de que hablar contigo-Cuándo ella dijo esto no pude más que mirarla cómo si me estuviera diciendo que tenia un tercer brazo, ¿Tanto le molestaba lo que había sucedido entre nosotros que trataba de olvidarlo? ¿Así como si nada?-

Antes de pudiera terminar de asimilar lo que ella me había dicho, la muchacha intento marcharse hacia su habitación y seguramente encerrarse en ella, pero por suerte logre despertar a tiempo de aquel extraño trance para impedírselo y sujetándola de una de sus frágiles muñecas halé de ella al tiempo que le decía:

-Bueno, pues muy mal Kagome, porque yo si. Ahora ven conmigo-Musite para luego prácticamente arrastrarla a mi cuarto. Al llegar a este inmediatamente intente atraparla contra una pared, pero ella logro liberarse de mi agarre justo a tiempo para impedirlo-

-¡Aléjate de mi! ¡No me toques!-Le escuché decir con un visible y notable terror en los ojos y en la mirada. Era más que obvio que mi pequeña hermana todavía no había podido recuperarse de lo acontecido esta noche. Me tenía miedo y no pude evitar sentirme dolido por ello-Si de verdad me quieres por favor devuélveme a mi hermano-La escuché objetar-

-Kagome entiéndelo, yo soy tu hermano. Y no sabes cuánto desearía no serlo-Le hice saber, de no ser su hermano, en ningún término, ella seguramente me correspondería y este amor no resultaría tan doloroso para mi-Te amo y eso no va a cambiar nunca, sé que mis sentimientos por ti no es algo que puedas terminar de comprender en un solo día, y realmente no espero que de repente te enamores de mí, pero aún así recuerda esto… Yo estaré esperando por ti, hasta el día en el que finalmente estés dispuesta a darme una oportunidad de ganarme tu amor-Le confesé y estaba seguro de ello, porque aunque tal vez fuera muy temprano para lo que decía, yo estaba convencido de que algún día en un futuro no muy lejano Kagome realmente pasaría a ser parte de la familia Taisho al convertirse en mi esposa. Sonreí-Lo único que te pido en este momento es que por favor me comprendas, Kagome yo…-Sabía que en este momento ella no sentía nada por mi más que un cariño fraternal, pero yo me encargaría de cambiar eso, estaba a punto de aclarárselo cuándo ella me interrumpió diciendo:

-Si tú fueras yo ¿Serías capaz de comprenderlo? El hermano mayor que era casi un modelo a seguir… Inesperadamente confiesa que está enamorado de ti ¿Serías tú capaz de comprender la situación?…-Me quede callado simplemente, no tenía nada que objetar contra eso. Yo era el hermano mayor de Kagome, su adoración y la repentina confesión de mis sentimientos seguramente le abrían roto el corazón-¡Yo simplemente no puedo creerlo! ¡Quiero que regrese mi hermano! ¡Devuélveme a mi hermano!-Me invadió la ira y frustración; mientras la escuchaba llorar, al tiempo que ella golpeaba con sus pequeñas manitas mi pecho. Su hermano, ella quería a su hermano, pero yo no quería ser su hermano-¡Devuélveme a mi…-Con un movimiento un tanto brusco sujeté las delicadas muñecas de mi hermanita, deteniendo sus golpecitos contra mi-

-Kagome…-Murmure a duras penas suavemente, me dolía verla tan triste-

-¡Quiero de vuelta a mi hermano!-Lloriqueo ella-O en el peor de los casos preferiría que te transformaras en uno de esos hermanos crueles que se divierten torturando a sus hermanas…-Esto fue un fuerte golpe contra mi, ella preferiría que yo la torturara a aceptar mi amor por ella. Trague grueso, como si eso fuera posible, no había manera de que yo torturara a Kagome y me divirtiera con ello-

-Kagome por favor tranquilízate…-Musite, ella estaba demasiado alterada, cómo para pensar con claridad-

La jovencita cerró los ojos mientras por sus rosadas mejillas continuaban deslizándose un centenar de cristalinas lágrimas.

-¿Qué me tranquilice?-Musito ella, después de algunos minutos de desgarrador silencio-Es fácil para ti decirlo, no eres tú quién ha perdido gran parte de lo que era lo más importante en su vida-Después de aclararme eso, la oí suspirar profundamente y seguidamente después ir a sentarse en mi cama, en dónde permaneció con los ojos cerrados-

La escuché inhalar de forma profunda en busca de aire, para que después sus preciosos ojitos se centraran en mi nuevamente.

-¿Soy la única?-Le escuché decir repentinamente y esta pregunta me desconcertó, ya que no entendí a que se refería-

-¿Qué?-Añadí a modo de petición, para una mejor obtener descripción de la pregunta que esa-

-¿Soy la única que sabe acerca de esto?… Ya sabes tus sentimientos…-A medida que ella formulaba la pregunta, su voz se fue haciendo más y más débil, hasta casi desaparecer. Sin embargo aún así pude escucharla perfectamente-

-No. No eres la única Kagome. Aparte de ti también lo saben 3 personas más: Miroku, Kikyo y Kouga.

-¡¿Se lo dijiste a todos ellos?!-La sorpresa e indignación de su voz fue algo inesperado. Sin embargo muy dentro de mi no pude evadir un disgusto por la sola idea de que Kagome pensará que le confesaría algo tan intimo a cualquier persona. Es decir Kikyo todavía era pasable ¿Pero en verdad podía creer que se lo diría a ese estúpido de Kouga?-

-Por supuesto que no-Le respondí sin más-Sólo se lo dije a Miroku. Kikyo lo supo por error y bueno Kouga…-No podía evitar la irritación que me provocaba el sólo recordar a Kouga-Él lo averiguo por si mismo.

-¿Él solo?-Insistió Kagome-

-Si-Musite sin mucho ánimo-¿Y podemos dejar de hablar de Kouga?-Me molestaba el saber que a Kagome le interesará tanto el idiota ese, él no se merecía ni si siquiera el que su nombre fuera dicho por sus labios-

-¿Porqué? ¿Qué tiene de malo Kouga?-Continuo mi querida hermana, alargando mucho más de lo que hubiera preferido el tema sobre Kouga-

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Más bien ¿Qué tiene de bueno?-Le pregunte con sarcasmo en un vano intento de ocultar el desagrado que me suponía el hablar sobre él-

-¡Oye tú! ¡Te das cuenta de cuan ofensivo es lo que dices! En primer lugar no deberías hablar mal de las personas a sus espaldas y en segundo lugar…-Ya no pude sopórtalo, el que ella, precisamente ella lo defendiera con tanto entusiasmo…-

-¿Y quién dijo que lo hago a sus espaldas? Siempre se lo he dicho en la cara.

-Inuyasha-Murmuro Kagome, me regañé interiormente estaba actuando cómo un idiota frente mi hermana y todo por los celos que me provocaba el pensar que ella estuviera interesada en Kouga o cualquier otro que no fuera yo-Bien, cómo te decía en segundo lugar-Continuo hablando ella-Kouga tiene muchas, muchas cosas buenas… Y tal vez también muchas, muchas cosas malas, pero nada de eso importa ahora, lo que en verdad me gustaría saber es ¿Porqué cada vez que menciono a Kouga te molestas?

-¿Porqué?-No podía creer que a esta alturas ella no se hubiera dado cuenta-Kagome ¿Eres tonta o te haces? Bueno en verdad si que eres tonta. Pero supongo que eso es parte de tu atractivo… Creí que para estás alturas ya te habrías dado cuenta hermanita.

-¿Cuenta? ¿Cuenta de qué?-Su mirada y su voz no mentían, Kagome no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que yo estaba hablando-

Ladee la mirada para evitar caer en otra tonta e inútil discusión.

-Kagome yo odio a Kouga-Le confesé sencillamente-Empecé a hacerlo simplemente por el hecho de que él tenía todo lo que yo tenía: popularidad, atractivo, riqueza y sobre todo porque además tenía algo que yo jamás podría tener: Te tenía a ti-Musite al tiempo que recordaba que yo había conocido a Kouga en el primer año de la secundaría, en un principio no tenía nada contra él, de hecho teníamos tantas cosas en común que incluso llegue a sopesar la posibilidad de convertirme en su amigo, sin embargo quizá fue eso lo que provoco que las cosas no se dieran, éramos tan parecidos que en algún momento se llego a tornar molesto. E incluso hasta ahí podría haberlo dejado pasar, no me interesaba el que cada día que pasará se hiciera más popular, el que las chicas lo consideraran lindo, (aunque según ellas yo lo era más) o que su familia fuera casi tan rica cómo la mía, no me interesaba… El verdadero problema empezó cuándo él se atrevió a poner sus ojos sobre Kagome. El momento en el cuál él se atrevió a siquiera considerar la idea de quitarme lo único que me importaba en todo el basto universo... Pero incluso ahí, el repentino odio que había desarrollado hacía él pudo haber desaparecido, es decir con el tiempo él podría interesarse en otra chica y dejar de suponer un peligro para mi, pero un día, aquel día en el cuál le pidió a Kagome el ser su novia y ella acepto, su destino quedo marcado. No descansaría hasta verlo hundido y destrozado-

La muchachita me contemplo incapaz de asimilar lo que acababa de decirle, respiro profundamente y entonces le oí decir:

-Escucha Inuyasha-Su voz sonaba firme y su rostro se mostraba serio, pero su mirada demostraba tristeza-realmente me honra mucho el hecho de que tu creas quererme. Pero siendo sincera no puedo creer que en verdad me ames, aunque tal vez así sea, pero…

-Te amo-Repetí, si era necesario se lo diría hasta que la idea se le quedara grabada en su pequeña cabecita-Y no puedo creer que no te hayas podido dar cuenta a lo largo de estos 15 largos años Kagome ¿Es que no te dabas cuenta de la manera en que me comportaba cuándo tu estabas cerca o frente a mi? ¿O de la manera en como reaccionaba a cualquier cosa que estuviera relacionada contigo? ¿La forma en cómo te miraba o te trataba?…

La muchacha se sumió en alguna especie de trace durante los minutos posteriores a eso. Mientras yo incapaz de hacer algo que pudiera dañarla, me limitaba a observarla detenidamente esperando a que recobrará por el sentido. Finalmente, después de una larga espera, la escuché suspirar largamente para luego decirme:

-Me siento en verdad muy halagada por lo que piensas sentir, pero tienes que entender que tú nunca deberías haberme visto cómo una mujer ¡A mi no me esta permitido ser una mujer delate de tus ojos! Aunque todos los hombres del mundo se enamoraran de mi, a ti seguiría sin estarte permitido. Te quiero mucho Inuyasha, muchísimo. Pero sólo cómo mi hermano.

Cerré los ojos con frustración. Su hermano. Su hermano. Su hermano ¡Maldita sea su hermano! Estaba cansado de escuchar esa palabra. No quería ser su hermano. Así cómo Kagome se empeñaba en quererme cómo su hermano, yo me empeñaba en imaginar que algún día ella me amaría tanto cómo yo a ella.

-¿Tú hermano? ¿No?… -Musite con tristeza-Kagome Taisho, respóndeme y sé sincera ¿Estás completamente segura de que no sientes nada?-Algo dentro de mi se negaba a creer que para ella sólo existiera cómo su hermano, a pesar de saber que era así-

Mi hermanita se limito a mirarme molesta.

-Si yo sintiera algo te lo habría hecho saber antes ¿No crees Inuyasha?-Incluso yo podía detectar el disgusto en su inocente voz-Entiende lo que sientes esta mal, es incorrecto.

-¿Incorrecto?-Ahora era mi voz la que transmitía una intensa irritación-No Kagome, lo que yo siento no es malo, el amor nunca será malo... Y aunque las personas digan que el amor entre hermanos es incorrecto a los ojos de Dios y la sociedad ¡Por Dios! Las reglas sociales las hace la gente, no Dios, Kagome. Y en algunas partes del mundo incluso se permite casarse a parientes más cercanos, y tener hijos, y a nadie le parece mal-Le afirme con total seguridad y si estaba tan seguro es que durante toda mi vida había investigado mucho al respecto, buscando "Pros" en lo que sentía hacía mi pequeña hermana-aunque admito que eso no quiere decir que justifique lo que siento por ti y lo que trate de hacerte esta noche, porque incluso yo reconozco que es preciso seguir las leyes de la sociedad en la que se vive y esa sociedad piensa que los hombres y las mujeres que están muy emparentados no deben casarse, porque, si lo hacen, pueden tener hijos, mental o físicamente tarados, pero también es verdad que nadie es perfecto. Lo que yo siento por ti es algo absolutamente profundo y verdadero y el que seamos hermanos no significa que este cometiendo un delito contra Dios o nuestros Padres, solamente porque atenta contra los principios morales de la sociedad en que vivimos. E incluso si nos casáramos ¡Nuestro matrimonio no sería pecaminoso, o un sacrilegio! ¡Y mucho menos una abominación ante Dios! Porque pienso que Dios es lo suficiente bueno como para comprender que en ningún momento fue intencional sentir algo como eso…

Mi hermanita se me quedo mirando con una extraña mezcla de shock y temor. Después de algunos minutos la escuché suspirar, para luego decirme:

-Escucha Inuyasha: Lo que sucedió ayer fue un error nunca debió pasar, así que por el bienestar de nuestra familia fingiré que lo de ayer no ha pasado-Me sorprendió darme cuenta de que su voz temblaba-Así que no volveremos a hablar de esto nunca más… Y te pediré que por favor de ahora en adelante te dirijas a mi solamente cómo hermana. De esa forma ambos seremos mucho más felices…-Aquí estaba mi oportunidad, la oportunidad de que las cosas volvieran a ser cómo antes, a estas alturas después de escuchar una y otra vez los múltiples rechazos de Kagome, había llegado un momento en el que desee jamás haberle dicho nada y que las cosa fueran cómo antes. Sin embargo si yo accedía a eso, sería como renunciar a ella, todo lo que había sufrido, lo que había pasado para llegar hasta aquí, sería en vano. No permití que ella terminará de hablar ya que la interrumpí diciendo:

-¿Hermana? ¡Qué buena broma Kagome!-Me empecé a reír, aunque en realidad eso era de lo que menos tenía ganas en este momento-

-¡No es una broma! Estoy hablando en serio y tu deberías empezar a tomar las cosas seriamente también-El disgusto en su voz seguía ahí, sin embargo a todo eso yo simplemente me limite a sonreír-

-Creo que ya he sido lo suficientemente serio hasta este momento hermanita. Y además ¿Si tú no tomas mis sentimientos en serio porque habría yo de tomar los tuyos de esa manera?

-De acuerdo yo…-Mientras ella hablaba pude escuchar el tenue sonido de un motor en marcha, bien gracias al cielo por haberme liberado de una conversación por demás complicada, que me provocaba dolor de cabeza y que no llevaba a nada. Utilizando eso cómo escusa decidí interrumpirla-

-Hablaremos de eso luego Kagome, al parecer ya han venido por nosotros.

-¿A qué te refieres con…?-Su pregunta se quedo a la mitad y yo pude entender perfectamente el porque, aquel motor que había oído, había vuelto a sonar con más intensidad-

Sin decir absolutamente nada, mi hermana salió de mi habitación dirigiéndose a la salida, salí detrás de ella, pero entonces pensando en que no deseaba dar una vuelta doble regrese a mi cuarto y tomé mi maleta. Bien suponía que debía agradecer por jamás haber desempacado más cosas que las que me fueran verdaderamente esenciales, las cuales pude volver a meter en cuestión de segundos, luego de esto cargando mi maleta me dirigí a la sala en la cuál tome las 2 de Kagome, que apenas y pesaban, la verdad no entendía como es que a ella le causaban tantos problemas. Después de eso me acerque a dónde se encontraba mi hermana, justo detrás de la puerta abierta, repentinamente la jovencita volteó, girándose hacía mi, sin embargo al verme pareció sorprendida de encontrarme ahí.

La muchacha salió de la casa dirigiéndose al jeep que se encontraba estacionado cerca de la casa y yo después de cerrar la puerta con llave y activar los sistemas de seguridad la imité y me senté a su lado, en dónde estuve hasta que llegamos al sitio dónde nos esperaba nuestro avión particular. Esperamos a que el auto se detuviera y aparcara a una distancia prudente del avión, para después bajar del vehiculo y darle las gracias al conductor por traernos, o mejor dicho en mi caso esperar a que Kagome le diera las gracias al conductor. Y mientras ella hacía eso yo aproveché para darle la orden a unos empleados de que subieran nuestro equipaje al avión. Una vez hecho esto y que mi hermanita se despidió del hombre abordamos el avión y esperamos el despegue del mismo. Observe a mi hermana cerrar los ojos y encogerse mientras lo hacía y tuve deseos de abrazarla, para hacerla sentirse protegida y que no tuviera más miedo. Pero no creía que ella lo aceptara. Así que me contuve. Durante el viaje Kagome se mantuvo en un estado de semi dormida. Cuándo el avión finalmente aterrizó, la jovencita despertó de su casi sueño y bostezando contemplo el paisaje en el que ahora nos encontrábamos. Ya había avisado de antemano de nuestra llegada y es por eso que la limusina se encontraba estacionada a algunos metros de nosotros al nada más llegar. Mientras Kagome y yo bajábamos del avión nuestras maletas estaban siendo llevadas al auto, así que cuándo llegamos a este y nos subimos inmediatamente inició su recorrido hasta nuestra casa, durante el viaje mi hermanita poco a poco fue perdiendo el sueño y yo pude ver claramente sus ojitos iluminarse en el momento en que seguramente la vio, lentamente volví la mirada y la contemple: Frente a nosotros se izaba la gran Mansión de los Taisho. Si, aún en contra de mis deseos estaba de vuelta aquí, la indeseada casa que resultaba ser una cárcel para mis instintos, un salón de tortura para mis anhelos, el lugar que me condenaba a la muerte en vida a mis cortos 17 años, no quería, realmente no quería volver a ese infierno y sin embargo estaba aquí…


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola a todos los que aún les interesa saber que más es lo que va a pasar en el transcurso de esta historia, por motivos que ya aclare en mi otro fic-Entre el amor la pasión y la locura-no había podido actualizar, pero ahora gracias a que esos pequeños inconvenientes se resolvieron finalmente puedo volver a publicar un nuevo capitulo, que espero sea de su agrado, espero que el rumbo que ha tomado la historia les agrade y si no pueden hacérmelo saber-Todavía estamos a tiempo para solucionarlo-y es por eso que agradecería que me dejaran reviews para conocer su opinión sobre la historia. Sin más que decir me despido de ****ustedes, para que finalmente puedan disfrutar de este próximo capitulo, eso es todo ****¡Nos vemos en la próxima actualización!**

**Capitulo 13: Un día de escuela**

**Contado por Inuyasha:**

Me levante muy temprano, mucho más que de costumbre, no había podido dormir en toda la noche, pensando en lo sucedido con mi pequeña hermanita durante estos últimos días, después de ver su reacción realmente me cuestionaba si haberle confesado mi amor, había sido una buena idea. Ya harto de solo pensar en lo mismo sin llegar a nada me había levantado de la cama, y me había dado un baño, durante la ducha, no logré gran progreso, en eso de dejar de pensar en lo sucedido e incluso me pregunté cómo sería mi vida si realmente hubiera forzado a Kagome hacerlo conmigo esa noche, si realmente la hubiera violado. La verdad no tenía la más mínima idea, lo más seguro es que mi hermana me odiara y no deseara saber nada más de mi y de ser así realmente agradecía al cielo el no haberlo hecho. De todas formas si deseaba conocer la versión exacta de que hubiera pasado, todavía existía la posibilidad de que cualquiera de estas noches me metiera en la habitación de Kagome, le tapara la boca con una mordaza y la hiciera mía, pero eso resultaría demasiado obsesivo-Más de lo que ya había hecho hasta ahora-Además incluso aunque lo hiciera no me sentiría completamente satisfecho, ya que más haya de su cuerpo anhelaba tener su corazón, pero por mucho que quisiera no podía obligarla a sentir lo mismo que yo, podría forzarla a cualquier cosa menos a eso; podría obtener de ella cualquier cosa menos su amor, si así lo deseara podría tener su cuerpo las miles de veces que quisiera, pero nunca quedaría saciado por lo que yo en verdad deseaba era su amor, Kagome… Suspire con tristeza, era verdad que había tomado la decisión enamorarla, de eso no había duda, sin embargo antes de verdaderamente empezar quería darle a Kagome algo de tiempo para que se acostumbrara a la idea de que era lo que en verdad sentía hacía ella, no quería ser tan brusco con mi pequeña hermana, lo que menos quería era asustarla, suponía que Kagome ya había tenido suficiente con lo sucedido entre nosotros aquella noche, y después de lo que había tratado de hacerle realmente había tenido suerte de que ella aún me quisiera aunque fuera tan solo como su hermano, y es por eso que por cortesía hacía ella había decidido esperar un tiempo antes de verdaderamente empezar con aquel pequeño juego que habíamos acordado, además tampoco quería presionarla, lo que menos deseaba era que mi pequeña hermana terminara odiándome.

Cuándo dieron las 6.00 de la mañana, ya había terminado de bañarme y bajando al comedor, después de haberme puesto el uniforme del instituto, pedí de desayunar, todos se me quedaron viendo extrañados, ya sabía que no era normal en mi ¿Pero por qué tenían que mirarme cómo si se tratará de un bicho raro? Cuándo finamente acabe de desayunar, no tuve deseos de esperar a mi querida hermana y me dirigí de una vez a la limusina, la cuál aborde, al entrar en ella no pude evitar pensar de nuevo Kagome, a ella no le gustaban los autos muy grandes y ni mucho menos los que eran en sumo lujosos, ya que creía que todo ese dinero, podía ser mejor utilizado en ayudar a personas que si lo necesitaran, recordaba perfectamente aquella vez en la que la lleve para que me ayudará a seleccionar y comprar un nuevo auto, vimos varios modelos durante ese día, hasta que al fin vi uno que me gusto, un deportivo color rojo, aunque Kagome me decía que comprará un convertible de color azul platinado, ya que ese era un poco más barato, aún podía escuchar sus palabras en mi mente…

-¿No puedes comprar uno que sea más barato?-Me preguntó ella con su típica carita de niña tonta, se veía tan linda que sólo me provocaba querer besarla hasta quedarme sin aliento, mientras la estrechaba entre mis brazos cómo si quisiera romperla-

-Pero Kagome, ese es el que yo quiero-Le respondí yo señalando al deportivo-Además míralo ¿No es precioso?-Le dije tratando de persuadirla, es decir ¿Qué perdíamos con comprar un auto de más de medio millón de dólares? Ni que se fuera a acabar el mundo-

-¿Así?-Me respondió ella-Pues yo creo que hay cosas más bonitas en el mundo-Miré a Kagome detenidamente, ella tenía razón, de hecho justo ahora delante de mí tenía algo que me gustaba mucho más que aquél auto, suspiré y luego le respondí:

-Si eso es lo que deseas no compraremos ese ¿Contenta?-Kagome sonrió y me abrazó, dejándome totalmente anonado al sentir sus cálidos brazos cubriendo mi cuerpo, y su aroma tan cerca que incluso sentía que lo tenía impregnado en el alma-

-Inuyasha-Me miró ella-

-¿Ahh?-Dije mientras la miraba levemente-

-¿Si compras ese me enseñarás a conducirlo?-Me preguntó ella, haciendo referencia al auto que yo quería-

-¿Para que lo estrelles? No gracias-Le dije de forma burlona-

-Eso es muy injusto, de esa manera nunca voy a aprender a conducir-Dijo ella haciendo un breve puchero, a modo de reproche, verla así de ingenua me provoca un deseo casi incontenible, de hecho lo que más deseaba en ese instante era poder besar esos pequeños, carnosos y rosados labios, que tanto me tentaban a probar-

Para librarme de la situación solté una carcajada y me aleje de Kagome, al fin y al cabo acabé comprando el auto que ella deseaba sólo para complacerla… Y también para complacerla trate de enseñarle a conducir y tal cómo lo había predicho ella lo acabó chocando. Por supuesto que cuándo eso pasó le pedí a mi Padre que me comprara otro auto, él había accedido, hasta que mi hermanita apareció preguntando que si continuaría enseñándole, y al no poderle decir que no en frente de mi Padre… Bueno digamos que ahí se fueron mis oportunidades de otro auto nuevo y es que realmente la aseguradora había considerado pérdida total a aquel pobre vehiculo que cayo en las pequeñas e inexpertas manos de Kagome y habían dicho que ni incluso con un milagro hubieran logrado salvar al desafortunado convertible del desastre que mi hermanita provocó.

Mientras yo pensaba en esto, mi hermanita entro a la limusina y se sentó lo más lejos de mi posible. Suspiré, sin el menor deseo de entrar en alguna absurda y vana discusión con mi pequeña hermana y sobre todo cuándo era totalmente obvio que esta situación iba durar por un buen tiempo.

Cuándo finalmente llegamos a la escuela mi hermanita se bajo del lujoso auto sin siquiera despedirse de mi y yo no hice nada que se lo impidiera. Cuándo ella se hubo alejado lo suficiente baje de la limusina, viendo cómo esta se alejaba del lugar, casi de inmediato me vi rodeado de personas por todas partes a dónde viera. Lo que menos quería era escuchar sus irritantes voces hablándome, me sentía de verdad para nada flexible, las personas junto a mi, empezaron a decirme cada tontería que yo no entendía, ya que mi mente estaba totalmente ocupada en cierta jovencita de largos cabellos negros, y de ingenua mirada…

Y fue así cómo a la primera oportunidad que tuve me libere de ellos. Después de esto me salte la clase de Literatura y fui a la terraza de la escuela, para intentar despejarme, pero aún en contra de mi voluntad, termine pensando en mi hermanita, de una u otra manera no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera mi pequeña hermana, deseaba verla, lo que más quería era poder estrecharla entre mis brazos en este momento, y Kagome sólo me veía cómo su patético hermano, el hermano que repugnantemente se había enamorado de ella…

Con tristeza cerré los ojos viendo en mi mente de nuevo la imagen de Kagome, era inevitable que pensará en ella… La amaba, más de lo que nunca pensé que pudiese amar a alguien… Y me lastimaba el no poder tenerla cerca, me lastimaba que ella no sintiera lo mismo que yo, suspiré, ¡Qué patético era el estado en el que estaba! Pero no podía evitarlo, la quería, la amaba demasiado, Kagome, Kagome, Kagome… ¡Todo lo que hacía era pensar en ella una y otra vez! Esto si que iba de mal en peor, me levante de ahí, tenía que idear alguna manera de quitarme toda esta estúpida tristeza que sentía. Salí de aquél lugar, sólo para que en los pasillos de la escuela me topará con alguien a quién verdaderamente no esperaba ver.

-¿Miroku?-Dije mirando al sujeto que hasta el momento seguía caminando con muletas-

-¡Inuyasha! Amigo no esperaba verte tan pronto-Dijo él-

-¿Ahh, si? Que gran suerte la tuya-Le dije sin cambiar mi estado de ánimo-

-Hermano, ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? Luces… Bueno, ¿Ya me entiendes verdad?

-Si. Entiendo a lo que te refieres y no es algo que de verdad te interese Miroku-Trate de excusarme hablando de forma hasta cierto punto cortante-

-¡Por Dios hermano! Sabes que todo lo tuyo me interesa-Suspiré abatido-

-De acuerdo, te diré pero vamos a otro lugar más apartado-Dije observando que aún había una que otra persona a nuestro alrededor-

Miroku y yo, caminamos hasta que nos alejamos lo suficiente, estábamos debajo de un árbol de frondoso follaje.

-Bien, ¿Y entonces?-Me cuestionó aquél muchacho al que yo consideraba casi un hermano-

-Kagome…

-¿De nuevo Kagome?-Suspiró Miroku-¿Y ahora que te hizo esa hermosa señorita?

-Nada-Le respondí yo-Kagome no me hizo nada-El joven de ojos azules me miró extrañado y entonces me dijo:

-Si la chica no te hizo nada no entiendo tu estado de ánimo.

-Precisamente es que es por eso, Kagome no me hizo nada, por que ella actúa cómo si yo no existiera-Le respondí con voz triste, porque estaba seguro que Kagome continuaría ignorándome hasta que yo volviera a comportarme cómo su hermano-

-¿Qué pasó Inuyasha? Dime ¿Por qué estás llorando?-Ésta pregunta me tomo con la guardia baja ¿Estaba…?-

Me llevé una mano a mi cara y pude notar que Miroku tenía razón: Estaba llorando. No quería hacerlo, era tan patético y lo menos que quería causar en estos momentos era lastima. Pero dolía tanto. Con la mano que tenía en la cara bruscamente me limpie las lágrimas que seguían brotando de mis ojos y corriendo por mis mejillas.

-Kagome, ella… Yo…-Trate de explicarle, pero por la cara de desconcierto que puso Miroku, era obvio que no entendió nada-

De repente en su mirada apareció un punto de comprensión y musito:

-Inuyasha… No me digas que tú…-Antes de que él terminará de decir la pregunta yo le interrumpí diciendo:

-Si. Exactamente eso Miroku-Al decir esto miré fijamente a mi amigo, que abrió los ojos cómo si estuviera viendo a un fantasma-

-Ohh… Quiero decir… ¿Y ella cómo lo tomo?-Evadí su mirada antes de responderle-

-Pésimo. No dejaba de llorar y de decirme que quería de vuelta a su hermano-Trate de resumir todo lo sucedido con esas palabras, aunque la verdad dudaba que fuera suficiente-

Me reí con amargura, tratando de hacer más llevadero el momento y entonces continúe.

-Esto es tan gracioso… ¿Puedes creerlo? Hasta el momento nunca había sido rechazado-Trate nuevamente de reírme pero en esta ocasión mi voz se quebró y hasta yo pude percatarme de las nuevas lágrimas que comenzaron a nacer de mis ojos-

-Inuyasha…

-Ella… Ella no me quiere… Para Kagome sólo existo cómo su miserable hermano mayor… Pero aún cuándo esa verdad me destroza el alma, yo sólo tengo ojos para ella y dudo que mis sentimientos vayan a cambiar por mucho que pase el tiempo.

-Realmente lo lamento Inuyasha-Levante la mirada al escuchar a mi amigo decir esto, odiaba que las personas sintieran lástima por mi, pero no estaba precisamente del ánimo para rechazar el apoyo que alguien me brindaba-

-¿Realmente lo sientes?-Le pregunté con sarcasmo, dudaba que él alguna vez hubiera sentido tanto dolor-

-En realidad no es que haya pasado por tu situación, pero créeme amigo que te comprendo.

-¿Me comprendes?-Le pregunte con sorna-¡No tienes una idea de cómo me siento!

-Bueno pues tal vez no tenga un sentimiento tan profundo cómo él que tu le guardas a tu pequeña hermana, pero si tengo al menos una idea de cómo te sientes.

-¿Así?-Le respondí con burla-

-De verdad amigo, por que los malvadas amigas de mi querida Sango no dejan que me acerque a ella, porque dicen que tienen que protegerla de mi mala influencia-Sonreí-

-Mira Miroku, créeme que esas chicas tomaron la decisión correcta.

-Si ¿Así cómo tu querida hermanita tomo una fabulosa decisión al decidir que no puede haber nada entre ustedes?-Eso sólo me hizo sentir peor de lo que ya me sentía, me limite a bajar la mirada-

-¿Duele verdad Inuyasha?-Me dijo Miroku, y yo enfoqué la mirada en él de una forma que casi resulto fatal-

-Miroku, no me apetece para nada que estés aquí nada más molestándome, así que si vas a hacerlo te sugiero que te vallas. Por qué si lo que pretendías era hacerme sentir peor créeme que lo estás logrando.

-Inuyasha, amigo esa no era mi intención-Rolé los ojos ante esa aclaración-

Me importaba muy poco si había sido o no su intención, ahora sólo me sentía mucho peor y rememorar el dulce rostro de mi hermanita sonriéndome, me torturaba tanto cómo me consolaba, en estos momentos, no sabía que era mejor pensar en ella o no hacerlo…

Y es que el sólo pensar en el encanto de sus bellos ojos color marrón, su cabello negro y brillante, el irresistible erotismo de su pequeño cuerpo, cada vez que la recordaba su belleza me estremecía, odiaba todo lo que sentía cada vez que pensaba en ella, odiaba amarla, odiaba que ella no me correspondiera… No podía evitarlo…

Decidí saltarme el resto de las clases y Miroku tampoco se opuso a mi decisión, así que el resto día transcurrió sin problemas y conmigo totalmente alejado de la realidad, de vez en cuándo escuchaba a mi amigo preguntarme algo y de forma algo distraída yo le respondía. Podría decir que todo se quedo y termino ahí, pero no fue así. Ya que para terminar de arruinar el hermoso día que se exponía frente a nosotros, ya faltando un par de horas para la salida se presento ante nosotros, una persona que no tenía para nada ningún deseo de ver.

-Vaya, vaya señorita Kikyo, que motivo tiene para honrarnos con su presencia-"¿Honrarnos?" mis… Sabía que Miroku era mi mejor amigo, pero en ocasiones cómo esta realmente odiaba que fuera tan débil ante cualquier mujer bonita… O que él considerara bonita, lo que en la mayoría de los casos se aplicaba a todas-

-Ohh, nada en especial solo tenía deseos de ver a mi Inuyasha-"¿Su?" ¿Y desde cuándo yo era suyo?-

-¿Qué rayos es lo que quieres Kikyo?-Le pregunte sin tener ningún interés en fingir cortesía. Realmente le agradecía que en su momento no le hubiera dicho nada a Kagome e incluso que en estos instantes aún guardara el secreto. Pero lo que había entre nosotros, o menor dicho "lo que nunca hubo entre nosotros" había acabado y a pesar de que Kikyo había prometido no rendirse, sabía que lo que sentía por mi hermanita no era algo que pudiera dejar de sentir de la noche a la mañana, eso y que la verdad no tenía el menor deseo de complicar las cosas-

-Ya te dije que solo vine aquí con el deseo de verte-Si claro y yo era un idiota-

-Kikyo ya dime de una vez la verdadera razón por la que estas aquí.

-De acuerdo estoy aquí por Kagome.

-¿Kagome? ¿Que sucede con Kagome?-Trataba de sonar indiferente, pero para todos los presentes era mas que obvio que todo lo relacionado con mi hermana pequeña me importaba-

-Si bueno…-Dijo Kikyo quién al darse cuenta de que tenía plenamente toda mi atención sonrío-

-¿Bueno?

**-**Tu hermana me busco hoy en la mañana, para pedirme un favor.

-¿Favor?-Musite confundido preguntándome que tipo de favor podía solicitar Kagome de mi "amada" ex novia-

-Si ella me pidió que por favor la ayude a recuperar a su adorado hermano y cómo has de suponer yo acepte-Sonreí, así que Kagome había hecho eso, no era que me molestara, de hecho se me antojaba tierno tal detalle de su parte. Pero obviamente eso no afectaba en lo absoluto mi planes y mi deseo de enamorarla, de todas maneras si ella era feliz de esa manera, por mi estaba bien-

-¿Y he de suponer que viniste únicamente a decirme esto?-Le pregunte con burla, dudaba mucho que una mujer como Kikyo se hubiera molestado tanto en venir hasta aquí solo por eso-

-Sabes perfectamente que no me gusta atacar por la espalda. Pero la respuesta es no, también vine a decirte que muy pronto volveremos a ser novios-No me dejo tiempo de decir nada ya que así cómo había llegado se fue-

-¿Sabes Inuyasha?-Escuché decir a Miroku una vez que se hubo marchado Kikyo-La señorita Kikyo es muy linda y te quiere de verdad, ¿Por qué no intentas enamorarte de ella y dejas que tu pequeña hermana sea feliz con alguien mas?-Esa pequeña frase me atravesó por completo ¿Kagome con otro chico que no fuera yo?-

Mis manos se crisparon y un segundo después tenía sujetado al que era mi mejor amigo del cuello de su camisa.

-¡Nunca, pero nunca vuelvas a decir eso!-Le grite-

Estaba por de mas furioso y pienso que Miroku lo noto ya que no volvió a tocar el tema por el resto del día.

Después de eso el día transcurrió tranquilamente y cuándo finalmente llegaron a recogernos a mi hermanita y a mi, no pude evitar el ponerme triste al notar la repentina lejanía que había surgido de la noche a la mañana entre nosotros 2. Y mucho menos al recordar las bellas sonrisas que la hermosa chica que siempre me regalaba en estos momentos. Cómo resulta obvio el trayecto hacía la Mansión transcurrió en un completo y mortífero silencio. Y cuándo finalmente llegamos a la casa, me baje inmediatamente de la limusina y entrando a la Mansión me encerré en mi cuarto, me sentía algo dolido por la actitud de mi pequeña hermana para conmigo, pero aún así no me apetecía escuchar, ver, o siquiera pensar en otra persona que no fuera Kagome…

No es que realmente me molestara el comportamiento de Kagome en estos momentos, de hecho resultaba bastante lógico. El problema es que sabía que ella no me quería y eso es lo que mas me dolía… Me dolía que para ella resultara tan difícil aceptar mis sentimientos. Y mucho mas que por causa de ello ni siquiera me mirara. Me preguntaba porque no pude esperar. Si durante 15 largos años la trate correctamente como mi hermana, entonces ¿Por qué no pude callarlo durante más tiempo?… Si tan solo hubiera permanecido con la boca cerrada, en estos momentos tendría a mi bella hermanita a mi lado…

Estaba en pensando en eso cuando inesperadamente la puerta de mi habitación se abrió dejándome ver la pequeña silueta de la persona que menos hubiera esperado en estos momentos.

-¿Kagome…?-Pregunte con una notable voz de duda, y sin desearlo también nerviosismo, ella me había estado evitando todo el día y ¿Ahora me buscaba? Definitivamente estaba alucinando-

-Lamento molestarte, pero…-Al parecer yo no era el único nervioso-

-No, no es ninguna molestia, pero me gustaría saber que es lo que buscas aquí.

**-**Yo sólo pasaba por aquí y… Quería pedirte que por favor regreses con Kikyo.

-¿Qué?-Creo que incluso para alguien tan torpe como Kagome era más que obvio la nota de esceptismo que tenía mi voz-

**-**Que regreses con Kikyo, que vuelvas a ser su novio.

Sonreí ahora entendía la confianza de Kikyo cuando me dijo que volveríamos a ser novios. Ella sabía que Kagome me lo pediría porque seguramente ella misma de una u otra forma la había convencido para que lo hiciera. Y como de igual manera sabía que yo no podía negarle nada a Kagome…

Cerré los ojos. Esto, el hecho de negarle algo a ella era mucho mas difícil que el tratar de contener el deseo que tenía de besarla cada vez que la veía…

-No.

-¿Qué?-El escuchar su inocente voz resultaba una tortura-

-Que no ¡No lo haré! No quiero a Kikyo, yo no siento nada por Kikyo; y la única razón por la que salí con ella fuiste tú, Kikyo no era nada mas que un remplazo, un remplazo de la chica a la quién realmente amo. Tú Kagome… Kikyo no me interesa para nada y es por eso que no volveré con ella ni aunque seas tú quien me lo pide.

Observe el rostro de la pequeña muchachita llenarse de enojo y tristeza.

-¡Basta ya Inuyasha! ¡No es correcto! Entiende que entre tú y yo jamás podrá haber nada, Kikyo te quiere y yo sé que ambos serian muy felices si tú regresas con ella.

-¿Ambos? ¿Ambos Kagome? ¿Felices?…-Musite con un amargo tono de sarcasmo-Tal vez Kikyo estaría feliz, quizá incluso tú, pero yo… Yo jamás sería feliz si no es contigo…

-¡Deja de decir tonterías y vuelve con Kikyo!-Ladee el rostro irritado era obvio que ella nunca lo comprendería y seguiría insistiendo hasta que yo no…-

**-**De acuerdo-En cuanto pronuncie estas palabras una sonrisa ilumino el hermoso rostro de mi hermana-Regresaré con Kikyo con una condición-La sonrisa de Kagome fue rápidamente remplazada por un gesto de total duda-

**-**Condición**…** ¿Cuál?

Sonreí, después de todo tal vez pudiera sacarle algo de provecho a la situación… Durante estos últimos días había estando pensando en muchas cosas, pero una de ellas, y la qué más me importaba, era terminar de una vez con esa absurda relación entre Kagome y Kouga, igualmente había tratado de pensar en que decirle a mi hermanita para convencerla, o para obligarla… Y eventualmente no se me había ocurrido nada así que el que esto pasara tal vez no era tan malo…

-Escucha Kagome este es el trato: Tú rompes con Kouga, yo vuelvo con Kikyo.

-¿Qué?-El desconcierto brillaba en los ojos de mi pequeña hermana-

-Quiero que termines con tu adorado noviecito-Le dije, o mejor dicho le ordene, pronuncie esto con cierta irritación, ya que me colmaba la paciencia saber que ese idiota, todavía era el novio de Kagome-

-¿Quieres que terminé con Kouga?-Pronuncio ella-

-Eso es lo que te acabo de decir, hermanita…

-Eso es completamente innecesario y aún si decidiera hacerlo ¿Que le diría a Kouga?-Me preguntó ella-

-Bueno, tú y yo sabemos de la maravillosa y gran imaginación que tienes hermanita, no dudo que si te lo propones inventarás una escusa, y la utilizaras para romper con él-Le sugerí, por no decir que prácticamente la quería obligar a hacerlo-

-¡No lo haré!-Ella me contradeció, eso me molesto, ¿Quería más a ese estúpido de Kouga que a mí?-Kouga ha sido muy bueno y gentil conmigo, y no se merece que yo le haga eso.

-Bien, entonces supongo que no regresare con Kikyo.

-Pero…

-Eso es lo que quiero Kagome, y tu decides no puedes hacer feliz a todo el mundo, o es Kouga o es Kikyo.

Mi hermanita permaneció callada unos momentos, pera luego decir:

-¿No podría…?

-¿Pensarlo?-Complete yo-No Kagome-Sabía que era muy cruel de mi parte el decirle eso, sobre todo cuando sabía del conflicto interno que debería estar experimentando la muchachita en estos momentos, pero temía que si Kagome lo pensara se negara a acceder a mi petición-

La chica no menciono palabra alguna durante algunos eternos minutos, finalmente, se dio la vuelta y antes de marcharse de mi cuarto le escuche decir:

-Lamento no poder hacerlos feliz a todos, incluyéndote…

Al día siguiente de esto me encontraba en clase de E. Física, mas o menos a las 9.00 de la mañana leyendo un libro, mientras Miroku volvía a retomar su vida a como era antes del accidente, es decir ya estaba coqueteando con todas y cada una de las chicas que se cruzaban en su camino, mientras que Sango se encontraba echando humos de la cabeza y pensando en la mejor manera de desquitarse por eso, en tanto que el resto del grupo se hallaba charlando anímicamente mientras seguía en espera de la llegada del maestro.

-¡Inuyasha!-Escuché a alguien llamarme y me volví en esa dirección-

Al hacerlo pude ver a un pequeño grupito de muchachos que acercaban a mi.

-Ahh, Khotame, Nitsuke y Hinoshima-Pronuncie sin mucho entusiasmo al ver a aquellos sujetos que era algunos de mis compañeros de grado-

-¡Inuyasha! ¡Amigo! Veníamos a verte porque queríamos pedirte un consejo para Nitsuke-Hablo el chico de nombre Hinoshima-

-¿Consejo?-Alcé un ceja confundido-

-Si, veras a Nitsuke le gusta una chica de primer grado llamada Hitori y no sabe como acercarse a ella-Añadió Khotame-

-¿Y eso a mi qué?

-Bueno, tu sabes mucho de chicas y pensamos que podrías ayudarnos… ¿O no me digas que tu también estas interesado en Hitori?

-Jamás he escuchado una babosada tan grande como esa…-Escuché decir a una nueva voz con algo de aburrimiento-

-Miroku-Musite al ver al muchacho que acababa de unirse a la conversación-

-Bien si, eso tiene sentido, que yo sepa a Inuyasha nunca le ha gustado verdaderamente nadie-Hablo Nitsuke-

-Es que en fin, a nuestro querido príncipe no hay ninguna que le interese ¿Verdad Inuyasha?-Farfullo Miroku con burla, entendí perfectamente el mensaje detrás de su palabras-

Sonreí, y siguiéndole el juego musite:

-Pues la verdad, hasta que no encuentre a ninguna perfecta, no.

-Vamos Inuyasha, no puedes hablar en serio-Añadió Khotame-¿Que piensas de Tharani? ¿No es hermosa?-¿Tharani? Si, la recordaba una chica del mismo grado que nosotros de llamativos ojos verdes, pelirroja. Tenía un gran sequito de admiradores-

-¿Hermosa? Yo mas bien la veo ojerosa.

-¿Y Ethany?-Ethany, una mujer rubia, de tez blanca y de carnosos labios rojos, tan popular como Tharani-

-Me parece que es buena de color, pero tiene mala la dentadura.

-¿Dekra?-Ofreció Nitsuke. Trate de recordar. Una chica de primero de prepa con bellos ojos azules y buen cuerpo, según los demás-

-Su boca me parece muy grande.

-¿Melka?-La recordaba vagamente: Una chica de largo cabello castaño y ojos grises. Cuando me conoció, me estuvo persiguiendo por un promedio de 2 meses-

-Esa esta loca y es una enana, a mi no me gustan las enanas-Casi me reí de eso, Melka era y por mucho, más alta que Kagome-

Los chicos permanecieron callados por un momento, pensando detenidamente en la próxima opción.

-Mheran no tiene defecto alguno-Musito finalmente Khotame-

-¿Ser sucia y melindrosa no es defecto?-Le pregunte sutilmente con sorna-

-¿Dikter?-Añadió otro de los chicos-

-Demasiado alta.

-¿Nukte?

-Tiene una nariz gigante, cual pinocho.

-¿Rossell?

-Es fría, como un témpano de hielo.

-¿Arkhalía?

-Demasiado común.

-¿Nurathy?

-Habla demasiado y no me gusta como huele.

-¿Hanar?

-Tiene muchos granos.

-¿Atner?

-Es algo irritante…

-¿Jenathy?

-Me han dicho que ella tiene juanetes en las manos.

-¿Sirele?

-A el rostro bizarro, se le suma el que es flacucha e impertinente.

-Pues bien por ti, si no hallas alguna que te guste manda a hacerte un maniquí-Musito finalmente cansado Nitsuke. Sonreí con gracia. Yo ya tenía a alguien que me gustaba y era perfecta, simplemente perfecta...-

Mientras yo sonreía observe a Miroku abrir la boca para objetar algo y con la mirada le advertí que si abría la boca podría considerarse muerto.

-Ohh por cierto Inuyasha, amigo, escuche que rompiste con la preciosidad de la señorita Kikyo.

-¿Así?-Me hice el desentendido-

-¡Vamos amigo! No seas tan modesto ¿Otra chica mas para tu colección de corazones rotos?

**-**En primer lugar no tengo ninguna colección y en segunda, aún si rompí con Kikyo, eso es porque…

**-¿**Por que no sabes apreciar las cosas buenas? Ya lo creo…

Megiré inmediatamente al oír esa voz, una que pertenecía a un hombre que odiaba igual, o mucho mas que a Kouga y uno de los pocos que se encontraba en el listado de los que mas detestaba en el universo….

-Bankotsu…

-Inuyasha…

-¿Así que rompiste con Kikyo? Me alegro, quiero decir por ella…

-¿Por ella? ¿No querrás decir por ti?… ¿Realmente crees que por haber terminado conmigo ella estaría contigo? ¿No crees que ya es tiempo de que te vayas olvidando de ese amor que nunca te será correspondido?-Si, y yo decía eso cuando era precisamente yo quien no podía olvidarme del amor prohibido que tenía hacía mi pequeña hermana-

Observe a Bankotsu tensar la mandíbula, para luego inhalar tratando de tranquilizarse, y después decirme:

-¿Y tú no crees que ya deberías olvidar aquel absurdo rencor hacía mi por lo sucedido entre tu hermana y yo hace 2 años?

Mis puños se cerraron, ese sujeto…

-Adoras a tu hermanita ¿No es así Inuyasha? Y es por eso que no puedes perdonarme por lo sucedido hace 2 años… Pero no te preocupes tu hermanita no me interesa, puedes estar en paz…

La burla era notable en su voz pero eso no me importaba, hace 2 años; 2 años atrás, a pesar de lo sucedido y que deseaba matarlo más que a nada, no le había hecho nada por que mi hermana me lo pidió, pero ahora… Si ese sujeto se atrevía a ponerle un solo dedo encima a Kagome, no viviría para contarlo…

**Contado por Kagome:**

Me levante de mañana después de haber dormido muy poco durante la noche, y es que no había logrado conciliar el sueño de lo confundida y triste que me sentía. La mayor parte de la noche me la pase cubriéndome hasta la cabeza con las sabanas, mientras abrazaba con fuerza una gran almohada rosada que tenía conmigo, tratando de encontrar algo de sentido a todo lo que me había pasado durante estos últimos días y sobre todo a lo que mi hermano me había dicho y la confesión de sus sentimientos hacia mi. Sólo ya para la madrugada cuándo el sueño finalmente me venció pude dormirme un poco. Salí de la cama y me cambie la ropa poniéndome el uniforme, me peine ya era tarde y sabía que no podría desayunar, razón por la cual al bajar pase del comedor y me dirigí inmediatamente a la limusina. Cuando ingrese a esta, procure sentarme lo mas lejos posible de mi hermano, pensaba que si yo me alejaba él pensaría mejor las cosas, se daría cuenta de su error y todo volvería ser como era antes. Sin embargo por mucho que lo deseara, dudaba que fuera así… Fue en ese instante cuándo escuché a mi hermano suspirar profundamente, pero decidí creer que todo era obra de mi imaginación.

En el momento en el cual llegamos a la escuela, me baje del auto y sin mas me dirigí a mi salón de clases, me extraño el que Kouga no se hubiera presentado seguramente no había asistido hoy a la escuela, me pregunte el porque. Sin embargo no tome mucho tiempo en meditar sobre ello, ya que el verdadero y primordial asunto que ocupaba toda mi mente era como poder recuperar a mi hermano, deseaba de vuelta a mi Inuyasha. El maestro ingreso a el salón y empezó a impartir su clase, pero yo no le preste verdadera atención a lo que dijo, preocupada por buscar una manera de como salvar y recuperar a mi hermano y con ello a mi familia. Y durante las siguientes clases se repitió el mismo patrón. Estuve dándole vueltas a el asunto sin llegar a nada, fue entonces cuando una posibilidad destello en mi mente: Kikyo.

Inuyasha me había dicho que ella ya sabía toda la verdad, por lo cual que no tendría que meterme en un problema tratando de explicarle todo, y además estaba segura de que ella quería a mi hermano y por lo tanto me ayudaría.

Y fue por eso cuando a la primera oportunidad que tuve la busque, sin embargo en ningún momento conté con que el verla no seria tan fácil como yo lo deseaba. Nuestros grados de escolaridad estaban separados, por lo cual para pasar de uno a otro se requería de un permiso especial otorgado ya fuera por los profesores o por alguna otra autoridad superior dentro del plantel, permiso con el que desde luego yo no contaba. Yo no sabía nada del requerimiento de dichos permisos para pasar de una zona a otra y esa fue la razón por la cual a la hora del descanso dejando mis útiles en mi salón me dirigí a el lugar en dónde los limites de ambos grados se hacían presentes sin tener esto en cuenta, dicho lugar no era otra cosa más que un inmenso pasillo, que daba a la cafetería o zona de almuerzo de los chicos de nivel preparatoria. Sin embargo para poder ingresar a él, era necesario atravesar una enorme puerta que se izaba justo en el medio del ya citado pasillo, en donde aguardaban un grupo selecto de personas conformado por 3 muchachos y 2 jovencitas.

En el momento en el cual yo llegue, sin saber nada de la importancia del mencionado permiso me acerque a la enorme y elegante puerta dispuesta a atravesarla y así poder hablar con Kikyo, sin embargo casi inmediatamente y antes de que pudiera cruzarla fui detenida por una atractiva jovencita de largos cabellos rubios y despampanantes ojos verdes.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-Escuche decir a la mujer al tiempo que la misma me sujetaba de los hombros y me apartaba del camino impidiéndome el paso-

-¿Ehhh?.. Pues yo quería hablar con alguien… Si se puede-Agregue en un suave murmullo al divisar la mirada fría de la mujer-

-Tranquila Ethany, la estás asustando-Añadió repentinamente un joven alto de cabello castaño y apaciblemente agradables ojos del mismo tono-Y tú pequeña ¿Nos podrías explicar la razón del porque estás aquí?

-¿Ahh?…-Pregunte un poco confundida-Si, decía que necesito hablar con alguien… Pero a todo esto ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-Musite mientras miraba con gran interés a todos los presentes, supongo que al final de cuentas no pude contener la curiosidad-

-¿Nosotros? Por supuesto, perdona-Añadió el mismo muchacho con un gesto un poco avergonzado-Mi nombre es Hiratzael y estos son Miutzu-Señalo a uno de los jóvenes que se encontraban a su lado, dicho muchacho tenia el cabello rubio y los ojos de color gris-Arkhalía-La chica ahora señalada era tan hermosa como la rubia que momentos antes llamaron Ethany-Erohel-Ahora le tocaba el turno a un chico de cabello negro y ojos castaños-y por último Ethany-La joven señalada era la rubia mencionada desde el principio-

-Es un gusto conocerlos a todos-Sonreí-pero como iba diciendo realmente necesito hablar con una persona ahí dentro y…

-Y bien ¿Puedes mostrarnos el permiso?-Escuche decir a Ethany con el mismo tono que había empleado desde que nos conocimos-

-¿Permiso? ¿Qué permiso?-Pregunte confundida-

El chico que respondía al nombre de Miutzu suspiro.

-Lo lamento chica, pero para pasar requieres de un permiso especial explicando la causa por la cual deseas ingresar a este lugar y este debe estar debidamente firmado por alguna autoridad correspondiente, ya sabes algún maestro, un prefecto, etc.

-Pero necesito de verdad hablar con esa persona.

-Ya escuchaste niña, sin permiso no se puede-Escuche hablar de nuevo a Ethany-y no quiero decepcionarte, pero a menos que sea algo de vida o muerte, dudo mucho que puedas conseguirlo, ese tipo de permisos son otorgados mayormente cuando un alumno esta realizando un trabajo o favor para algún maestro u otra autoridad y para realizarlo necesita pasar de un grado a otro. Los casos personales solo se presentan en 1 de cada 10 veces…-Al escuchar esto no pude evitar el llenarme de tristeza-

-¿Y no podrían…?

-¿Hacer una excepción?-Completo Ethany-Imposible. Verás estos son trabajos especiales, que nos fueron otorgados como castigo por una pequeña confusión en clase y si los maestros llegan a descubrir que dejamos pasar a alguien sin el permiso, seriamos nosotros quienes estaríamos en serios problemas y no creo que una chiquilla como tu acepte la responsabilidad de eso-Mis cejas se fruncieron, esta mujer estaba empezando a caerme mal-

-Ohh, vamos Ethany no seas tan dura-Escuche decir a la chica que respondía al nombre de

Arkhalía a su compañera y luego dirigiéndose a mi añadió:

-Y nena realmente lo siento pero no podemos dejarte pasar-Musito esto último con suavidad-

-Bueno si, supongo que es imposible-Me di finalmente por vencida y creo que mi voz reflejaba mi tristeza-Fue un gusto conocerlos a todos-Mencione mientras miraba fijamente y sin sonreír a aquella muchacha rubia, ella era muy bonita, pero no era para nada agradable-

Estaba por marcharme cuando pude notar que en el pecho derecho de aquella mujer resplandecía una especie de broche o algo parecido.

-¿Y eso que es?-Pregunte sin importarme la mala cara con la que me miraba aquella tipa-

-Ahh, eso-Escuche decir a una nueva voz que no había escuchado antes, esta pertenecía al joven llamado Erohel-es el motivo de mayor orgullo para nuestra querida Ethany, es el broche dorado de la fidelidad y demuestra que es un fiel seguidora y miembro honorario del Club por Inuyasha.

Así que el Club por Inuyasha, hacía ya bastante tiempo que no escuchaba hablar de él, la última vez que vi a las fundadoras de dicho club fue cuando les devolví el libro que me habían prestado, y eso fue poco después de que mi hermano se enterara de que yo tenía conocimiento de todas las chicas con las que había salido, en aquel entonces no quería tener mas problemas con él, así que lo devolví. Sin embargo ahora volver a escuchar de aquel club…

-¿Miembro honorario?-Pregunte una vez que finalmente volví a la realidad-

-Así es y no sabes que feliz se siente de ello, siempre esta diciendo: "Por que yo soy un miembro honorario del Club por Inuyasha…" " Como te atreves a dirigirte así a un miembro honorario del club por Inuyasha.." "¿Te había dicho que yo soy un miembro honorario del Club por Inuyasha?…"-Añadió aquel muchacho de nombre Erohel-Siendo sincero ella es demasiado irritante, con justa razón Inuyasha nunca le ha hecho caso, a pesar de que todos notan que esta prácticamente loca por él…

-Oye tu ¿Quien te dio permiso para que…-Intento defenderse la muchacha, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo yo me empecé a reír-

-Así que te uniste al club por que te gusta Inuyasha y supongo que te volviste miembro honorario pensando que con eso él te tomaría en cuenta y esa es la razón por la cual promulgas a los 4 vientos que eres un miembro honorario de ese club…-Continúe sin dejar de reírme-Pues lo siento pero eso no será de gran ayuda…-La mujer repentinamente fijo su mirada en mi, y yo deje de reírme al instante-

-¿Y porque estás tan segura de eso?-Le escuche decir-

-Fácil, porque mi hermano nunca estuvo de acuerdo con la creación de ese club y eso no ha cambiado incluso ahora…-Respondí seria. Fue solo cuando me fije que ellos me miraban con gesto de incredulidad y sorpresa que me di cuenta de lo que había dicho-

-¿Tu hermano?-Musito finalmente Hiratzael-

-Ehh, pues ustedes decían que es imposible que yo pase ¿Verdad? En ese caso supongo que ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí, nos vemos en otra ocasión-Hable con voz nerviosa, pero pareciera que ellos no escucharon ni una palabra de lo que dije, ya que con el mismo tono de incredulidad volvieron repetir:

-¿Inuyasha es tu hermano?

-Ehh, si…-Acepte finalmente un poco triste, cada vez que yo trataba de obtener o lograr algo y las personas a cargo se enteraban de que Inuyasha y yo estábamos relacionados por sangre se ponían de esta manera, así había sido toda mi vida y eso hasta cierto punto me frustraba yo quería destacar por mi misma, lograr las cosas por mi misma no obtenerlo todo fácilmente por lo que hiciera mi hermano y aunque me gustaba y hacia muy feliz el que Inuyasha fuera mi hermano, esta era la parte de la moneda que nunca me había gustado-

-Así que tu eres su hermana-Continuo Hiratzael-Jamás imagine llegar a conocer a la hermana de Inuyasha, había oído que él tenía una hermanita en la secundaria, pero no sabía si era cierto, ya saben con eso de que él nunca habla de ella y tiene prácticamente vetado ese tema para todas sus amistades…

-¿Vetado?-Pregunte con una notable duda-

-Ohh, así es, cada vez que alguien toca el tema Inuyasha pasa de ello y comienza a hablar de otra cosa y cuando alguien menciona que ha visto o conocido a su hermanita, si es una chica nada mas las ignora, pero si es un muchacho él simplemente les pide que dejen de hablar de tonterías inventadas y si no lo hacen es capaz incluso de llegar a golpearlos.

Abrí los ojos de la impresión ¿Mi hermano seria capaz de llegar a eso solo porque un chico hablaba de mi?

-Y veras esa es la razón por la que el tema provoca tanta curiosidad, de hecho se han hecho varias suposiciones al respecto, algunos dicen que es una completa mentira eso de que él tiene una hermanita y es solamente un rumor que busca molestarlo, otros piensan que Inuyasha en verdad tiene una hermana pero no tiene una buena relación con ella ya que no le gusta que siquiera la mencionen y finalmente otros dicen que en realidad Inuyasha tiene una muy buena relación con su hermana y la única razón por la cual no la menciona es porque no quiere meterla en problemas y conflictos innecesarios.

-Entiendo, así que eso es lo que piensan…

-Si, esos son los rumores que hay al respecto de Inuyasha y su posible existente hermana, pero también hay otro tan popular como ese, y en el se mencionan a chicas que tratan de hacerse pasar por la famosa hermana de Inuyasha para obtener favores y cosas de esa especie bajo esa identidad, así que habiendo tantas, ¿Que te diferencia de ellas? ¿Tienes alguna prueba de que en verdad eres su hermana?-Añadió de nueva cuenta Ethany-

-No, no tengo ninguna prueba-Musite seria y mirando algo irritada a la rubia chica ¿Es que acaso ella tenía algo contra todo lo que yo decía?-

-Lo suponía, entonces…-Hablo ella pero yo la interrumpí-

-Es verdad que no tengo pruebas, pero de seguro encontrare algo que pruebe que de verdad soy su hermana, ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé!- Mencione después de algún tiempo pensándolo-En mi celular tengo varias fotografías de mi hermano y yo juntos, mencione mientras pasaba a sacarme el mismo del bolsillo y a mostrarles las fotografías a los chicos-

Los 5 jóvenes observaron las diferentes fotografías. En la mayoría de ellas se veía a mi hermano y yo sonriendo, en algunas estábamos abrazados, en otra Inuyasha estaba empapado con jugo de naranja y yo estaba llena de mermelada de fresa, en otra estábamos juntos en un piscina, mi hermano estaba afuera y yo estaba dentro de ella junto a los bordes de la misma tomándolo de las manos, mientras él trataba de salvar de mojarse un pequeño libro que estaba leyendo y así como había esas había más. Cuándo finalmente los chicos terminaron de ver todas las fotos, fue Ethany la que hablo:

-Obviamente son fotomontajes.

-Pues a mi me parecen bastante reales y algo difíciles de crear incluso con fotomontaje-Fue Arkhalía quien añadió eso-

-Bueno, es de suponerse que ella ha de ser una experta.

-Incluso si eso fuera cierto, no piensas que hubiera sido una perdida de tiempo crear tantas ¿Para que las necesitaría?

-Pues obviamente, para mostrárselas a sus amigas y decirles que conoce a Inuyasha. No sería la primera que lo hace.

Arkhalía negó con la cabeza hacía el comportamiento de su amiga, a lo que yo solo baje la mirada, mientras ellos se convencían o no de que yo en verdad era la hermana de Inuyasha, eso no me ayudaba en nada para poder hablar con Kikyo y se me estaba haciendo un poco tarde para llegar a mi próxima clase, de hecho el descanso terminaría en aproximadamente 5 minutos.

Me voltee en posición contraria en donde los muchachos aún discutían sobre si era o no la hermana de Inuyasha y fue entonces cuando la vi, Kikyo se encontraba platicando con una muchacha de corto cabello color rojo y ojos de un extraño tono morado. Sin embargo aunque cerca, aún así ella estaba dentro del área de preparatoria.

Trate de acercarme al lugar en el cual ella se encontraba, pero nuevamente fui detenida por Ethany.

-¿Y a ti quien te dijo que podías pasar?-Y luego dirigiéndose a sus amigos añadió-¿Lo ven? Todo eso de ser la hermana de Inuyasha no era otra cosa más que una treta para entretenernos y así poder pasar sin que nosotros nos diéramos cuenta.

-¡Eso no es cierto!-Proteste, yo jamás haría una cosa así-

Ethany se volvió para ver la dirección que yo había tomando y entonces exclamo:

-¡No! ¡Por favor! ¿Es en serio? ¿Kikyo? ¿Querías hablar con Kikyo?-Baje la mirada ante el tono tan despectivo que ella estaba empleando al hablarme, me sentía tan humillada-¿Realmente crees que ella una de las chicas mas populares de todo el campus querría hablar contigo? ¡Debes estar soñando niña! Porque eso no pasara.

No estaba dispuesta a seguir soportando ese trato de parte de Ethany y es por eso que estaba decidida a darme la media vuelta y marcharme de aquí, cuando escuche una conocida voz:

-¿Kagome?-Dicha voz procedía de detrás de mi, razón por la que al oírla me volví inmediatamente hacia ella-

-Kikyo.

-¿Kikyo?-Preguntaron al unísono todos los chicos detrás de mi-

La chica los ignoro a todos y entonces mirándome musito:

-Kagome ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿No se supone que tienes clase en estos momentos?

Mire mi celular y note que Kikyo tenía razón la clase ya había comenzado, hace 3 minutos, sin embargo el maestro de esa materia en especifico siempre llegaba tarde y suponía que por eso tenía un poquito mas de tiempo.

-Necesito hablar contigo-Musite sin rodamientos innecesarios-

-Hablar ¿Hablar sobre qué?

-Bien yo…-Musite un poco indecisa, es decir hablar de lo que mi hermano sentía hacía mi era una cosa, pero decirlo frente a todos aquellos muchachos, ya era otra cosa-

-Entiendo-Musito la chica y acto seguido me tomo de la mano y me llevo a un sitio apartado-

Una vez que nos apartamos lo suficiente la chica hablo de nuevo:

-Y bien ¿Qué era eso de lo que querías hablar?-Pregunto esto mirándome fijamente y completamente seria-

-¿Por qué?… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-Eso fue lo único que pude decir-

-¿Decir? ¿A que te refieres? ¿Qué es lo que habría de decirte?

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que mi hermano mayor estaba enamorado de mi? ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?-Mi voz transmitía la inmensa tristeza que me provocaba el solo recordarlo-

Después de algunos segundos pude notar que Kikyo se mostraba un poco escéptica a esta aclaración, era como si nunca hubiera esperado que yo lo supiera.

-Así que ya lo sabes-Hablo finalmente después de varios largos minutos de silencio-

-No entiendo-Decidí confesarle-siempre pensé que para Inuyasha era simplemente su hermana, ya que para mi él es solamente mi hermano mayor. Y cuándo me entere de que ustedes eran novios creí que estaban juntos y que verdad se amaban, pero después de saber esto, yo…-Baje mirada entristecida-Sólo quiero que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes, quiero de regreso al Inuyasha que era mi hermano…

-Realmente lo lamento pequeña, verás yo me entere de todo esto hace muy poco tiempo en realidad y decidí no decirte nada porque no quería provocar peleas con tu hermano y menos que te pusieras así de triste, además pensé que ese era un tema familiar, en el cual solo tenían parte ustedes y yo hubiera salido sobrando. Si tan solo pudiera hacer algo por ti…-Musito ella mientras me miraba con dulzura-

-Pero puedes hacerlo eres la novia de Inuyasha-Añadí inmediatamente-

La joven negó con la cabeza.

-Lamento tanto decepcionarte y más en un caso así, pero tu hermano rompió conmigo hace mucho tiempo y de esa manera no puedo hacer nada.

-Pero puedes intentar volver con él-Hable sin perder la esperanza, de seguro algo podríamos hacer-

-Siendo sincera dudo mucho que pueda lograrlo… Pero tú…

-¿Yo?-Pregunte con gesto confundido-

-Estoy segura de que si tu se lo pidieras a tu hermano él tarde o temprano terminaría aceptando y una vez que sea otra vez su novia tratare de ayudarte en lo que pueda.

-¿Qué yo se lo pida?-Mi voz reflejaba mi duda, no estaba muy segura de que mi hermano accediera, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo-

-De acuerdo ¡Lo intentare!-Musite con voz firme, haría todo lo que estuviera en mis manos para conseguirlo, ya que ese sería el primer paso para recuperar a mi hermano-

Después de eso me despedí de Kikyo y regrese por el mismo camino por el que había llegado, al pasar cerca de los chicos que no me habían dejado entrar al área de preparatoria pude observar que 4 de ellos rodeaban por completo a cierta rubia que se mostraba algo afligida. No pude evitar el preguntare que seria lo que la tenía tan triste hasta que finalmente ha lo lejos pude escuchar que uno de ellos decía:

-Y espera a ver como se pondrá Inuyasha cuándo se entere de la manera en la cual trataste a su hermana.

-Ni siquiera sabemos si en realidad es su hermana-Respondió la chica tratando se defenderse de las burlas de sus compañeros-

-¡Por favor! Vimos esas fotografías y además estaba hablando con Kikyo la ex novia de Inuyasha ¿Qué más pruebas quieres?

La atractiva muchacha bajo la mirada derrotada.

-He querido salir con Inuyasha desde que lo conocí, intente ser popular para interesarle, pero aunque para todos soy casi tan genial como Kikyo, no podría ser más invisible de lo que ya lo soy para él. Y sin embargo pienso que eso es mejor que ser rechazada públicamente por él, he escuchado que a pesar de que él siempre se ve lindo y todo eso es bastante cruel al rechazar a las chicas que no le interesan, si eso hace con chicas que no han hecho nada no quiero imaginar como se pondría si se enterara de lo que le hice a su hermana, no creo poder soportarlo.

Después de escuchar esto no pude evitar sentir cierta pena por ella, sin darme cuenta me había quedado parada así que reanude el camino dispuesta a marcharme, pero me detuvo una triste y desolada voz:

-Por favor no le digas a tu hermano nada de lo que sucedió hoy entre nosotros, tal vez él escuche rumores y eso, pero si tu no le confirmas nada creerá que son eso rumores o no fue algo tan importante y lo dejara pasar, por favor yo haré cualquier cosa que me pidas a cambio, pero…-Decidí interrumpirla:

-Realmente eres una verdadera fan de mi hermano ¿Cierto?-Sonreí-No tienes nada de que preocuparte, de todas formas no pensaba decirle nada-Y diciendo esto me di la vuelta y emprendí el camino de regreso a mi salón-

Al llegar al aula de clases por mi impuntualidad fui severamente regañada por el profesor que extrañamente eligió el día de hoy para llegar temprano. Después de eso el día transcurrió de lo más normal. Al finalizar las clases me despedí de mis compañeras y me dirigí a donde ya se encontraba la limusina esperando y con ella mi hermano mayor . Me sentía un poco triste por no poder hablarle, pero yo había decidido que esto era lo mejor para los 2 por el momento y no iba a cambiar mi decisión. La limusina avanzo a una lentitud que me pareció eterna, nunca el camino de regreso a casa me había parecido tan largo. Al llegar a la casa tome mis cosas para poder bajarme, pero mientras yo hacía todo esto, pude notar como mi hermano salía del auto y se dirigía a la mansión y decidí esperar un tiempo prudente antes de hacer yo lo mismo. Una vez pasado este tiempo me baje de la limusina y me dirigí a mi habitación.

Al llegar deje mi mochila en la cama y tomando unas prendas de ropa decidí tomar un baño rápido, me sentía tan estresada con todo lo que estaba pasando que no sabía como responder. Mi hermano mayor me amaba, mi novio lo sabía, el mejor amigo de mi hermano lo apoyaba en sus sentimientos, su ex novia estaba enterada y quería que la ayudar a volver con él y yo estaba en medio de todo eso sin saber que hacer o como actuar al respecto; temiendo hacer algo que complicara más las cosas o fuera malentendido por alguno de ellos. Solo quería que todo regresara a la normalidad, antes de que Inuyasha me confesara su amor…

Cuándo acabe de bañarme, decidí acostarme en mi cama y descansar al menos un momento. Sin embargo no pude hacerlo, me sentía tan pequeña e indefensa al verme ante esta situación. Recordé que desde siempre era Inuyasha a quien acudía cuándo algo me preocupaba, asustaba, molestaba, inquietaba o cualquier otra cosa, pero ahora hacerlo era imposible ya que el problema en si mismo era causado por lo que él decía sentir por mi.

Recordé lo que Kikyo me había pedido y a pesar de sentirme un poco insegura acerca de el poder conseguirlo, me propuse no dudar, necesitaba hacerlo si deseaba tener de vuelta a mi hermano y además hasta ahora recordaba que Inuyasha siempre me complacía en todo lo que le pedía, con poco de suerte esta vez también seria así.

Me levante de la cama y sin mas me dirigí al cuarto de mi hermano. Sin embargo al encontrarme frente a la puerta todo mi entusiasmo me abandono, todavía me daba algo de miedo estar a solas con él después de lo acontecido esa noche…

Cerré los ojos y apreté los puños de mis manos, no era el momento para dudar, suspire profundamente y entonces abrí la puerta.

Desde el primer momento en el que ingrese a la habitación pude observar la figura de mi hermano. Sin embargo el suave murmullo de su voz realmente me sorprendió.

-¿Kagome…?-El tono que empleo al hablarme estaba lleno de duda y sorpresa-

Mire al que era mi hermano con cierto temor y entonces hable:

-Lamento molestarte, pero…-Sin entender el por que mi voz temblaba y de repente me sentía algo nerviosa-

-No, no es ninguna molestia-Debo admitir que cuando él dijo eso me sentí un poco, solo un poco más tranquila-pero me gustaría saber que es lo que buscas aquí.

**-**Yo sólo pasaba por aquí y…-Pude notar que la mirada de mi hermano se volvió más firme y penetrante sobre mi con cada palabra que yo decía-Quería pedirte que por favor regreses con Kikyo-Jamás pensé que el decir una sola frase me diera tanto trabajo-

-¿Qué?-La voz de Inuyasha dejaba ver un muy claro tono de sorpresa y desaprobación-

**-**Que regreses con Kikyo, que vuelvas a ser su novio-Le respondí tratando de sonar seria, tal vez de esa manera él tomara en cuenta mis palabras, sin embargo esa pequeña esperanza que tenía desapareció en el momento en el cual vi a mi hermano esbozar una sonrisa burlona-

Permaneció mirándome y sonriendo por un par de minutos, mientras que yo solo lo contemplaba incapaz de moverme temiendo que eso solo empeorara las cosas.

Después de transcurrido ese tiempo el muchacho cerro los ojos con cansancio y le escuche decir:

-No-Dijo esto con tal seriedad y mirándome tan fijamente que sentí que mi cuerpo era recorrido por un escalofrío-

-¿Qué?-Sabía que era una tonta por preguntar, pero no quería creer que la única esperanza que tenía de recuperar a mi hermano se fuera así de fácil-

-Que no ¡No lo haré!-Repitió el muchacho y su voz se dejaba ver llena de decisión y una suma irritación-No quiero a Kikyo, yo no siento nada por Kikyo; y la única razón por la que salí con ella fuiste tú, Kikyo no era nada mas que un remplazo, un remplazo de la chica a la quién realmente amo. Tú Kagome…-Al escuchar estas palabras baje la mirada sintiéndome culpable ¿Qué clase de hermana era? ¿Qué tipo de hermana podía ser? Cuándo había hecho que mi hermano mayor se enamorara de mi-Kikyo no me interesa para nada y es por eso que no volveré con ella ni aunque seas tú quien me lo pide-Finalizo el muchacho, y yo no pude evitar el mirarlo con una extraña mezcla que combinaba el dolor y el rencor ¿Cómo él podía decir eso?-

-¡Basta ya Inuyasha!-Musite llena de dolor y tristeza-¡No es correcto! Entiende que entre tú y yo jamás podrá haber nada, Kikyo te quiere y yo sé que ambos serian muy felices si tú regresas con ella-Lo único que deseaba era que mi hermano pudiera comprender que era imposible que entre nosotros 2 hubiera algo del tipo romántico, ya que yo solo lo veía como mi hermano-

-¿Ambos? ¿Ambos Kagome? ¿Felices?…-La burla resplandecía en su voz- Tal vez Kikyo estaría feliz, quizá incluso tú, pero yo… Yo jamás sería feliz si no es contigo…-Musito él con voz tierna mientras me miraba de una manera increíblemente dulce-

-¡Deja de decir tonterías y vuelve con Kikyo!-Exclame mientras bajaba la mirada, no soportaba que mi hermano me mirara de esa manera, me hacía sentir culpable, porque sabía que si mi familia no volvía a ser como antes, todo sería mi culpa, mi culpa por haberle hecho creer a mi hermano que entre nosotros podía haber algo, por aún sin darme cuenta darle falsas esperanzas-

**-**De acuerdo-Le escuche decir repentinamente y sin poder evitarlo levante el rostro sonriendo, sin embargo antes de que yo pudiera decir algo, el muchacho añadió-Regresaré con Kikyo con una condición-Cuándo el dijo esto, no pude evitar preguntarme que sería-

**-**Condición**…** ¿Cuál?-Pregunte, mientras me cuestionaba a mi misma en busca de algo que mi hermano quiera a cambio de que él volviera con Kikyo-

Estaba un poco confundida acerca de lo que él podría pedirme, pero en el momento en el cual lo vi sonreír, supe que no sería nada bueno.

-Escucha Kagome este es el trato:-Le oí decir con tranquilidad después de algunos minutos de torturante espera, tratando de adivinar que sería lo que él quería-Tú rompes con Kouga, yo vuelvo con Kikyo.

-¿Qué?-El asombro se hizo presente en mi rostro y en mi voz al pronunciar esa frase, jamás ni en mis más remotos sueños hubiera imaginado que él me pediría eso-

-Quiero que termines con tu adorado noviecito-Me dijo esto con algo de irritación en la voz, recordé que desde siempre Inuyasha nunca se había logrado llevar bien con Kouga, pero ahora también sabía mi hermano le tenía celos, por que yo salía con el muchacho-

-¿Quieres que terminé con Kouga?

El chico sonrío.

-Eso es lo que te acabo de decir, hermanita…

-Eso es completamente innecesario y aún si decidiera hacerlo ¿Que le diría a Kouga?-Trate de decir algo que fuera realista, tal vez así mi hermano se daría cuenta de lo incoherente que era lo que me estaba pidiendo y recapacitaría respecto a su petición-

-Bueno, tú y yo sabemos de la maravillosa y gran imaginación que tienes hermanita, no dudo que si te lo propones inventarás una escusa, y la utilizaras para romper con él-El chico musito esto en un tonito que me dio algo de miedo-

-¡No lo haré!-Le hice saber, Kouga era una de las pocas personas con las que me llevaba, él había sido muy bueno conmigo, no quería lastimarlo de esa forma, y menos por un capricho de Inuyasha-Kouga ha sido muy bueno y gentil conmigo, y no se merece que yo le haga eso-Musite con decisión-

-Bien, entonces supongo que no regresare con Kikyo.

-Pero…

-Eso es lo que quiero Kagome, y tu decides no puedes hacer feliz a todo el mundo, o es Kouga o es Kikyo.

No sabía que hacer, es decir yo realmente si quería que él volviera con Kikyo ya que tal vez de esa forma se diera cuenta de que lo que sentía o lo que decía sentir por mi no era lo que él creía y de esa manera podría recuperar a mi verdadero hermano, pero tampoco quería lastimar a un chico que solo me había ayudado y había sido lindo conmigo como Kouga, a cambio de eso. Estaba tan confundida, si tan solo pudiera…

-¿No podría…?-Pregunte, solo quería pedirle un poco de tiempo para reflexionar en su pregunta y pensar en algo que nos beneficiara a todos, sin embargo antes de siquiera terminar la frase mi hermano me interrumpió diciendo:

-¿Pensarlo? No Kagome-Cuándo escuche esas palabras sentí mis esperanzas desvanecerse poco a poco-

Sin embargo no estaba dispuesta a rendirme tan fácil, así que intente pensar en algo que solucionara el problema, sin embargo por más que lo intente no logré nada, suponía que mi hermano tenía razón: Yo no podía hacerlos felices a todos, por más que me esforzara para ello. Así que sintiéndome realmente decepcionada de mi misma me di la vuelta y antes de salir de la habitación musite:

-Lamento no poder hacerlos feliz a todos, incluyéndote…

Después de eso regrese a mi habitación y al llegar a ella me avente en la cama, me sentía verdaderamente triste, suponía que debía agradecer el hecho de que el día de hoy los maestros no nos hubieran dejado tarea que hacer, era algo menos de lo que preocuparme, abracé una de las enormes almohadas rosadas que había en mi cama y entonces rompí a llorar, haciéndolo hasta que me quede dormida…

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente con nuevos ánimos para enfrentarme a ese nuevo día y a todo lo que con el viniera, y fue así como después de un presuroso desayuno, una extremadamente larga y silenciosa trayectoria hacia la escuela en compañía de mi hermano y varías clases aburridas, ahora me encontraba en el último modulo que me tocaba ese día que para colmo de males era matemáticas, una de las materias en las que menos talentosa era, y a la que apenas con trabajo había logrado pasar durantes los últimos años y eso gracias a mi hermano, suspire, de seguir las cosas como estaban ahora, suponía que iba a reprobar y algo me decía que matemáticas no seria la única materia dónde lo haría, desde siempre había sido mi hermano el que tenía talento para este tipo de cosas, la verdad era que no existía algo en el mundo que él no pudiera hacer, todo lo hacía de una manera perfecta y a la primera, era como si hubiera nacido programado para eso y era de suponerse que yo era todo lo contrario, por mas que me esforzaba no lograba conseguir lo que me proponía y era mi hermano quién siempre me ayudaba, sin embargo suponía que esta vez no sería así…

Desvíe la mirada hacia la derecha faltaba poco para salir, y algo que me extrañaba era el que hoy tampoco había visto a Kouga, me preguntaba si algo le habría pasado o donde estaría; suspire y mire el pizarrón en donde se encontraban problemas que me parecían estar en otro idioma desconocido para mi, quizá podría pedirle ayuda a mi hermano, pero la verdad dudaba mucho que él me quisiera ayudar sin pedirme a cambio algo parecido a lo que me había pedido el día de ayer…

Suspire con cansancio y entonces tomando un lapicero de mis útiles me dispuse a copiar en mi libreta lo que seguramente quedaría como tarea para la casa.

Cuándo la clase hubo finalmente acabado tomando mis útiles y me apresure a salir del aula para llegar a la limusina, lo que menos me apetecía era que mi hermano se burlara de mi por ser tan impuntual, corrí rápidamente sin darle tregua a mis pequeñas piernas durante todo el trayecto, ya casi estaba fuera de la escuela, solo tenía que dar vuelta en la esquina izquierda del próximo pasillo y todo abría acabado, sin embargo al dar la vuelta en la esquina de dicho pasillo me precipite de más y de seguro me hubiera estrellado contra el suelo de no ser porque unos fuertes y varoniles brazos me atraparon al momento, suspire profundamente tratando de calmarme y entonces una vez recuperada alce la mirada para darle las gracias a mi salvador, solo para encontrarme con un rostro que hacía bastante tiempo que no veía. Me reincorpore y entonces sintiendo que el aliento se me quedaba atrapado en la garganta producto de los sentimientos encontrados que me provocaba el ver aquel rostro después de tanto tiempo, apenas pude susurrar:

-Bankotsu…


	14. Chapter 14

**De nueva cuenta hola a todos! Estoy con ustedes de nuevo para traerles un nuevo capitulo que ojala y les guste, la verdad es que me esforcé mucho en la creación de este cap y como gracias a Dios no tuve tanta tarea estas 2 últimas semanas pude dedicarme de lleno a la escritura de este y a la creación de otro capitulo de una historia que seguramente recordaran "Entre el amor la pasión y la locura" bueno dejando eso de lado este capitulo va estar un poquito largo,-No se aquí, pero a mi en Word me dio a más de 15 paginas. En serio no tengo vida social, Si claro y por eso no pasas todo el día mensajeandote con tus amigas y tu novio...-Bueno como sea repito que espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado y también espero que me dejen reviews, es muy triste revisar mi bandeja de entrada y ver que no tengo ni un solo mensaje nuevo...-Si, que triste Lágrimas...-Por eso y que la verdad el leer sus comentario son de mucha ayuda sobre todo cuando tengo un montón de libros y libretas de tarea de historia, matemáticas y demás de tarea apilados sobre mi cama, la verdad es que no se quien es peor en la escuela Kagome o yo... Y como comprenderán esa situación no es muy inspiradora que digamos-Si, si ya déjate de tanta cursileria, no ves que lo que quieren es leer el capitulo y tu aquí con tus discursos de lágrimas de cocodrilo que a nadie le interesa escuchar. Oye tu, ya casi los estaba convenciendo... Tan pronto como acabe de publicar vasa ver, tanto que me costo venir con un discurso tan bueno como ese y ahora tu lo arruinas-Bien ahora dejando de lado mis problemas psicológicos personales-Soy la única loca de aquí que pelea consigo misma-les dejo el siguiente capitulo como siempre esperando que sea de su agrado leerlo y que pasen un grato momento haciendo. Sin más que decir me despido de ustedes por el momento, nos vemos en la próxima entrega!  
**

**Capitulo 14: Recuerdos**

**Contado por Kagome:**

Me quede mirando al joven muchacho que estaba enfrente de mi, sin poder pronunciar ni una sola palabra más. Después de lo sucedido hace 2 años entre nosotros jamás imagine volver a verlo y menos de esta manera. Había entrado repentinamente en una especie de shock, estado del que fui despertada abruptamente por la voz del muchacho.

**-¿**Kagome?-Su voz dejaba translucir la sorpresa-¿Eres tú?

Sonreí nerviosamente y entonces respondí:

-Ha pasado largo tiempo Bankotsu…-Después de decir esto cerré los ojos con cierta nostalgia y dando un par de pasos hacía adelante pase de él-

Al llegar a la limusina, mi hermano ya se encontraba esperándome, no dijo nada al verme llegar y yo tampoco dije nada que excusara mi repentina tardanza. Con un paso algo torpe abrí la puerta del auto e ingrese en el mismo sintiéndome aún confundida por el inesperado encuentro con Bankotsu y durante todo el trayecto rumbo a la mansión no pude pensar en otra cosa.

Cuando llegamos a la casa me baje de la limusina y con un gesto algo distraído ingrese a la mansión y seguidamente después a mi habitación. Me acosté en la cama, y cerré los ojos lentamente, mientras mi mente se remontaba a hacía 2 años atrás…

Era un lindo día de verano y yo me encontraba en la habitación de mi hermano mayor estudiando para el tercer periodo de exámenes que tendríamos dentro de una semana. Debido a las malas notas que había tenido en el periodo anterior Mamá y Papá le había pedido a mi hermano que por favor me ayudara ha estudiar para poder recuperarme en esta ocasión. Porque como resultaba obvio él había obtenido el primer lugar de promedio a nivel institución. Así que durante las últimas 2 horas nos habíamos dedicado precisamente a eso; yo estaba agotada, jamás creí que el primer grado de secundaría sería tan difícil. Mi cabeza estaba hecha un verdadero lío, apenas y podía recordar mi nombre.

-Por favor Kagome ¿Aún no has podido resolverlo?-Escuche decir a mi hermano haciendo mención al problema matemático que me había puesto hace unos 20 minutos-

-No, no es eso…

El muchacho extendió la mano para tomar el cuaderno en donde había estado resolviendo dicho problema.

-¿Lo hice mal?-Pregunte volviéndome hacía él, y esperando que por algún milagro divino lo hubiera podido resolver correctamente-

-Kagome… ¿Cómo pudo terminar esto así? ¿Dónde esta la formula?

-¿Formula? ¿Y que era eso?

El muchacho volteo a mirarme.

-No me digas que te dormiste durante la clase.

-¡Por supuesto que no!-Proteste-

-Si no te dormiste ¿Entonces que estuviste haciendo?

-Bueno yo…-Baje la mirada apenada-

-¿Si?-Hablo él incitándome a continuar, inhale profundamente, esperando que el chico no me regañara por eso y entonces respondí:

-No es que haya hecho algo realmente malo, simplemente me pase la clase hablando con Ayumi sobre el nuevo novio de Yuka, según Ayumi ese muchacho no es bueno para ella, ya que es mucho mayor que Yuka y ella debería mejor conocer a un chico de nuestra edad, también me dijo que hay un muchacho que le gusta y que el próximo sábado Eri, su novio, ella y ese chico van a salir en una cita doble. Luego ella me invito a ir diciendo que tiene un primo que llegaba de visita este viernes y si lo deseaba podía presentármelo y así podríamos salir todos juntos. Y quizás de eso surgiera algo más entre nosotros, y de ser así ella estaría encantada ya que seriamos familia. Y la verdad es que mi también me gustaría tener un novio, soy la única chica de mi clase que no tiene y nunca he tenido uno-A todo esto mi hermano permaneció completamente callado-Y pienso que sería realmente bonito poder salir con alguien, conocernos, y como en las películas caminar por el parque tomados de la mano todos los días al salir de la escuela, quizá él me compraría un helado y lo comeríamos juntos, y entre fines de semana podríamos ir a alguna feria, aunque yo me conformo con ir al cine o tal vez al zoológico, también podríamos ir a cenar juntos o bueno con una simple comida estaría bien, y si tú consigues una novia también podrían acompañarnos-Mencione haciendo referencia a mi hermano, que yo supiera él jamás había tenido ni una sola novia. No entendía porque un chico de 15 años, tan increíblemente bien parecido como lo era mi hermano, no tenía novia, no creía que fuera tan difícil y menos tratándose de Inuyasha el poder conseguir una. De hecho yo misma había tratado de conseguirle una y todos mis intentos terminaban con mi hermano furioso, diciéndome que eso no era de mi incumbencia y que dejara de meterme o mejor dicho entrometerme en su vida. Es por eso que después de un par de intentos desistí de la idea-¡Me encantaría poder tener ese tipo de relación con alguien! ¡Sería tan lindo!-Sonreí-Y Mamá y Papá también…

-¡MALDITA SEA! ¡CÁLLATE!-Su voz tan increíblemente dulce en la mayoría de los casos, repentinamente se había transformado en un murmullo casi bestial-

Voltee a ver a mi hermano con la duda y sorpresa plasmadas en mi rostro, era evidente que estaba confundida.

-¿Qué sucede Inuyasha?-Le pregunte, esperando que él me diera una explicación sobre su actitud y comportamiento de hace unos momentos-

-¿Quién demonios es el chico que te gusta?-Le escuche pedir o mejor dicho exigir-¿Quién es? ¡Responde!

-¿Qué te pasa, Inuyasha? ¿Te sientes bien?

-¡Solo respóndeme!-El muchacho me sujeto de las muñecas y me acorralo contra la pared-¿Quién el chico que te gusta?-Se veía realmente enojado, jamás lo había visto comportarse de esa manera-

-Inuyasha…¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué estás tan enojado?-Sentí mis ojos humedecerse y las lágrimas comenzar a correr por mis mejillas, la furia que reflejaba, que transmitía su mirada, su rostro, él en si mismo me daba miedo-No, no entiendo… No entiendo a que te refieres con eso…-Las lágrimas seguían brotando de mis ojos-

El chico me miro con sorpresa durante un par de segundos y entonces me soltó, alejándose repentinamente de mi.

-Olvídalo Kagome, no tiene importancia. Mejor regresemos a lo que estábamos viendo.

**-**Pero…

**-**Y respecto a lo de conseguir un novio mejor te vas olvidando de ello, tan solo tienes 13 años, dudo mucho que Mamá y Papá te dejen tener uno antes de que cumplas los 15. Además eres demasiado pequeña como para empezar a preocuparte por eso…

Mire a mi hermano sin comprender plenamente la razón de su repentino enojo, pero sus palabras quedaron plenamente grabadas en mi mente, a la vista de mis Padres, incluso de mi propio hermano todavía era una niña, aun no me consideraban lo suficiente madura como para poder salir con alguien. Aunque a decir verdad tampoco había alguien que me interesara…

Después de eso el tiempo fue pasando y nuestra vida recorría su común y monótona trayectoria de todos los días. Así que ese día en especifico, yo me encontraba con mis amigas disfrutando de una malteada de chocolate en una tienda que quedaba cerca de la escuela, después de salir de la misma. Aquel día yo le había pedido permiso a mi hermano para poder ir, y después de tanto insistirle él acabo accediendo, pero me dijo que pasaría a buscarme a las 3.30 P. M. en el parque que quedaba a la vuelta de la esquina detrás de la tienda para regresar a la casa. Así que cuándo hube acabado mi pequeño postre me despedí de mis amigas y viendo la hora que era me dispuse a ir al lugar acordado con mi hermano, sin embargo para llegar a dicho parque había que cruzar una calle, después de mirar las señales de transito, pude notar que las luces del semáforo estaban a mi favor así que poniendo un pie sobre la calle camine sobre ella y cuándo ya estaba a la mitad de la misma mis ojos se abrieron al notar un auto venir contra mi, mis ojos se cerraron esperando el doloroso impacto, impacto que desde luego nunca llego. Abrí los ojos lentamente y entonces pude notar que estaba sobre la banqueta que daba al parque, levante la mirada y pude ver que a mi lado estaba un atractivo muchacho que tendría aproximadamente la misma edad que mi hermano.

-¿Te encuentras bien pequeña?-Escuche preguntar a una agradable voz y sin poder salir aún del shock que me había provocado el reciente susto, solo pude asentir-El idiota que iba manejando no respeto la señal de alto-Murmuro el chico para si mismo-

Mientras él hablaba yo me quede contemplándolo era un muchacho muy apuesto, tenía el cabello de un intenso negro y unos hermosos ojos azules.

Después de que me hube recuperado de la fatal impresión que me había provocado el casi haber sido arrollada por un auto, le pregunte su nombre, le dije el mío y tras darle las gracias apropiadamente me despedí de él y salí a encontrarme con mi hermano.

Después de ese día empecé a tener curiosidad por saber más de ese muchacho. Bankotsu, así había dicho él que se llamaba, sabía que él asistía a la misma escuela que yo debido al uniforme que ese día llevaba puesto, pero fuera de eso no sabía absolutamente nada de él. Empecé a indagar un poco al respecto y fue así como descubrí que efectivamente cursaba el tercer año de secundaría e inesperadamente pertenecía al mismo grupo que mi hermano mayor. Sin embargo a pesar de saberlo nunca intente acercarme a él, debido a que las pocas veces que lo había visto de igual forma que mi hermano estaba completamente rodeado de personas, en su mayoría chicas, él era como un supermodelo todo el mundo lo rodeaba y yo estaba muy lejos de él, de seguro ni se acordaría de mi… A decir verdad jamás sopesé siquiera la idea de volver a cruzar palabra con él…

Había pasado ya aproximadamente un mes desde que Bankotsu me había salvado de ser atropellada por un auto y aquel día en especifico yo me encontraba con mis amigas caminando por unos de los pasillos de la escuela de regreso al aula en los últimos minutos del receso. Fue en ese momento cuándo Ayumi se detuvo inesperadamente y le escuche decir:

-Pero miren si se trata de Bankotsu…

-¿Qué? ¿El nuevo ídolo de los de tercer grado?-Completo Yuka-

-Pues que yo sepa él no es tan popular-Añadió Eri-

Me separe levemente de ellas y me iba adelantar cuándo escuche a una voz que jamás hubiera pensando volver a oír llamarme:

-¿Kagome? Eres Kagome ¿Verdad?

Me voltee instantáneamente para ver al atractivo muchacho que se dirigía a mi y entonces como pude respondí:

-Bankotsu… Tú… ¿Tú aún me recuerdas?-Eso me era completamente inesperado-

El muchacho sonrío.

-Por supuesto ¿Cómo podría olvidar a la pequeña niña que casi fue arrollada por un auto?-Esa respuesta me dejo un poco confundida, vaya manera de recordar a alguien. Sin embargo aún así le sonreí-

Debido a la hora que era y a que nuestras respectivas clases empezarían dentro de poco nos despedimos y quedamos en volver a vernos de nuevo otra vez. De regreso al salón mis 3 amigas me atacaron con millones de preguntas ¿Qué de dónde lo conocía? ¿Qué si estábamos saliendo? ¿Qué si nos veíamos después de la escuela? Etc. Fue debido a esto que me vi obligada a contarles la verdad.

Después de ese día las cosas con respecto a Bankotsu cambiaron un poco, mis amigas pensaban que él y yo haríamos muy buena pareja, a lo cuál yo decía que era completamente imposible que algo así sucediera. Sin embargo después de un par de veces en las que casualmente nos encontramos y conversamos, el muchachos nos invito a Yuka, Eri, Ayumi y a mi a unirnos a su grupo de amistades. Y desde ese día en adelante mis amigas y yo pasábamos cada descanso y tiempo libre que teníamos con él y sus amigos. La relación entre nosotros 2, no era realmente nada especial: éramos simplemente amigos. Nos divertíamos juntos, bromeábamos y nos llevamos bien en si. Fue así como después de un tiempo viéndonos, y con un pequeño empujón de parte de nuestras diversas amistades empezamos a salir, yo sabía por lo que me había dicho mi hermano que mis Padres no me dejarían tener novio hasta no tener cumplidos los 15, y fue por eso que fui muy cuidadosa en todo momento de que ni ellos, ni mi propio hermano se enteraran de la relación que yo mantenía con el muchacho, y para ello conté en todo momento con el apoyo de mis amigas. Yo estaba muy feliz teniendo ese tipo de relación con el muchacho que en su momento fuera mi salvador. Además estaba segura de que él también sentía algo por mi, me quería y me respetaba, ya que a pesar de que éramos novios jamás habíamos pasado de tomarnos de las manos, a decir verdad nunca, ni en una sola ocasión nos habíamos besado, ya que yo todavía no me sentía lo suficiente preparada para eso y deseaba que mi primer beso fuera especial. Y lo mejor era que Bankotsu me entendía, y eso me hacía verdaderamente feliz, yo era muy feliz de esa manera…

Hasta que un día en una de nuestras citas a escondidas él termino repentina, abruptamente y de la nada conmigo, es verdad que en los últimos días lo había visto algo distante e incluso antipático al tratarme, y que en las mayorías de nuestras citas parecía encontrase en otro lugar y siempre me respondía de manera molesta y cortante cuando le decía o preguntaba algo, sin embargo jamás me hubiera esperado eso, no entendí su comportamiento, sin embargo sus palabras quedaron grabadas en mi memoria:

-¿Realmente creíste que yo podría interesarme en cualquier niña estúpida cómo tú? De ser así soñabas Kagome, ya que ¿Por qué estar con una chiquilla cualquiera cuándo puedo tener a toda una mujer a mi lado?…-No pude soportarlo más y salí corriendo de ahí antes de que él siquiera terminará de hablar-

Después de que todo eso pasara me llevo mucho más tiempo del que hubiera pensado superarlo, tanto así que en su debido momento fue mi propio hermano mayor quien tuvo que consolarme para que pudiera sentirme mejor respecto a eso y poder dejarlo de una vez en el pasado.

Y después de estos 2 años realmente creí que ya lo había superado, a decir verdad ya no sentía nada por Bankotsu, simplemente me sentía dolida, dolida por el hecho de no haber recibido una sola explicación con respecto a su rompimiento conmigo, suponía que si eso hubiera sucedido de otra manera hubiera podido olvidarlo ya desde hace mucho, pero no podía ya que mi autoestima, mi dignidad se sentía ofendida. Yo no había hecho nada malo como para merecer algo así de parte de Bankotsu, nunca le hice nada que justificara su comportamiento y realmente que él, una persona en la que confiaba plenamente me hubiera respondido de esa manera; suponía que era natural sentirme así…

Me levante de la cama secándome las pequeñas lágrimas que se habían escapado de mis ojos al recordar todo eso y decidí que si yo había decido hace 2 años dejarlo atrás, en este momento no tenía porque volver a lastimarme con lo mismo, así que con ese pensamiento tome algo de ropa y me di un buen baño, para después caer profundamente dormida.

Al día siguiente me levante temprano para poder asistir a la escuela y después del desayuno que me correspondía ese día y los reclamos de parte de mi hermano mayor por el retraso que eso nos provocaría abordamos la limusina y llegamos a la escuela a buena hora, por un golpe de suerte, ya que como mi hermano había dicho y obviamente tenía razón, cuándo salimos ya era bastante tarde. Me baje apuradamente del lujoso auto y me dirigí a mi salón para unas "entretenidísimas" clases de matemáticas y mucho más contando lo buena que era yo en esa materia, seguidas instantáneamente por otras igualmente maravillosas clases de historia universal en la que sobra decir era tan mala como en la anterior materia. Así que después de esas horrorosas 4 horas seguidas de tortura me encontraba con mis amigas en el salón disponiéndome a salir al descanso, éramos de las últimas dentro del mismo, ya que en el mismo momento en el que el maestro dio por terminada la clase para pasar a retirarse todos mis compañeros siguieron su buen ejemplo y fueron saliendo de a uno por uno. Mis amigas y yo por nuestra parte decidimos esperar a que el "trafico" disminuyera y esa era la razón del porque aún seguíamos dentro del aula. Estábamos por salir cuándo repentinamente un atractivo muchacho ingreso al salón diciendo:

-Kagome, necesito hablar contigo en este momento-Me le quede viendo fijamente al bien parecido chico, sin tomar en cuenta la cara que tenían todas mis amigas y entonces musite:

-¿Qué es lo que deseas Bankotsu?

**Contado por Inuyasha:**

El tiempo había transcurrido mucho más lentamente de lo que realmente hubiera deseado. Después de la aburridísima clase de E. F. tuvimos otra sección igualmente reconfortante de Literatura Moderna, seguida de unos escasos 30 min. De descanso y de nuevo otros igualmente entretenidos módulos de Algebra y Física Elemental, estas materias se me antojaban demasiado estúpidas, no por que no las entendiera sino que todo lo contrario no había algo que se dijera en ellas que yo no supiera y por lo tal todos los problemas que dejaban me tomaban unos pocos segundos resolverlos y el resto de la clase para estar aburriéndome y pensando en mi pequeña hermana.

Y ahora nos encontrábamos exactamente en el último modulo correspondiente al día de hoy que era nada más y nada menos que E. Artística, de la cual para mi mala suerte era uno de los alumnos preferentes de la maestra, que resultaba ser una acosadora del nivel Melka, parecía que me tuviera en un verdadero pedestal, cualquier duda que tuviera, cualquier cosa que necesitara, cualquier cosa que se le antojara, venían a recaer precisamente sobre mi, era como si no hubiera otros alumnos dentro de la clase.

Cuándo la clase finalmente hubo acabado finalmente pude volver a respirar en paz, había decidido olvidar lo sucedido con Bankotsu porque realmente no había nada que ganara recordando lo mismo una y otra vez, cuando nada se podía hacer para cambiar el pasado. Así que mientras caminaba rumbo a la limusina al lado de mi "queridísimo" y nada pervertido amigo Miroku, musite:

-Vaya fichita con la que tengo que cargar quiera o no…-Susurre esto con cansancio-

-¿Qué, te refieres a la maestra de artes?-Escuche hablar a mi amigo-

-Pues si no ella ¿Quién más?

-La verdad yo no sé que tanto es lo que te molesta de ella, yo estaría feliz de tener a semejante belleza sobre mi durante todas las clases-Rolé los ojos ante esta aclaración, la maestra Ritzuuko, que así se llamaba era una de las maestras más jóvenes dentro de todo el plantel con tan solo 26 años de edad, y según el genero masculino era hermosísima e incluso había escuchado que algunas jóvenes ilusas la habían convertido en su modelo a seguir, ya que de grandes deseaban ser como ella, de todas formas bien o mal tal vez la maestra fuera realmente bonita, pero también era un verdadero fastidio-

Ignoré el gesto reprobativo de mi amigo al mirarme y me despedí de él para dirigirme a el lugar en donde la limusina de la familia ya nos esperaba, pensé que al llegar mi pequeña hermana ya se encontraría ahí contando la hora que era y el pequeño retraso que tuve al discutir con Miroku, pero no era así y tuvieron que transcurrir 15 largos minutos antes de que ella se presentara y cuándo finalmente lo hizo se veía realmente distante y tenía el semblante distraído, aunque sus ojos estaban llenos de algo que parecía ser nostalgia con un toque de tristeza.

El lujoso auto inicio su común recorrido en silencio y lo acabo en el mismo incomodo silencio, al ver a Kagome tan triste inesperadamente se me vino a la mente lo sucedido entre ella y Bankotsu hace ya 2 años atrás. Tal vez ella… No eso era imposible…

Observe a la que era mi hermana pequeña bajar del auto y dirigirse a la mansión para después hacer yo lo mismo, cuándo llegue al pasillo que dirigía a mi habitación pude notar que la puerta del cuarto de Kagome se encontraba cerrada, pude notar esto ya que nuestras respectivas habitaciones quedaban relativamente cerca la una de la otra y para llegar a mi cuarto tenía que pasar enfrente del que correspondía a mi inocente hermana.

Continúe mi recorrido hasta mi habitación y al llegar abrí la puerta con algo de desidia, para seguidamente ingresar a ella. Después de esto camine hasta llegar a la cama y acostándome en ella, después de recordar la cara de mi pequeña hermana y el reciente encuentro con Bankotsu aún sin desearlo mi mente se vio transportada 2 años atrás…

El sol se colaba a través de la ventana de mi habitación iluminando graciosamente el rostro y el cabello de mi angelical hermana menor, mientras ésta apoyada sobre la mesa y con la mirada fija en su cuaderno de apuntes tenía puesta una expresión igual a la de un pobre condenado a la muerte: la más pura agonía. Sin poder evitarlo sonreí y entonces elevando un poco la voz, solo lo suficiente como para que ella pudiera oírme, musite:

-Por favor Kagome ¿Aún no has podido resolverlo?-Habían pasado aproximadamente unos 20 minutos desde que le hube planteado ese problema para que lo resolviera y ella aún no lo había hecho-

Todo esto debido a que el tercer periodo de exámenes comenzaría pronto y bueno digamos que Kagome no tuvo muy buenos resultados en el periodo anterior a este… Mi hermosa hermanita levanto la mirada hacía mi intensificando el claro gesto de tortura que adornaba su bello rostro. Realmente jamás creí que para ella el primer grado de secundaría resultaría tan difícil, yo no recordaba nada que fuera un verdadero reto para mi en el transcurso de mi primer año.

-No, no es eso…-Le escuche decir-

Con algo de duda provocada por su inesperada respuesta tome el cuaderno que ella había estado utilizando mientras me decía que estaría bien si se había equivocado en uno o dos pasos a lo largo de la solución del problema, pero me quede helado al ver todo lo que ella había estado haciendo.

-¿Lo hice mal?-Escuche su inocente voz preguntándome-

-Kagome… ¿Cómo pudo terminar esto así? ¿Dónde esta la formula?-Y es que por más que trataba de entenderlo no buscaba de que forma ella había llegado a semejante resultado-

-¿Formula? ¿Y que era eso?-Dicha respuesta me dejo aún más perplejo que antes, enfoque mi mirada sobre ella y entonces le dije:

-No me digas que te dormiste durante la clase.

-¡Por supuesto que no!-Me contrario inmediatamente ella-

-Si no te dormiste ¿Entonces que estuviste haciendo?-Quise saber, me resultaba ilógico que no hubiera prestado atención a algo que era fundamental al resolver este tipo de problemas-

-Bueno yo…-Musito ella bajando la voz-

-¿Si?-Hable, al ver que ella se quedo callada-

-No es que haya hecho algo realmente malo-Comenzó ella-simplemente me pase la clase hablando con Ayumi sobre el nuevo novio de Yuka, según Ayumi ese muchacho no es bueno para ella, ya que es mucho mayor que Yuka y ella debería mejor conocer a un chico de nuestra edad, también me dijo que hay un muchacho que le gusta y que el próximo sábado Eri, su novio, ella y ese chico van a salir en una cita doble-Cerré los ojos con cansancio nada de eso me importaba verdaderamente, lo mejor sería decirle a Kagome que estaba bien, que no lo volviera a hacer, mostrarle y explicarle la formula y la correcta resolución del problema para así poder continuar, pero sin permitirme decir ni una sola palabra ella seguía hablando-Luego ella me invito a ir diciendo que tiene un primo que llegaba de visita este viernes y si lo deseaba podía presentármelo y así podríamos salir todos juntos. Y quizás de eso surgiera algo más entre nosotros, y de ser así ella estaría encantada ya que seriamos familia-Al escuchar esto mi rostro se puso verdaderamente serio, mi hermana no tenía porque conocer a nadie y mucho menos salir con alguien, no era necesario que lo hiciera, seriamos solamente ella y yo como hasta ahora y así sería por siempre. Ella no necesitaba a nadie más que no fuera yo-Y la verdad es que mi también me gustaría tener un novio-Esta repentina e inesperada aclaración me sorprendió e irrito al mismo tiempo, y sin poder evitarlo mis cejas se fruncieron-soy la única chica de mi clase que no tiene y nunca he tenido uno-Continuo hablando ella-Y pienso que sería realmente bonito poder salir con alguien-Mis puños se cerraron, mi cuerpo se tenso y mis cejas se fruncieron aún más-conocernos, y como en las películas caminar por el parque tomados de la mano todos los días al salir de la escuela-Mis ojos se cerraron con dolor y rabia, mientras mis puños se apretaban fuertemente, tanto que sentía mis uñas rozar mi piel, perforándola, casi podía oír mis dientes chocar unos contra otros producto de la rabia que sentía-quizá él me compraría un helado y lo comeríamos juntos-No… No… No… ¡NO! Eso no pasaría nunca, jamás, porque Kagome era mía…-y entre fines de semana podríamos ir a alguna feria-Mía, mía y solamente mía, ella me pertenecía-aunque yo me conformo con ir al cine o tal vez al zoológico-Ella era y sería mía por siempre, aunque no lo supiera, toda ella me pertenecía a mi, a mi y solo a mi…-también podríamos ir a cenar juntos o bueno con una simple comida estaría bien-Si, ella me pertenecía y sería capaz de mandar al infierno a cualquier bastardo que tratara de quitármela-y si tú consigues una novia también podrían acompañarnos-Le escuche decir, ella sonaba tan feliz, tan ilusionada que eso solo me provocaba más dolor, tristeza y rabia-¡Me encantaría poder tener ese tipo de relación con alguien!-Musito ella con su dulce e inocente voz, mis dientes y mis puños se apretaron aún más contra si, jamás había sentido tanta rabia como la que sentía en estos momentos- ¡Sería tan lindo!-Sonrío ella volviéndose hacía mi-Y Mamá y Papá también…-No pude sopórtalo por más tiempo, había llegado a mi propio limite y mi voz se dejo oír demostrándolo:

-¡MALDITA SEA! ¡CÁLLATE!

Mi pequeña hermana se detuvo en seco al escucharme y la sorpresa y mas que nada la duda se dejaban ver claramente en su inocente rostro.

-¿Qué sucede Inuyasha?-Escuche su ingenua voz pero apenas y le preste atención-

-¿Quién demonios es el chico que te gusta?-Le exigí saber, tenía que saberlo, no permitiría que nadie absolutamente nadie me arrebatara el amor de Kagome ¡Ella era mía!-¿Quién es? ¡Responde!-

-¿Qué te pasa, Inuyasha? ¿Te sientes bien?- Su inocente voz se dejaba ver preocupada-

-¡Solo respóndeme!-Le pedí incluso con más insistencia que antes-

Sujete a Kagome de las muñecas y entonces la acorrale contra una pared, atrapándola entre esta y mi propio cuerpo y entonces volví a decirle:

-¿Quién el chico que te gusta?-Mi pequeña hermanita seguía mirándome con el mismo gesto de confusión-

-Inuyasha…¿Qué te sucede?-Hablo de nueva cuenta ella-¿Por qué estás tan enojado?-La duda se había acentuado mucho más en el pequeño rostro de mi hermana y ahora estaba acompañada de otro sentimiento, miedo, deducí-No, no entiendo… No entiendo a que te refieres con eso…-No fue sino hasta que pude ver las lágrimas brotando de los bellos ojos de mi hermana y corriendo por sus rosadas mejillas, que pude darme cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo, mire con sorpresa los marrones ojos llorosos de Kagome y la posición en la que la tenía atrapada, realmente la había asustado y si ella se encontraba así de triste era culpa mía por no poder controlarme a mi mismo, cada vez que contemplaba el panorama de que Kagome podría llegar a enamorarse de alguien que no fuera yo, simplemente eso era suficiente como para hacerme estallar de la rabia y morirme de los celos…

Me aleje de mi hermanita y entonces musite:

-Olvídalo Kagome, no tiene importancia-Realmente lo mejor era que ella lo olvidara todo por el bien de los 2, era mucho mejor así-Mejor regresemos a lo que estábamos viendo-Añadí, no creía que a nuestros Padres les agradara mucho que mi hermana volviera a salir con notas tan bajas de nuevo-

**-**Pero…-Le escuche objetar, pero simplemente lo ignore-

**-**Y respecto a lo de conseguir un novio mejor te vas olvidando de ello, tan solo tienes 13 años, dudo mucho que Mamá y Papá te dejen tener uno antes de que cumplas los 15-Lo que decía era realmente cierto, nuestros Padres no le dejarían tener un solo novio antes de cumplir los 15, suponía que debía agradecer por eso, al menos no tendría que preocuparme por ello durante los próximos 2 años-Además eres demasiado pequeña como para empezar a preocuparte por eso…-Concluí-

Después de esa platica no planeada creí que mi hermana había entendido que era mejor dejar de hacerse falsas ilusiones antes de tiempo y lo mejor era seguir el curso de su vida normalmente y a decir verdad eso era lo que yo deseaba, sin embargo las cosas no siempre resultan como uno las desea…

Durante algún tiempo realmente pensé que mi hermana había entendido mis palabras y decidí no preocuparme por ello, era demasiado pronto para hacerlo y la verdad demasiado cansada ya resultaba mi vida actual como para añadirle algo más de lo que estar preocupado.

Fue durante ese tiempo que un nuevo alumno ingreso a nuestra clase, su nombre era Bankotsu Shichinintai, no era muy diferente de cualquier otro chico de tercer grado con una linda cara, incluso diría que resultaba demasiado sociable, razón por la cual las chicas lo encontraban encantador. Era un buen alumno tanto en las materias activas como las pasivas y pronto empezó a volverse bastante popular; cosa que a decir verdad me importo muy poco, no había nada en él o de él que me interesara, simplemente decidí olvidarlo. Pero eso fue antes de descubrirlo todo…

Aquel día en especifico me encontraba caminando sin ninguna razón en especial por los terrenos de la escuela en compañía de Miroku, un muchacho de intercambio llamado Renkotsu que había "visitado" nuestra escuela los 2 años anteriores del quien Miroku y yo nos habíamos hecho amigos y que en esta ocasión estaba pasando los últimos días de su estadía de 6 meses en nuestra escuela y cierta joven de largos cabellos negros y ojos marrones que respondía al nombre de Kikyo que sin haber sido invitada nos seguía, o mejor dicho me seguía a todas partes, en esta ocasión nos habíamos saltado la clase de Literatura, que a decir verdad se me antojaba demasiado aburrida. Mi carismático amigo, nuestros otros 2 acompañantes y yo nos adentramos en los jardines de la escuela, un lugar que era prácticamente una reserva natural llena de rosales, lirios, gardenias y en fin plantas agradables a la vista. Era muy poco probable que la gente estuviera aquí, ya que a pesar de ser un sitio agradable, si no lo conocías muy bien podías acabar perdiéndote, las pocas personas que se atrevían a venir usualmente solo se quedaban en los inicios de la reserva, no mucho más. Era en si un lugar bastante solitario y es por eso que me gustaba estar aquí. Mientras nuestro grupito caminaba sin preocupación-debido a que aún no nos habíamos alejado tanto, de hecho de vez en cuando podías encontrar a una que otra persona a este "nivel"-mi querido amigo me estaba contando una anécdota realmente graciosa, tanto que verdaderamente no podía evitar el prácticamente estallar en risa, gire el rostro buscando aire y en ese momento mi risa se corto y mis ojos se abrieron en par, para después de un par de segundos mostrarse completamente furiosos… No podía evitarlo y menos al contemplar semejante escena: Kagome estaba sentada al lado de aquel chico llamado Bankotsu en una pequeña banca blanca dispuesta anteriormente en estos jardines, y se veía tan feliz a su lado que yo no podía ni siquiera ocultar los celos que tal escena me provocaba. Estaba en esto cuando escuche la voz de Renkotsu:

-¿Qué? ¿Ese no es el nuevo alumno?… El tal Bankotsu…

Suspire profundamente tratando de tranquilizarme y entonces alzando la voz de una manera que fuera escuchada por las personas a mi alrededor pero no por Kagome, ni por su indeseado acompañante, musite:

-Así que Bankotsu ¿Eh? Se ve como todo un nerd, un verdadero perdedor, pero aún así parece que hay algunas chicas interesadas en él ¿Verdad?-Mencione esto con gran irritación debido a la molestia que me provocaba la escena que recientemente había contemplado-

-¿Realmente a las mujeres les gustan los tipos como él?-Escuche decir a Miroku en tono de reflección-Tal vez debería cambiar mi estrategia para con Sango… ¿Ustedes que piensan? ¿Ese tipo de hombres son populares con las chicas?-Nos pregunto a Renkotsu y a mi en especifico. Luego mirando fijamente a la atractiva chica de cabellos negros añadió-¿A ti te gustan ese tipo de hombres?

-Ni loca saldría con alguien así-Respondió Kikyo de manera tajante y hasta cierto punto ofendida, por que el chico hubiera siquiera sopesado la posibilidad de que pudiera hacerlo-además para mi solo existe Inuyasha.

-Si, después de 3 años persiguiéndolo, creo que eso a todos ya nos quedo más que claro-Le respondió Miroku-Aunque la verdad considero que solo estás perdiendo tu tiempo, sabes que Inuyasha te odia y durante todos estos años ni siquiera ha contemplado la posibilidad de que una relación entre ustedes siquiera surja-La muchacha ladeo la cara irritada-

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo-Hablo Renkotsu-He visitado esta escuela los 2 pasados años y aún ahora la relación que hay entre tú e Inuyasha es la siguiente: Parece que ni siguiera existes en su universo.

Escuchaba a mis acompañante discutir una y otra vez sobre lo mismo a mis espaldas. Pero a decir verdad a mi me importaban muy poco las discusiones entre el grupito poco común que me acompaña, toda mi atención estaba situada en la joven pareja a unos cuantos metros de mi, Kagome y ese chico… Sin dejar de mirar a mi pequeña hermana y a su inesperado acompañante, completamente irritado dirigiéndome a la despampanante chica de ojos color marrón que se encontraba junto a mi farfulle lo siguiente:

-Kikyo ¿Crees que puedas hacer que él se enamoré de ti?

-¿Qué?-La voz de la chica se dejaba ver desconcertada-

-Exactamente como lo dije-Me volví para mirarla-¿Crees poder conseguirlo?

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-La joven me miraba sin comprender una sola palabra de lo que le decía-

-Por diversión, claro esta-Sonreí. Sin embargo por dentro estaba que moría en celos. Kagome era mía y nadie, absolutamente nadie me la quitaría-

-Nada en el mundo es gratis-Escuche decir a la mujer-¿Qué me darás a cambio si yo…?

-Lo que sea-No vacilé al contestar. Lo único que me importaba en este momento era apartar a mi pequeña hermana de ese estúpido sujeto-

-¿Enserio?-La escéptica voz de la chica me llego como desde el otro lado del mundo de lo lejana que mi mente se encontraba en esos momentos-

-Por supuesto-Le sonreí-

-En ese caso. Haré que él se enamore de mi tenlo por seguro.

-No es que yo quiera arruinar tu gran momento de felicidad ¿Pero como es que estás tan segura de lograrlo?-Escuche decir a Miroku repentinamente. Kikyo volteo a mirarlo sonriendo con suma confianza-

-No te preocupes sobre el como lo lograré, pues hasta ahora de todos con los que he intentado, Inuyasha es el único que no ha caído…

Miré a Kikyo sin ninguna expresión en especial, lo único que me interesaba era que lo que había dicho de que nunca había fallado al enamorar a alguien-exceptuándome-fuera realidad, ya que quería lo más pronto posible a Kagome lejos de ese tipo, y en caso de que no lo lograra eso no cambiaba las cosas, ya que estaba seguro de con o sin su ayuda, haría que mi hermosa hermana menor se separara de ese tal Bankotsu…

Después de ese día las cosas continuaron con su aparente transcurso "normal", mi pequeña hermana y yo asistíamos a clases conjuntamente, después regresábamos a la casa juntos y por las tardes o salía de paseo con mis "amigos" o me quedaba en casa a ayudar a Kagome con sus deberes de escuela y a decir verdad aunque sonará estúpido yo prefería lo segundo, debido a que gracias a ello podía pasar más tiempo con mi pequeña hermana, durante todo ese tiempo pude darme cuenta de que mi hermanita salía de casa muy a menudo argumentando que se vería con algunas amigas, que haría una tarea en equipo o algo por el estilo y siempre salía de la mansión con una enorme sonrisa que iluminaba todo su bello rostro, cada vez que eso pasaba los celos me inundaban completamente sin que pudiera evitarlo. Aquella tarde en concreto mi ingenua hermana menor había salido para hacer una "tarea" así que yo me encontraba solo en casa, si no contaba a mis padres y los cientos de empleados dentro de ella. Suspire con cansancio y tomando una chaqueta del armario me dispuse a salir con algunos amigos al menos por un par de horas para poder distraerme y olvidarme de Kagome, aunque sabía que eso era imposible. Me cité con Miroku y Renkotsu en un parque cerca de la mansión. Tenía aprox. 15 minutos de haber llegado y realmente había pensando que al fin conseguiría unos cuantos minutos de paz cuándo escuche a Miroku decir:

-¿Señorita Kikyo? Que agradable sorpresa encontrarla tan casualmente por aquí-En el momento en el que escuche eso tuve por seguro que no era ninguna casualidad-

-Kikyo te ves increíble…-Escuche añadir a Renkotsu-Belleza por dónde te miré.

-Totalmente de acuerdo con Renkotsu ¿Y tú que piensas Inuyasha?-Se apresuro a preguntar Miroku-

Voltee a ver a Kikyo. Llevaba puesto un elegante y juvenil conjunto a la última moda, compuesto por una pequeña blusa de tirantes color rojo que hacía juego con la diminuta falda que llevaba en el mismo color pero de un tono más bajo y unos altos zapatos de tacón negros. Mire su rostro descubriendo que también estaba perfectamente maquillada.

-Siendo sincero, creo que no ha dormido bien durante esta semana porque tiene unas ojeras enormes.

Tanto Miroku como Renkotsu se pusieron a reír, a la vez que Kikyo me miraba sumamente ofendida.

-Eso fue muy cruel. Que malvado eres…-Se quejo la muchacha-

Sonreí y entonces le respondí:

-¿Malvado? He dicho y hecho cosas peores que esta y por mucho.

-Y yo soy fiel testigo de ello-Añadió Miroku-

-En ese caso realmente que bueno que no somos enemigos tuyos, porque eres un verdadero demonio-Musito Renkotsu-

-¿Eso piensas? Ni tanto…-Sonreí sardónicamente-

-Tu expresión no va de acuerdo con lo que dices.

Suspiré y entonce hable de nuevo, esta vez dirigiéndome a Kikyo:

-Bueno aprovechando la ocasión quisiera saber Kikyo ¿Qué ha pasado con ese tal Bankotsu?

-Nada aún-Respondió la chica un poco sorprendida por la pregunta- pero pronto caerá… Te lo prometo.

-Esta bien, pero haz que te amé más que a nada, que no pueda ni siquiera voltear a ver a otras mujeres, haz que ni siquiera pueda respirar sin pedirte permiso…-Respondí tratando de sonar tranquilo, dicen que las mejores recompensas vienen después de mucho esperar y debía tener un poco de paciencia, ya que pronto le haría sentir a Bankotsu un dolor 100 veces más fuerte del que yo estaba sintiendo-

-De… Acuerdo…-Respondió la muchacha con voz confusa-

-Disculpa que lo pregunte-Escuché hablar a Renkotsu-¿Pero por qué estás tan obsesionado con él?

-¿Ahh?

-Me refiero a ese chico Bankotsu-Desvíe la mirada-

-Nada en especial. Es solo que su existencia me molesta.

-Aún así no tiene sentido-Continuo el chico-Él no es de los presumidos, hasta se ve que es buen tipo y también inteligente…

Voltee a ver a el pobre muchacho con una mirada asesina. Él se me quedo viendo un momento con la cara pálida y entonces con voz nerviosa musito:

-Aunque ahora que lo pienso bien, se ve claramente que es un estúpido y también es feo, muy FEO…

Ignoré completamente a Renkotsu y me levante del sitio en el que hasta ese momento me encontraba sentado.

-Inuyasha ¿Qué pasa? ¿Sucede algo?

-No, nada grave al menos-Respondí-Es solo que todo esto es demasiado aburrido y mejor me regreso a mi casa.

-¿Qué?-Escuche decir a Kikyo-¿Pero si acabas de llegar?… Quiero decir que yo acabo de llegar.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver. Hace un minuto deseaba estar aquí, ahora ya no. Es de sabios cambiar de decisiones. Además contigo aquí me apetece mucho menos quedarme.

El cuerpo de la chica se tenso y su mirada se lleno de furia.

-Eres muy cruel Inuyasha Taisho-Escuche a Kikyo decirme su voz sonaba entre molesta y herida. Sonreí-

-Si, pero estás enamorada de este chico cruel ¿No es así?

No espere la respuesta de Kikyo, simplemente me quite de ahí y empecé a recorrer el camino de regreso a casa. Después de un par de minutos me detuve y entonces escuche una voz detrás de mi:

-Sabías que te estaba siguiendo ¿No es cierto?

Voltee lentamente a ver a aquel chico de facciones tan conocidas para mi.

-Miroku…

El muchacho me miro por un largo tiempo sin decir nada, hasta que de pronto el silencio fue roto de nueva cuenta por su voz:

-¿Es por ella, no es así?

-¿A que te refieres con eso?-Sabía exactamente a que se refería pero me hice el desentendido a propósito-

-Todo esto es por Kagome ¿No es así?-Mire a Miroku sin decir absolutamente nada. Era verdad él lo sabía, yo mismo se lo había dicho: Que era lo que realmente sentía por mi pequeña hermana-

No le respondí y le pregunté a cambio:

-¿Así que fue por eso que invitaste a Kikyo?-Al parecer la pregunta le tomo por sorpresa, ya que repentinamente se quedo mudo, después de un par de minutos tragó grueso y entonces al fin respondió:

-No exactamente, pero si. Yo la invite.

-Vaya eso si que es una sorpresa, ahora incluso tu deseas que yo salga con Kikyo.

-Sabes que no se trata de eso, soy tu mejor amigo y lo único que deseo es que seas feliz. Me frustra verte tan triste y decaído todo el tiempo sin poder hacer nada al respecto para ayudarte; y también sé que la causa de todo eso es el amor que dices sentir por tu pequeña hermana, Kagome. Pienso que si pudieras olvidarla tu vida sería mucho más fácil, así que solo trataba de ayudarte, y la verdad siendo sincero no me interesa si se trata de Kikyo o de cualquier otra chica. Lo único que deseo es tu felicidad.

-Mi felicidad ¿Ehh?

-Si, exactamente. Y por otra parte no has respondido mi pregunta-Le sonreí-

-¿Te refieres a que si todo lo que he hecho es por Kagome? ¿De que la razón del que le pidiera a Kikyo que enamorara a Bankotsu es por ella?… -Mire fijamente a Miroku, para seguidamente después decirle-Si, todo es por ella ¡No soporto verla al lado de ese imbécil! ¡La sangre me hierve de solo pensar en ellos 2 juntos! Pero no puedo evitarlo la amo… Amo a mi pequeña hermana menor-Sonreí de manera triste-¡Por Dios! ¿Qué clase de monstruo soy? Sé que es una tontería esperar que Kagome y yo en realidad podamos estar juntos... Sin embargo incluso a estas alturas es más que obvio a quien deseo ahora... A ella... La única. Así que como podrás darte cuenta sólo soy una patética alma avergonzada debido a su culpa. Y sujeto a un sentimiento que sin importar lo que haga, no pude, no puedo y no podré ser capaz de arrancarme del pecho jamás. Porque aunque me duela aceptarlo... Desde siempre he querido, deseado estar con mi hermana... Y si es un error ¿Que rayos me importa?

-¿Realmente Inuyasha tan poco importante es para ti la moral? Lo quieras o no, debes entenderlo no es correcto. Sé lo que sientes por ella, pero sigo considerando que no deberías hacer esto, pedirle a Kikyo que enamoré a Bankotsu, solo para separarlo de tu hermana ¿No es demasiado egoísta? Incluso aunque las cosas salgan como las has planeado, no surgirá nada entre tu hermanita y tú. Porque aunque no te guste recordarlo Kagome y tu están emparentados por sangre desde ahora y para siempre.

-Maldita sea ¡Cállate! Lo sé, claro que lo sé.

-Lo que estas haciendo, y más importante lo que deseas hacerle a tu hermanita esta mal ¿No te das cuenta?

Sonreí.

-Miroku siendo sincero ¿Realmente piensas que puedes sermonearme de esa manera? Soy un idiota que se enamoro de su hermana menor, mi mente no entiende ideales. No puedo evitarlo, porque todo en lo que puedo pensar es en Kagome.

-Inuyasha realmente te apreció como amigo y es por eso que te diré lo siguiente: Tú verdaderamente te enamoraste de quien no debes, y de seguir así tu amor por Kagome terminara destruyéndote y destruyéndola a ella junto contigo. Me has dicho ya anteriormente que deseas a tu pequeña hermana, pero hasta ahora has podido contenerte ¿Qué sucederá el día en que ya no puedas hacerlo más? ¿Te has puesto a pensarlo?… Es por tu bien que te digo esto: Olvídate de Kagome, sé feliz con alguien más. Puedo conseguirte algunas chicas si te interesa... Y un consejo Inuyasha deberías dejar de ver a Kagome…-Voltee a mirarlo en el momento en el cual dijo eso, iba a preguntarle el porque cuándo le escuche decir-Los vi juntos ayer, y con la cara que tenias al mirarla podrían pensar que estás enamorado de ella.

-Así que alejarme de ella ¿Verdad? Sé que lo que dices es cierto y que eso muy probablemente sería lo mejor para ella, pero la verdad dudo mucho que alejándome de ella las cosas cambien: Kagome padece un serio complejo de hermano y se opondría inmediatamente e incluso aunque lo aceptara y yo me alejara de ella jamás podría olvidarla, porque aunque pasen los siglos de los siglos, nadie podrá amar a Kagome Taisho ¡Más de lo que yo la amo!

-Inuyasha realmente no quería llegar a este punto pero durante el tiempo que observado el comportamiento de Kagome para contigo, es muy fácil darse cuenta de que aunque tu la ames tu hermana no piensa en ti como algo más que un hermano. Debes olvidarte de ella ya que en lo que respecta a este amor el único herido eres tú... El único que sufre eres tú... Y este tipo de dolor no puede ser compartido ¿Tanto deseas aferrarte a esos sentimientos?

Baje la mirada sin responderle a Miroku, después de todo no tenía sentido, no era que yo me aferrara a lo que sentía por Kagome era solo que incluso aunque deseara deshacerme de ello, no podía…

Levante la mirada mirando fijamente hacía la nada, para posteriormente vagamente decir:

-Nos vemos Miroku-Y seguidamente después alejarme de ese lugar y con ello también de la culpa que me provocan las palabras de aquel chico de profundos ojos azules, al que yo consideraba mi mejor amigo-

Había transcurrido aproximadamente una semana desde la irritante platica que había sostenido con Miroku y debido a que el maestro de Literatura no había asistido en estos momentos me encontraba a la mitad del segundo modulo libre de dicha clase, descansado en la terraza del edificio que correspondía a la secundaría en esta escuela. Suspiré profundamente por más que tratará no podía quitarme las palabras de Miroku de la mente, debía olvidarme de Kagome o el amor que sentía por ella terminaría destruyéndome y a ella junto conmigo. Siendo sincero me importaba un maldito comino lo que sucediera conmigo, pero con Kagome era otra cosa, jamás me perdonaría el que ella saliese lastimada por mi culpa… Cerré los ojos con frustración, si tan solo pudiera, si tan solo fuera lo suficiente fuerte como para ser capaz de olvidarla... Levante la mirada con tristeza, pensando, Kagome… Fue en eso que una atractiva muchacha de ojos color marrón apareció delante de mi, con una sonrisa de satisfacción plasmada en el rostro.

-Kikyo-Musite sin que realmente su presencia me importara-

-¡Inuyasha! ¿Has visto?-Hablo la chica con una voz rebosante de felicidad-Estoy saliendo con Bankotsu, tal como querías, va a ser muy fácil hacer que él se enamoré de mi, si quieres en menos de una semana nos hago una foto besándonos.

-No es suficiente…-Dije más para mi que para ella-

-¿A que te refieres con eso?

-Enamóralo, si, pero no de la misma manera en la que lo haz hecho con los demás tipos con los que has tratado, quiero que hagas que él se arrastre a tus pies, que no pueda estar con otra mujer sin pesar en ti, que sea capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ti, que no conciba sin ti la vida, es más que si tu se lo pidieras fuera capaz quitarse la vida, conviértelo en tu marioneta, que sea completamente irreconocible, que ni siquiera él mismo sea capaz de reconocerse…-A decir verdad a estas alturas el único que sonaba irreconocible era yo y es que mi voz se dejaba ver claramente llena de una suma irritación-

La mujer me miro notablemente sorprendida, no era muy propio de mi hablar de esa manera. Sin embargo demasiado irritado ya estaba con las palabras de Miroku, como para que ahora Kikyo viniera recordarme que Kagome aún estaba saliendo con ese molesto chico llamado Bankotsu.

-De… De acuerdo, si eso es lo que quieres lo haré, solo dame un poco más de tiempo.

-¿Cuánto?-Pregunte, estaba cansado de simplemente quedarme sentado sin hacer nada al respecto mientras mi hermana seguía estando al lado de ese tipo-

-3 semanas-Respondió la mujer con voz decidida-no tardaré más, te prometo que para el final de ese tiempo Bankotsu me querrá como nunca ha querido ni podrá querer a otra mujer-Resoplé con molestia-

-3 semanas ¿No? De acuerdo, ni más ni menos. Pero si para el termino de ese periodo no lo has conseguido entonces me temo que tendré que dar por cancelado nuestro acuerdo-El rostro de la hermosa chica se lleno de preocupación por un breve instante para después mostrarse nuevamente decidida-

-No te preocupes, no tendrás que hacer eso ya que como lo he dicho 3 semanas serán más que suficientes.

Sonreí.

-De acuerdo, si tu lo dices. Buena suerte Kikyo.

-Aún si tu lo dices no la necesito.

La muchacha así como había venido se marchó y yo me quede en la terraza pensando Kagome, Bankotsu, Kikyo… ¿Cómo iría a acabar esto?…

Era viernes en la tarde y yo me encontraba en la sala de la mansión leyendo un libro sobre ningún tema en especifico, cuándo repentinamente y de la nada mi lectura fue interrumpida.

-Inuyasha voy a salir-Hablo mi pequeña hermana con esa voz tan típicamente infantil-

Sabía que si me lo estaba diciendo era debido a que nuestros Padres no estaban en casa y era yo quién debía de darle el permiso para salir.

-¿De nuevo?-Pregunte, estaba harto de esas tan comunes salidas "secretas" que mi hermana hacía para encontrarse con Bankotsu-

-Si, la maestra de historia nos dejo un trabajo realmente extenso para la próxima semana y pienso que lo mejor lo mejor será adelantarlo un poco, para que después no resulte tan pesado.

-De acuerdo, pero no regreses tan tarde-Hable haciendo todo lo posible para que mi voz sonará normal y no demostrará lo furioso que me encontraba en estos momentos-

-Si, lo recordaré-Sonrió ella. Su sonrisa era tan pura como siempre y eso solo me produjo un repentino sentimiento de culpa y remordimientos-

Mi hermana se marchó y una vez que ella hubo salido, abandone la sala de la que era mi casa para dirigirme a mi habitación. Una vez dentro de ella me dirigí a la cama y me acosté en ella y estando así suspire profundamente. Odiaba que Kagome se viera con Bankotsu pero sabía que esta sería la última vez, todo terminaría hoy… O al menos eso había dicho Kikyo, cerré los ojos vagamente recordando sus palabras…

Habían pasado ya las 3 semanas del plazo que le había dado a Kikyo para que cumpliera con su parte de nuestro acuerdo. Y no la había visto durante todo ese tiempo. Pensé que tal vez ella no lo había logrado, las clases ya había terminado y debido a que Miroku decidió quedarse a "hablar" con Sango yo me dirigía a la limusina solo, fue en eso cuándo fui interceptado por una conocida mujer.

-Kikyo-Hable tranquilamente-

-¡Lo conseguí!-Farfullo ella con la voz llena de orgullo-

-¿Perdón?

-He logrado lo que tu me pediste que hiciera.

-¿Me harías el favor de explicarte más tranquila y lentamente?-Le pedí-

La muchacha inhalo profundamente y entonces hablo de nuevo:

-Tal y como lo querías, he logrado que Bankotsu Shichinintai se enamore de mi, como jamás lo hará de otra mujer, he incluso ha dicho que estaría dispuesto a morir por mi de serlo necesario.

Sonreí.

-Incluso aunque él diga eso, ¿Como estás tan segura de que es verdad?-La muchacha rió complacida-

-Supuse que dirías eso. Durante el último tiempo he hecho una pequeña serie de pruebas que consisten en ponerme en peligro a mi misma, ya sabes cosas como pararme en medio de la carretera, encontrarme con animales venenosos "por error", estar a punto de comer comida dañina y demás cosas y a todo eso el muy idiota de Bankotsu me ha salvado de todo aún incluso a expensas de su propia vida. De igual manera como me pediste que lo volviera una persona irreconocible, he convertido al amable, generoso y benevolente Bankotsu en todo lo contrarío. Él es muy pedante e irritante con todas las personas, menos conmigo. Deberías verlo si parece que no puede pensar por él mismo, se ha convertido en mi completa marioneta-Sonreí con aún mucho más gusto-

-Eso es realmente bueno, pero hay un pequeño problema. He escuchado que Bankotsu estaba saliendo con una muchacha de primer año. Si de verdad te quiere tanto ¿Por qué salir con ella?

-Por eso no hay ningún problema, me enteré hace algún tiempo de eso, pero lo había estando dejando para última hora. Ayer estando con Bankotsu hice una pequeña representación en la que me dejaba ver sorprendida por el hecho de el que él tuviera novia y le confesé que realmente me gustaba, pero debido a ello no podíamos estar juntos. Ya imaginarás como se puso, me dijo que esa chica no le interesaba, que la única que le importaba era yo, que me amaba, etc, etc. Le dije que no le creía y que si de verdad le importaba y me quería debía de escoger entre ella y yo. Ya imaginarás a quién escogió. Le hice prometer que hoy se vería y terminaría con ella. Y aunque sinceramente no sepa quién la chica, tampoco me importa, quisiera ver su cara cuándo él rompa con ella-Ese comentario me molestó, si Kikyo supiera que a la que se refería era nada más y nada menos que a mi hermana, jamás hubiera dicho eso, sin embargo pensé que era mejor y mucho más conveniente el que ella no supiera nada-

-Así que terminará con ella hoy ¿No? De acuerdo. Si lo que dices es verdad, el próximo lunes me puedes decir que es lo que quieres a cambio. Puedes pasar todo el fin de semana pensándolo. Nos vemos Kikyo-Me despedí de ella y antes de que la muchacha pudiera objetar siquiera algo salí de ahí dirigiéndome al auto-

Y tal como Kikyo lo había dicho Bankotsu había quedado de verse con mi pequeña hermana para esta tarde, lo único que quedaba ver era si en verdad él rompería con ella. Había pasado un promedio de 30 minutos desde que Kagome hubo salido cuándo tuve el deseo de comer algo, así que bajando a la cocina pedí un pequeño postre compuesto de fresas y chocolate, mientras esperaba a que me lo prepararan decidí reposar en algún mueble de la sala, estaba en eso cuándo una pequeña figura apareció repentinamente con el rostro bañado en lágrimas y sin detenerse corrió escaleras arriba para refugiarse en su habitación. Al ver semejante escena no tuve más dudas acerca de lo que Bankotsu le había dicho a Kikyo sobre romper con Kagome. Él realmente lo había hecho. Y si, aunque realmente me rompía el corazón verla tan triste, no podía hacer nada al respecto, ya que de hacerlo me expondría a mi mismo, ya que se suponía que yo no sabía nada sobre la relación de mi pequeña hermana con Bankotsu. Suspiré profundamente no podía hacer nada, aunque estaba seguro de que no sería necesario, en una o 2 semanas cuando mucho, Kagome se habría olvidado completamente de Bankotsu y las cosas regresarían a la normalidad, tal y como siempre debieron permanecer…

El lunes próximo tal y como lo había acordado me encontré de nuevo con Kikyo en la terraza de la escuela. En el momento en el cual llegue a dicho lugar la muchacha ya se encontraba ahí, al verme llegar se volvió a mirarme con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí.

-Si, y como yo sabía que creerías eso decidí venir aquí.

-¿Y que tal? Confirmaste lo que te dije.

-Lo hice-Me limite a responder-hiciste un buen trabajo. Cumpliste con tu parte, así que ahora dime ¿Qué es lo que deseas?

-Esa pregunta me agrada. En un principió pensé pedir que nos volviéramos novios, pero después de meditarlo un tiempo me di cuenta de que de nada me serviría eso si tu no me amas, así que inmediatamente decidí pedir tu corazón, pero creo que eso me llevaba a lo mismo, no puedo obligarte a quererme por más que así lo quiera. Antes he escuchado que en ocasiones el amor entra por los labios, y es por eso que después de eso pensé en pedirte que a partir de ahora en adelante me besarás solo a mi. Sin embargo, creo que tampoco eso ayudaría. Así que después de mucho pensarlo, he decidido, muchos dicen que el primer paso para iniciar una relación formal y enamorarse es por medio de una cita y debido a que a lo largo de todos estos años, nunca has querido salir conmigo a pesar de todas mis peticiones, pienso que ahora que tengo la oportunidad sería bueno obligarte a hacerlo. Es por eso Inuyasha que quiero que tú y yo tengamos una cita-Sonreí, si era solo eso no era tan difícil, solo tendría que salir con ella y ya-

-Ahh, y a propósito ¿Qué quieres que haga con Bankotsu ahora?

-Haz lo que se te dé la gana a mi no me interesa-Es verdad que en un principio había planeado destruirlo completamente, pero la verdad era que ahora que él había terminado con Kagome lo que pasara o dejara de pasar con él me tenía sin cuidado, la única razón por la cual lo había odiado era por la relación que sostenía con mi pequeña hermana y ahora que esta ya no existía no tenía ninguna razón para odiarlo-

-De acuerdo. Entonces nos vemos este sábado, querido-Hice una mueca ante tal mención-

-Lo que digas…

Después de eso debido a que Kikyo no tenía aparentes planes de querer marcharse, me retiré rumbo al aula de clases, para tener una agradable clase de inglés durante las próximas 2 horas. Ya para la hora del receso me encontraba comiendo en la cafetería con Miroku, cuándo le escuché decir:

-Oye Inuyasha escuché que vas a salir con la señorita Kikyo.

-¿Así? ¿Y quien dijo?-El muchacho sonrío-

-¿Una respuesta demasiado obvia no crees?-Lo miré regresándole la sonrisa-Y bien-Continúo él-respecto a lo de la cita…

-Ni lo menciones-Le interrumpí-no es como si deseara hacerlo.

-Ya veo. Tal vez si en lugar de la señorita Kikyo estuviera cierta muchachita de rostro infantil estarías más emocionado por ello-Sin encontrarle mucho gracia al asunto la sonrisa se borró de mi rostro-

Me levante de la mesa, aún sin terminar mi desayuno y volviéndome hacía Miroku añadí:

-Espero que te haga provecho-Obviamente refiriéndome a la comida-

-Si, también a ti-Entendí a la perfección el doble sentido de sus palabras, sin embargo hice caso omiso de su comentario. No había manera ni aún después de aquella cita de que pudiera fijarme o siquiera interesarme en alguien como Kikyo-

Después de esto me dirigí de nueva cuenta al salón de clases, preparándome mentalmente para las seguidas siguientes 4 horas de aburridas lecciones…

Y fue de esa manera como finalmente habíamos llegado al sábado de mi famosa cita con Kikyo. Había quedado de antemano de pasar por ella a las 7:00 de la noche y tal como lo había acordado, así lo hice. A esa hora en especifico ya me encontraba en la puerta de la casa de la atractiva muchacha, y después de unos escasos 15 minutos de espera la chica salió y nos dispusimos a partir. Kikyo hizo que yo la llevará a un elegante y costoso restaurante al que no podías asistir sin tener una reservación, el lugar era tan exclusivo que el pobre chico al que le encargue que me hiciera las reservaciones, tuvo que estar casi un día completo al teléfono para conseguirlas. Y lo peor era que eso no era todo, a la encantadora Kikyo se le había ocurrido la grandiosa idea de invitar a algunas de sus amigas y a sus respectivas parejas, lo que hacía un total de 6 personas, contándonos a nosotros, para tener una cita triple. Las 2 amigas de Kikyo eran realmente muy bonitas, pero al lado de mi "adorada" acompañante resultaban increíblemente simples. Kikyo verdaderamente brillaba muy por encima de ellas, no pude evitar cuestionarme si las había invitado, exactamente para remarcar ese punto y la idea de que jamás podría encontrar una chica tan maravillosa como ella. Mientras yo pensaban esto la atractiva chica platicaba con sus amigas y los novios de éstas repentinamente habían sido dejados de lado por ellas.

-Él es mi novio-Escuché decir a Kikyo después de un montón de frases y palabras estúpidas. Sin embargo sin duda alguna ésta era la mayor ¿Su novio? Ni loco saldría en serio con ella-

-Que sexy-Le respondió una de sus amiguitas. Hice una mueca de desagrado realmente odiaba cuándo me llamaban así-

-Kikyo eres una especialista ¿De dónde lo has sacado?-Musito la otra-

-Pues ya vez…-La muchacha se empezó a reír-

-Este chico es genial intentaría ligármelo, si no estuviera ya con alguien-Añadió de broma la primera de las tipas que Kikyo había invitado-

La pobre chica se callo de súbito y la sonrisa se desvaneció de su rostro, cuándo una muy enojada Kikyo volteo a mirarla con una mirada aterradoramente gélida.

El resto de la velada fue historia nada importante o interesante que relatar, cuándo la cena termino Kikyo y yo nos despedimos de sus queridas amigas y sus respectivos novios y luego yo pasé a dejarla en su casa, aprox. Por ahí de las 9:30 de la noche. Después de esa horrorosamente desagradable cita, para la molestia de Kikyo las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, entre ella y yo no había nada más, de lo que en un principió lo hubo; aún así la chica no parecía estar dispuesta a darse por vencida ni ahora ni en un millón de años…

Ahora regresando al tema de mi querida hermana menor. Ella se olvidaría de Bankotsu en 2 semanas cuándo mucho. Eso es lo que había pensado ¿No? Que iluso había sido al creerlo. Si algo sabía yo más que nadie, era lo sentimental que Kagome podía llegar a ser en ocasiones y para mi mala suerte esta era una de estas. Había transcurrido un periodo de 2 meses y medio aproximadamente y mi hermana seguía tan triste como aquel día en el que aquel chico decidió romper con ella, me atrevería a decir que incluso más triste que en ese entonces. Y realmente ver a mi hermanita de esa manera tan lastimera no me agradaba para nada, y fue por eso que decidí hacer algo al respecto para cambiar las cosas, aunque el mundo se viniera abajo en el proceso.

Era una hermosa tarde de un magnifico día de sábado y tal cómo en los 2 pasados meses y medio mi pequeña hermana se encontraba encerrada en su habitación llorando. Todos en la casa habían notado que algo raro pasaba aquí, pero debido a que los sirvientes tenían mejores cosas de las que ocuparse que en buscar el motivo de la tristeza de mi hermana y mis padres salían constantemente de viaje, nadie aparte de mi se había dado cuenta de que la verdadera causa de esa repentina tristeza era una decepción amorosa, si es que a esa relación que Kagome había tenido con aquél irritante tipo podía considerarse amor…

Estaba considerablemente harto con esta situación así que ese día en especifico sin pedir la opinión de mi pequeña hermana ingrese a su cuarto y cerrando la puerta tras de mi musite:

-Muy bien ya estoy más que cansado de esta situación, así que dime Kagome ¿Qué sucede aquí?

-No… No entiendo a que te refieres con eso-La muchachita se volvió para mirarme con el rostro lloroso, y su voz sonaba tan frágil y lastimada que al verla en ese estado tan deplorable e indefenso, no pude más que reprocharme por ser tan severo con ella. Se suponía que yo haría que ella se sintiera mejor, no que entraría a gritarle a su habitación-

Suspire pesadamente.

-Lo siento Kagome estoy un poco irritado por mi monótona vida en la escuela y aparte llego a la casa y tú siempre estás llorando, sé que ha sucedido algo aunque tampoco estoy muy seguro de que, eres mi hermana y el no poder hacer nada para ayudarte supongo que me frustra un poco. Si embargo supongo que tampoco puedo hacer nada sin estar enterado de la situación, así que por favor dime ¿Qué sucede?-Le pregunte con voz tierna y tranquila, para incentivarla a confiar en mi-

-Yo… Yo… ¿Prometes que no le dirás nada a Papá y a Mamá?-Sabía que si ella decía eso, era porque recordaba mis palabras de que nuestros padres no le permitirían salir con alguien antes de los 15 y temía que ellos se enojarán con ella por desobedecerlos-

-Si eso es lo que deseas, prometo que no les diré nada, ahora dime ¿Qué te sucede?

La chica inhalo profundamente y entonces me respondió:

-Yo estaba saliendo con un chico llamado Bankotsu-Pensé que como ya lo sabía no me afectaría, pero definitivamente no fue así. Al escuchar la verdad precisamente de sus labios no pude hacer nada para evitar el que mis puños se apretaran con fuerza y mi mandíbula y postura se tensara-

-¿Bankotsu Shichinintai?-Musite haciendo uso del poco autocontrol que tenía para que mi voz no reflejara lo sumamente furioso que estaba. La jovencita asintió-Creo que he escuchado hablar de él.

-Yo estaba saliendo con él, pero entonces él decidió romper conmigo-Si, eso no me sonaba tan desconocido-no estoy triste por eso-Esa confesión me sorprendió-si no por lo que me dijo, ¿Sabes cuáles fueron sus palabras al romper conmigo?: _"__¿Realmente creíste que yo podría interesarme en cualquier niña estúpida cómo tú? De ser así soñabas Kagome, ya que ¿Por qué estar con una chiquilla cualquiera cuándo puedo tener a toda una mujer a mi lado?__…"__-_La jovencita había dejado de llorar pero en las comisuras de sus bellos ojitos se asomaban pequeñas lágrimas retenidas-¿Realmente soy tan torpe y estúpida? ¿Ningún chico se puede fijar en mi realmente?-Continuó mi pequeña hermana, mientras ella hablaba yo acerque una de mis manos a su rostro y con uno de mis dedos sequé una lágrima que se había escapado de sus hermosos ojos-

Abracé a mi inocente hermana con ternura y ella tampoco hizo nada para impedírmelo o tratar de liberarse de mi, entonces teniéndola así susurre hablándole al oído:

-No te preocupes Kagome, ese tipo no vale tus lágrimas, y si realmente fue capaz de hacerte llorar es que no te merecía, tal vez en este momento te sientas triste, pero ya verás que más adelante encontrarás a alguien que en verdad te amé y también tú te enamorarás de él y podrán ser muy felices-La verdad es que mi pequeña hermana no podía siquiera imaginarse el trabajo que me causo el decirle aquello ¿Kagome con alguien más?: Sólo sobre mi cadáver-

La manos de mi pequeña hermana se cerraron sobre mi camisa mientras ésta empezaba a sentirse húmeda, jamás imagine que algún día realmente llegaría a hacer algo cómo esto, consolar a mi inocente hermana por un desamor y decirle que algún día sería feliz con otro, cuándo yo estaba enamorado de ella. Realmente era una persona patética, deseaba tanto confesarle mis sentimientos pero temía que si lo hacía, eso sólo me provocaría perderla completamente, aún cómo mi hermana y eso sería verdaderamente insoportable. Abracé a Kagome con mucho más fuerza, realmente el hacer que ella se sintiera mejor me resultaba doloroso, quería que ella se sintiera mejor, pero me dolía que estuviera de esta manera por culpa de otro hombre. Si Kagome estuviera conmigo, yo jamás la lastimaría de esa manera, ella era lo más importante para mi, la razón por la cual giraba mi universo, era más importante para mi que mi vida misma y ella ni siquiera parecía comprenderlo… Después de algunos minutos de esa manera, la muchachita levanto la mirada hacía mi y sonrió:

-Gracias Inuyasha, supongo que ahora me siento un poco mejor…-Ver su pura e inocente sonrisa alivio un poco el dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Mi pequeña e inocente hermana; sería tan feliz si tan sólo ella me amará, si tan sólo algún un día dejará de verme como un hermano y llegara a quererme como a un hombre…-

Después de que Kagome dejo de llorar, estuve hablando con ella un par de minutos más, hasta que ella estuvo un poco más animada y luego decidí dejarla sola para que pudiera aclarar sus pensamientos y reacomodar sus sentimientos para volver a su tipo de vida normal. Yo por mi parte me dirigí a mi habitación, mi cuarto estaba en el mismo pasillo que el de la habitación de mi hermana, sólo que el mío quedaba al final del pasillo hacía los jardines de la mansión, evidentemente para llegar al mío había que pasar por la habitación de Kagome. Al llegar ahí me senté en la cama y medite, Bankotsu. Es verdad que yo quería que él terminará con Kagome, pero por ninguna razón tenía que ser tan cruel con ella al hacerlo. Él había lastimado a mi querida hermana y es por eso que yo le regresaría el favor, al doble y a un grado más que emocional… Había escuchado que después de que nuestro trato terminó, Kikyo había seguido saliendo con Bankotsu por un par de semanas más, aprovechándose del amor que el estúpido chico sentía por ella y obligándolo a hacer sus tareas, hacerle exorbitantes regalos y en fin cumplirle sus más extravagantes caprichos y después de todo eso, simplemente rompió con él de la manera más despiadada. Realmente jamás pensé que llegaría el día en el que sintiera agradecimiento hacía Kikyo. Según sabía actualmente Bankotsu se encontraba tan deprimido como lo estaba Kagome hace solo un par de horas atrás y no era por algo personal, pero yo me encargaría de hacerlo sentir peor…

Si, eso era lo que deseaba y realmente lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque mi inocente hermana menor salió en defensa de Bankotsu el día en que me disponía a hacerlo. Aquel mencionado día después del terminó de la escuela, le hice saber al chofer que tenía algo que hacer y por lo cual no iría directo a la Mansión como otros días, y en cambió le pedí que se asegurará de que mi pequeña hermana llegara a casa sana y salva, más adelante me enteré que Kagome guiada por la curiosidad de que haría logro convencer al chofer de llevarla a comprar un paleta en una heladería cercana, sabiendo de antemano que el hombre no la dejaría libre simplemente así, porque así, debido a la orden que le había sido dada anteriormente y usando ese pretexto logro convencer al pobre tipo de que la llevara y una vez adentro de dicha tienda, sin saber como logro escabullirse, escapar de las manos de nuestro chofer y seguirme hasta el lugar en dónde me encontraba ya "hablando" con Bankotsu. Respecto a lo que le dije a Bankotsu antes de que mi hermanita llegará en su defensa no fue nada en especial, simplemente la verdad: Que Kikyo no lo quería, nunca lo había querido, que solo había jugado con él y que había rompido con él debido a mi, ya que a quién realmente quería era a mi-cosa que me tenía completamente indiferente-y demás cosas parecidas, estaba tan agradecido con él por el trato que le había dado a Kagome al romper con ella y estaba dispuesto a grabar mi agradecimiento por toda su linda cara, cuándo mi hermanita apareció diciendo que ella nunca me pidió hacer cosa tal y que si lo hacía jamás me lo perdonaría, porque las cosas no se solucionan a golpes-pues tal vez no, pero en ocasiones resultan más útiles que las palabras…-ante esta situación no tuve otra opción que hacer caso de las palabras de Kagome, después de todo ni loco dejaría que por culpa de ese imbécil renombrado, hubiera una discusión entre mi hermana y yo… Y bueno también fue de esa manera, que Bankotsu de enteró de algo que muy poca gente sabía: Kagome era mi hermana. Durante años había mantenido eso en secreto, tanto así había ordenado que la limusina siempre se detuviera en un área un poco alejada de la escuela y de la mirada general de todos, y a partir de ahí en adelante ingresábamos a la escuela y a nuestras respectivas clases. Y bueno respecto a los pocos que me habían visto llegar con Kagome, algunos pensaban que era una amiga mía a la que yo le hacía el favor de llevar, otros suponían que era algún tipo de guarda personal con la que estaba obligado a cargar por mandato de mis Padres, algunos más suponían que era mi novia en turno y solo muy pocos acertaban a la verdad, bien por mi que pensaran lo que desearan, eran libres de hacerlo…

Después de eso Kagome y yo regresamos a la mansión y después del santo regaño que le dí al chofer por no haber cumplido con mi encargo las cosas volvieron a la normalidad. Y bueno después de ese día también quedo más que declarada la guerra entre Bankotsu y yo. Él había hecho sufrir a Kagome y yo le había "robado" a Kikyo según el chico. Y a lo largo de estos 2 largos años que habían pasado, ambos nos habíamos dedicado a hacerle la vida imposible al otro y hasta ahora no sabría decir quién llevaba la delantera, yo odiaba a Bankotsu, pero debido a que Kagome me odiaría si llegara a enterarse de que le había hecho algo 2 años después de que todo eso pasara, ya que aparte de que odiaba la violencia, no podría comprender el hecho de que aún no fuera capaz de perdonar al chico después del transcurso de todo ese tiempo, cosas por las cual me era imposible hacerle algo verdaderamente malo al muchacho. Y Bankotsu tampoco era capaz de hacerme algo realmente malo ya que por muy estúpido que sonará el muy idiota aún quería a Kikyo-a pesar de que ésta no le dirigía la palabra más que para insultarlo y hacerle saber lo mucho que me amaba y lo poco que él le importaba-Por una vez en su vida al parecer Kikyo había hecho bien su trabajo. Y bueno como ella no le perdonaría que se atreviera a tocarme un solo cabello, ambos nos encontrábamos en las mismas…

De todas maneras, bien o mal, jamás perdonaría a Bankotsu, por el hecho de siquiera haber posado sus ojos sobre Kagome y sería yo quién se encargaría de devolverle con verdaderas creces y con intereses incluidos todas y cada una de las lágrimas que mi pequeña hermana había derramado por su culpa…


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola de nuevo a todos mis queridos y pervertidos lectores!-Porque para estar leyendo una historia como esta, eso demuestra que están tan mal como lo estoy yo-Espero que no hayan estado esperando mucho y de ser así lo lamento, bueno para no atrasarnos de más simplemente les diré que este episodio fue un poquito más difícil de hacer de lo normal debido a los deberes que he tenido últimamente así que espero que valoren el tiempo que estuve ahí con dolor de cabeza escribiéndolo y al menos lo disfruten un poco. No quiero alargarme así que como no tengo mucho que contar-Y la verdad tampoco quiero seguir escribiendo, todavía tengo que hacer un reporte de proyecto de 10 hojas y ya me duelen los dedos-me despido de ustedes pidiéndoles que si no les causa molestia me dejen reviews para conocer sus opiniones y también para darme animo cuando tengo tanta tarea como hoy. Eso es todo nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**

**Capitulo 15: Decisión**

**Capitulo especial contado por Kagome:**

-¿Qué es lo que deseas Bankotsu?-Repetí de nuevo ante el silencio del muchacho situado delante de mi-

-Por favor Kagome, necesito hablar contigo ¿Me harás el favor de acompañarme a un lugar en el que podamos hablar sin ser interrumpidos por nadie?

-Si realmente deseas decirme algo puedes hacerlo perfectamente aquí-Le respondí con molestia, Bankotsu ni siquiera me había dirigido la palabra para pedirme disculpas por su cruel comportamiento al romper conmigo y me molestaba que ahora viniera casi a ordenarme el que hablara con él, así como su nada-

-Lo que tengo que decirte es en verdad importante, no pudo decírtelo así, por favor Kagome-Suplico el muchacho-

Suspire pesadamente y entonces musite:

-De acuerdo, pero solo 5 minutos.

-Será más que suficiente.

Bankotsu y yo salimos del salón al pasillo y entonces el chico me guío hasta una de las bibliotecas dentro de nuestra "zona" permitida, la verdad me molestaba que a nosotros los estudiantes de secundaría no se nos permitía ingresar a el área de la Preparatoria sin un permiso y pero que en cambio los estudiantes de nivel Prepa si pudieran pasarse tan fácilmente por aquí, sin realizar ningún tipo de tramite. Se me antojaba injusto. Una vez que el muchacho y yo hubimos llegado a un lugar un poco apartado dentro de la misma biblioteca, me voltee hacía él y entonces hablé:

-Muy bien, entonces puedes decirme ¿Qué es lo que deseas Bankotsu?

El chico me miro y entonces finalmente dijo:

-Primero que nada, gracias por venir conmigo y brindarme unos minutos de tu tiempo.

-¿Eso era todo lo que tenias que decirme? ¿Por eso armaste tanto alboroto?

-No-Musito el chico-En realidad quería pedirte perdón.

-¿Qué?-No pude evitar el reaccionar así ante semejante confesión, nunca lo hubiera esperado-

-Así es verás, después de verte el día de ayer y recordar todo lo sucedido, no pude evitar el pensar que realmente me comporte como un completo imbécil al decirte todo eso. Y es por eso que deseo tu perdón, a pesar de saber que no lo merezco y también quiero que me des otra oportunidad, para si no volver a estar juntos, al menos poder ser amigos.

Suspire, nunca había sido una persona rencorosa, no me gustaba serlo, sin embargo esto…

-De acuerdo-Musite-Te perdono. Pero respecto a lo de ser amigos no estoy segura, déjame pensarlo y luego te diré.

El muchacho sonrió.

-Realmente gracias, no tienes idea de la culpa de la que me has liberado, y respecto a lo de ser amigos no te preocupes, con paciencia esperare tu respuesta y sobre cualquier duda o problema que tengas no dudes en recurrir a mi, puedes buscarme aquí en la escuela o llamarme cuándo lo necesites, ya que sin dudarlo estaré ahí para ayudarte. Toma-El chico me entrego un papelito con su número de celular-

-Gracias… Supongo…

Al no tener nada más que decirme Bankotsu se despidió de mi y salió de la biblioteca, para ser imitado por mi un par de segundos más tarde. Al regresar al aula de clases en dónde aún se encontraban mis amigas esperándome, fui asediada casi inmediatamente por ellas.

-Muy bien Kagome, confiesa-Comenzó Ayumi-¿Qué es lo que quería ese desagradable tipo?-La razón de que Ayumi se refiriera la muchacho así es que 2 años atrás después de saber lo que había hecho lo había odiado, ya que según ella en el mundo una persona tan despreciable no tenía ni siquiera el derecho de existir en este mundo-

-No nos digas que has estado viéndote con él a escondidas durante todo este tiempo sin decírnoslo-Añadió Yuka con tono reprobativo, ya que ella al igual que Ayumi despreciaba a Bankotsu a tal grado que ni siquiera soportaba escuchar su nombre, prácticamente en su presencia era simplemente innombrable-

-¡Por supuesto que no!-Replique inmediatamente-

-¿A no? Pues entonces di que es lo que quería.

-Bueno él simplemente quería pedirme perdón por lo sucedido hace 2 años y pedirme que si podíamos ser amigos.

-¿Qué?-Hablo Ayumi-Tu definitivamente no vas a creerle toda esa sarta de mentiras ¿Verdad Kagome?

-Pues sinceramente no sé que creer, tratándose de Bankotsu supongo que se puede esperar cualquier cosa, sin embargo dicen que nunca es demasiado tarde para cambiar.

-Yo pienso lo mismo-Añadió Eri-si el chico realmente desea cambiar se merece una segunda oportunidad ¿No?

-¡No!-Hablo Yuka-hay algunas cosas que son imperdonables y definitivamente lo que él le hizo a Kagome es una de esas.

-Pero todos tienen el derecho a una segunda oportunidad y si él verdaderamente esta arrepentido, no piensan que el negárselo seria demasiado injusto. Además él solo quiere ser amigo de Kagome, no es como si volvieran a salir.

-Por favor Eri, no seas tan ingenua, Bankotsu es uno de los chicos más populares en la escuela, ¿Por qué razón querría un tipo como él de amiga a alguien como Kagome más que para nuevamente jugar con ella?-Preguntó Ayumi-

-Lo que dice Ayumi es muy cierto-Añadió Yuka-todo mundo sabe que él chico más deseado en todo el instituto es Inuyasha, cualquier chica mataría por estar con él. Después de Inuyasha el más popular es Kouga, muchas chicas lo adoran. En tercer lugar queda Miroku, es lindo y a pesar de ser un pervertido, realmente sabe tratar bien a una chica cuándo se lo propone y a más de una le encantaría estar con él. Y por último en cuarto lugar tenemos a Bankotsu. Todos saben que esos 4 chicos son los más populares en toda la escuela, entonces repito ¿Porqué alguien como Bankotsu querría estar con Kagome?

-Bueno Kagome es la hermana de Inuyasha y además también es la novia de Kouga y conoce a Miroku, entonces no seria tan raro que este relacionada con alguien tan popular como Bankotsu ¿Cierto?-Tanto Yuka como Ayumi miraron Eri con un gesto reprobativo-

-Verdaderamente no entiendes nada, no vale la pena tratar de explicártelo-Musito Ayumi-

-Y yo pienso lo mismo-Añadió Yuka-

-Pues yo no sé que es lo que quiera Bankotsu, pero definitivamente aún si yo decidiera darle una nueva oportunidad, solo seriamos amigos, ya que si por si no lo recuerdan actualmente estoy saliendo con Kouga. Aunque la verdad me pregunto en dónde estará, no lo he visto durante los últimos días…-Musite con tono reflexivo-

Las 3 muchachas que estaban conmigo se volvieron para mirarme con gesto confundido y fue entonces cuándo Yuka me dijo:

-¿Es que acaso no lo sabías Kagome?

-¿Saber qué?

-Kouga ha estado internado en el hospital durante todos estos días, al parecer fue atacado por un grupo de ladrones o algo así, el punto es que encuentra verdaderamente mal-Me hizo saber Ayumi-

-Como tu eres su novia, supusimos que ya lo sabías y es por eso que no te dijimos nada-Me aclaro Eri-¿En serio no estabas al tanto de nada?

Esta repentina noticia me tomo por sorpresa, ¿Kouga estaba en el hospital? Decidí pedirle a mis amigas todos los detalles de los pormenores que supieran, pero para mi mala suerte no sabían más de lo que habían dicho y el nombre y dirección del hospital en el cual el chico se encontraba internado. Preste mucha atención a todo lo que ellas pudieron decirme y también apunte la dirección del ya mencionado hospital por temor a olvidarlo. Había decidido que iría a visitar a Kouga y fue por eso que durante el transcurso de las clases estuve pensando en una manera en la como poder escapar de la vigilancia de mi hermano, pero para mi mala suerte no se me ocurría nada y las pocas ideas que acudían a mi mente, eran demasiado simples como para funcionar. Las clases trascurrieron de esa manera y para al final de las mismas no había logrado idear ningún plan para cumplir mi objetivo. Me dirigí a la limusina con un gesto algo triste, no tenía ningún plan en mente, así que suponía no tenía otra opción más que esa…

Ingrese al lujoso auto en dónde ya se encontraba mi hermano con un libro de color verde en la mano.

-Llegas tarde-Me hizo saber él-

-Lo siento-Me disculpe-me distraje por el camino.

El muchacho no me respondió y supuse que eso seria todo lo que me diría en todo el transcurso hasta la casa, y sabía que si realmente llegaba a poner un pie a dentro de la mansión seguramente no saldría de ella hasta el día de mañana. Suspire profundamente y entonces dirigiéndome a mi hermano musite:

-Inuyasha ¿Puedes llevarme a el hospital?-El chico se volvió para mirarme con un gesto confundido-

-¿Qué?-Su voz se dejaba ver llena de duda y un poco de sorpresa-

-Que si puedes llevarme al hospital-Repetí-

-¿Te sientes mal o algo por el estilo?-Me pregunto-si es así no será necesario llevarte desde la casa podemos llamar a un médico…-Hablo él, más yo le interrumpí diciendo:

-No, no me siento mal, ni nada de eso. Simplemente voy a ver a un amigo-No quise mencionar el nombre de Kouga porque sabía que si solo decía ese nombre entonces seguramente esta discusión estaría más que terminada-

-¿Amigo? ¿Quién?

-No importa quién es, lo que importa es que si soy su amiga tengo que ir a verlo.

-¿Entonces no vas a decirme quien es?

-Nada me obliga a hacerlo. Así que ¿Vas a llevarme o no?

-A ver déjame pensarlo… Nada me obliga a hacerlo; ósea no-Sonrío el chico dulcemente-

-¡Inuyasha! Por favor…

-¿Entonces vas a decirme a quién vas a ver?-Musito él, entendí que si no le decía a quien iría a ver él no me llevaría, sin embargo si yo le decía a quién iba a ver él definitivamente no me llevaría. Es decir en ambos casos perdía yo-

-Si te lo digo no vas a querer llevarme-El muchacho me miro por un momento y entonces musito:

-¿Kagome realmente crees que soy tan egoísta? ¿Crees que no sabía desde un principio que a quién querías ir a ver es a Kouga?-Esa confesión me sorprendió-

-¿Cómo es que tu…?

-¿Lo sabía?-Completo él-Es simple Kagome: Primero que nada tú no tienes muchos amigos y es un rumor muy fuerte en la escuela que Kouga se encuentra internado en un hospital cercano a esta zona. Así que cuándo mencionaste "amigo y hospital" supe que querías ir a verlo a él.

-Entonces tu ¿No estás molesto por eso?-El chico sonrío-

-¿Porqué debería estarlo? Así que por favor la próxima vez que desees algo sólo dímelo. Después de todo para eso somos hermanos ¿Cierto?-Musito el muchacho sin dejar de mirarme. De pronto y sin saber porque me sentí confundida, esto era extraño ¿Inuyasha acababa de llamarme hermana sin emplear el sarcasmo?-

El chico se giro hacía la parte delantera del auto y entonces alzando un poco la voz se hizo oír:

-¿Me harías el favor el cambiar la ruta hacía el hospital general?-Claramente dirigiéndose hacía el hombre que manejaba el vehiculo-

-A sus ordenes joven.

Mientras mi hermano hablaba pude darme cuenta de que en ningún momento se había acercado para encender el micrófono que conectaba a ambas partes del vehiculo, razón por la que rápidamente me di cuenta de que éste había estado encendido todo el tiempo, mi hermano lo había dejado encendido y seguramente el chofer había escuchado toda nuestra conversación. Entonces entendí que toda la cortesía de Inuyasha la llamarme hermana y todo eso, solo había sido una actuación para no ser descubierto por el chofer, mi cara se puso roja del coraje al darme cuenta de que todo el tiempo él había estado jugando conmigo ¿Qué rayos habría pasado si yo hubiera dicho algo indebido respecto a lo que él decía sentir hacía mi o hubiera hecho algo parecido? ¿Es que él no había meditado las cosas? O tal vez si lo había pensado y solo lo había hecho a drede para molestarme. Suspire profundamente en el mismo momento en el cual mi hermano apago el pequeño aparato y cerro la ventanilla que nos comunicaba con el chofer. Una vez hecho esto se volvió hacía mi y con una sonrisa burlona adornado su fino rostro le escuche decirme:

-Entonces Kagome ¿Vas a encontrarte con tu querido noviecito Kouga?-En su voz resplandecía la burla y también algo de molestia-puedo preguntar por qué o para qué en especifico ¿Es que acaso vas a romper finalmente con él?

Lo mire sin sonreír y entonces con voz sería le respondí:

-Mira Inuyasha aún si eso fuera cierto, yo no tengo razones para contártelo.

El muchacho me miro siempre sonriendo.

-Supongo que lo que dices es cierto sin embargo…

-¿Sin embargo qué?-Le pregunte con molestia-

-No nada, olvídalo.

Gire el rostro al lado contrarío a él, ignorándolo completamente, y como mi hermano tampoco dijo nada la respecto el resto del viaje transcurrió en un completo e incomodo silencio hasta que finalmente llegamos al hospital. Cuándo finalmente lo hubimos hecho yo me apresure a bajarme lo más pronto posible del vehiculo, camine hacía el edificio sin preocuparme de la actitud tan poco cortes de mi hermano, quien al parecer no tenía ni el más mínimo deseo de acompañarme y que aún permanecía tranquilamente recostado en su asiento como si nada pasara. Al llegar al interior del ya citado edificio pregunte cual era la habitación en la que se encontraba reposando Kouga y después de averiguarlo me dirigí hacía ahí lo más rápido que pude. Ingrese rápidamente a la blanca habitación e inmediatamente pude divisar al joven muchacho que en esos momentos se encontraba mirando hacía una ventana situada a la derecha de la habitación y que al parecer aún no se había percatado de mi presencia.

-Kouga-Levante la voz para que el muchacho se diera cuenta de mi presencia-

-¿Kagome? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Es una verdadera sorpresa verte! No lo esperaba.

Cuándo el chico se volvió hacía a mi, no pude más que abrir los ojos de la impresión, su rostro estaba tan golpeado que estaba prácticamente irreconocible, tenía ambos ojos morados, los labios rojos, hinchados y partidos y moretones por toda la cara, los brazos y demás, además de estar completamente vendado y enyesado. Le sonreí dulcemente y di unos cuantos pasos acercándome más a la cama y a el chico naturalmente.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-No pude evitar preguntarle al verlo en tal estado, aunque era más que evidente que no se encontraba bien-Lamento no haber venido a verte antes, me acabo de enterar y…

En ese momento mi voz se vio interrumpida porque la puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella entro una atractiva muchacha un par de años más que grande que yo cuando mucho. La bella chica empezó a caminar directamente hacía nosotros, sin decir absolutamente nada.

-Buenas tardes-La salude yo algo nerviosa, ella se mostraba muy sería y era tan bonita que quizá ni siquiera le importaba mi presencia. La muchacha giro su hermoso rostro para mirarme y entonces me sonrío cálidamente-

-Buenas tardes-Le escuche decir con una fina y muy agradable voz-¿Eres amiga de Kouga?

-Ehh… Pues…-De pronto me puse nerviosa, no sabía que contestarle, se suponía que era la novia de Kouga, pero no me atrevía a decir eso en este momento-La verdad es que…-De pronto mi voz se vio interrumpida por la de la bella chica-

-Espera un momento tu me pareces conocida ¿Pero de dónde?-La miré sin decir nada, ya que en realidad parecía que la pregunta se la estaba haciendo a si misma-¿Cómo te llamas?-Me inquirió saber de repente-

-Kagome-Le sonreí de manera nerviosa-

-Kagome… Kagome… El nombre me suena… -Musito ella con voz de reflección-¡Ahh! ¡Kagome! ¿Tienes algún hermano que se llamé Inuyasha?-El que me hiciera esa pregunta tan de repente me pillo con la guardia baja-

-¿De dónde conoces tú a mi hermano?-Le pregunté a la bella muchacha-

-Estudio en la misma escuela y estoy en el mismo grupo que él-Si, a decir verdad ahora que me daba cuenta portaba el mismo uniforme que en otras ocasiones había visto portar a Kikyo-además de que soy una de sus mejores amigas ¿No te parezco conocida?-Me sonrío ella. La miré con un poco de recelo, y es que en realidad siendo sincera se me hacía familiar y bastante-Ahh, lo lamento-Se disculpo ella-Me llamó Sango Taijiya Lobo, tengo 17 años, soy la hermana menor y gemela de Kouga-Observe con más atención a la chica que se encontraba frente a mi, era muy hermosa, su piel era blanca como la nieve, su cabello de un tono castaño estaba tomado en una coleta, y tenia ojos color café-

-¿Así que eres hermana de Kouga? Yo no sabía que él tenía una hermana.

-Eso se me hace un poco extraño, todo el mundo nos conoce. Ya sabes "Los gemelos Taijiya" la verdad odio cuándo nos llaman así. Y la verdad aunque Kouga es el mayor, todos consideran que soy más madura que él, bien este no es el momento de hablar de todo esto, dime ¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí?

-Bueno yo escuche que Kouga fue atacado por unos ladrones y que ellos los golpearon y por eso se encuentra internado aquí…

-¿Ladrones? ¿Eso es lo que te dijeron?-Escuche decir a Kouga a mis espaldas-

-Kouga por favor no empieces de nuevo…-Escuche hablar a Sango con algo de irritación en la voz-

-Yo solo digo la verdad, no fueron ladrones los que me hicieron esto.

Voltee a ver al joven chico que miraba furioso a su hermana por que esta no estaba de acuerdo con él.

-¿No fueron ladrones?-Mi voz confundida se hizo oír haciendo eco en la blanca habitación-

-No Kagome-Me respondió Kouga-el que esto me pasara fue culpa de…

-No te atrevas a decir semejante tontería de nuevo-Escuche a Sango reñirle a su hermano-y menos a ella, demasiado ya tienes con habérselo dicho a cuanta persona viene a verte y todos concuerdan en que es una tontería, ni siquiera tienes pruebas para lo que dices…

-¿A qué se refieren con esto? ¿Quién el es responsable de que Kouga se encuentre tan herido?-La duda me carcomía queriendo saber, ya que era obvio que ese era el motivo de la discusión de ambos hermanos, Kouga sospechaba de alguien, pero según su hermana Sango y las personas que lo habían visitado, eras sospechas carecían de sustento-

-¿Quién fue? ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?-Escuche a Kouga preguntarme-

-¡Por supuesto que quiero hacerlo!

-Fue tu hermano Kagome-Esa respuesta me impacto, es decir sabía que Inuyasha era muy impulsivo, que no le agradaba Kouga y que además decía estar enamorado de mi, pero no creía que fuera capaz de llegar hasta este extremo. Inuyasha no era tan cruel como para hacerlo-No soportaba la idea de que nosotros pudiéramos estar juntos y por eso lo hizo, a decir verdad supongo que tengo suerte de que no haya mandado a que me mataran, porque estoy seguro de que si en este momento estoy así es que él contrato a ese grupo de personas para que me golpearán…-No deje que el joven chico siguiera hablando ya que inmediatamente le interrumpí diciendo:

-¡Eso no es cierto! Mi hermano no sería capaz de hacer algo así, él no lo haría-No sabía por que pero algo dentro de mi se negaba a siquiera aceptar esa posibilidad, Inuyasha no era ese tipo de persona, no podía serlo-

-Por favor Kagome, se que aprecias mucho a Inuyasha, pero no puedes cerrar tus ojos a la verdad, él es el culpable de…

-No es cierto ¡No lo es!-Replique de nuevo-Y si tu eres capaz de creer que mi hermano fue capaz de semejante atrocidad ya no quiero seguir saliendo contigo. Este es el fin Kouga ¡Ya no quiero seguir siendo tu novia!

No deje que el chico se defendiera de mis palabras ya que dándome la media vuelta abrí la puerta y aún algo molesta abandone la habitación. Mientras me dirigía rumbo a la limusina, escuche que alguien me llamaba por mi nombre así que me detuve y dándome la media vuelta pude ver que se trataba de la gemela de Kouga.

-¿Sango?-Pregunte con duda-

-Kagome lo lamento tanto, en verdad yo no deseaba que esto pasara-Le escuche decir y eso si me confundido, había supuesto que después de decirle semejantes cosas a su hermano, ella no querría dirigirme la palabra de nuevo, pero esto…-

-No… No tienes nada de que disculparte…-Intente sonreír, pero la sonrisa me salio de manera forzosa-

-Yo no lo creo así, en verdad no sabía que tu eras la novia de mi hermano y de no haber tratado el tema del porque estabas aquí…

-Repito que no tienes que disculparte, en todo caso quien debiera hacerlo debí haber sido yo, Kouga no merecía que yo lo tratará así, es solo que lo que dijo…

-Es una tontería-Musito Sango-Conozco a Inuyasha, soy una de sus mejores amigas y realmente él no me parece del tipo de persona que haría algo así, no tengo ni la menor idea de dónde habrá sacado Kouga semejante estupidez…-Le sonreí-

-No hay problema olvidémonos de eso.

Estaba por darme la vuelta y marcharme cuándo me di cuenta de que el por debajo del escudo de la escuela bordado en su uniforme estaba situado otro icono parecido pero debajo del primero y de menor tamaño. Me pareció extraño, así que decidí preguntar:

-¿Qué es eso?-Mencione mientras señalaba hacía el objeto con uno de mis dedos-

-Ahh ¿Esto?-Respondió ella algo sorprendida por mi pregunta-es la prueba de que soy un miembro del Club de Lectura.

-¿Club de Lectura? No sabía que ese club existía.

-Así, muy pocos lo saben, no somos muy populares, de hecho todo el club esta conformando únicamente por 4 chicas, incluyéndome. Supongo que eso se debe a que la mayoría de los estudiantes se encuentran inscritos en clubs de carácter deportivos si son hombres o el famoso Club por Inuyasha si son chicas. He de suponer que contigo es lo mismo ¿No es verdad?

-Pues la verdad yo… No estoy inscrita en ningún club…

-¿Cómo?-Menciono Sango con voz confundida-Eso es imposible, creí que era obligatorio en la escuela pertenecer a un Club, cualquiera que ese sea-Sonreí con timidez-

-Lo es, es solo que… Digamos que yo soy un caso especial-Musite recordando lo sucedido hace 2 años cuándo quise unirme al Club de Atletismo, el mismo en el que estaba mi hermano, bueno había sido… Era una historia muy larga de contar-

-Entiendo-Escuche decir a Sango-Entonces ¿Qué te parecería unirte al Club de Lectura?

-¿Unirme?-La chica asintió-Bueno es que yo, no pienso que…-Intente objetar, pero fui rápidamente interrumpida por la tractiva chica-

-Mira no me respondas aún, te invito a ir a una reunión que el club hará mañana, vas y si te gusta te quedas, si no, bueno pues no vamos a obligarte.

-De acuerdo-Le sonreí-

-Bien, pues en ese caso te veo mañana.

Me despedí de Sango y me dirigí hacía la limusina en dónde ya me esperaba mi hermano mayor.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-Me pregunto mi hermano nada mas al llegar. La irritación presente en su voz era más clara que el fantasmita Casper-

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia-Le replique en el mismo tono-

-Kagome, tu…

-Rompí con Kouga ¿Feliz?-Le hice saber a mi hermano, aún sin entender el porque habría de confesarle a Inuyasha algo como eso-

El chico me miro sorprendido por unos instante y entonces ladeo el rostro sin decir absolutamente nada y permaneció así por el resto del viaje hacía nuestra casa. Cuándo llegamos a la Mansión fui la primera en bajarme, camine en silencio hasta mi habitación y me encerré en ella, realmente cuándo llegue al hospital jamás imagine que rompería con Kouga, y después de hacerlo pensé que su hermana Sango me odiaría por ello, pero no fue así, el día de hoy Sango me había enseñado que toda persona tiene derecho a una segunda oportunidad, tal y como ella lo había hecho al no quedarse con esa imagen de una Kagome malvada y cruel que prácticamente le había roto el corazón a su hermano y me había dado una oportunidad para poder conocernos mejor y tal vez poder llegar a ser amigas, es por eso que lo había decidido: Le daría una segunda oportunidad a Bankotsu…


End file.
